Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: Ok folks, I'm rewriting Soul's Destiny, adding and deleting things here and there. Tell which you liked better, only the prologue has been changed thus far.
1. Prologue: A dream or a memory?

Ranma as the King of Storms, scout of Nemesis is the idea of Gundraw. Read his story. It's very good

This whole story happens just after Nodoka comes to the Tendo household. This will not be Ra/Ak. Sorry to all you Ra/Ak fans but while they make the best couple out of all the potential fiancées, there are still a lot of kinks and problems with that relationship. It also will happen early on the SM series, like just after Mars shows up. This is rather a Sailor Moon version of how the asteroid belt was formed. There was a planet, yet Metallia destroyed it when the scout there would not let her invade the core, like she did on Nemesis, the scout teleporting away just in time, out for revenge. When Ranma was born, Nemesis was attacked, and the scout there had to get his son, who would turn into the new scout to the moon for training. Basically Nemesis scouts are all male, and have no real magic powers except controlling any type of storm. Magic does not usually affect them as it does other people, especially, attack spells, and they are fantastic fighters. Ranma will be around three years older than the Sailor scouts, making him seventeen in the show instead of sixteen.

Updated: 11/29/03

Updated: 12/13/05

Ranma looked around the gardens, eyes wide at the beauty before him. He had never seen such exquisite flowers before, and usually those that were nearby got destroyed in his battles. He sighed, not dwelling on the problems with his abilities, power, fiancées, and rivals. 'It's so peaceful,' he thought as he began to walk, allowing his body to take him where it wanted.

A moment later he walked around a hedge, giving him a perfect view of the stars above him, the planet Earth beginning to rise over the edge. Ranma's eyes widened a moment before he relaxed once more, 'A dream.'

It didn't take him long to get settled on the ground as he watched the earth rise. 'Beautiful,' he thought as he looked around him once more before settling on his clothes.

The crisp, blue shirt was very unlike what he usually wore, and the black pants looked comfortable and formal. He could feel his boots reaching well up his leg, and felt comfortable in them as well. He felt totally at peace as he brought up a flute to his lips and began to play.

'Wow, something I can do besides martial arts,' Ranma thought as he continued to play, 'At least in my dreams. Maybe it is time I took something else up.'

His brain paused a moment while his body continued to play the instrument, 'Nah, someone would come and mess it up. I'm surprised they haven't come to mess up my job.'

His eyes opened wide and he stopped hearing the melody as a bright light suddenly flashed in the middle of the clearing. There in the center stood a girl in a strange fuku, not unlike those seen at other schools for uniforms. Small abrasions and heavily bleeding cuts adorned her body as she fell to the ground.

Ranma was up and at her side before he could blink, holding her small, shuddering frame slightly off the ground. "Please," she whispered, her voice husky with the loss of her blood, "Take me to the Queen."

In no time, Ranma was seeing the inside of the palace he had just been outside of. He noticed the guards trying to stop him, shouting things he couldn't understand as he passed them, but none of that mattered to him. 'A girl's life is in danger!' he thought, putting on an extra burst of speed as he saw two huge double doors in front of them. He leapt at them with a flying kick, opening them and landing perfectly on the other side. On the dais sat a regal looking woman with silver hair, who was obviously startled at his sudden appearance. A hand grasped his shirt as he knelt in front of his queen, who was getting off her throne. Beside her was a young woman of barely sixteen that looked similar to the queen.

Ranma laid the girl he was attempting to rescue on the ground, still holding up her head as she faced the queen. He couldn't hear a word that was said for the blood pounding in his ears. A few moments later the girl collapsed in his arms and he heard the Queen quite clearly, "I can not heal physical wounds with the crystal. Quick, get her to the infirmary. Save her!"

Ranma nodded and was off again, running through the palace in another direction towards a destination he did not know, yet his body did. The richly decorated hallways soon became white, and he found himself in a room full of beds, people surrounding him. He laid the girl on a bed that was provided, and was quickly pushed away as the doctors and nurses began to work to save her life. Suddenly a man that looked remarkable like Dr. Tofu was in front of him, leading him out the door.

"It's all right, she's in good hands now son," he said before pushing Ranma out the door.

Ranma was startled to see a ballroom. 'Wasn't I just in the infirmary?' he questioned himself, looking around the room. He began to walk down the stairs as people stared at him. He looked up to see his Queen's smile and relaxed. He moved to the side, noticing how people backed away from him a little. 'How odd,' he thought, but then shrugged. He had spotted what he thought was the best part of any party, the buffet table.

He kept his eating as neat as possible, even going so far as to slow considerably down, as no one was attempting to steal his food or bother him in any way. He took the time to view the ball room, admiring the lavish decorations and interesting arrays of exotic flowers scattered sparsely around the room.

'Not bad,' Ranma thought, 'It's almost like the Christmas Party we had this past Christmas, though this place has tons more room.'

He smiled, swallowing what he was chewing on as a hand tapped his shoulder. Behind his was a raven haired beauty, though he could not see her face clearly. "Would you like to dance?" she asked shyly, holding out her hand.

Ranma felt himself nod, taking her hand and whisking her out to the dance floor. "Are you sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind you dancing with me?" he suddenly heard himself ask, and the girl ducked her head.

"I don't know what's come over him lately, he's become so distant. I wish Jadeite would talk to me," she said softly.

Ranma felt a small twinge in his heart as he realized she was crying. "Hey now, don't cry, I'm sure everything's going to be fine," he said softly holding her a little tighter.

"There's a war coming," she said, "I thought you could see that when that senshi whose planet got blown to bits arrived here, injured and beaten."

Ranma bit hi lip, "I'm sorry Mars, I only meant…"

The raven haired teenager nodded, and parted as another girl came over, a bubbly blonde with her hair in a bow. "May I cut in?" she asked. Mars nodded, and bowed out, allowing the blonde to take her place.

Ranma smiled and bowed, as was expected, the blonde answering his bow with a curtsy. "To what do I owe the honor Lady Venus," he asked, once again noticing that he could not clearly see her face.

"You saved a cousin of mine," she said with a laugh, "Is that not reason enough?"

Ranma gave a nod and spoke no more as the dance went on. He changed partners several times, each time speaking briefly with them before changing to the next person. Mercury's blue hair reminded him of Akane, though he prayed that she was not as she appeared to be better mannered. Jupiter almost reminded her of Ukyo, though her hair was much curlier than his childhood friend's. The last two also mentioned a Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto that could not attend the ball tonight, and wondered if he knew something.

Ranma almost sighed as another girl approached, though she looked slightly familiar. An image of her in the original fuku flashed through his mind, and he saw her face almost clearly. He ignored Jupiter's words as he took the other girl's hand, bowing as she curtsied to him. He drew her close, marveling at her strawberry blonde hair, aqua eyes looking up at him through her lashes.

"I wanted to thank you," she said softly, blushing.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, making a small mental note at how well they danced together, as neither appeared to be trying. 'This feels so natural,' he thought, waiting for her to continue.

"I do owe you for saving my life," she said after a moment, looking up at him fully, "I'm afraid there isn't much time for thanks now though."

"If it does come to pass," he said, "Call my name, I can protect you."

She shook her head, their dance slowing. Ranma desperately tried to find something to say to lighten the mood, but cringed when his foot-in-mouth disease took over, "Should we call you Sailor Asteroid now?"

Startled, she stared at him, before looking down, as if in pain and he winced. "I'm sorry," he said, "I-I didn't mean, for it to come out, that way. I just wanted to cheer you up."

She buried her head into his chest, and he could feel her tears and her smile through his shirt. "It's alright," she said softly, "I'm just so afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked, leading her off to the side of the dance floor.

"I'm a hero to my people, the sparse population that lived on my planet all ended up here. However, I chased the darkness to the sun, hoping to be rid of it before something of this magnitude could pass. I failed, and got the Solar Knight killed. She may not have gotten away unscathed, but she knows me, and my powers are limited."

Ranma chuckled, as he pulled her behind a pillar, causing her to look up at him, startled. "Powers limited? Your powers are like mine, little one. Like Pluto's, Saturn's, the Sun's. Our power is like the Moon Kingdom's power. It is not the power of our planet, but of our souls. That is why Queen Serenity is such a strong ruler. Our powers can't be limited by the destruction of our planets, only by our bodies as it is integrated into our soul."

Her eyes widened slightly, and then she blushed, looking off to the side. "This is the second time you've helped me regain hope, though it does not banish all fear. I do not wish to be alone when the war comes. I hope to see the Gate of Dimensions restored before I leave this place forever."

Ranma lifted her chin up, "Allow me to remain by your side then. Allow me to be your friend."

"Just call your name?" she asked.

Ranma nodded, and she smiled, "Guarding the gate and my planet never allowed me any friends. I suppose now is as good a time as any to start making them. Here, I made something for you as thanks for saving my life."

Ranma watched as she stepped away from him, a soft blue light glowing between her hands. The light then took form, condensing into a pair of bracers, which she then held out to him. "For you," she said softly, a smile on her face, "Our Queen told me of your abilities, and your lack of ability to concentrate enough to use them. Therefore, I made these to give you a focus in which to control and amplify your powers."

Ranma took them, frowning, "But I have no magic."

She raised an eyebrow, "Not all power is magic."

He quirked an eyebrow, putting the bracers on, "Just call my name so I can find you," he said, "No friend of mine is going to go at this alone, not if I can help it."

She smiled and nodded, a joy growing in her eyes that was missing at the beginning of their dance.

Ranma suddenly heard a noise and turned around, his suit becoming armor as the ballroom disappeared, replaced with the now trashed garden, and he saw an army appearing before him. "Are you ready to dance?" asked a voice from behind him.

Ranma turned, startled, to see his last dance partner behind him. He grimly nodded, "You provide the magic, and I'll provide the power."

She sighed, "I really had not wanted this to be our last dance."

Ranma grinned, "Don't worry, even in the next life I will be there. After we meet, I promise to be there for you."

She smiled, here eyes holding a grim purpose as she lunged forward with her weapon. Ranma also attacked, his respect growing for her fighting skills as he watched her. A cut on his shoulder made him turn his full attention back to the battle. He was startled to see Kunzite holding the other end of the sword.

He scowled, noticing the stone embedded on his former friend's lapel, and his maniacal laughter. "Traitor," Ranma growled, launching a fast attack. The fight went on, the generals running away as the mass of youma came and attacked the pair. Ranma heard a sudden scream and he turned to see his partner fall, screaming his name. Ranma roared, blasting away the youma's blocking him from her body. Moments later he reached her, taking a fatal blow as she died in his arms.

Suddenly his female side was before him, holding up a watch, "Ok lover boy, are you gonna take this call or may I finally get lead of the body for once?"

Ranma scowled, snatching the watch as the dreamscape disappeared. A new one was formed as his female side pouted. "How did you come to be anyways?" Ranma asked, slipping into a stance. The girl just gave him a tired look, and faded into the background. "I'm tired of fighting for control," she said as the scene changed, "I just wanted another chance at life. Ranma felt a pang in his heart as he opened his closed his eyes again. He then realized he was staring at the ceiling of his room in the Tendo Dojo, his fat panda of a father snoring beside him. He then quickly reached under his pillow and pulled out a watch that was softly beeping, attempting to grab his attention. He silenced it and pressed a button beginning to speak into the watch.

"Yeah chief?" he asked, putting his ear close as an old voice spoke softly, "I'll be right there, don't do anything until I get there."

The voice rattled off a few directions, Ranma nodding as he stood up and began to find his clothes. "All right I'm on my way," Ranma muttered as he snuck out his bedroom door.

As he reached the front door, Ranma sighed, realizing it was raining. He set his shoulders as he resigned himself to his cursed form, stepping outside into the rain. 'Well, time for work,' Ranma thought, roof hopping towards a new district.


	2. Chapter 1: At the hospital and meeting f...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, or Tenchi Muyo. Life would be much easier then.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Ranma and Tenchi are both seventeen, and Nodoka has recently appeared, forcing Ranma and Genma into their Ranko, Mr. Panda states. Ranma is not really happy with this but deals.  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 1  
  
It was close to three am, the rain beating hard on the small figure that crept in the shadows. It was amazing to the police, how she could creep around ever watchful guards without being noticed, though she generally stood out with her flaming red hair and noticeable assets. The chief chuckled slightly through the seriousness of the situation. Not really a girl he remembered, but a seventeen year old young man cursed to take the body of one when splashed. The entire police force of Jubaan had been surprised when this young man came out of nowhere and single handedly took out a dozen bank robbers, handing them over to the cops and saving a young woman with an odd hair style.  
  
After taking the gang of robbers to the prison, they gave the young man the bounty for them, 1 million yen. Looking surprised at the reward, the young man's face lit up and grinned, then stepping out into the sudden downpour and transforming. He had turned around with a sheepish grin and asked for hot water to transform back to his true form. Everyone who had seen that transformation had demanded an explanation and Ranma gave it, and the entire story of his life. Many of police officers were sympathetic, especially the female ones. They were ashamed, they said, of how the women were acting.  
  
Enjoying the first real company and friends he had had in a while, Ranma offered his services as a handyman or backup man to the whole force if they needed it. Knowing of the young lad's skills, from the tales from his brother in Nerima, the chief offered Ranma a job as an officer. If Ranma could get all the gang members alive, he would get the bounty, and the small paycheck that the rest of the officer's got for paperwork.  
  
That had been going on for two months now, and Ranma had become quite popular among the Jubaan police force. Crime had been coming to an all time low, and Ranma appeared to be happiest among his older peers, looking up to them for the honor he never seemed to find in his father. The chief was quite fond of the boy, and the entire force was planning to celebrate his birthday tomorrow with a grand party. He hoped Ranma would love his gifts.  
  
Suddenly a shot and a high pitched scream shook the chief out of his reverie, and he waved all his forces on. That had been Ranma's scream, and the chief was going to kill the man who had shot him. The force ran into the room the scream had come from and noticed at least fifteen bodies on the floor, and Ranma-chan clutching her left shoulder. "I got all of 'em," she said, grinning, "But I let my guard down just a bit. I'm ok."  
  
One of the female officers went over to Ranma, and peeled away the clothing, grimacing at the blood. "You need to get to a hospital," was her only quiet remark.  
  
Ranma nodded, and looked to the police chief. "Let Shannon give you a ride. I'll meet you at the hospital. I want the whole story for my report."  
  
Ranma grinned. "You just want the whole story so you can write it down for your book! See you at the hospital chief."  
  
Ranma and Shannon left for the hospital and Chief Kino shook his head. Ranma was like a son to him, especially after his wife died in that plane crash. He would have had his daughter, if she had not disappeared, believing them both dead. Shaking his head from such thoughts, Kino surveyed the arresting and depositing of gangsters into squad cars, and then left for the hospital himself.  
  
At the hospital..  
  
At the hospital, Chief Kino quickly found that Ranma was in the emergency room. Going to Shannon outside, he looked at the woman's sad, thoughtful expression.  
  
"What's wrong Shannon?" the chief asked, concerned.  
  
Shannon looked up and a contemplating look crossed her face. "His grades have been at an all time high, and we've helped him with getting rid of the amazons, pity they stayed. Shampoo continues to hound him, though. This Akane girl keeps pounding him and Ukyo won't give up chasing him. Ranma has just gotten SHOT, chief. Even with his extraordinary healing abilities, he will need time to recuperate without getting beat on, or else the wound will reopen and cause problems. What are we supposed to do? We promised to keep this job a secret his family and friends, and have gone as far as detaining all his followers so that they would not interfere with his job. This needs to be told to his parents, yet somehow I doubt his father would see fit to leave him be and let him heal, not to mention his ex and legitimate fiancées fighting over him all the time. Even elder Cologne has yet to control Shampoo enough to leave Ranma alone as a husband."  
  
The chief looked thoughtful as he contemplated this newest problem. "We could try talking to his mother, yet she doesn't know about his curse. Maybe we could try kidnapping him, and hiding him away until he heals. I've got a friend that now lives in the mountains that could probably take him in for a few weeks."  
  
"You mean Katsuhiko?? Didn't he say his grandson was having trouble with a couple of very violent women also vying for his attention??" Shannon asked.  
  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them. "Actually, Tenchi is also here, suffering from wounds he got in one of the girls' fights. Maybe he and Ranma should get kidnapped and hidden together."  
  
Shannon and Chief Kino turned around to see Katsuhiko, Tenchi's grandfather standing there. "Katsuhiko! Good to see you here. If what you say is true, then we had better get this planned tonight and get the kidnapped notes sent off. We'll have to figure out what kinds of things could kidnap them first though."  
  
"Ranma could be kidnapped by the Phoenix people of the God he recently defeated. They might be strong enough if there are enough of them," Shannon suggested.  
  
"No. When he returned, they'd expect Ranma to be completely battered. What would we say for Tenchi also, if Ranma mentions him??"  
  
"Pity they can't stay here in Jubaan. What with the monsters that have been recently appearing, they'd want to do something about it, and help the three sailor scouts that have appeared," the Chief chuckled.  
  
"I know of a fabulous hot spring far from here that they could go to. We could say that Tenchi was kidnapped by aliens from outer space, as there are many who would try to exact revenge on the Jurai family," Katsuhiko said, "And then we could go to Ranma's family and say that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and while trying to rescue my grandson, was kidnapped also."  
  
Both Shannon and Chief Kino blinked at this as it registered, both knowing of the Masaki's strange heritage. Then they both grinned. It could work, no, they would MAKE it work!! All they had to do was convince Ranma and Tenchi, which shouldn't be hard. Both always seemed to have the worse women trouble and most interesting lives.  
  
Then Shannon looked down a bit. "What about Ranma's party? What do we do with that?"  
  
"I'm sure Ranma won't mind his surprise party a week late," the chief said kindly, "I doubt he even remembers that its his birthday."  
  
Shannon nodded and pulled out the small package she was carrying, studying it for a bit. "I'll give him this tonight anyways, as soon as we can see him."  
  
Soon the doctors for Tenchi and Ranma came to tell their respective representatives the condition of the boys. Ranma would need at least a week's worth of rest and relaxation with no strenuous workouts, even with his amazing regenerative abilities. It would also help if he didn't transform to a girl, as he was returned to a guy to deal with the pain better.  
  
Tenchi would need at least five days worth of rest to recover, but a week wouldn't hurt anything either. The men and woman gave a sigh of relief and a grin. It was time to get their plan into action. All they needed to do was to tell the boys and make the reservations. Plans laid, Katsuhiko told Shannon the name of the resort and she went to make the reservations and note while the chief and eldest Masaki pulled the boys out of the hospital.  
  
Ranma and Tenchi were quick to agree with the plan as soon as they heard it. Ranma was a little leery of leaving his job, but the doctor's warning and Kino's assurance that the force would be alright without him for a week helped Ranma with that. Before leaving, however, he received Shannon's gift, and a happy birthday. Opening it, he found two crystal, ice blue bracers, not unlike the ones from his dream. Thanking her with a one armed hug, he left with Tenchi to get ready for his trip.  
  
After getting out of the hospital, Ranma and Tenchi made it on the noon train to the Mystic Cure hot springs, after some quick shopping for clothes and small pieces of luggage.  
  
On the train, Ranma and Tenchi got acquainted with one another, as they would be room mates on this mission to get better. Ranma was glad he had his wallet and credit cards with him, as Nabiki was sure to go through his stuff. Ranma and Tenchi were quick to share tales of their lives. They shared the other's pain when it came to women troubles and laughter when it came to the oddest memories. Tenchi was a little surprised to hear about the curse, yet was not disgusted and did not tease Ranma about it, for which Ranma was glad.  
  
The fast friends soon found themselves at their stop and quickly found their way to the resort, each helping the other when it looked like their wounds were getting the better of them.  
  
Walking to the front desk, Tenchi and Ranma were intercepted by a girl with the oddest hairstyle running up to them. "Hi!!! I recognize you! You were the guy who saved my life at the bank robbery two months ago! My name's Usagi. It must be karma that I saw you today, and here of all places! What's your name?! Are you staying here too?"  
  
A blue-haired girl came up to pull Usagi away as Ranma chuckled, "I recognize you. My name's Ranma. I'll be stayin' here with my friend Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi said hello and then told Ranma he would go get the keys for their room.  
  
Ranma was about to ask the girl how she had been over the past two months when he was interrupted. "Gee odango atama," came a male voice, "what'd you do? Run into one of the poor customers like a freight train like you always do?"  
  
Usagi's face turned a deep red as Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Odango atama??" Ranma asked, "You really shouldn't be interrupting other people's conversations with insults like that. That one was really poor. Not to mention you directing it at a lovely girl here who doesn't deserve such a comment from what I've seen."  
  
Usagi blushed, and her smile returned. "Thanks Ranma!!" she said hugging him. Then sticking her tongue out at the man behind her, "What are YOU doing here Mamoru?!?"  
  
Just then Motoki walked up, "Hi Usagi! Mamoru and I came down here for a quick vacation from everything. I see you Ami and Rei are here also."  
  
The blue haired girl then spoke, "Hello Mamoru-kun, Motoki-kun."  
  
The raven haired girl who had followed Ami over then made her voice known, mainly to Ranma, "Did you REALLY save Usagi-chan??"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Robber was holdin' a gun to her head, askin for more money and an escape car for him and his comrades. Would you have wanted her to die??"  
  
Rei looked down, her face slightly red and she turned to Mamoru and Motoki, to say hello to them. Ranma looked up at the man who had insulted Usagi, listening to the said girl with half an ear. He had black hair and blue eyes, much like his own. Mamoru looked worried for a second when Ranma mentioned the robbery Usagi had been in, and then looked from Usagi, who was talking animatedly to Ranma and Motoki, to Ranma himself, and his expression changed to one of jealousy for a split second and then settled on a neutral expression. Ranma saw this and snickered. Mamoru obviously liked Usagi a lot just had too much pride to admit to her or himself. Either that or he was hiding from himself and her, a definite fear of getting hurt.  
  
'It's odd' Ranma thought, 'how much those two look like Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion from my dream.'  
  
Ami's voice then startled Ranma out of his reverie, "Ranma-kun, what happened to your shoulder?"  
  
Looking down, Ranma saw his shoulder had started bleeding again. He sighed in annoyance. He wasn't used to a wound reopening on him. "It's alright," he said to the group's concerned look, "I've had worse, I just need to go change the bandage."  
  
Calling out to Tenchi, Ranma bent down and picked up his bags, to find Mamoru picking them up for him. "I'll carry these, you really shouldn't make that worse than it already is," Mamoru said, turning, "What's your room number?"  
  
Just then Tenchi came back with the keys, and saw the trouble. "Geez Ranma, you can't even go on a vacation without getting into trouble. Come on, our room's on the second floor," he said picking up his own bags. "Don't offer to help me either, I can handle my stuff. You got shot so you deserve a break."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes but didn't argue. His shoulder was being a rather large pain at the moment anyways. He was rather surprised to find Usagi and the rest of the group following him. When he turned around to question them, Ami answered, "We already got our key a while ago, we were just in the lobby to see if there were any brochures out."  
  
"Same for Mamoru and I," Motoki said, "There were maps of the springs out front that said what kind of healing powers they supposedly have."  
  
Ranma raise an eyebrow at the other guys chuckling. "Mind if I see that map?"  
  
Motoki nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. Opening it up, Ranma scanned the map and studied it. His eyes, fell across one spring in particular, The Spring of Seperation. He looked down at the caption providing the description of the spring. 'This spring seems pretty normal to those with out Jusenkyo curses, however, if one should have a Jusenkyo curse, the spring will separate the bodies and the souls of the thing that drowned there and the poor soul that fell in. If one likes their curse, one should not go near this pool.  
  
Seeing what Ranma was reading, Motoki laughed, saying "Yeah can you believe it? I doubt Jusenkyo really exists, or if it does, its not cursed."  
  
"It does exist," Ranma said slowly, "I've been there. The curses are real too."  
  
Rei, Ami, and Usagi shared looks, and then Rei spoke up, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Nope pop turns into a panda with cold water and is returned to himself with hot. Result of falling in one of the springs. Each spring has a legend of something that drowned, and whoever falls in, takes the form of whatever drowned there."  
  
"Did you fall in, Ranma-kun?" Ami asked.  
  
Looking at the girl, all he could do was nod. At the girls' questioning looks, Ranma sighed and then followed with, "I turn into a girl."  
  
Up ahead, Mamoru chuckled causing Ranma to frown. "Look I really appreciate you helping me with my stuff and all, but if you're going to laugh at my misfortunes I'd rather you just drop my stuff and let me carry it the rest of the way."  
  
"Don't bother Ranma, we're here," came Tenchi's voice.  
  
Unlocking the room, Tenchi allowed them all in, and set his stuff down. After Mamoru dropped his luggage, Ranma went in and got out the pain medication and the bandages he would need. Taking off his shirt, Ranma heard the girls gasp, and shook his head. 'They act like they've never seen a guy half naked before. I haven't even shown them the wound yet.'  
  
To his surprise, Ami came over and helped him get the dressing off. "Here, I'll help you with that. Raye? Would you get me some hot water from the bathroom? Usagi, get him a new shirt and put this one to soak in the sink."  
  
Both girls went to do what they were told, and Mamoru looked around the room. "Geez, this one is larger than ours."  
  
Tenchi grinned. "Well the Jubaan police force and my grandfather are sharing costs for a large room so Ranma and I can recuperate. We both ended up getting the short end of the stick, so now they're making sure we have the best."  
  
Ranma nodded, wincing slightly as Ami pulled the gauze away from his wound. Hearing a gasp from behind him, Ranma turned his head slightly to see Usagi pulling something out of his pack, something vaguely familiar. "Oh how pretty!" she exclaimed. Bringing them to Ranma she asked, "Are they bracelets?"  
  
Seeing them, Ranma chuckled, "No they're bracers. Martial artists use them to protect their fore arms in battle. You put them on like this." Taking the ice blue bracers, he held out his uninjured arm, and snapped it on, the seam disappearing almost instantly.  
  
Usagi traced where the seam had been surprise showing on her face at the softness of the crystal like bracers. "You can't even feel the seam anymore," she said softly.  
  
Ranma nodded and Ami said, "There, all done."  
  
Nodding his thanks Ranma went back to his luggage and put a shirt on. He heard Rei sigh in disappointment and raised an eyebrow. 'What is it with girls and wanting to see me with my shirt off?' he thought.  
  
"Thanks for your help. Tenchi and I have ta unpack now though so I'll see you around, k?"  
  
Usagi nodded, extremely cheerful once again, "Yeah!! We should have dinner! You think you can meet us around six? Rei, Ami and I found this great restaurant in one of the brochures! You two can come too!" she exclaimed, turning to Mamoru and Motoki.  
  
Ranma and Tenchi nodded. "We'll meet you in the front lounge," Tenchi said.  
  
"Us to," said Motoki, "This will be great."  
  
With that, the group left, allowing Tenchi and Ranma to unpack.  
  
So what do you think? I hope that this is better. Let me know what you think Ranma's soul mate's name should be. I could use a few suggestions. She will still have her powers, but like I said, her planet is now the asteroid belt. Thanks! ^_^ Ja ne 0: ) kokatsu na tenshi 


	3. Chapter 2: Friends and fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, or Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: First, an idea I've been running through my head. I think I'm gonna make Ranma's curse something completely different than his soul mate. I mean technically she's just the Spring of Drowned Girl and I think that she still has a soul in the spring, which will come out when he separates the bodies. That will leave an unnamed spring in its place. Ranma's soul mate is gonna be some one different, so his curse will be named Ranko, and will be his sister. As for the destroyed mana force, I believe there was a reason for the darkness to attack the planets it did. Nemesis to establish it first base possible, cause it was a world of fighters. She may have skipped Pluto and the time gate because it was across the solar system at the time and she didn't have enough energy to fight that senshi. There was a short cut to the time gates on the planet that is now the asteroid belt called the Gate of Dimensions, but it was destroyed or rather sealed when Metallia destroyed the planet in her fury. As for the sailor's mana source, since there aren't anymore planets, she's going to have discovered her scoutship early but found a way to sneak through the gate her planet guarded. That's her only power since there are still chunks of the planet floating around. There's nothing to say that she can't learn things from other times and places though... ^_^; She'll show up probably next chapter. So on with the story.  
  
Updated: 11/29/03  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 2  
  
Ranma and Tenchi finished unpacking about an hour before dinner, and looked at the map of springs.  
  
"When do you want to check out that spring?" Tenchi asked Ranma, sitting down next to him, "We could probably get there and back before dinner."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I should probably wait until I heal but I don't want to wait that long. I don't know, though, if my wound would carry on to her body."  
  
Tenchi looked at Ranma's sad, hopeful face. "Hey!! I know, why don't we ask the owner of the resort? He would probably know."  
  
Ranma looked up at Tenchi, surprised, and then grinned. "Yeah. Let's go ask him now. I saw the manager's office downstairs near the lobby."  
  
Grabbing their wallets and keys, Ranma and Tenchi locked the room and headed for the manager's office. Knocking on the door, they heard a faint 'come in!' and walked inside. Sitting at the desk was an old man with gray, almost white, hair. He had a pair of bifocals on and was looking at some papers scattered across his ancient, oak desk. He looked up for a second at the two boys and slowly put his papers down.  
  
"I hope you both aren't applying for jobs, I have all the help I need," he said.  
  
Ranma grinned, saying, "Not exactly. I was wondering about the spring that cures Jusenkyo victims. If one has a bad wound when they jump in, would it carry over to the thing they were cursed to be?"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, and then sunk into deep thought. "I'm not sure young man, but I don't see any reason why it should. Why? Are you cursed?"  
  
Ranma grinned sheepishly and nodded.  
  
Tenchi then spoke up. "Why do you believe in that stuff sir? Not many people would believe Ranma right off the bat without a demonstration."  
  
The man chuckled. "I was cursed once also. It was sheer dumb luck that allowed me to find that pool. After that I bought this land and its natural springs, finding out about the healing powers of each one. For instance, that bullet wound you have. The healing process there would be sped up by a spring just outside of hear and it would be gone by tomorrow. After that, the magic seems to leave, but it would help with the one wound. If you don't want to test my theory on the wound and your cursed form then that is the best alternative."  
  
Ranma and Tenchi grinned at each other. "Where's this pool?!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Ranma got shot doing a job for the police and I got in the middle of a super powered cat fight," Tenchi said.  
  
Raising his eye at that statement, the old man stood and motioned for them to follow. At the desk, they grabbed three towels, and headed out the back. They soon arrived at a pool the size of a hot tub with steam rising off the top. The man motioned for them to take a dressing stall and they all changed. Stepping out, Ranma and Tenchi both stepped into the pool with their towels on. After getting in, they noticed their wounds starting to heal a bit faster.  
  
Soon the old man joined them, saying, "We should soak for about half an hour in here. Then the magic will take full effect."  
  
Nodding their heads, Ranma and Tenchi sat back and relaxed, questions forming in their minds. Soon, they had a conversation going about the history of the natural hot springs, and were throwing questions at the old man like crazy. The man answered them as best he could, seeming much happier now that he was entertaining some curious guests.  
  
Tenchi looked down at his watch and realized they had been in the pool for 35 minutes. "I hate to cut this short but if we're gonna meet Usagi and the rest then we're gonna have to get out of here right now."  
  
The old man chuckled. "Please come visit me again then. I haven't had this much fun in ages. I have no children, so I don't get many visitors anymore. Not even those that stay here at the resort, unless it's a complaint."  
  
Ranma and Tenchi nodded, getting out of the pool. Getting to their clothes, they quickly dressed, and headed out to the front lobby. As they waited for the group to show, Ranma and Tenchi poured over some of the tourist maps that were in the lobby, looking for something interesting to do while they were there. The first to arrive were Motoki and Mamoru, both dressed in a nice shirt and slacks.  
  
"What's with the Chinese clothing?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong with it? It's what I wear almost every day."  
  
Mamoru shook his head and refrained from comment. Soon the girls came out, Rei wearing a red sundress, Usagi wearing a white blouse and pink miniskirt, and Ami wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue blouse. Saying their hellos, they all went to catch the bus into town.  
  
"What's this restaurant called?" Ranma asked Ami, who was quietly sitting and reading.  
  
Blushing, Ami ducked slightly behind her book before answering, "I'm not sure. Usagi found it, but its supposed to be an American style restaurant with a unique store attached out front."  
  
Usagi nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!! It's supposed to have all sorts of cool things to look at from all over the world. A lot of them are rare items."  
  
"Right odango atama. I'm sure they'll have something rare and they'll just give it to you," came Rei's voice.  
  
"Well you never know Rei!! Besides, I heard the food was really good," Usagi said, pouting.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma's cell phone rang, startling everyone. Picking it up, he saw the chief's number displayed on the caller id. "Yeah chief? Yeah we got here ok. You got our excuse worked out already?? Wow you work fast. Deliver it tomorrow. Yeah. You might want to tell my mom the truth though. No not about that. I think I may have found exactly what I'm looking for. Yeah, I'll phone you later. I'm going out to dinner. An American restaurant. Yup. Bye."  
  
After hanging up, Ranma turned to face six curious looks. Grinning sheepishly he put the cell phone away and answered the unasked question. "That was my boss. He has ta make up an excuse for my family, otherwise I'm not gonna get any peace."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I've been trained since I could walk at martial arts by my father. He took me on a ten year training trip and even if I were on my death bed he would probably say 'Suck it up! No son of mine is going to just lie there. You've got to train harder.'"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Then he would proceed to throw me out the window and expect me to be able to do anything he said. He wouldn't let me rest for a moment. Then there's Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne, who are a bunch of Chinese Amazons, Kodachi, who'd just crazy, Ucchan, who's my best friend trying to win me over, and Akane, who tries to beat me even when I haven't done anything to provoke her."  
  
"Wow! That must be tough," Usagi said, her eyes wide.  
  
"You actually believe that, odango atama?" Rei said, "You are way too gullible."  
  
Ranma suddenly moved so that he was nose to nose with Rei. "You want to make a bet on that one? You come with me after this trip is over and I'll show you how hectic my life is. I attract chaos like a lightning rod does lightning."  
  
"Fine. I'll make you prove it after this vacation is over. I hope you're prepared to pay me," Rei said smugly.  
  
Ranma smirked. "You're gonna regret that one."  
  
The bus stopped in town and the group got off. Quickly finding the restaurant they were looking for, they went in, only Ranma lagging behind a bit to read the name. 'Storm Central, huh? Interesting name for a restaurant,' he thought and then followed the rest.  
  
"The wait time is twenty minutes," Ranma heard as he walked up to the group.  
  
"I guess we wait then," Usagi said, "At least we can look at some of the stuff they've got here."  
  
The group split up and looked around, waiting for their table to get announced. Ranma walked past some of the older weapons and things until he came to a silver flute, engraved with a dragon. The dragon was a myriad of color and appeared to glow. Ranma felt his wrists warm a bit, and looked to see his crystal bracers glow briefly.  
  
"Whathca lookin at Ranma?" came Usagi from behind him, "Oh! What a pretty flute!"  
  
Ranma winced slightly at her squeal and returned to looking at the flute. A shopkeeper came up from behind and startled Ranma and Usagi.  
  
"That flute possesses mysterious power. It seems only the maker and his descendants may play that flute, and we've yet to find someone that can. The man who runs this place dated this back to over 1000 years and insists that we have everyone who wants to buy it try to play it first. Quite frankly, the rest of us are amazed that it's still in good condition."  
  
Usagi smiled at the shopkeeper, asking if she could try. Nodding, the shopkeeper opened up the case and pulled the flute out, handing it to her. Putting it to her lips, she blew, yet no sound came out. Disappointedly, she started to hand the flute back to the shopkeeper when Ranma intercepted. Giving Usagi a small smile, he put the flute to his own lips, and blew.  
  
The tune that followed was a tune that only Ranma seemed to know. It was so beautiful that everyone in the store formed a semicircle around him, with Ranma's group up front. The old man that ran the store quickly came out of his office, curious as to who was playing.  
  
Pushing the crowd aside, he quickly found Ranma in the middle, playing the flute no one had ever been able to play before. He stood there in awe, closing his eyes to get the feel of the music better. Ranma stopped all to soon for the shopkeeper, who quickly rushed up and gave Ranma the flute for free.  
  
"Young man, that song was beautiful. Please take this as a gift of my appreciation. That song was more than payment for what the flute is worth."  
  
Ranma put the flute in a case the store owner gave him and bowed, thanking the man. Then their table was called, and Ranma, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Motoki, Mamoru and Tenchi all sat down to order.  
  
"Wow, Ranma. I didn't know you could play," Tenchi said, still in awe of the side his new friend had shown.  
  
Blushing slightly, Ranma just grinned, and looked to the menu. 'Quite frankly, I didn't know I could play myself,' he thought, 'It's almost like that dream. I guess its best not to dwell on it. Let's see what to eat.'  
  
"We each paying for our own?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ami nodded. "Yes, that would be wisest."  
  
A waitress came and took their orders, while flirting with Mamoru, Motoki, Tenchi and Ranma. Tenchi was surprised when Usagi ordered a slightly larger meal than what appeared to be the largest meal on the menu. The whole group was surprised, however, when Ranma ordered three different meals and an extra order of fries. The waitress walked away stunned, while the rest just stared at Ranma.  
  
"What?" he asked as they stared.  
  
"You sure you can eat all that?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Pretending to think a bit, Ranma gave a rather 'innocent' answer, "You're right; I should have ordered another meal instead of the fries."  
  
Almost everyone at the table fell out of their chairs at that remark. "Where do you put it all?" Rei asked, getting back up.  
  
Ranma grinned, "High metabolism. I have to eat a lot or I'll have no energy what so ever. Comes with near constant exercise."  
  
Rei shook her head and they changed the conversation. Soon the food arrived, and everyone started eating. Usagi started to eat fast, and Ranma, seeing this, wasn't about to be outdone. He quickly started to use his superior martial arts skills to eat much faster, taking smaller bites so he didn't have to chew as much. Everyone at the table stopped eating to watch the spectacle as Ranma neatly finished off everything on his plate before Usagi, who was sloppier than him.  
  
After Ranma finished, Tenchi picked up his left arm and said "The Winner!!!" as everyone laughed.  
  
The others had almost finished their meal when a waiter with a glass of ice water walked by. Being the water magnet he was, Ranma, of course, got covered with it as the waiter tripped, turning he into a she.  
  
"Dang it! I almost stayed male the entire night," he complained.  
  
Tenchi just smiled at his friend, only slightly surprised. The others just openly stared, eyes wide and mouths open. Mamoru ended up getting out of his seat and walking over to Ranma to inspect her. Ranma's eyebrow twitched as Mamoru circled, and the twitching became more frequent when Rei joined him.  
  
"You don't have to stare like that. You get used to it," sulked Ranma.  
  
They all nodded and finished eating, Motoki looking as if he were chanting some sort of prayer, and Ami trying to conceal her computer. After they all paid for their meals, the group left in search of an ice cream shop at Usagi's request. They found one a few blocks away from the restaurant and made their way in, everyone deciding on what to have. Soon everyone ordered, and sat down at a booth, Ranma still female. Usagi and Rei each asked Ranma questions about his life and the curse. Ranma answered them as best he could with a lot of editing in his story. Rei seemed to notice this and kept asking more in depth questions. When this got too much for Ranma, he started talking to Tenchi.  
  
Finishing their ice cream the small group went to the bus stop to go back to the resort, but not after a few guys hit on Ranma. Mamoru snickered as he watched this, finding it funny that Ranma had to deal with this. This ticked Ranma off, so he decided to get revenge.  
  
At the bus stop, another guy chose to hit on Ranma, and that's when Ranma decided to put on a very convincing act. Blushing slightly, he said, "Oh I'm so flattered, but I'm already engaged."  
  
At the boy's stunned expression Ranma put his act into full gear and clutched onto Mamoru. "Yes you see, we're supposed to be married very soon."  
  
Mamoru's face turned deep red as a surprised look washed over his face. The boy that hit on Ranma turned away sulkily, as the girls, Tenchi and Motoki all tried to hold their laughter in. As soon as Ranma let go, they all burst out laughing as Ranma smirked up into Mamoru's stunned face.  
  
"Teach you to laugh at me."  
  
The bus then pulled up and they all got on in good spirits, except Mamoru, who was still too shocked to really do anything.  
  
Getting back to the resort, Ranma and Tenchi said goodbye to the girls, Motoki and Mamoru and left for their room. Ranma quickly put the flute away and got ready for bed, checking on his bullet wound.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, the old man was right. We are almost healed."  
  
Tenchi nodded, getting into his own bed and yawning. "We'll go to that spring tomorrow. Right now, let's just get some sleep."  
  
"Right. Goodnight Tenchi."  
  
"Night Ranma"  
  
So whatcha think? Second chapter done. ^_^.. I'm slowly getting there. So.. name for his soulmate and her scout name. I'm still deciding. What do you think? Kokatsu na Tenshi 0;p 


	4. Chapter 3: A Fight and Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo. Nor do I have any money whatsoever, so don't sue. And Ranma as the King of Storms, Sailor Nemesis, once again, is from Gundraw's story. ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: I might have a name!! Sorry this took so long. I've been trying my hardest. Wish me luck! ^_^  
  
Update 11/29/03  
  
'Thoughts' [Panda signs]  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 3  
  
Ranma awoke to a light outside his window which grew, and then quickly faded. Sitting up, he found Tenchi also awake, looking slightly pale. "There's some sort of monster outside," he said softly, "It is really gross looking, and there's some girl fighting it."  
  
"Only one?" Ranma asked, slightly surprised.  
  
Tenchi nodded, looking back out the window. Ranma got up and into his old fighting clothes. Tenchi saw this and got up into his own, finding the ring Tsunami had given him in his breast pocket. Putting it on, he turned to Ranma, and pulled out his Juraian sword. Creating the blade, he nodded and Ranma pulled open the window, jumping outside.  
  
Following the sounds of battle, Ranma and Tenchi quickly found the monster, which looked like a large blob with many tentacles coming out of its body. Across the clearing was a girl in a sailor fuku, pulling herself out of a tree. She had short, fiery, red blond hair that billowed around her head like a corona. Her ice blue eyes held a certain calculating look of a warrior, adding to the determined look on her beautiful face. Her fuku had a red orange skirt with no bows, and the gloves reached her elbows accenting slim, yet well toned arms. Her boots reached almost up to her knees with a slight heal and matched the color of her skirt.  
  
Ranma's breath caught as he saw her. 'It's her! That's definitely the same girl from my dream! I've got to help her!'  
  
As he was about to jump out, three girls appeared yelling out, "Hold it right there. We are the defenders of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury! And Sailor Mars! For injuring people and depriving us of our beauty sleep, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!!!!!"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes at the stupid speech and the blob threw tentacles at them. Two of the girls got out of the way quickly, while Sailor Moon was about to get hit. Tenchi reacted and sliced the tentacles that were reaching for her, as the ring on his finger, transformed his clothes into his Juraian costume. Ranma then jumped out and attacked, quickly finding that fists and feet would not work against the slimy, blob.  
  
"Damn you inners and your stupid speeches!! One day, the enemy is not gonna stop attacking so it can stare in awe of your poor speaking abilities and just attack!!! Mars, hit the thing with your fire soul. Mercury, find a friggin weak spot. This thing needs to get gone now!"  
  
Mars was about to retort to the strange girl when she saw the thing grab Ranma. Ranma started to glow a strange blue color and the thing shrieked, tossing him into a nearby pond. 'Oh that thing's gonna get it now!!' Rei thought as she charged a large fire soul. Yelling out her attack, her fire burned hotter than it ever had before, and hit the monster hard. The monster shrieked once more and froze, allowing Sailor Moon to throw her tiara quickly.  
  
The three inner scouts, Tenchi, and the odd looking scout, went over to the pool Ranma landed in, and saw it glowing. Suddenly, bright light shone, and then disappeared, leaving the only light as the stars. Hearing the water move, they saw two figures coming out of the pool, one tall with clothes on, and one short, nude, and most definitely female.  
  
"It's his cursed form!" Tenchi exclaimed, "He's finally free of his Jusenkyo curse."  
  
The bowless sailor looked at Tenchi strangely and then back to Ranma who was getting out of the pool, taking his shirt off once more, and handing it to the girl next to him. She accepted and smiled at Ranma, putting the wet shirt on. She then looked to the small group that stared in awe of the new developments.  
  
The inner scouts, seeing everything alright, quickly left the scene, while Ranma walked up to the other scout. He opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, but voices from the woods surrounding the pool interrupted him, making the scout flee.  
  
"Is everyone alright over here?" came Mamoru's voice, "We heard some strange sounds, so we came to check things out. What happened anyway?"  
  
Ranma sighed and shook his head, as his curse, Ranko, answered. "We're fine!! We were just looking for the Jusenkyo pool."  
  
Mamoru then came into view, and nearly dropped his flashlight, when it landed on the nearly nude Ranko and Ranma standing next to each other. Recovering, he smiled slightly and said, "I guess you found it then huh?"  
  
Ranma and Ranko grinned and nodded. "Come on, we might as well get back to sleep, the fun's over," Tenchi said, "Besides, we need to discuss what to do with your cursed form."  
  
Ranma nodded and all four left to head back to the hotel. When they got inside, Mamoru said goodbye, and left for his room. Ranma, Ranko, and Tenchi also left for theirs. Getting inside, Ranma pulled out two pairs of dry clothes, and handed one set to Ranko. Nodding her thanks, Ranko went into the small bathroom to change, while Ranma pulled on his own set of dry clothes while Tenchi changed back into his pajamas.  
  
Ranma and Tenchi waited about twenty minutes for Ranko to get out of the bathroom. When she did, she was in the set of Ranma's dry clothes and stretching.  
  
"Oh it feels good to take a hot bath and not change," she said, "I can't believe you wouldn't wake me up and let me out when you transformed. That's just so rude Ranma."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "Would you have let me out if our roles were reversed? Besides, it's not like I could tell if you were really there at times. The thought of someone taking residence in my body scared me."  
  
Ranko grinned slightly and shook her head in the negative. "No probably not. Anyways, I think you should just call me Ranko from now on, and if you think about it, I'm also your blood so I'm your sister also. We'd probably have to get Auntie to really adopt me though."  
  
Ranma nodded, thinking about it. "I'll call the chief in the morning to make some moderations on the story he tells mom. We'll have to get you some clothes that fit tomorrow also. I'm not real good with shopping though," Ranma said wrinkling his nose.  
  
Tenchi grinned slightly, "Neither am I. Maybe we should invite your mother down here. That way, she'd get to see you, Ranko, and hear your stories about your adventures, with editing. Also, she could take Ranko shopping. I'm sure that we could get another room for Ranko and your mother."  
  
Ranma grinned at Tenchi. "Not a bad idea. In any case, we should get some sleep, and I should set an alarm so I can call the chief before he gets there tomorrow around noon."  
  
They both nodded, and Ranma settled on the floor so Ranko could have his futon. Tenchi got under his own covers, and soon all were fast asleep. No one noticed the slim figure slip in the window, study Ranma's face a moment, and then leave, heading to another section of the building.  
  
Next morning streets of Nerima....  
  
Katsuhiko and Chief Kino walked side by side, heading toward the Tendo dojo, discussing their alibi for Ranma's disappearance.  
  
"What was Ranma's mother's name anyway, Kino?" Katsuhiko asked, "You never told me."  
  
Chief Kino started to answer, when his cell phone rang, interrupting.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Ah hello Ranma. How are you feeling? No we don't need you to come back to work, you need rest. Really? You did find a cure? Wow, never knew the hot springs would be that good. Tell you mother what? You want her there? Ranko wants to be adopted. Right, Gotcha. Hang on," the chief said as he looked warily around for listeners and cats. Luckily, neither seemed to be on the street. In fact, they all seemed to be locked in their houses, waiting for something to blow. The chief chuckled and returned to the phone. "No one's around, they all seem to be waiting for some big fight or something to occur. *chuckle* Alright kiddo, have fun. We'll get your mother there as soon as possible."  
  
Ending the call, Kino quietly told Katsuhiko all he needed to know, forgetting about Nodoka's name, while looking out for people. Then the two left, and miraculously, no one came out of the shadows to watch the two leave.  
  
At the Tendo Dojo...  
  
Akane was out in the dojo, breaking bricks again, as she grumbled about how Ranma was probably out with the other girls again. 'I haven't even seen him around for two days!! What does he think he's doing?! I'M HIS FIANCEE!!! What's worse is that Kasumi and Nabiki don't even seem to be worried about that!'  
  
Finishing the last defenseless brick, Akane cleaned up and left for the kitchen. Heading inside, she heard Nabiki talking to Kasumi. "Ok onee- san. I know you know where Ranma is. Even my sources can't find him." Then Nabiki's voice got slightly quieter. "And what's with all the extra money we've got now? Does Ranma have a job somewhere that he hasn't told me about? Well Kasumi?"  
  
Akane paused as she heard that. 'Ranma with a job? Doubt it, but we do seem to be having a lot of extra money lately.'  
  
"Why Nabiki. You mean to tell me you haven't found out where Ranma's been? I'm amazed. I'll have to make him an extra special meal when he gets back from wherever. It's not everyday someone outsmarts you. As for the extra money, I've sold some of the old things I found in the attic to a museum. They paid a very nice price for them."  
  
Akane sighed at that and started to proceed past the room to the furo, when a knock sounded at the door. Opening it, she saw Nodoka, and invited her in.  
  
"Have my son and husband returned yet?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Akane shook her head. "I believe they're still on their training trip," Akane said loudly. She then smiled as she heard a loud splash from the koi pond. "Won't you come in for some refreshment? They might return today, Auntie."  
  
Looking hopeful, Nodoka nodded, only wanting to see her son. She thought back to her family, and how some things didn't fit from when she met Genma. She decided to sit by Kasumi, who was stitching something. Akane then went to the kitchen, getting four glasses and some lemonade. As she returned, Akane heard Nodoka say, "Kasumi dear, I'm afraid that shirt is far beyond repair."  
  
Kasumi looked up and smiled, "Thank you Akane. This shirt was Ranma's favorite, but it got torn in a fight when someone ambushed him. He asked me to try and fix it, so now I'm trying. He won that fight, himself unscathed by the way, and asks me to give you his love."  
  
Nodoka looked up proudly with tears in her eyes. "My son must be so manly now. Thank you for trying to fix it Kasumi, you'll make a lucky young man a good wife some day."  
  
Kasumi blushed, thoughts on Dr. Tofu as she turned back to the ruined, red, Chinese shirt. Akane rolled her eyes and shook her head at that, and Nabiki merely gave her sister a calculating look. Mr. Panda then strolled in and distracted Nodoka.  
  
"Oh is Ranko around?! I've so wanted to see her again for a while. I was wondering if she wou-"  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Nodoka, and Akane got up once more to answer it. She was surprised to see a police officer and an old man at the door. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
The officer spoke first. "Does one Ranma Saotome live here?"  
  
Akane nodded, a scowl crossing her face, "What's the perverted baka done now?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Chief Kino sighed and started again, "We have some bad news. If you would call everyone related to him here, we will tell everyone all at once."  
  
Akane nodded and let them in. As she was about to shut the door, she heard a cry of, "Where am I NOW?!?!?" from the front yard. Opening the door again, she exclaimed "Ryoga!!" and ran to hug the eternally lost boy.  
  
"Oh I am so glad you're here!! Something's happened to Ranma. I don't know the details yet, but since you're his friend, I was a little worried about finding you. Lucky you wandered by just now," Akane stated, leading Ryoga into the house by the hand. Ryoga for his part, didn't catch all of it, too far in his own world of bliss because of Akane's light touch.  
  
Gathering Chief Kino and Katsuhiko at the door, she led all three to the dining room, which was big enough for all the guests they would have. Suddenly, Katsuhiko stopped, stunned, uttering one word, "Nodoka!?"  
  
Nodoka turned around and her eyes widened, "Father? How? I."  
  
Katsuhiko stopped her and knelt down in front of her. "I have much I need to say, and you WILL listen. It concerns your sister and many other events. I feel I have the right to know why you ran away also."  
  
Nodoka nodded and got up, following Katsuhiko outside. Akane and Nabiki both raised their eyebrows, and shrugged. Getting Ryoga seated, Akane told Nabiki, Kasumi, and Mr. Panda to stay where they were while she made some calls. Within 15 minutes, the Amazons, Ucchan, Mr. Panda, the Tendo family, Ryoga and the Kuno's were all seated in the small dining area. Chief Kino cleared his throat, and was about to begin, when Nodoka's ear wrenching scream interrupted him. The scream soon turned to sobs, and Chief Kino shook his head.  
  
"I am Chief Kino of the Jubaan police force. I have gathered you all here because you knew one Ranma Saotome. First off, he is not dead, at least not that we know of. We just aren't sure where he is. Yesterday, Ranma was in Jubaan and saw a young man named Tenchi getting attacked. He jumped into the fray also and apparently took out many of the attackers, before some sort of space ship came and beamed both him and Tenchi up. Now Tenchi, the young man Ranma went to save, is a prince on another planet, yet has been living life here since he crash landed on earth a few years ago. Apparently he was being chased by these enemies of his planet, and they now caught up with him. There is a force going up after the two, yet we're not sure when they will return. We will get back to you as soon as we can on his whereabouts."  
  
Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi all burst out crying at this, each saying how it wasn't fair that Ranma should be stuck up there, alone, without them. Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi remained quiet, as Soun started to wail. Ryoga looked down at his clenched fist, a smile on his face, thinking 'Yes! With Ranma gone, this is my chance with Akane. Hmph, he won't know what's happened when he finds Akane in my arms.'  
  
Kuno however took this a different way. "Hah!! So the foul sorcerer has finally fled from whence he came! He must have known that he could not stand up to the great Kuno! Now Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl are free!! Come, fly into my arms and proclaim your love!" Akane hammered him into LEO for that.  
  
The chief tilted his hat and stood, as Katsuhiko led a crying Nodoka by the arm.  
  
"This is most unnerving. Has the force left yet Chief?" came an old voice.  
  
The chief looked down at Cologne, and nodded the affirmative. Then catching the sign the panda held up.  
  
[If you ask me, the boy just needs more training. When he gets back, he'll get the workout of his life.]  
  
Kino shook his head, and started to leave, saying goodbye. Katsuhiko and Nodoka followed, saying their own goodbyes.  
  
The rest of the group started to leave, when an old, male troll hopped into the room. "Oh my," Happosai said, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"5000 yen," said Nabiki.  
  
Sighing and then paying her, Happosai waited for his answer.  
  
"Ranma's been kidnapped by aliens. It happened in the Jubaan district."  
  
"No more Ranma-chan?" Happosai asked, eyes tearing.  
  
At everyone's nod, Happosai began throwing a tantrum, tears and underwear flying everywhere.  
  
Outside, Nodoka was still in tears. "I can't believe she's dead," Nodoka sniffed, "My poor, lovely sister. I'll miss her so." Then straightening, Nodoka turned to the chief, "So I am to understand that my son, Ranko and my nephew are all at this resort? And I will be meeting them there this evening?"  
  
Kino grinned and nodded, "They wanted only you to know the truth, and they'll tell you way when you get there. I am also to understand that Ranko needs to go shopping for new clothes, and wanted you to come. Apparently all her clothing got torn up in a monster attack at the station. She is wearing some of Ranma's clothing now and did not want to go out in public like that."  
  
Nodoka nodded, smiling, "I am so glad that I've had such a great influence on her. I'll have to buy her some new dresses, and blouses and slacks. Oh we'll have so much fun. I really hope she'll turn into a proper young lady some day."  
  
*Sorry this took such a long time. I'll get the next one out soon.... Nearly all my big school projects are done now ^_^ Yay!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo. Nor do I have any money whatsoever, so don't sue. And Ranma as the King of Storms, Sailor Nemesis, once again, is from Gundraw's story. ^_^  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 4  
  
'At the springs, just after Ranma makes his call.'  
  
Ranko and Tenchi waited as Ranma hung up his cell phone. "Everything squared away with your mom?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ranma nodded and grinned. "We should expect her this evening. Until then, we have time to do whatever we want. Except shopping, cause mom wants to do that with you."  
  
Ranko smiled and nodded. "So what shall we do then? We've got a ton of springs to look into. We could also go exploring. I want to try out some of the martial arts moves I remember also."  
  
"From my memory? Or your past life?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I only remember little of my past life. I remember everything from yours though," teased Ranko. Ranma blushed, and ducked his head, "Maybe we should try out the springs this morning and go on a picnic for lunch. We could meet up with the people we met for that one."  
  
Tenchi and Ranko nodded, smiling. "We need to talk to the front desk about another room also. For your mom and Ranko," Tenchi said.  
  
"I'll go do that now. I'll find you two outside in a little bit," Ranma said heading out the door.  
  
Quickly making his way to the lobby, Ranma went straight to the front desk to ask if there were any more rooms available. The man behind the desk quickly started typing, as Ranma explained his problem.  
  
"You're in luck kid. We have one room left near yours. It's down near where the orphans are staying."  
  
"Orphans?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, there was a girl who just recently came into a bit of money and gave the caretakers of the orphanage she lived in a break by taking all 7 children there on a vacation. She and her friend have been fantastic chaperones, keeping the children quiet and happy. They're staying till the end of the week as well. Course you'd think that seven children would be right much for two seventeen year old girls to handle," the man said chuckling.  
  
"I'll have to check it out then, to make sure they don't bother my mom then. Thank you!" Ranma said, waving.  
  
"I hope your mom and sister enjoy their stay here!"  
  
Ranma grinned and quickly went back to the room, getting undressed and pulling out a fresh towel. Making his way out the back, Ranma quickly located Tenchi and Ranko, and was surprised to see Usagi, Ami, Rei, Motoki and Mamoru in the pool with them.  
  
"Hi Ranma!" came Usagi's bubbly voice, "We were really surprised to find that you had already gotten rid of your curse! Congrats! We should have a party or something!"  
  
Ranma chuckled, getting in the pool and sitting next to Ranko. "Actually we were gonna invite you on a picnic lunch. The guy at the front desk said he would get the cook to pack a couple of picnic baskets for us. We should get out of here by eleven."  
  
"That's a great idea!" started Rei when Ami gasped.  
  
"Oh Ranma! What happened to your wound?"  
  
Ranma looked at his shoulder and grinned, not even seeing a scar. "I'm a rather fast healer. There's also a spring good for stimulating a healing response here. Guess it worked."  
  
Ami looked thoughtful a second and nodded, sitting back down to listen to the conversation. An uncomfortable silence followed until Ranko broke it, "You don't think auntie will bring the katana do you?"  
  
Ranma paled, putting his head in his hands. "I hope not," he said softly, "I can deal with the seppuku pledge, but if she decides I'm not what she wants in a son, I can't deal with her disappointment in me."  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "They still do ritual suicide?"  
  
Ranma looked at him, and then looked down at the clear water, "When I was around five or six, pops wanted to take me on a training trip. Apparently mom wouldn't go for it so he came up with a seppuku pledge that if I wasn't a man amongst men when she saw me next, we would both commit honorable suicide. Course stupid pops went and ruined my life because he feared for his own. He ended up engaging me to 127 different women to fill his stomach, tying me up with fish sausages and throwing me into a pit of starved cats to teach me a martial arts maneuver, and giving me all sorts of curses."  
  
Ami's, Usagi's, and Motoki's eyes all widened at Ranma's emotionless speech. Rei looked skeptical as Mamoru kept up his emotionless mask. Tenchi heard this before but still looked a little sick at the end and Ranko shuddered at the mention of the neko-ken. She then looked up, a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"You know, I bet if you told her everything that's happened, she would divorce him, and you turned eighteen a while ago, so you have the choice of who's name you could take," she said.  
  
"There's no guarantee there Ranko," Ranma said, "Besides she may want me to make a choice. She's the only one I know with strange ideas about being manly."  
  
Ranko giggled, thinking about that, and then stared off into the woods. A comfortable silence followed, each person digesting the information they just heard. Ranma turned and looked off into the woods also, taking in the scenery. The mountains behind the trees looked like old men with hunched backs, discussing the sunny weather. The forest looked inviting, the emerald green leaves giving a royal look to it. The cool shade looked enticing, as if it held secrets that only those that dared to crack their puzzles would find. Ranma sighed, 'This all feels so right, yet something is missing. It's drifting just at the edge of my memory, though I can't quite figure out what it is.'  
  
Ami's voice startled him out of his reverie and he turned around to see her talking to a boy of around twelve.  
  
"Oh! Hello there. Would you like to join us also?" Ami asked trying to be polite.  
  
The child nodded, his black hair falling around his face. "I hope you all don't mind, but I was told not to go into the pools without Hikari or Trista, or another adult. My name's Ikari. I'm on vacation with. my friends."  
  
"Hi Ikari! I'm Usagi. This is Ami, Rei, Motoki, Ranko, Tenchi, Ranma, and Mamoru." Usagi grinned as she pointed out each person, saying their names.  
  
Ikari nodded, and got in the pool, sitting between Ami and Ranko, as they seemed the most calm. Ranko smiled at the boy asking, "Where are your chaperones anyway?"  
  
"I think they're getting the rest of the kids ready. Since I'm the oldest, I got ready first. But the twins are eight, and Sasha's 7. They could get ready on their own, but they like to hang around Hikari and Trista. Hikaru, Toya, and Shinji are all five, so they're harder to get ready. They aren't related though."  
  
'He's apart of the orphanage group,' Ranma thought, 'I probably shouldn't say anything about that then. I'd probably stay outta trouble better that way.'  
  
"Ikari!!?? Where are you?" came a high, lilting voice.  
  
Ikari turned around and called back, "Over here Trista!"  
  
Soon a girl of about 17 came over the hill, her long, gray brown hair up in a towel, a few strands peaking out the front. She had odd blue green eyes, and a slightly tan complexion. Seeing Ikari, she quickly viewed the group around him, and sniffed, as if testing the air slightly. Looking at Ikari, she spoke to him, "Do you want to come with us now? We're all ready."  
  
Ikari looked at the group and with a sheepish smile asked, "Do ya mind if I stay here with you guys?"  
  
Ranma chuckled and shook his head. The girls and other three guys also said they didn't mind if he stayed. Ikari grinned, "Thanks."  
  
Trista sighed, "Alright, but when they leave, you be sure to come over to where we are. Don't stay in the pool by yourself." Turning to the rest of the group, she spoke to them, "Please make sure he leaves the pool with you. If one of you would escort him over there," she pointed to her left, "we would be grateful. Hikari's still recovering. Thank you for watching over him for us."  
  
With that, Trista left, heading in the direction of young children's voices. Ikari watched her leave, and mumbled something that apparently Ami and Ranko heard. Ranko looked down at him and asked, "What do you mean it's not like you'll do that again?"  
  
Ikari looked guilty for a second, turning a shy eye to Ranko, and then looked down. "I'm part of a group of orphans that are on vacation here. Hikari was one herself and had recently moved out. She came back to take the few orphans that were left on a vacation. I was new when she came over to suggest it. I had lost my parents to a car accident, and I lost my memories in the process." The boy started to shake before continuing, "I was upset, so I tried. tried to."  
  
Ranma leaned over and put a hand on the boys shoulder, his look saying he understood what Ikari was trying to say. Ikari gulped and continued, "There's a cliff near the orphanage. Hikari jumped down after me, and managed to grab me and then find a purchase on the face of the cliff. The sudden stop nearly broke her arm, and we both got pretty banged up. She ended up getting a stress factor in her arm, which is still healing, so her arm stays in a sling most the time. But after that, she stayed with me. I still don't remember my parents, but Hikari's something of an older sister and my only family now. Her name's kinda wrong though. She's more a ray of hope than power. Her full name is Chikarano Hikari."  
  
Ranko reached over and pulled the boy into a hug. Ikari was startled a second, but quickly fell into it, hugging her back and crying. Usagi looked around. Rei and Ami looked startled and upset. Motoki looked troubled and Mamoru's face was a blank mask, yet a tear rolled down his face, as if the story had meant something to him. Ranma just sat studying the boy, his face portraying no emotion.  
  
"Ne." Ranma began, "Why don't you and your group come on our picnic with us? I'm sure the cooks would fix another basket."  
  
Ikari looked up, face wet with tears and surprised. "You wouldn't mind?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Na. The more the merrier. Besides," Ranma said over the sudden sounds of laughter and splashing from over the bend, "it sounds like your chaperones are having trouble with the rest."  
  
Ikari looked over, listening and gave a watery chuckle. "I'll go ask them now."  
  
Getting out of the pool, Ikari made his way over to his chaperones. Ranma watched Ikari leave and then looked around the group. "Anyone got a watch?" he asked.  
  
Tenchi chuckled and Ami looked down at her water proof watch. "It's around 10:45 now. We should get out of the pool soon so we can pick up the food and request more."  
  
Ranma nodded and looked up as Trista came into view with Ikari. "Should we be getting ready now?" she asked, "by the time we get the kids ready, pick up the food, and find a spot to eat, it would be around lunch time."  
  
Ranma grinned and nodded, "Yeah, in fact we were just getting ready to head in and change also. Meet us in the lobby, and we'll head out from there."  
  
Trista smiled and nodded, "Thank you," she said softly, "We could definitely use the help."  
  
Ranma nodded and Trista left with Ikari. Ranma got out of the pool, Ranko and Tenchi following. "We're gonna go ahead and get to the kitchens. Meet us in the lobby, k?"  
  
The rest of the group nodded, smiling. Ranma nodded and headed back to his room.  
  
"So much for a quiet day huh?" Tenchi said, "First your mom is coming in around six, and now we're spending lunch babysitting."  
  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad Tenchi," Ranko said, "We can still relax. Besides, it might be fun to work with children instead of people our on age this time."  
  
Ranma laughed. "With as much trouble as we have with people our own age, you'd think we'd already be working with a younger crowd."  
  
Tenchi laughed at that, and they all got in the room. Ranma handed Ranko a clean change of clothes that was rather small for him but would fit her perfectly. She left for the bathroom, and Ranma and Tenchi quickly got dressed. As soon as Ranko was out of the bathroom, they left for the kitchens. Requesting a few more baskets of food, Ranko and Tenchi went to the front hall with the three already prepared. After ten minutes of waiting, Ranma left for the lobby, one basket in each hand, and one balanced on his head.  
  
When Ranma got there, seven children including Ikari, Trista, and who could only be Hikari were there with Tenchi and Ranko. Ranma took his time to study Hikari and his breath was taken away. She was beautiful. Her shoulder length red blond hair framed a slightly flushed face set with dazzling blue eyes. She was wearing a tight shirt, accentuating her perfect figure and other assets. She also wore blue jeans and brown hiking boots. Walking up to them, Ranma saw that her arm was indeed in a sling, yet wasn't tightly bound so she could move it if need be.  
  
"Hello," Ranma said as he walked up to them, still staring at Hikari.  
  
Ranko turned around and her face lit, "Hi nii-san! This is Chikarano Hikari. Hikari, this is Ranma."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said softly, her eyes showing her amusement at his appearance, "Here, lets get that basket off your head."  
  
Surprised a second, Ranma grinned and kept his body as straight as possible as he knelt. Hikari grabbed the basket and set it down on the ground. Ranma let go of his other two baskets and grinned. "So I guess we're just waiting for the rest of the group."  
  
No sooner had he said that when Mamoru and Motoki walked up. They said hello and asked where the girls were. Ranma and Tenchi shrugged. Soon, Usagi, Rei and Ami came running into the room.  
  
"Oh good! We made it," Usagi panted. She was wearing a short gray skirt and soft pink blouse. Rei also changed into something nice, a red blouse and black skirt. Ami was the only one who thought picnic, apparently, and dressed accordingly. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue t- shirt.  
  
Giving them a grin, Ranma picked up the picnic baskets, saying, "I found a nice spot on the map, we're in for a short hike, but it should be wide enough for games."  
  
Tenchi, Ranko, and Trista picked up the rest of the picnic baskets and everyone followed Ranma. After about half an hour of hiking in the woods, they came to a large clearing. The young children squealed, running out in it with the blankets they'd brought to picnic on. Usagi and Rei, looked extremely tired though, while Ami only looked slightly winded. Tenchi, Ranma, Mamoru, Motoki, Ranko and Trista weren't having any trouble. Hikari was breathing easy but looked a little pale.  
  
Noticing that, Ranma made his way to where the blankets were set out. All the kids sat down looking at the baskets with hungry eyes. The rest of the group sat down and lunch was served. After lunch, Hikari sat down, resting against a tree, while the kids started a game of tag. Ikari soon tagged Ranko as it, and all the kids soon learned the dangers of tagging her or Ranma it, as they ran fast and would throw the kids over their shoulders, yelling at the older teenagers to see what they had caught. There were suggestions to throw the kids back, and to bring them over to be hugged. Soon everyone got involved in the games, and the afternoon passed quickly.  
  
Ami looked down at her watch and gasped, "We had better head back, or the dining room will stop serving supper."  
  
Usagi gasped as if scandalized and quickly went back to the blankets to start packing things. Looking at the sunset, Ranma nodded, "I need to get back soon to greet my mother anyway. Let's get moving."  
  
The kids groaned, but soon, they were all on their way back to the resort's main building.  
  
OK Folks!! Whatcha think? I stayed up late writing this so I'm sorry if it's a little short. ^_^ Review please ^^ kokatsu na tenshi 0 ;) 


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo. Sad ain't it?  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long. it's been a rather. interesting. couple of weeks. Anyways, I'm back, and will be updating soon. mIRC keeps distracting me from this and other things -_-. Oh well. I'm getting better. I will hopefully get around to writing another chap to Wild Horse and possible get something new up. ^^ Wish me luck.  
  
Updated 10/7/03  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 5  
  
Getting back to the hotel, the group parted and left to go to their rooms. Ranma quickly found his best clothes and changed while Ranko and Tenchi talked about what to say and do when Nodoka got there. "She should be here around now shouldn't she?" Ranko asked, "I just hope that she didn't bring that katana, other wise I'm not sure how to react. I won't be able to hug her or anything with that blade beside her."  
  
Ranma looked over and studied Ranko a bit. She was more open than he was, and definitely had a female persona. Yet she was the same as him too. She knew what he felt and was acting on that. Ranma shook his head. Mulling over his new twin was great and all but he still had to worry about meeting his mother.  
  
"Let's go. We should be out there to meet her," Ranma said, standing up.  
  
Ranko and Tenchi nodded, and followed Ranma out of the room to the front lobby. She was not there yet, which surprised them, but they sat and waited. After about five minutes, Nodoka walked through the doors, carrying a small suitcase but nothing else. Ranko sighed in relief at the missing katana and quickly went into hyper mode, running to Nodoka squealing "Auntie!!" Nodoka dropped her luggage and hugged Ranko, giving the girl a quick look over. Ranma and Tenchi walked over to them and waited for Nodoka to finish fussing over Ranko.  
  
Nodoka finally looked up to see Ranma and Tenchi in front of her. Immediately looking up to Ranma, Nodoka released Ranko and walked up to her son. Ranma, immediately nervous, uttered a quiet, "Hello, mom."  
  
Eyes tearing up, Nodoka hugged her son, as if trying to make sure he was real. "My son. My. son. Oh it's been so long. I'm so happy to see you once more."  
  
Ranma carefully hugged his mother back, as if afraid she would break with the slightest stress. Tenchi smiled, and Ranko grinned, both happy that Ranma was seeing his mother for the first time as himself. Ranma smiled at the two, and then looked at his mother, his expression growing happier.  
  
Nodoka pulled away and then looked over to Tenchi. "You must be Achika's boy. I don't know if your grandfather told you that he had two daughters, but I was her sister."  
  
Tenchi, Ranma and Ranko gave a surprised look at this news. Suddenly Ranma chuckled a bit, "I guess it all fits. The woman troubles, the strange amount of energy we both can produce at any given time, not to mention our own way of doing martial arts."  
  
Ranko snickered, "That's only icing on the cake and you know it."  
  
Nodoka looked startled at Ranko's proclamation, "What do you mean?"  
  
Ranma, Ranko, and Tenchi each looked at each other, and then Ranma turned to his mother. "We'll explain everything after we get you settled in. I'll take your suitcase. Ranko, will you get your keys?"  
  
Ranko nodded and went to the front desk, soon returning with the keys to the bedroom she and Nodoka would share. Making their way down the hallway, Ranma heard the laughter of children coming up the hallway, and he knew that the room was close. Suddenly, three children came running down the hallway, Trista chasing after them. Ranma recognized Hikaru, Toya and Shinji from their earlier afternoon picnic.  
  
Hikaru looked up and squealed, "Ranma nii-san!" before running up to him and clinging to his leg. Ranma chuckled a bit as the other two five year olds ran up and clang to him as well. Hikaru's big brown eyes looked up imploringly at Ranma, shining with laughter as she squealed for him to save them from the demon.  
  
Ranko snickered as she looked at Trista's exasperated look and asked, "You the demon?"  
  
Trista roller her eyes and nodded. Nodoka giggled, and picked up one of the five year olds. "Oh you're so cute!!!" she squealed, "Oh it would be nice to have a child around the house again."  
  
Hikaru looked up at Nodoka and asked, "Want to adopt me? I want a mommy."  
  
Nodoka looked at the child's serious expression and nearly dropped her. Looking at Ranma, Nodoka started, "You mean.?"  
  
Ranma nodded, and Ranko spoke up, "One of the older orphans had won a lotto or something and brought the children here. She herself had been living on her own for quite awhile now apparently."  
  
Trista nodded, "Yes, Hikari and I have been on our own for a while. It wasn't really a lotto she won though, rather she sold something really valuable for this trip for the children," Trista said shaking her head, "Hikari is always thinking of others and not herself. It is gonna get her killed one day."  
  
Nodoka absorbed this information, and looked at the small girl with reddish brown hair, obviously thinking hard. Putting the child down, she smiled reassuringly at Hikaru's disappointed face and looked up to Ranma. "Let's get to my room. You have to tell me about your training trip and everything that has happened recently."  
  
Nodding, Ranma pried the other two children off his legs, and continued down the hallway, almost stopping as he heard the children start to whisper. "Do you think she'll adopt one of us?" followed him all the way down the hall.  
  
'Maybe she will,' Ranma thought as he watched his mother reach the door to her room, 'She deserves a child that she can raise. I'm afraid Ranko and I are far too old now, with the exception of making Ranko lady-like.' Ranma smirked at that last thought, remembering all the times his mother tried to get him to act more lady-like.  
  
Getting into the room, Ranma put down his mother's suitcase and sat on the floor. Ranko and Tenchi followed his example and Nodoka sat on the bed looking down on her son. At Nodoka's nod, Ranma began his tale, and began as accurately as possible, starting with what he could remember before his father took him, to the neko-ken, and then heading to the cursed springs. Ranma stopped as he got to where his father was cursed and then took a breath, waiting for the unavoidable question, still trying to decide if he should tell her or not.  
  
"Ranma, did you...? Did you get.. cursed?" Nodoka asked slowly, almost as if afraid to.  
  
Ranma looked to Ranko, to see what she thought. They had gone over this story before, but now before their mother, it was far too hard to lie. Ranko nodded at Ranma and then looked back to Nodoka. Nodoka looked at Ranma expectantly but it was Ranko that spoke up. "I am his curse. We recently got separated and are now of different minds and bodies, yet same blood."  
  
Nodoka turned white, "You mean.."  
  
Ranma nodded, "I fell into the spring of drowned girl. After you found us, pops told me about the seppuku pledge, and made me stay a girl and try and act differently cause he was afraid to die. For me, it wasn't the dieing, it was your disappointment," Ranma looked down, finding the floor interesting before he continued, "I wanted to just run up to you and tell you exactly who I was, but pops kept stopping me, wanting me to marry Akane so you couldn't go through with the seppuku pledge."  
  
Nodoka gasped, and thought of the katana at home, knowing that it and Genma were the reason she hadn't found her son for so long. Clenching her fists in anger, she actually started to growl, "When I get my hands on that man.."  
  
Ranko giggled, "But you haven't heard the whole story yet Momma."  
  
"Momma?" Nodoka echoed, and then smiled, "Yes I suppose I am. I promise not to rush off and kill him until you finish the story then."  
  
Ranma grinned, "Thanks but we have a better idea after the story is finished."  
  
Ranma then continued with their arrival at the Tendo's and how Akane was always beating on him, violent girls' fascination with him, and them all proclaiming to be his fiancée whether he wanted it or not. He also told of Genma's multiple debts and promises that he expected Ranma to keep and Genma's multiple attempts to best his 'ungrateful boy.' By the end of the story, Nodoka looked more than ready to have Genma fulfill his half of the seppuku arrangement. Ranma stopped her from saying anything with a hand.  
  
"Hold on, you haven't heard our idea. Ranko came up with the fact that I'm now 18 and have the right to choose my name should you and pops divorce. Since he's been rather unfaithful and has not held to the contract at all, if you divorced and took your maiden name, I could choose yours, and that would solve many of the problems. The police force has already taken care of my engagement to Shampoo. That would leave me with my right to choose my bride and no honor would be lost for anyone. All I would have to deal with is Kodachi, and she'll be easy enough to handle before I move back home."  
  
Nodoka thought about the three's plan. It was sound, and it meant she wouldn't have to deal with her dishonorable hus. well, she wasn't sure what to call him anymore. It would solve both her and Ranma's problems. No more bill collectors for her, no more tramps looking for Genma. For a while, she was hoping someone had just stolen his identity but now she knew what she had suspected before about Genma's... doings before. Nodding, Nodoka smiled at her son.  
  
"You shall not have to go through with the seppuku contract. After this vacation, I will return first to get the divorce papers and everything signed with Genma. I'll call the Tendo's ahead to make sure he's there and not in panda form. I'll leave the open the child part so you both may choose which name you wish to be registered under after I return my name to what it should be."  
  
"Momma, I still need birth papers and stuff," Ranko said, "What do we do about that?"  
  
Nodoka smiled, "I'm sure Chief Kino and a few of my contacts would help us to get some documentation for you."  
  
Ranma nodded, and then looked at the clock, "Well, we'd better turn in if you're going shopping with mom tomorrow."  
  
Nodoka looked at her son surprised, "Oh but Ranma, you and Tenchi are coming with us."  
  
Ranko giggled as Ranma and Tenchi turned white and looked fearfully at Nodoka's innocent face. Both then looked at each other and gulped and looked down, nodding their heads in confirmation. Nodoka looked at Ranko and both fell into a fit of giggling as the two boys moaned. They all then said their goodnights, two looking forward, and two dreading the next day.  
  
***** The Next Day *****  
  
Ranma was awakened by a cold splash of water. "What did ya do that for you.?" Ranma stopped, suddenly realizing his voice was still male. Then the rest of his mind woke up and he remembered everything that happened over the past few days since his birthday and looked up to see his smirking mother.  
  
"Was Akane really that bad?" she asked, pity slowly coming into her face. At Ranma's nod she put her bucket down and hugged her now soaking son. Then another splash was heard, as well as Tenchi's yelp, "Yaaahhh!!! That's cold!!!"  
  
"Well if the two of you want to sleep all morning, but it's a beautiful day!" Ranko's voice sang out. Both Tenchi and Ranma glared at the overly cheerful girl and got out of bed. "Wow matching pj's. If I didn't know better I'd say you two were twins or something," Ranko said giggling.  
  
Ranma and Tenchi looked down at their soaking clothes and then at each other, grinning. "If you two don't mind," started Ranma. "We'd both like to get dressed or we won't be going shopping with you," Tenchi finished.  
  
At that, both women left the room, and the boys got dressed, both deciding on a pair of loose jeans and for Tenchi, a light blue t-shirt, and for Ranma a bright red one. Both walked outside to see Ranko and Nodoka waiting for them. "Decided to go for a change nii-san? I like it," Ranko said quickly appraising them both and liking what she saw.  
  
Nodoka nodded and motioned for them to follow. Getting to the front of the small hotel, they found the first bus of the day waiting for them to take them into town, as well as Usagi, Rei, Ami, Motoki, and Mamoru. Ranma's eye twitched slightly as he suddenly got a bad feeling about the day. Usagi saw them and waved, shouting, "Yoo-hoo!! Ranma!! Over here! We're going shopping want to come with us??"  
  
Nodoka smiled and said, "Why not Ranma, the more the merrier."  
  
Ranma looked at his mother and asked, "Who deprived you of a childhood?"  
  
Nodoka frowned at Ranma, and then put on a mischievous grin, "Well if you must know, I just never grew up."  
  
Ranma sighed as Ranko giggled and he caught Tenchi's grin out of the corner of his eye. "Whose side are you on Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi gave Ranma an innocent look, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Shaking his head, Ranma and the group approached the rest of them. "We're headed that way to do some shopping for Ranko so why not."  
  
Usagi cheered and Rei got a rather disconcerting smile on her face as if she were plotting something. Turns out, Ranma wasn't too far off.  
  
The group got on the bus and headed into town. On the way, Usagi and Rei broke into a small fight over something extremely trivial, and after that ended, Usagi fought with Mamoru about his odango atama comment. For Tenchi and Ranma, the arrival into town arrived none too soon. Getting off the bus, Ranma and Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief as Ranko, Ami and Nodoka talked about things. Rei started talking to Mamoru and latched on to his arm as he looked annoyed and tried to talk to Motoki, who was talking to Usagi, who hadn't done anything so bold yet.  
  
"Ne," Usagi started, "Where do we want to go first? The shops are all down this street according to the pamphlet."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Why don't we just pick a direction and start walking, if anyone sees a store they want to go into just ask everyone to stop and we'll all go in."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Rei exclaimed. 'He heh... even if Mamoru-kun doesn't respond to my advances, I'm sure Ranma will if I wear as little as possible. I'm sure he'll be easy to snag as a boyfriend if I show that my body is better. Maybe I'll even get Mamoru-kun to notice me, if I play my cards right. My future husband is secure if all I have to do is pick one.' Rei let go of Mamoru's arm as the group started to walk.  
  
Usagi talked animatedly while looking for a store she wanted to go into and the group listened with half an ear. Nodoka started looking for good clothing shops right off the bat and the rest looked around just admiring the shops. Almost no one noticed as Ami stopped to look in a book store. It was Ranko that stopped the group. "Hold up! Let's go in here!"  
  
Ami looked startled as she saw the group stop, "Oh no, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was only looking in the window."  
  
"Now, now Ami. Like Ranma said, if you want to go in, just stop us and we'll all go. This isn't just our vacation, it's yours too," Usagi said.  
  
"Besides, I need to look for a couple of books in here anyways," Tenchi said, "I'm falling behind in my work and a book shop is the best place to find a way to catch up."  
  
Ami blushed slightly and the group went in, Usagi and Rei automatically heading for the manga section, while Ranma looked around at martial arts books. Nodoka and Ranko went to the home ec section, while Tenchi, Motoki, Mamoru and Ami went over to the sciences section. After a while, Ranma went over to where his mom and new sister were looking at cooking and started to look around at the cook books. His eyes fell on a cookbook labeled, "Easy cooking tips for the worst cookers, make your dishes edible." Ranma snickered, and Ranko turned around to see what he was laughing at. Seeing the title, Ranko burst out laughing. "Wow Akane really needs that one!"  
  
Nodoka looked disapprovingly at Ranko and then looked at the title of the book. "Is she really that bad a cook?"  
  
"You have no idea mom. Everything she cooks turns out like nuclear waste," Ranma said, "She never tries it before hand either so she won't admit how bad a cook she is."  
  
Nodoka sighed and shook her head and then looked to Ranko, "Well you certainly won't turn out that way. I'm going to make you the best cook ever."  
  
Ranko grinned at her, "Yes mother."  
  
Tenchi came around the corner, "You all ready to go? Ami and I are going to go purchase what we want now, as are the rest of us."  
  
Ranko, Ranma and Nodoka nodded, and headed to the front of the store to make their purchases. After they were all out, Ranma took a short head count and smiled as they were all their. Then he saw Ami struggling with her bags, "Need help Ami?"  
  
Ami looked at him startled, "You don't have to help, I can make do."  
  
Ranma grinned, "Here, you'll fall behind. Besides, I'm used to heavy loads."  
  
Blushing, Ami handed Ranma her bag, and watched as he hefted it with no real trouble. 'Amazing,' Ami thought, 'I know four of the books I bought were extremely heavy, and the other two weren't exactly completely light weight. I wonder if I should scan him with my mercury computer to make sure he's human.' Ami then shook herself, 'I'm just being paranoid.'  
  
They continued down the street, talking happily, until Nodoka asked them to stop at a clothing store. It wasn't an all girl store, for which the guys were grateful, but they knew they were going to be dragged there and asked what they think of all sorts of clothes. As soon as they walked, they found they were right as Rei grabbed Mamoru, Usagi grabbed Motoki, Ranko grabbed Ranma and Nodoka grabbed both Tenchi and Ami, who was hanging back a little.  
  
Guiding the boys to the dressing rooms and chairs, the girls sat them down, fixed them with a glare and then left to gather clothes. Each returned to the fitting room within ten minutes with an armful of clothes except Ami and Nodoka. Ami wasn't really into clothes shopping so Nodoka was looking for her and Ranko. Five minutes later, Ami was shoved into the last dressing room with an armful of clothes and a few more dresses were thrown over the top of Ranko's stall.  
  
After a few minutes, Ranko's dressing room opened and she stepped out in a gorgeous sundress. It was baby blue with a white rose design near the bottom and fit her perfectly, easily accenting her curves. Ranma grinned, and gave his approval of the dress cause it didn't show off much cleavage, nor was it too short, after all, he needed to protect his sister right?  
  
Rei stepped out in a rather showy sundress that didn't look real good, and showed far too much. All the guys tried to say what they thought without hurting her feelings, yet knew they were about to lose the battle when Usagi stepped out of her dressing room. She was wearing a shirt/skirt combo which was adorable on her and made her look a little more grown up. The shirt was a pretty light blue color with no sleeves that accented her eyes, and showed a bit of cleavage without being trashy. The skirt was black and reached to mid thigh with a slit that allowed for better movement.  
  
Ranma grinned, "Looks good Usagi." Motoki and Tenchi gave similar comments praising her choice. Ranma looked to Mamoru who hadn't said a thing, and saw the guy staring at Usagi, stunned. Ranma smirked, and then looked to the last dressing room, which had cracked itself slightly. "Are you coming out Ami or do you not want to show us?" Ranma called.  
  
Usagi looked to Ami's dressing room and pushed the door open snatching Ami and bringing her out. Ami was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans which looked good on her. "See Ami you look great, you've nothing to be ashamed of!" Usagi said. Rei nodded and turned back into her dressing room.  
  
Ranma then realized that his mother hadn't said anything to the girls, and looked around for her. He saw her talking to Trista, who looked to be shopping also. "I wonder if she left Hikari with the kids," Ranma said softly.  
  
"What was that Ranma?" Usagi asked, looking a bit concerned.  
  
Ranma turned around to answer when a small voice piped up. "Wow that looks good on you!"  
  
Those not in fitting rooms turned with the guys. Sitting on the floor were the twins, Ann and Toby, as well as Ikari, Sasha, Toya, and Shinji. "I knew I heard your voices," said Ikari happily, "We can all have lunch together now!"  
  
Ranma chuckled, "Only after the girls finish."  
  
"Hikaru has to choose a bathing suit also. Hikari went with her to help her out because she's five. We're going to the water park tomorrow so we need em," said Toya.  
  
"A Water park sounds like fun!" said Rei stepping out of her dressing room in a string bikini.  
  
"I think that would fall off at a water park though," snickered Ranma, "You might want to choose something that will stay put."  
  
Rei glared at Ranma and then went back into the dressing room. Right after that, Usagi and Ranko came out saying, "These are the last of our clothes!" Usagi came out in a blue two piece with sunflowers on it. The top ended an inch above her belly button and went up around her neck like a halter top. Ranko came out in a solid emerald one piece with Boy Crazy written in red across the bust. Her suit also fit like a halter top would. Ranma smiled and nodded at the two's choice in suits, while Mamoru sat speechless. Motoki and Tenchi both gave out their own opinions on the suits and the two went back into their dressing rooms to change.  
  
"You boys might want to go suit shopping while we're here if you don't have one already," said Nodoka from behind them, making them all jump.  
  
Looking reproachfully at his mother's innocent gaze, Ranma nodded as he and Tenchi got up. Looking at Mamoru and Motoki they shrugged and got up also. They headed to the men's swimwear section and quickly found swim trunks they liked. They tried them on quickly and then purchased them so they could go eat lunch. They met up with the girls' who had just finished getting their own clothes as well as Trista, Hikari, and the kids, who each had a small bag of their own. Picking up Ami's books and some of Ranko's new clothing Ranma waited for everyone else to get situated. Then they all left to get lunch.  
  
Author's Notes: So what did you think?? ^^ I'm trying hard. this was rather long... Ehh... Well... There'll be more action in the next chapter, I think. Umm... As for some of the. flames... or suggestions I've been getting, scouts and the other guys not affiliated with Ranma aren't surprised at curses cause of the weird stuff in their own world. I'm pretty sure they would be able to easily accept that stuff now since they've seen some weirder stuff. Thanks again... (Less flame and more suggestion to improvement please. Quite frankly... I figure if you really flame someone... that just means you want them to feel poor about their ability and not help them improve it.. And those kinds of people S # C K!!!!!!!!) Contrary to what other people think. a flame is something like this story is bad.. or I hate it or something about the characters being OOC and not liking that.. its just a story.. Suggestions for improvement are not flames as long as they're written correctly.. like listing what a person thinks should change and a way to improve it.. its up to the author to take that suggestion though. Thanks to Gundraw and Akira for boosting my confidence ^^. Ja ne!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Story and Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo. Sad ain't it?  
  
A/N Well, time for the next Chapter. It's lunch time!! Time for me to develop Hikari a bit more, and start movin the two together ^^ shall I get started? :p FYI Mamoru and Motoki are the same age and 17 in this fic. Also if you're into DBZ, I have one posted there. Thanks. ^^  
  
I've changed Hikari's story, tell me which one you think is better.  
  
Updated 2/22/04  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance: Chapter 6  
  
Walking along, Tenchi watched Ranma out of the corner of his eye. 'Still don't know what to make of the guy, but as he's my cousin, I suppose we'll have more in common than we want.' Then looking at Nodoka, 'She really doesn't look much like mom. I wonder what happened there. Oh well. As long as I know that she is family I guess its ok. I wonder why she never contacted us for so long.'  
  
Tenchi ahead once again to find he was starting to fall behind. Quickly catching up he heard Ranko giggle at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
Ranko giggled again, "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Tenchi grinned, "Oh it's nothing important, just thinking about how unusual my family was before and how much more unusual it's going to get now."  
  
Ranko giggled again and looked ahead once more. Watching the group, they saw Hikari stop, and look around real quick. She then frowned when she came across a store. "Something wrong?" Trista asked.  
  
"That store wasn't here yesterday," Hikari replied looking at a new toy store. She then shook herself a bit and turned to a nearby restaurant, smiling. "This is where we ate the day we arrived. The food is really great. C'mon, let's go in."  
  
Getting in the restaurant, the large group was escorted to a large round table, and they took their seats quickly. Hikari sat next to Ranma, a light blush on her face when he smiled at her. Nodoka noticed this and smiled, thinking, 'Well maybe there could be something there. She doesn't appear to be as violent as his other fiancées. I'll have to see if anything develops this week.'  
  
Hikari made sure all the children were comfortable before picking up her menu and studying it. "What's the best meal here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I like the burgers and fries," she said, "But it's all really good. All you need to really do is close your eyes, point at a meal on the menu and it's good." Hikari giggled, "It makes for interesting combinations that way also."  
  
Ranma grinned at her, and looked back to his menu. Quickly deciding on what he wanted. Ranma put his menu down to look at the group. He smiled when he saw Hikaru and Ikari sitting next to Nodoka, each vying for her attention.  
  
"Ne Hikari!!! You should tell us a story after lunch. We can all go to the park and you tell us a story!!" exclaimed Sasha.  
  
All the children cheered, and Hikari got an odd look on her face and then sighed, as if she knew she couldn't win. "What story would you want to hear?"  
  
"I wanna hear about a princess!" exclaimed Hikaru.  
  
"We want something with action!" chorused the boys, "It needs to have a great battle in it! It must have a hero!" added Toya.  
  
Ann put in her two cents then, "It needs to have romance too. A hero and a heroine!"  
  
Trista giggled, "Well Hikari, looks like you got your work cut out for you."  
  
Hikari grinned, "Nope I know just the story. Not until we reach the park and get settled down after eating though. If the rest of you want to come and listen you're welcome too, but I don't want the children to make you feel like you need to come with us."  
  
"I wouldn't mind tagging along," Ranma said. Nodoka, Ranko and Tenchi nodded.  
  
"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" squealed Usagi, "Let's go listen!"  
  
Rei and Ami sighed and nodded, knowing that Usagi would get into trouble if they didn't go with her.  
  
Motoki grinned, "It's not one about the sailor scouts is it? There are too many wild stories going on about them."  
  
Hikari giggled, and shook her head, "Not really. You'll find out if you come along."  
  
Motoki thought about it and nodded. Mamoru shrugged and then said he'd come along also. Trista stretched her arms and looked around. "Well if you're going to have all these adults around, I suppose you can take care of the kids for a bit. There are a few stores I would like to check out without the kids in tow. They'd probably make a mess."  
  
Hikari shared a knowing look with her and nodded. "Go right ahead. Be careful though, with the disturbance the other night, I'm not sure about things."  
  
"Now, now Hikari, since when have I ever needed protection?"  
  
"You haven't, that's why I'm worried. For whatever you come across," Hikari answered dryly. The children giggled as Trista gave a feral grin. The waiter then walked up and took everyone's orders. The group talked about menial things while the children made origami things out of their paper napkins until the orders came out. Everyone ate with gusto, only getting a few small tidbits of conversation in.  
  
When they were all finished, Hikari and Trista took care of the children's bill, while the rest paid for their own. Getting up and leaving a large tip, they headed to the park with the exception of Trista, who headed back the way they came a bit. Reaching the park, Hikari found a tree to sit under and the rest of the group made themselves comfortable around her.  
  
"Where should I start? Oh yes. Many millennia ago, there were two extra planets and life on each of them. Those who lived there were strong and had the planet's blessing to do so. There was even life on the sun. Those with the planets blessings found ways to bring others to live on the planets with them and a grand kingdom was started with the moon being the center of activity, and having the most powerful of people. Those of the royal moon family were twice blessed they say, and never flaunted their power. They were always kind and more willing to help others than those of other planets. Any of that family who did not have that wish, never got the powers granted to them."  
  
"Each of the guardian planets had qualities they liked to choose in their successors. These successors were known as the soldiers that protected the moon kingdom, and the peaceful, prosperous time known as the silver millennium."  
  
Ranma tuned out a moment to see Ami pulling out a small recorder and saw that she had already recorded nearly the whole start of the story. He returned his attention to the story.  
  
"There was a small, half formed, and unstable planet where the asteroid belt is now, and a planet that roamed our solar system, so to speak, called Nemesis. Its orbit was not unlike Pluto's, yet was darker as it received nearly no light and heat. The guardians of Saturn, Pluto, Nemesis, the moon, sun and this planet of many pieces each gave their successors something to implement their powers. In other words, they had powers of their own, not limited by the planet's power. For Pluto, it was a time staff, shaped like a key, for Saturn, it was a glaive of silence, for the moon, a silver crystal, for the sun, a sword of light, for Nemesis, armor of great strength that no one could duplicate, and for the last, a staff of worlds."  
  
"This story is centered around the moon and earth..."  
  
"We've heard the one about the moon and earth before," interrupted Ikari, "I want to hear one about Nemesis. You said that was one to prefer male successors. Didn't he have a princess he could love?"  
  
Hikari sighed and nodded then looked at the rest of them. "You sure you want to hear about that one? It might not be as interesting to you."  
  
All the kids cheered, they wanted to hear it, so Hikari started again. "Nemesis was considered the solar system's moon, much like Pluto. Those on Nemesis were charged with guarding something important, but it was lost in the abyss of time. The scout that lived there was created from the planet's life blood of chaos and life. Magic could not exist on such a planet, but the creation of the scout created a void in the planet, nearly killing it. The scout was found to have the power over storms, and I'm not talking just thunderstorms. No magic could penetrate his defenses."  
  
"He swore loyalty to the queen in the center of the solar system, and fell in love with a noble woman at court. Taking her home, he started a family, with his youngest child, his only son, inheriting his power. The new Sailor Nemesis was sent to the moon, however, as darkness attacked. There he grew, until a touch of light brightened his existence. It appeared in the form of an injured girl."  
  
"Nemesis rushed her to the queen, where she told the tale of her planet's destruction, and the death of the scout of the sun and the loss of the sword of light. She was rushed to the hospital as she fell unconscious, and the two did not see each other for many months."  
  
"Those months were torture to the dark haired Nemian, who was very concerned with the girl he saved, for he was very taken by her beauty. They met at the crystal ball, celebrating their thousandth year of peace and the heir's sixteenth birthday. Seeing her there, Nemesis fell in love all over again, and asked her to dance."  
  
The girls all sighed, making the younger guys gag. Ranma refrained from saying anything, finding this too similar to his dream.  
  
Hikari continued, "The darkness attacked the central kingdom that night, crashing the ball and killing all they could. Nemesis and his love both stood fast against the wave, doing their duty and trying to save the princess. Both warriors fought, but were overwhelmed by numbers. The girl was the first to fall, and in anguish, Nemesis threw his power out in one final attempt to destroy the oncoming darkness. Crawling over to the deceased body, Nemesis whispered a promise, that when they should meet again, he would always protect her."  
  
Hikaru giggled, "That wasn't so bad. It even fit the qualifications." The rest of the children nodded.  
  
The rest of the group looked about to say something, when a scream sounded not far from where they were.  
  
"Ne... That sounded like Trista didn't it?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Hikari nodded and then turned to Nodoka, "Could you, Motoki, Usagi, Ami and Rei watch the kids for me? I need to go check it out. Mamoru, Ranma, and Tenchi? Could you three come with me?"  
  
Ranma was already up and waiting for them. The rest got up quickly and followed Hikari to the source of the sound. They found themselves behind the toy store where they found a cat like youma strangling Trista. "Damn," Hikari muttered, "We've got to get that thing to let her go."  
  
"C-c-c-cat. It had to be a c-cat," Ranma said shaking slightly.  
  
Hikari raised an eyebrow and then her eyes widened in realization. "Neko- ken?" she asked.  
  
Ranma nodded, not taking his eyes off the feline youma. Hikari nodded and motioned for Tenchi and Mamoru to go off to the sides and surround it. Tenchi already had out his Jurian sword and was ready to use it. Mamoru had picked up a few stones to distract it with.  
  
"You think you can rush that thing? It's not really a cat you know," Hikari said softly.  
  
Ranma nodded, and saw Tenchi and Mamoru in place. Signaling them, Ranma waited until they both yelled and threw things at the youma, and ran, different thoughts going through his head. He then noticed her right beside him.  
  
'What's she doing? Didn't she just get over an injury?'  
  
'That's one large c-c-cat.'  
  
'No it's not a cat.'  
  
'Why is she following me?'  
  
'Rroooowrrrrr,' he suddenly heard in the back of his mind.  
  
'No! I've got to maintain control. If I can save Trista... rroooowwwrrrrrr...'  
  
'I'm... NOT... a cat!!!! I'm Rrrraanma! And I can't afford to be afraid right now!'  
  
Suddenly, Ranma felt it take over, and watched as his cat self mauled the demon thing, and it turned to dust. 'Why can't I control my body? Why do I feel so detached?'  
  
Ranma looked around and suddenly found himself inside his mind and watching the outside like it was a television show. 'What's going on?' Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma then saw a gate, that was slightly opened, and a cat standing between the gate's doors, looking stuck between them. 'Neko-ken,' Ranma thought. Then he realized that he wasn't afraid of it. Ranma walked up to the great cat that looked like a black tiger with white stripes, and tried to hop over it. A force field pushed both him and the tiger back, and Ranma saw the 'screen' that he was viewing the outside with go black.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Ranma asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"We cannot share the body at the same time," the great cat growled, "Now we're both stuck here, unless one of us should yield to the other. Otherwise you'll never wake up."  
  
Ranma looked at the great cat, confused, and the tiger sighed. "I shall yield for now. But while I do, you should know that I am tired of trying to force my way to the surface. Unless you find a way to accept me, you shall always be afraid of cats," then the cat snorted, "You know, for a while I really liked Akane, but that Hikari girl is a better choice. Remember, until you learn to accept that I am forever apart of your life, I will always take over to protect you when you need me."  
  
Ranma backed off from the cat and walked to the gates still confused. The gates opened in front of him, and Ranma heard Hikari's worried voice calling him. Ranma smiled slightly and made a note to tell Tenchi and Ranko about this weird dream of his while in neko-ken.  
  
Ranma awoke to see Tenchi, Mamoru, Hikari and Trista standing over him with worried expressions on there faces. When they saw his eyes open, their expressions relaxed slightly, and he started to sit up, groaning.  
  
"Are you alright Ranma?" Mamoru asked, backing up slightly. You had us all rather worried there."  
  
Tenchi nodded, "If that's what happens when you 'go cat,' then I'd rather you keep away from them."  
  
Ranma started slightly, "Did I attack any of you?"  
  
Trista shook her head, "It was a near thing, though. I tried to walk away and you nearly attacked me, but then something happened, and you passed out."  
  
Ranma looked down, "I've got to figure out a way to control it."  
  
Hikari gave him a pitying look and helped him up. "There might be a way to fix it, but I'm not sure. I've never heard of a neko-ken victim being able to come out of their feral state before. This will bear some looking in to."  
  
Ranma just nodded and found his balance slightly disheartened. "Come on, we'd better get back."  
  
The group headed back to find five worried adults, and seven curious children waiting for them. "Come on kids," Hikari said, "We need to get back to the hotel. Ya'll need rest."  
  
The children grinned and ran up to Hikari and Trista. Hikari turned to Ranma with a worried look and looked him over one more time. Ranma gave her a slightly sheepish look, and waved her off to get going. "I'm fine. It won't happen again while there isn't anything bothering me."  
  
Hikari just gave him a look and waved, walking off and leaving five confused girls and one confused guy. "What was that all about?" Motoki asked.  
  
Ranma looked at him and said, "Don't worry about it, its rather embarrassing."  
  
That seemed to satisfy all but Ranko, who gave him a look that she wanted answers later. Ranma just sighed and turned in the direction Hikari went. "I'm rather tired. If the rest of you want to finish your shopping trip that's fine but I'm going to make my way back to the hotel."  
  
Usagi, Rei and Ami all decided to continue shopping, while Motoki and Mamoru went to find a coffee shop. Ranma's family decided to head back to the hotel.  
  
Arriving there, Ranko and Tenchi sat awaiting Ranma's explanation in the guys' room. Ranma was a little hesitant to start, but ended up explaining the whole 'dream sequence' to them. Both looked slightly stunned but decided to help Ranma figure out what the tiger meant.  
  
"Let's do that later though," Ranko yawned, "Right now sleep sounds good."  
  
Tenchi nodded, and Ranko left. Turning out the light, Ranma climbed back into bed and soon was left listening to Tenchi's soft snores. Thought's full of his predicament, Ranma finally drifted off to sleep a little after midnight. 


	8. Chapter 7: Water Park Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or Cardcaptor Sakura, which is only making a brief appearance in this fic.  
  
Author's Notes: I think I'll have the group split up a bit. This part will mainly focus on Ranma, Hikari, Ranko, Tenchi, Trista, Nodoka, and the kids. Well, they meet up anyways. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Updated: 10/7/03  
  
'Thought'  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 7  
  
Ranma awoke to cold water, and yelped his fury, while clinging to the ceiling. Looking down, he saw Ranko's smirking face as she turned to do the same to the other sleeping boy. Ranma, was about to call out to warn the sleeping prince, but soon he was drenched also. Tenchi's reaction was not as interesting as Ranma's as he only screamed while drenched and shot up in bed.  
  
"Hush now, you don't want to wake the other occupants of the building do you?" Ranko asked sweetly.  
  
Ranma got down from the ceiling and joined Tenchi in his glare at Ranko game. She, however, ignored the glares and turned to walk out the door. "Don't forget that we're going to the water park today. Mom offered to help Hikari and Trista with the kids today. We'll be leaving in half an hour, you think you can manage?"  
  
Ranma glared at his sister once again. "Oh don't you worry we'll be ready and out there in twenty."  
  
Ranko just smirked and sauntered out the door, flipping her pigtail over her shoulder. Ranma just sighed and shook his head, turning to his dresser to get ready. Tenchi followed suit and they were ready with everything they would need for the day in ten minutes.  
  
Heading out to the lobby, Ranma looked around to see that Trista and a few of the children were there already, as well as Ranko. Ranko turned to Ranma and gave him a knowing grin as if there was a grand secret she was hiding. "I know something you don't know!!" Ranko almost sang to him.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow as Trista gave him a wolfish grin and smirked like she knew the secret also. Ranma was about to ask what it was when the other three children came running around the corner, giggling their heads off. They were followed by a blushing Hikari, and a smug looking Nodoka.  
  
'Suddenly, I don't want to know,' Ranma thought to himself, 'they're messing with my love life again I bet.'  
  
Then he looked at Hikari, 'Or at least trying to.'  
  
Ranma smiled at the kids, who were chatting excitedly about the upcoming adventure at the water park. "You kids ready to go?"  
  
They nodded and cheered as the bus to the water park pulled up. Everyone piled on and the bus left, allowing everyone a nice quiet ride there.  
  
The trip lasted close to forty minutes and all the children were getting rather rambunctious with their pent up energy. Being still for so long was wreaking havoc on the adults' minds, as the children started a chorus of ninety-nine bottles of beer. As the bus driver let them off, he looked relieved to see the kids take off and head to the sidewalk hurriedly. The babysitters got off at a more leisurely pace, which had the children glaring at them for taking so long.  
  
"Geez, we're never gonna get there if you don't hurry up!" Ikari said angrily.  
  
The rest of the children gave them disapproving looks as the adults chuckled. They finished getting off the bus with all their things, and headed to the ticket gates. The children could hardly hide their excitement as the tickets were purchased and they got in the park. Before they could take off, however, Ranma told them to wait until they had a locker for their towels and sunscreen. "We need a locker and you all need to put sunscreen on so you don't get burned."  
  
The kids groaned and waited. Ranma and Tenchi had an easy time getting their stuff off and quickly got the lockers. They started with getting the boys nicely lotioned as the girls finished getting their own stuff off. They then finished with the girls and then started on themselves.  
  
As they were finishing up, Hikari stepped over to Ranma and smiled at him. "I'll do your back if you do mine."  
  
Ranma turned around to nod and his breath caught. She was wearing a deep blue two piece with a red, exotic flower pattern. It ended just above her stomach, and showed enough cleavage to be modest while looking sexy at the same time. The bottom matched the top and helped accent her long, toned legs.  
  
He felt himself nod, and turned around as she squirted a small amount of suntan lotion on her hand. She started rubbing it on his back and Ranma shivered slightly at the touch. As she massaged the lotion on, Ranma's mind started to go blank at the pleasure he was receiving just by that innocent gesture. 'I'm really going to have to learn to control myself,' was the last thing Ranma thought as he gave into the sensation.  
  
Ranko smirked at Ranma's look of bliss as she turned to Tenchi and offered the same. Tenchi grinned, and nodded, also watching the two. "You think they'll get together after this? We do have to return home after we finish with our little 'vacation.' Ranma will have to deal with his parents divorce and still keep up with his police work. What will you do?"  
  
Ranko smiled. "I'll live with mother. Who knows, maybe she'll move to the section of Tokyo that's closer to you and we can visit each other. It would be great fun, with you, Ranma and me."  
  
Tenchi smiled and as she finished, turned to smear lotion on her back as well. Watching Ranma out of the corner of his eye, he snickered at Ranma's sudden lost expression when Hikari stopped rubbing on the lotion. The expression quickly turned into a smile as he turned around and took the lotion from her, and he reciprocated the motions.  
  
Ranko snuck a look over and smirked, saying, "Looks like she's enjoying herself as much as he was."  
  
"Physical attraction is a good thing, especially since Ranma was never really attracted to many girls," Tenchi commented.  
  
Ranko nodded. "Amazing that he can still think like that. But then, she does remind him of that dream he's been having for the past few weeks."  
  
Tenchi raised an eyebrow, and finished up. Turning, they saw the children watching them impatiently as Nodoka and Trista finished lotioning each other.  
  
"Well, looks like we're already. Should we divide into groups so that we aren't carting a huge one around? Or do you think we should stay together?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Well with seven children and six adults, it shouldn't be too hard to do," Nodoka said, "Ikari, Hikaru, and Shinji will come with Ranko and me. I need some time to get to know my daughter. Sasha and Toya may go with Trista and Tenchi and the twins will go with Ranma and Hikari. Is this satisfactory?"  
  
The teenagers thought a moment, and nodded, while the children went to their respective 'babysitters' for the day. They started off in different directions, as each of the children wanted to do something different first. Ranma and Hikari watched while the other groups left and then turned to the kids, "So what do you two want to do?"  
  
The twins thought a moment and chorused an answer of, "Wave pool!"  
  
Ranma grinned and nodded, and turned to Hikari, who was giggling. They then started off in the direction of the wave pool, making sure to get the children life vests just in case.  
  
Arriving at the wave pool, Ann and Toby ran for the water and made it in as far as they could with their feet still touching the ground. They looked at the clock longingly, as it was counting down the time until the next batch of waves. Ranma and Hikari went in after the two and picked them up, eliciting squeals from the twins. Going further in the water, Ranma and Hikari allowed the children to float freely, warning them not to swim too far away from them.  
  
Ann and Toby started a small water fight, laughing as they swam a bit towards the deeper section of the pool and back. While watching them, Ranma was suddenly startled by something brushing his leg, and looked down in the water to see nothing. Looking around, he saw Hikari a bit further off watching the twins as they played with three other girls and a boy around their age. They were accompanied by two other guys.  
  
'That's odd,' he thought, 'I could have sworn that something brushed right by me. Oh well, I'll go see if Hikari noticed anything.' Ranma started over, and was slightly startled by a buzzer signifying the start of the waves. As the waves started, the children started to laugh harder as the waves pushed them back towards shore. As Ranma reached Hikari, he noticed a slight frown on her face as she watched the water. When he touched her shoulder though, the frown disappeared and a smile replaced it.  
  
Suddenly, a group of people from the deeper end started to scream and started to paddle out of the water. Something like a dragon made of water rose out of a wave and collapsed, while launching some sort of water like breath at the people. Hikari grabbed the twins and started to high tail it out of the pool, while the rest started swimming to shore also, the life guard frantically blowing his whistle. One girl however, seemed stunned as she watched the thing rise out of the water and return. Ranma started to make his way towards her when she was pulled under, and he heard a watery voice say, "You're energy is mine, girl of magic."  
  
Ranma plowed under to see energy flowing from her into a specific spot in the water as she drowned. Focusing a chi attack, Ranma launched it at the energy ball, dissipating it and making whatever it was lose its hold on the girl. Grabbing her, Ranma started making strong strokes to shore, and quickly got to where the water was knee deep. A young man his age came and grabbed the girl as she was coughing up water, calling her name.  
  
"Are you her brother?" Ranma asked.  
  
The guy nodded and held out his hand, "Toya, and this is my little sister, Sakura."  
  
"Ranma," he said as he turned and muttered, "There's something in the water, that's trying to drag people down."  
  
Toya looked at Ranma and then at the water. "Thanks for saving her," he said, walking to shore. Ranma just nodded and turned himself. Just as he was about to take a step, something grabbed his foot, and dragged him off his feet.  
  
"What the.?" Ranma yelled as he was dragged under the water and deeper in. Holding his breath, he saw two glowing eyes, staring at him.  
  
"You took my prey," it hissed, "Looks like I'll get you're energy instead for the Negaverse. You have plenty."  
  
Ranma threw another chi attack that the thing avoided, ready for it. Ranma started to panic when he thought of something that was so ludicrous that it was sure to work. 'What about soul of ice, stupid? Maybe the thing will freeze.'  
  
Ranma started to drop his body temperature, making the thing shriek in surprise. Like Ranma thought, the thing started to freeze slowly, and soon, its whole body was visible to him. Ranma broke the surface of the water with the iced body and started to swim to the nearest edge, he pulled himself up as one of the sailor scouts showed up and toasted the thing with a fire ball.  
  
"Ha! That takes care of the negatrash!" screamed a triumphant Sailor Mars.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, as he started coughing up the water he swallowed. Sailor Mars walked over to him and offered him a hand. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into a bit of trouble."  
  
Ranma snorted and got off the ground. "You weren't the one that nearly drowned. It attacked and nearly killed a little girl. I suggest you start keeping your senses more open before an innocent life is actually taken by these things."  
  
Turning he saw Usagi, who looked struck, and sheepish, by the words he chastised Sailor Mars with. Ami also looked a little down, which confused Ranma a bit. He shrugged, smiled and said hello, walking to meet Hikari and the twins half way as they were running to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" were the first things out of Hikari's mouth. Ranma grinned a slightly sheepish grin and nodded. "I'm fine. It takes a lot to kill me."  
  
He saw Sailor Mars disappear out of the corner of his eye, and then turned back to his group. "How about you guys? Are you alright?"  
  
Hikari and the twins nodded, worried looks changing into slight smiles. Then Ranma noticed Toya, Sakura, and the rest of their group heading his way. He turned to greet them, seeing Sakura awake.  
  
"Thanks for saving her once again," Toya said.  
  
Ranma waved him off, "It's really not a problem. I'm sure anyone would have done the same."  
  
"But only you did," said the younger boy. He looked slightly ashamed of himself, and Ranma raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ranma sighed. There was no arguing with that comment.  
  
"What was that thing anyway?" asked the white haired guy.  
  
"That," came Usagi's voice from behind, "Was a youma from the negaverse. They usually only attack around Juuban. I don't know why they're here."  
  
Ranma snorted, "They way they act, it's almost as if they try to follow those with power, so they can drain it."  
  
Ami looked thoughtful for a moment, and nodded. Toya, Sakura, and their friends, just stayed silent.  
  
Ranma shrugged once more, and turned to them with a smile. "Well, I'm not going to let this ruin my day. C'mon, there are still lots of rides to go on."  
  
The twins cheered and picked a direction. Hikari and Ranma waved to the group behind them, and carried on with their day.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent riding rides until the children got hungry. Amazingly, they all met at the same place to eat around the same time. Each group was within ten minutes of each other arriving.  
  
Nodoka laughed at the situation, "Well what do you know? I suppose great minds think alike!"  
  
Ranko giggled as Ranma's stomach growled, "Either that or bottomless pits do."  
  
The whole group laughed at that, and soon everyone had their food. The children compared the rides they went on while the adults talked about menial things. The topic soon turned to the monster in the wave pool.  
  
"I heard they closed the wave pool down for maintenance," Ranko said softly, "Does anyone know why?"  
  
Ranma looked at Hikari, who nodded and then addressed the group. "There was some sort of youma in the wave pool that attacked, and nearly killed a girl. I managed to save her, and then the monster pulled me under again. As soon as that happened, I used the soul of ice technique to freeze it, and swam to the edge of the pool. Only then did one of the sailor scouts show up to destroy it."  
  
Nodoka gasped and was about to scold Ranma when he held up a hand. "Mom, I'm alright, however, if I didn't do anything, that girl would have had her energy drained and drowned in the pool."  
  
Nodoka sighed and nodded, relenting in her scolding. The look she gave him, however, told him to be more careful. Ranma just sighed and continued with his meal.  
  
Hikari looked between them, but said nothing. 'She looks like she agrees with my mom. Yeesh.'  
  
Ranko giggled, and turned the topic to the other rides at the water park. "Most of the slides are fun. There are a few that really shouldn't be gotten on though, unless you have the need for speed."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, but shook his head as Tenchi started to turn green. "I second that," he said.  
  
Trista snickered, "Well, it's not our fault you couldn't handle it. You're the one who volunteered to go with her."  
  
Tenchi shrugged, and got started on his food again. Soon everyone was finished, and the groups split up again, with a plan. "We'll meet by the park gates around three or so. That gives us at least two and a half hours to finish playing around and get the kids worn out," Hikari said.  
  
"I wish each and every one of us good luck with this task and pray for your success," Trista said solemnly. The other adults chuckled slightly as they took off in different directions once more.  
  
Throughout the rest of their day, the groups crossed each other, or would head to the same ride, only to split up later. All too soon, three o'clock rolled around and they all wandered over to the exit gates to get on the bus back to the hotel. The bus arrived soon after they did, and they boarded. The children, didn't sing this time, but had satisfied looks on their faces as they headed back for dinner.  
  
At the hotel, Hikari and Trista gathered the children and headed off to the dining area, while Ranma, Ranko, Tenchi, and Nodoka headed towards their rooms to put their things away first. They agreed to meet in five minutes for dinner.  
  
Coming back from their room, Ranma and Tenchi ran into the old gentleman that ran the hotel in the first place. "Hello! How are you doing?" called out Ranma.  
  
The old man looked slightly startled at hearing Ranma's voice, but then smiled. "Hello boys. I'm fine. How are the two of you doing?"  
  
Tenchi watched the old man a moment before answering. "We're doing fine elder. But you looked deep in thought for a while there. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Just the problems of an old man with no relatives, that's all," was the owner's reply.  
  
"Why don't you adopt?" Ranma asked, wondering why the old man hadn't done anything before hand.  
  
"I could only adopt an heir that knew the secrets of these springs and would not use them harmfully. Magic is too dangerous a tool for fools and evil to use."  
  
Ranma and Tenchi exchanged looks, knowing how true that was. "Wish we could help grandfather, but we're not sure what we could do for your predicament."  
  
The old man sighed, "I have a good candidate but he's too depressed after the loss of his wife and children," and with that waved them off to dinner. Saying goodbye, Ranma and Tenchi found Ranko and Nodoka waiting for them, almost impatiently. Ranma grinned a sheepish grin, while Tenchi adopted a slightly scared expression as the two women glowered at them. Going in the dining room, they ordered, and sat to eat, wanting to end their day with full stomachs. 


	9. Chapter 8: Dream of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or Ranma ½. *Hangs head.*  
  
Author's Notes: I know your thinking 'About time she updated,' and you're right. Sorry about that. I was gathering ideas, and some I had to write down before I forgot them. *Kowtows* Please accept my apology. (Kowtow = bow really low. FYI. I don't know however, if that is how it is spelled :p)  
  
Alright fifth day now I do believe. We need... dunno but we need something :p Let's get started. I do believe someone wanted more tender moments, and someone else wanted a bit more action. Someone thought I was making it too easy on Ranma, I fail to see how, I haven't gotten rid of the girls or his father yet, nor have I cured neko-ken like I wanted to. Another wanted less groupage cause it was hard to follow, let's see if I can accommodate.  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 8  
  
Ranma looked down into her face on more time, ready to kiss her as the door exploded. People started screaming and taking alternate routes out of the ball room. After checking to see that the princess was being protected by Prince Endymion, Ranma transformed into his battle uniform and turned to the inner senshi.  
  
"Quickly, go out behind the throne. I'll hold them off!" he urged, trying to get everyone through.  
  
"You mean, we'll hold them off," said Star, transforming into her sailor outfit, "I will not fail and run this time."  
  
Seeing the determination in her, Ranma relented, and pushed the queen and other scouts through.  
  
Glancing to his companion, he gave her a worried look as the enemy poured into the ballroom.  
  
Star smiled at him warily, "Ready to dance one more time?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Let's do all we can."  
  
"Right, you provide the power, I'll provide the magic." With that, both attacked, taking many down. The numbers were too great however, and both soon fell. Crawling over to the only girl he would ever truly love, Ranma looked into her lifeless face and whispered, "I promise," then succumbing to the darkness.  
  
Ranma awoke to the sound of Tenchi's snoring in a cold sweat. 'What was that?' he thought, 'I haven't had that dream for five days now.'  
  
Ranma looked over to Tenchi, and then to the bracers he had put back on his wrists before going to bed. 'What is the significance of these? Why do I feel so comfortable with these on? It's like they were made for me and me only.'  
  
Looking down at them one more time, Ranma decided to get up and walk the halls a bit to calm down. 'Maybe I'll go outside and do a kata.'  
  
Ranma thought about the dream as he walked through the halls, and finding no answer, went outside to where the springs were. Finding a place where there was no water, Ranma started an intricate kata of speed and grace, unaware that he was being watched.  
  
Hikari was having trouble sleeping. 'Why does that dream bother me so?' she asked herself, walking the halls of the resort. She found no answer just walking along, and decided a bit of fresh air would do her good.  
  
Going outside, she saw Ranma in nothing but a pair of sweatpants doing an intricate kata. Her breath caught as she watched his graceful movements. She sat down to watch on a nearby bench, just focusing on his movements. Then a flash of blue caught her eye.  
  
'Those bracers. I had to sell those bracers. I thought they would never find who they were meant for, I thought he was gone forever. Ranma was only a look a like. A very likeable look alike,' Hikari thought, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'He probably doesn't remember at all. None of the inner scouts or outer scouts remembers. It was by a freak accident that I did, when I was very little.' Hikari put a hand to her heart, which was beating so hard that it hurt. A sob tore through her, as she wondered what would have happened, had she defeated Metallia, instead of running, and letting it escape. 'Would we have fallen in love? Or rather, would he have returned mine? So many questions unanswered, and I may never know because we all have forgotten and lived new lives.'  
  
As Hikari thought more, her sadness grew, and she put her head in her hands. Then, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, and she found herself crying into Ranma's chest.  
  
Ranma finished his kata, returning to reality, and the sounds of crying reached his ears. Looking around, he saw Hikari, her face buried in her hands, shaking. Unable to bear her crying, Ranma, for the first time in his life, tried to comfort, instead of run from it. Sitting down next to her, he pulled her up against his chest, and hugged her.  
  
For a moment, it looked like Hikari hadn't really noticed, but then she shifted her position slightly, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Making low, comforting sounds, Ranma slowly calmed her down, and they stayed like that for a while longer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ranma asked softly, as she pulled away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry for g-getting you w-wet," was all she said.  
  
Ranma waited for more, but it never came. Hikari just sat there, looking miserably into her lap. "It might help if you talk about it," Ranma said, trying to prompt her.  
  
Hikari gave Ranma a side look, and then looked down again, blushing. Taking a deep breath, she sighed, and started to collect herself, nodding.  
  
"It all starts with a dream I had when I was little, just after my parents died. When I got to the orphanage, I was about four years old. It was a decent place, and while I loved it there, I longed for adventure. In my dreams I found it, though I didn't know what they meant. I still have those dreams, of a place where magic and elegance reined. You remind me of someone I met there in my dreams. After a while though, the dreams turned dark. He... died, as did I, doing the job our souls were meant to do."  
  
Ranma repressed a gasp as he heard his dream retold in the tears of a familiar soul. "Would we have fallen in love?" Ranma whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Hikari's sobbing stopped, yet tears still ran down her face. 'He knows! He remembers.... but how?'  
  
Hikari unconsciously hugged him closer, and breathed in his scent. Ranma kept holding her, until he felt her tears subside. "I'm not sure I remember everything, but I do know about the past our soul's have in common," he whispered again.  
  
"The evil awakens again," Hikari said softly, "The inner scouts are too slow to realize this. Even the princess is far less than she was. They need to remember everything, and in a hurry. Their souls are too weak right now from the battle before."  
  
"Why are they weaker now?" Ranma asked, pulling away slightly.  
  
"As far as I know, when their home planets were stripped of life, the core of the planet had to transfer the powers directly to their souls, instead of allowing them to draw upon the planet itself. Their bodies were not meant for that so they are starting all over in learning to use their power. Sailor Moon, or rather Princess Serenity, is new to the whole scout thing as it is. It will take to long if they don't remember how things were and train to defeat her."  
  
Ranma nodded, and then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He and Hikari turned in time to see the sun peak over the horizon, and watched the sun rise in silence.  
  
**Back in Ranma's room**  
  
'Something isn't right here,' Tenchi thought, trying to wake up, 'Someone's missing.'  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes and rolled over, looking for Ranma. Not finding him, Tenchi sat up and stretched, wondering if Ranma went to one of the hot springs outside. 'Maybe I'll join him. I don't think we have anything planned for today. I wonder if Auntie will tell Ranma about our heritage. He won't have to worry about the throne of Jurai at least.'  
  
Tenchi got dressed and pulled out what he thought he'd take with him to the springs. Gathering a book and a towel, Tenchi headed off to the changing room, meeting Nodoka and Ranko along the way. "Looks like you two had the same idea I did. Have either of you seen Ranma?"  
  
Nodoka looked slightly startled, "I thought you boys would still be sleeping. I wonder where he got off to."  
  
"I think he might be at the pools. Since we're all headed out there we'll find out," Tenchi said.  
  
Ranko and Nodoka nodded, and they all went into their respective changing rooms. Emerging on the other side, Tenchi encountered Nodoka, who appeared to be waiting for them.  
  
"Ne, Auntie, do you know of your heritage?" Tenchi asked, wanting to get it out in the open.  
  
Nodoka froze, and then turned to face Tenchi. "So you know also. That was one of the reasons I had run away. Why do you ask?"  
  
Tenchi hesitated, and looked down before answering. "Are you going to tell Ranma and Ranko? The only reason I know is because a Jurian princess landed on earth a while ago. She has taken up residence in my house along with her younger sister, a space pirate, a galaxy policewoman, and the universe's greatest scientific mind."  
  
"When we visit, that will make it a problem if they don't know," Nodoka said softly, "I will see to it that they know. It's just extremely hard to believe."  
  
"I think Ranma will believe just about anything now," Tenchi said dryly, "That is what kind of life he's led."  
  
Nodoka just nodded as Ranko came out of the changing room. "Hi momma! Hi Tenchi! Let's go find Ranma!"  
  
Tenchi grinned, and turned. Ranko and Nodoka followed, Ranko's good mood rubbing off on them.  
  
'I will tell them soon,' Nodoka thought, 'Very soon.'  
  
The sound of voices reached their ears and Tenchi stopped, peeking around the corner. "Ranma's talking to Hikari," he said, preparing to step out and greet them.  
  
Ranko and Nodoka grabbed Tenchi by the shoulders and pulled him back telling him to shush and heading back up to the corner to listen.  
  
"So now I'm not sure what to do. I know that mom divorcing pops won't really solve everything, but it should help. There's also that stupid neko- ken training pops put me through."  
  
"The neko-ken was an unbeatable technique set up by a legendary god. It's said that it can be used with almost any base animal that eats meat. Base meaning the smallest. Cats were often used because of their ferocity and don't-mess-with-me attitude. There is a legend of someone being able to use it at will because he was almost like a cat himself," said Hikari, trying to give a bit of history on the technique.  
  
Ranma thought a bit, "I had better explain this dream I had then. When we were fighting that cat youma, I felt my consciousness go under and found myself in a place with a black tiger with white stripes and a gate. I tried to leap over the tiger through the gates but a force field shoved me back through as well as with the tiger. The tiger then turned and spoke to me, saying I should learn to accept him if I ever wanted peace from this technique."  
  
Hikari looked thoughtful. "Look for it inside your mind and try to make peace with it. You've been running from it for so long that you're becoming dependent on it."  
  
Ranma sighed, "Easier said than done. It takes a lot to admit to the fear anyways."  
  
Hikari hugged Ranma and murmured something into his chest that Nodoka and Ranko couldn't hear. Ranko snorted, and whispered how unfair it was to keep them from hearing like that. Nodoka just giggled.  
  
Ranma then called out to them, "I know you two are there! You might as well bring Tenchi out here with you, doesn't seem fair to let him miss out."  
  
Nodoka and Ranko came around the corner with Tenchi looking guilty. Ranma and Hikari sat in a pool next to each other. "I'm guessing since you tried to meddle before mother that you don't mind Hikari."  
  
Nodoka looked indignant for a moment, but then sighed, "You had better keep it quiet until the other girls have no claim on you. Even then it's no guarantee that they'll leave you alone. You might want to teach Hikari some basic moves to protect herself if it comes to that."  
  
Ranma frowned, "I can protect her!"  
  
Hikari giggled, "I know some martial arts. It wouldn't be too hard to find a dojo to take lessons at to defend myself. And Ranma, you won't be around all the time with your job and us going to different schools at the moment."  
  
Ranma looked a little disgruntled at that but then sighed. "I suppose I ought to teach a few things ta make sure you know what you would be up against."  
  
Hikari smiled at him, and then looked around to see one of the clocks near the pools. "I had better get going. I need to help Trista with the children."  
  
Ranma looked like he was about to protest, but then settled down a bit, his eyes following her as she got out of the pool. Hikari smiled and winked at Ranma before leaving, allowing the rests thoughts to run wild.  
  
"So, Nii-san...." Ranko started, giving Ranma a look.  
  
It took Ranma a while to register Ranko, and by the time he did, everyone was looking at him. "What?" he asked startled.  
  
Tenchi chuckled, while Ranko and Nodoka giggled. "We were just wondering when you would realize how much you liked her is all."  
  
Ranma blushed a bit, and then looked at his mother, who had a serious look upon her face. "Something wrong, mom?"  
  
Nodoka started and looked at her son's concerned expression. Tenchi looked at her expectantly as Ranko watched, slightly confused. 'I can't tell them now. Maybe... maybe later will be better. Yes, much later.'  
  
"Nothing's wrong son," she lied, a smile growing on her face, "I'll need to talk to you and Ranko later however."  
  
Ranma and Ranko just looked at each other, questions in their eyes, before turning back to Nodoka and nodding. "Alright momma, anytime you're ready to talk to us. We'll be there."  
  
Nodoka smiled, happy that her children understood. "Only two days left. What do we want to do with that time?"  
  
"I've heard that there's a decent amusement park around here. We could go there if we wanted," Ranko said.  
  
Tenchi shrugged, "I'm all for staying here and resting like Ranma and I were supposed to do."  
  
"Now that's not much fun," Ranma said, "I vote we explore the grounds a bit more. See if there's any good place to train."  
  
Nodoka looked slightly startled at that remark, "Well that's one thing your father did right. He gave you a love of the art."  
  
Ranma grinned, "I think I would have loved it even if he hadn't been my father. There are times when I thought giving up would be ideal but since I'm his son, he knew what buttons to push to make me do something."  
  
Ranma's face then grew stern, "He won't be able to do that anymore. Things have changed."  
  
Nodoka and Ranko nodded, while Tenchi looked thoughtful. Tenchi then looked at the clock. "If we want breakfast we had better get out so we can get it. The dining room will close soon."  
  
Ranma and Ranko adopted scandalized expressions and jumped out of the water, nearly leaving their towels behind them. Nodoka laughed at their antics and got up at a more leisurely pace.  
  
"You'll need to tell them before we leave. You do know that right?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Nodoka nodded, a troubled expression covering her face. "I just wish I knew how they would take it."  
  
'Oh they would probably take it better than you think, Auntie. A lot better,' Tenchi thought as he got up.  
  
Arriving at the dining room, the four found that there was still plenty of food left, and quickly got plates. Ranma got a lot of everything while his twin got half as much, which was still a lot of food. Nodoka just shook her head at her children as she proceeded to pick up her own meager meal of three pieces of bacon, four eggs, and four pieces of toast.  
  
Ranma looked around the dining room, and quickly spotted Trista, Hikari, and the children. Catching Hikari's eye, he winked, and grinned to himself as she blushed.  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes, and smacked Ranma on the back with his free hand, nearly upsetting both of their trays. Ranma gave him a reproachful look and followed him to the table that Ranko had grabbed. "You didn't have to do that, you almost made me lose all of my food."  
  
"Well lover boy, if you had been paying attention to something other than your new girlfriend then I wouldn't have had to smack you so hard. I called you five times already!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
Ranma gave Tenchi a sheepish grin as he started to dig into his food.  
  
"Well what d'ya know, it's the other human vacuum cleaner," said a sarcastic voice.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Mamoru."  
  
Ranma turned to see Mamoru shrug as Motoki gave him a look. Ranma just swallowed, and answered, "What's up?"  
  
Mamoru and Motoki looked slightly startled at Ranma's good nature, but recovered quickly. "We were just looking for the girls," Motoki said, "Usagi, Rei and Ami invited us to go exploring the mountain path today and then they left to ask you guys if you wanted to come."  
  
Ranma got up, leaving half of his breakfast, "I'll help you look for 'em. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Motoki gave Ranma a grateful look as the three turned to leave.  
  
"Careful you three," Nodoka called out, "We'll help after breakfast."  
  
Ranma just waved, thinking, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'  
  
As they got outside, Motoki finished explaining where they had looked, and showed Ranma the place where he and Mamoru parted with Usagi, Rei and Ami.  
  
"Mamoru and I had just turned to head back in when they cornered us and asked. We were supposed to meet them thirty minutes ago outside the dining hall. When they didn't show up after twenty minutes of waiting, we got worried and looked inside the dining hall. When we didn't find them there, well, we looked for your family. Since you all haven't seen them, I guess they got lost somewhere."  
  
Ranma nodded at Motoki's reasoning, "Then we should start looking around the pools, maybe they decided to stay in one of them for a while and lost track of time. We'll split up to cover more ground."  
  
Mamoru and Motoki nodded, and picked a direction. Ranma turned and walked slowly in the third direction, and stretched his senses to see if he could detect their energy. 'Theoretically this should work, but I've never done this before. Now let's see, lots of small energies here. Probably squirrels or rabbits.'  
  
As Ranma continued to experiment, the urgent feeling started to grow. Suddenly, his danger sense went off and he jumped high into the air, as a pair of tentacle sped through the area he was just in.  
  
'.... Well, looks like I have something new to worry about,' Ranma thought, looking down to his bracer's, 'Now how do I transform, I know about my past but I never dreamed about this.'  
  
Knowledge suddenly filled his head as he fell, and he shouted out the words he would need to transform.  
  
The monster looked stunned as its prey was no longer there. First the Sailor Scouts had tried to foil the plan and failed, Jedeite would finish them later. Right now, he needed to collect as much energy as possible, and the humans were making it impossible. How was he supposed to serve Lord Jedeite when the humans were being so uncooperative?  
  
Ranma's yell startled the monster and the flash of light that signaled the transformation startled them both. Ranma recovered first, delivering a swift roundhouse kick, accompanied by a loud yell. Ranma followed up by a flurry of punches and channeled his ki to finish the monster off. As the monster turned to dust, Ranma heard the sounds of three bodies falling nearby.  
  
Sweatdropping Ranma detransformed, and went to find the source of the noise, thinking, 'I have the strangest suspicion that I know what that was.'  
  
As Ranma rounded the last tree, he found Usagi, Ami, and Rei unconscious near it. Shaking his head, Ranma whistled for Mamoru and Motoki like they agreed, and set to checking on the girls. Noticing a few bruises on them, Ranma saw nothing else wrong and attempted to wake them up.  
  
Motoki and Mamoru came crashing through the trees and stared at the unconscious girls. Ranma adopted an annoyed look, "C'mon you two help me try to wake them."  
  
Both responded by kneeling near one of the girls. Mamoru kneeled next to Usagi, while Motoki kneeled next to Rei. 'I guess that leaves Ami for me then,' Ranma thought as he sighed.  
  
It didn't take long to waken Rei and Ami, who seemed to have a minimum of energy drained. Usagi was taking longer, and the other two kept going on about the youma.  
  
Ranma was about to say he had taken care of it, but thought better of it. "I think the sailor scouts took care of it. If they didn't it won't take long for it to make a commotion. Mamoru, I think you had better just carry her back to the resort. It doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon."  
  
Mamoru nodded and picked Usagi up, ignoring Rei's jealous face. Rei then turned to Ranma. "Would you carry me?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and then turned to head in the direction of the resort. "Let's get moving, the rest are going to be worried about us."  
  
Motoki, Mamoru, and Ami nodded while Rei fumed at the brush off. Ami giggled at her friend, and then followed Ranma through the trees to the pools. Motoki rolled his eyes at Rei and Mamoru ignored her, more intent on the girl in his arms.  
  
As Ranma led the group, he concentrated on the energy signatures behind him, memorizing them. 'That should make them easier to find,' Ranma thought.  
  
Looking back at the crew, he studied them. Suddenly Usagi moved a bit, and Mamoru called for the group to stop a second. Mamoru knelt, laying Usagi half on the ground, and stroked her face, trying to get her to wake up. Usagi then opened her eyes yet didn't look to be really seeing anyone.  
  
Ranma strained to hear as the girl whispered a name and he could have sworn he heard Mamoru's heart break. "Endymion," Usagi whispered softly, "Endymion where are you? Please help me."  
  
Mamoru swallowed and tried again. "C'mon odango atama, it's time to wake up."  
  
Usagi's eyes shot open as she shrieked, "Don't call me that!"  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as she seemed to have completely regained consciousness.  
  
"You all right Usagi?" Ranma asked, "These two were going on about some youma."  
  
Usagi's eyes opened wide, "That's right! It was heading for the resort! We need to warn them."  
  
Usagi tried to get up, and fell back into Mamoru's arms, putting one hand to her head.  
  
"Don't push yourself Usagi," Motoki said concernedly, "It looks like you took a hard hit to the head."  
  
Usagi just nodded, and allowed Mamoru to pick her up once more, not registering that she was in his arms. Ranma just smiled as he watched them from the corner of his eye, and turned to lead the group back to the resort. "We're nearly there.  
  
We'll get some ice for your head there."  
  
Usagi fell asleep in Mamoru's arms along the way and snuggled closer to him, making him blush. They soon arrived at the resort's main building, and Ami led them to their room, so that Mamoru could lay Usagi down. Ranma just smiled and took his leave, "I've got to let Ranko, Tenchi and mom know that they're all right. I'll see you all later."  
  
Mamoru and Motoki gave Ranma and absentminded wave and Rei sat pouting, still angry from his brush off earlier. Ami smiled and nodded at him, quickly returning her attentions to her friend.  
  
Ranma found his family near the entrance to the pools. "They're alright. We found them. They got lost in the woods."  
  
Nodoka sighed, "Well it's a good thing you found them and nothing else did."  
  
Ranma just grinned at his mother, thinking, 'I had better not tell them about the youma then.'  
  
"Well, we have the rest of the day to relax. I opt that we explore today and head to the amusement park tomorrow, since it is rather late already," Nodoka said.  
  
"Alright!" Ranko shouted, "Amusement park here I come!"  
  
Ranma and Tenchi just grinned, agreeing with the decision, and got out their map of the resort compound.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long, I tried to get it out before Otakon but I have a lot of distractions and a short attention span. -_-; Please bear with me. Alright, next story is... Ummm... whichever one I get to :p Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 9: Mists of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½ or any other characters appearing in this fic.  
  
Here we go again. I'm trying to get all my chapters out ASAP but like I said, school and work are in the way (Not so much work as school,) and my short attention span in anything but a video game. HALLOWEEN IS COMING!!!!! Maybe I should do a few Halloween one shots :p Might be interesting to see what I could come up with. Well, on with the fic.  
  
Posted:  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 9  
  
Nodoka headed towards the kitchen, needing to ask the cook to fix a lunch for six. She smiled, remembering how Ranma ate. 'Now would be the ideal time for me to tell them of their heritage. I wonder who the crown prince of Jurai will be though. Ranma? Or Tenchi?'  
  
She came across another thought as she remembered when she ran away from her father's home in the first place. 'I remember fighting with him about leaving for Jurai. He wanted me to go as his heir and tell his family why he chose to stay on earth. Achika was so little then. I remember packing up and leaving but then I remember waking up pregnant in Genma's arms. I don't remember anything before that.'  
  
Nodoka continued with those thoughts, trying to remember, as she asked the cook to fix a few picnic baskets.  
  
*Ranma's Room*  
  
Ranko sat on Ranma's bed looking at the map. "Why don't we take a look at this area?" she asked, "It looks ideal for a picnic."  
  
"We have to go over a mountain Ranko," Tenchi pointed out, "I'm not up to climbing mountains today."  
  
Ranko pouted and looked over to Ranma, who was staring out the window. "Nii-san? What do you think?"  
  
Ranma didn't answer and Ranko grew concerned, "What's wrong Nii-san? You gonna help us out or not?"  
  
Ranma still didn't respond and Ranko crawled over to try and get his attention, gasping as she saw the dead look on his face. She shook him, quickly snapping him out of his trance.  
  
Ranma's consciousness resurfaced to find Ranko's worried face. He smiled, life returning to his face, "Sorry about that. What's wrong?"  
  
Ranko gave him a look and sighed, "We're still trying to decide where to go. I want to see this valley but Tenchi doesn't want to climb a mountain."  
  
Ranma looked at the map and quickly found a way around it. "There's a pass right here. We can go through that. Odd name for it though."  
  
Tenchi looked to where Ranma was pointing and read the name. "Pass of Lost Time? Is it gonna send us on a trip down memory lane?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "We know the place is magical so who knows. I think we would have been warned about it if it was dangerous though."  
  
"Warned about what?"  
  
Ranma smiled at his mother, who was standing in the doorway. "A pass that shows us lost time."  
  
Nodoka looked at Ranko thoughtfully, "Maybe it would help explain why Ranko is a completely different personality."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Maybe she's who I was supposed to be."  
  
Ranko gave Ranma a disturbed look, "That's not a pleasant thought."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Are we going to leave now?"  
  
Tenchi sighed and got up, keeping an eye on his cousin. "What were you thinking about earlier so that you looked dead?"  
  
"I was searching my soul, to see if I could salvage something from the life I'm trying to leave. I couldn't find anything worthwhile. I looked to the piece of me that held my modern life and curse and found nothing. It felt..... dead." Ranma shivered.  
  
Ranko looked down, "When I was trapped in the spring, I found I was doomed to remain aware. I couldn't get free without help. There wasn't a place in any of the soul's for me to escape from the beings that fell in there beforehand."  
  
Ranko looked up at Ranma, "You were different. You have a soul mate that you haven't declared love for yet, so your soul was only half there. You are meant to be here. You need to find her."  
  
Ranma smirked, taking one of the picnic baskets from his mother, "So you used my soul as an escape route."  
  
Ranko nodded, "I didn't expect to be alive again so I slept there, forgetting my life, expecting to die with you. When I was shocked from my slumber by that water, all I could remember was tiny snippets of my personality, which kept your personality out."  
  
"So that makes you separate," Tenchi said, "So what do you remember of your life."  
  
Ranko walked out the door and turned to him, "Just snippets of my personality, like I said. I don't remember what led to that personality, just that I am me and not Ranma."  
  
Ranma walked out the door and took the lead, Ranko following. Nodoka walked behind, studying her children. She then noticed that Ranko did indeed have a more feminine gait, while Ranma's was decidedly masculine. Nodoka smiled, knowing she could burn that seppuku contract for good.  
  
Tenchi shrugged, thinking that odder things had happened, catching up to walk beside Nodoka. He studied his aunt out of the corner of his eye, admiring her dark red hair and noble profile. 'She kind of reminds me of grandpa. No wonder they fought.'  
  
"I'll tell them today," Nodoka said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi asked, not paying attention.  
  
"I'll tell them today," she repeated, "at the picnic." She gave Tenchi an earnest look, "You'll back me up won't you?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and nodded, "Don't worry about it. I don't think they'll find anything wrong with it. They'll understand."  
  
Nodoka nodded, the worry not completely leaving her face. She then looked back to Tenchi, curiosity donning her face. "How did you end up here anyways? Father never gave me the details of how you got injured."  
  
Tenchi gave her a sheepish look as he held the door to the outside open for her. "You could say it was something of a super powered cat fight. I had just gotten back from an adventure involving my death at the hands of an evil space pirate and being resurrected by a goddess that was also one of our ships."  
  
"You mean there's something other than an evil space pirate?" Ranko asked dryly.  
  
Tenchi chuckled a bit, "Ryoko's a space pirate, but she's not really evil. Just really violent. She's especially violent towards a Juraian princess that had taken up residence in my house also."  
  
"Anyways, I had come back from the dead and saved their butts. The day after we returned to earth, Ryoko wouldn't leave me alone. Ayeka got angry, like she always does, and threw an energy bolt at her. Ryoko dodged, but I wasn't as lucky as I was behind her and couldn't see anything. Sasami had just come up the stairs and saw all of this. She got angry, called grandfather, and he rushed me to the hospital where I met up with Ranma. Sasami was pretty angry. I wonder what happened when I left."  
  
They were pretty far from the resort when Tenchi finished. Ranma was half listening to the story and nearly stopped as something dawned on him about Tenchi's heritage and his relation to him.  
  
"I don't know why I didn't think of this before but since you said you were part of the royal family of Jurai and Ranko and I are related to you doesn't that... make.... us....."  
  
Nodoka looked down, "It does son. We are Juraian, and part of the royal family."  
  
Ranma and Ranko digested this information and Nodoka watched them anxiously. Soon Ranma smiled at his mother, "I can understand the need to keep that a secret."  
  
Ranko nodded, "Don't worry about it momma. We're not mad at you for not telling us. It's just a little hard to digest right now. You didn't have time to tell us anyway."  
  
Ranko giggled, "It makes for an interesting relationship with a guy later."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Or girl," he said, thinking about Hikari, "I plan on telling her about this. So much has happened. We're near the pass now."  
  
Nodoka looked up ahead. "Kind of misty for this time of day isn't it?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged, "Maybe the sun hasn't gotten there yet. Either way, all we have to do is follow the path and stick together."  
  
They all headed forward, each with their own thoughts, unknowing of the conscious spell reading them.  
  
'I wish I hadn't fallen asleep cause then I'd be able to teach Ranma whatever I knew in my past life.'  
  
'Come to think of it, not even I know much about my heritage as a Juraian prince. It would be helpful if I knew their history.'  
  
'I wish I had been apart of my son's life. I can't be a very good mother if I don't know anything about my children.'  
  
'This is really unusual, and I wish I could remember more of my past life besides the last battle.'  
  
They entered the pass and the ground rumbled, separating them into the mist. They called for each other and the mists parted, showing each what they wanted to know.  
  
*At the resort*  
  
Hikari felt Ranma disappear into the streams of time and she looked uneasily to where she had sensed him and his family last. 'I hope Setsuna knows what she's doing,' she thought, not realizing that the omnipresent time guardian was not behind this.  
  
"Something wrong Hikari-onee-san?" Hikaru asked, looking at Hikari curiously.  
  
Hikari smiled at the little girl and shook her head, "Iie, daijabu."  
  
Hikaru beamed at her and then rolled the dice. Moving the appropriate number of spaces, Hikaru handed the dice to Hikari, prompting her to take her turn at Candyland.  
  
A knock on the door startled Hikari as she took her turn, and she sensed Usagi behind the door. Ikari got up to answer it and confirmed what Hikari knew. "Hi Usagi-san."  
  
"Hi Ikari!" she bubbled, "Have any of you seen Ranma and his family?"  
  
Ikari looked back to see a multitude of shaking heads. "Not recently," he said, as he noticed Hikari getting up.  
  
"The last time we saw them was when he left at breakfast to look for you and your friends," Hikari said, going to the door.  
  
Usagi pouted and snapped her fingers. "Thanks anyways. If you see him tell him I'd like to thank him for this morning."  
  
Hikari smiled and nodded, "We'll let him know."  
  
Hikari went to sit back down and cast a worried look out the window, which didn't go unnoticed by Trista. Hikari returned to her game and the rest turned to what they were doing, no one noticing the suspicious look on Trista's face. 'I really hope she hasn't fallen for that guy. I have a feeling that life's about to become much more troubling.'  
  
*Ranko's Vision*  
  
Ranko watched as the mists parted and she found herself in a small village. A girl, like her and not, stepped out of one of the huts. She stretched and turned to look right at Ranko. Ranko started to say something but the girl gave an evil smirk and passed right through her. Ranko started, 'They can't see or hear me. It that girl..... is that girl me?'  
  
Ranko concentrated on the small, maroon haired girl and found herself remembering more and more of her past. Time flew before her eyes as she watched herself grow into a young woman and found she was not to go past that.  
  
'No!' Ranko thought, tears in her eyes as she watched the events unfold, 'No that can't be me! Was I really such a cold hearted bitch? Even at such a young age? I deserved to stay in that spring. I'm glad all I kept was my femininity. I don't want to remember any of this.'  
  
Ranko watched as she killed one of their own men out of spite and was sentenced to drown, trapped forever in the springs of Jusenkyo.  
  
'Was I really so bad that they had to kill me?' Ranko thought as she watched herself drown, 'Who am I now then? Now I'm Mei Lin, now I'm Ranko. Ranma must have given me parts of his own personality as I slept. I'm glad, angry and hurt by this. I never should have wanted to know.'  
  
Ranko's tears fell harder and faster as she wished to return to Ranma and her new mother to be judged by them. They found her of worthy of life before. 'They won't now,' Ranko thought, 'I must salvage this soul.'  
  
Ranko felt the fog roll in again and some wind blow. She started to get up and the wind became stronger, quickly pushing her in a certain direction. She turned and screamed as she saw a large, black tear trying to suck her in. She lost the battle against the wind and was sucked through, only knowing darkness from that point on.  
  
*Tenchi's visions*  
  
Tenchi looked around as the fog rolled back and found himself in a foreign city. He walked around, trying to ask people where he was but none paid any attention to him. It was when Tenchi placed his hand through one of the people that he realized that no one could see or hear him.  
  
'What's going on?' he thought, watching as suddenly the palace in the distance came to him. Tenchi watched and learned that he was viewing Jurai's history.  
  
'This is awesome,' he thought, now I know a bit more of what I'm getting into with this.'  
  
Tenchi watched, learning more and more about Jurai and found himself becoming more and more interested. 'So this is my grandfather's heritage. My heritage. I wonder why he never told me about all of this.'  
  
Soon he found out why. Parts of Jurai had always been corrupt and while it was rare, they sometimes rose to power. The true king of Jurai would always save it after a while, but those times of darkness were the worst that Tenchi had seen in any history.  
  
'That's why a human/Juraian coupling was looked down upon,' Tenchi thought after one episode, 'but we are so much the same.'  
  
Tenchi found himself wishing to go back and share this with his new found family. As the mists rolled in once more, Tenchi turned and walked through a tear, not noticing it until he blacked out.  
  
*Nodoka's Vision*  
  
Nodoka looked around, finding herself in a familiar hospital, in a familiar room. A scream from the bed behind her made Nodoka start, and whirl around to start apologizing. She stopped as she saw herself on the hospital bed, screaming because of a contraction.  
  
Genma and the doctors rushed in, one running through Nodoka as she stared on in horror. The six-hour labor seemed to pass in minutes for the ghost like woman as she watched Ranma being born. It was then that she realized that the gleam in Genma's eyes were not of joy and pride, but of greed.  
  
'The man used me,' she thought, 'That's why I never felt comfortable around him, he used me. I have been working my fingers to the bone to pay off his debts and he was just using me so he could live a good life.'  
  
Nodoka's anger and pain grew as she watched what Ranma suffered from the greedy man, for after all, seeing it is more effective than hearing about it.  
  
'Never again,' she thought, 'Never again will a child of mine suffer like this.'  
  
As Akane walloped Ranma with a hammer, the mists of time rolled back in to enclose the crying woman. They rolled back to reveal her at the edge of the pass once more. She looked up at the sky to discover that it was late evening, and the stars were just coming out.  
  
"You've been gone the whole day," said a voice from behind her.  
  
Nodoka whirled to see a man that appeared around her age standing there with flowers. She waited for him to speak again, something about his face and pained look recovering something from the edges of her memory.  
  
"My name's Lee," he said after an uncomfortable silence, "I help the old man a bit every once in a while. He tries to get me to take over for him. You're lucky you got out of there. Not many people come out of the pass of lost time."  
  
Nodoka stared at him in fear, "You mean......"  
  
The man nodded, "This pass has a habit of taking people and kepping them. I ....." He paused, swallowing as if the subject still brought him great pain, "I lost my wife and two daughters, Luna and Lina, to that pass. You look like my wife. You have the same beautiful face and expression."  
  
Nodoka looked down, blushing.  
  
The man continued on, "She was pregnant with our third child when she disappeared, heading off on a picnic with the girls. For the past eighteen years I've been bringing flowers here, hoping that they would return to me."  
  
He laughed bitterly, "Not that they would know me anymore. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve the loss of my family, but I'll never give up hope. Hope is all that keeps me going these days."  
  
Lee turned and looked towards the pass again. "I saw you heading towards the pass with the kids and yelled for you to stop. I don't think you heard me and you disappeared inside. I stayed to see if any of you would return. I was beginning to lose that hope. But then you appeared."  
  
Lee walked up to the edge of the pass and placed the flowers down, not entering the pass himself. "You're lucky," he said again, softly.  
  
Something hovered at the edge of Nodoka's memory as she took in Lee's black hair and sharp profile. She clasped her head in pain as a dam broke in her mind, and memories swept her away, causing her to faint. Lee caught her as she fell, and picked her up, whispering the name of his beloved, "Nodoka."  
  
*Resort*  
  
Hikari stopped eating and gave a worried glance out of one of the dining hall windows. She felt Nodoka return but none of the others. 'I'll wait until I get the children back to the orphanage to go searching for them. I intend to find out what happened before I leave however. I just hope nothing bad has happened.  
  
*Ranma's Vision*  
  
Ranma found himself in a room of a palace, and turned quickly as a woman screamed in pain. He found the woman's face obscured as she was surrounded by a man with black hair, some doctors, and a midwife. Two girls, a five year old with blue black hair and a two year old with red hair watched from the corner of the room.  
  
Ranma moved up through some of the people to see the woman giving birth, and found himself face to face with his mother. She screamed again Ranma turned to look at the man he assumed was his father. He was surprised to find himself looking at a man nothing like Genma. He was young and handsome, whereas Genma was fat and old.  
  
Ranma stepped back, and soon found himself viewing his past life. The attacks, finding Hikari, and the final battle. He found himself remembering, feeling the joys and pains all over again as his family sent him off to the crystal palace on the moon and he grew up there while they died.  
  
Ranma watched as he, himself died and promised himself that he would be stronger, so that this time he could protect her. The mists of time rolled in just as he saw the moon queen use the silver crystal for the last time. He turned, his face a mask of pain, to find himself sucked through a tear in the fabric that made the world around him. Soon all he knew was darkness.  
  
*Resort*  
  
Hikari awoke to the feeling that something was wrong. She got up and checked on all the children, who were asleep and then went to the window, extending her senses to find what was wrong. 'There are no youma tonight,' she thought, extending her senses even further. She soon found what was amiss and nearly screamed at the realization of the tears in a spell in the pass where Ranma and his family had disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Trista, seeing the tears stream down Hikari's face.  
  
Hikari turned to Trista, fear evident on her face. "There are tears in the fabric of space and time where Ranma, Ranko, Nodoka, and Tenchi disappeared. Only Ranma's mother returned. I need to go after them."  
  
"No you don't," Trista said, growling slightly.  
  
Hikari gave her a startled look, pain still evident on her face. Trista sighed and continued, "He's stealing you away from me. Our friendship won't last. You'll go to him and forget about me. You're my only friend Hikari."  
  
Hikari shook her head, "I can't forget about you Trista, don't make me choose. I love you both. He's my soul mate Trista. If he's not near, I'll whither away and die anyway."  
  
Trista looked down, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that, it's selfish."  
  
Hikari smiled, "You'll always be my best friend Trista. You just come to me when you need me. I need your help now though."  
  
Trista looked up, nodding. "I'll take care of the kids. If you aren't back by the time we leave, I'll drop them off at the orphanage. I'll use the power of the well to try and locate you."  
  
"That's a strictly time based demon well you know," Hikari said, giving Trista an odd look.  
  
Trista made a face, "I have to try something. If I don't find you that way I'll just visit the time I actually came from for a while. You'll be able to find me."  
  
Hikari smiled and grabbed her transformation pen. "Thank you Trista."  
  
Hikari didn't hear Trista's soft good luck as she ran out the door to the last known coordinates of Nodoka's presence.  
  
Hikari ran, stretching her senses and quickly locking onto Nodoka's ki. 'What is she still doing all the way out here?' Hikari asked herself, 'Whatever the reason I need to find out what happened before diving into the gate once more.'  
  
Hikari stopped in front of a small hut with the lights on. Knocking on the door, Hikari took the time to catch her breath. A man looking remarkably like Ranma opened the door, giving her an odd look. Hikari blushed as she realized she was still only wearing her pajamas.  
  
"I'm looking for Ms. Nodoka," Hikari said, trying to see if Nodoka was awake.  
  
The man's face became startled, and then angry, and he was about to lash out when Nodoka's voice stopped him. "It's alright anata," she said softly, "Hikari is our son's girlfriend."  
  
Lee froze as he turned to see Nodoka's pained face. "I remember now," she said, "I remember what that bastard made me forget."  
  
Nodoka looked up at Lee, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I always knew there was something fishy about Genma's story but I couldn't place it."  
  
Nodoka began to cry, "I'm so sorry anata, so sorry."  
  
Lee moved from the door and stared at Nodoka's crying face a moment before drawing her into a crushing hug. He made soothing noises as he waved Hikari in, trying to comfort Nodoka. Hikari blushed at the thought of already being considered Ranma's girlfriend but realized it was true.  
  
"I need to know what happened to him and the other two," Hikari said softly, "I know he's gone. What happened?"  
  
Nodoka's crying slowed as Ranko's words rang in her ears, "You have a soul mate that you haven't declared your love to, Ranma."  
  
Nodoka pulled slightly away from Lee and turned to Hikari. "I had better give you the whole story then."  
  
Lee led Nodoka to a small couch that was placed in the hut and they both sat down, Hikari sitting in an old chair near them.  
  
"Genma isn't Ranma's father. Lee is. When I was still pregnant with him, I took my two daughter's out for a picnic through that same pass. I got separated from them, and darkness claimed me as the fog rolled in. I had awoken in Genma's arms, being carried. I didn't know who he was so I fought. He figured out I remembered who I was married to and used some sort of weird technique on me that made me forget everything about my husband and daughters."  
  
"He raised Ranma, and I let him. I let him do those horrible things....."  
  
Nodoka paused to compose herself. "The same thing happened again now, and I'm not sure that there is any possible way for them to come back."  
  
Hikari closed her eyes, "I can get them back."  
  
She said it so low that Nodoka was not sure she heard right. Lee, however, did, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Hikari looked up at the man, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Lee and Nodoka nodded, and Hikari continued, "I can travel through dimensions. I am a sailor scout and I was charged with guarding the dimensional gate. I will find them."  
  
Lee scoffed at the idea and Hikari narrowed her eyes, shouting out her transformation trigger. In a flurry of light, she was in her sailor uniform, staff of worlds in her hands. "I will find them," she said again.  
  
Nodoka stared at her, "Does Ranma know of this?" she asked softly.  
  
Hikari smiled and nodded, "He is the scout of storms and chaos, Sailor Nemesis. He can control any storm, be it of fire, wind, water, thunder, anything. He hasn't accessed his power yet, but he knows of it. He is one of the few aware scouts, having awakened only recently."  
  
Nodoka smiled, "Please bring him back. Him, Ranko, Tenchi and if you can find them, Lina and Luna."  
  
Hikari gave her a questioning look and Lee got up to get some old photos. "This is what they looked like then. I don't know how much they've changed, but if you could bring them back to us....."  
  
Hikari nodded, taking the picture of the four happy people. "I'm on my way. I'll return, hopefully soon."  
  
Author's Notes: I do hope you realize that I edited a few of the chapters a bit. Not a whole lot but enough to make a slight difference. ^^ Jan e. 


	11. Chapter 10: Ranko's Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series mentioned in this fic. If I did, I would be rich and I'm very much on the poor side.  
  
Author's Notes: YES I LOVE POWER TRIPS!!!! THEY ABSOLUTELY MAKE MY DAY!!!! At least when I don't have mood swings. Why wouldn't Ranma admit to dusting a youma? The Sailor scouts weren't there when Ranma dusted the other and I don't believe I mentioned that to them when they went back. So naturally, if Ranma boasted about it, they would be suspicious. At least, Rei and Ami would be. Me thinks Usagi would be a little too gullible about people being able to do that on their own. *Sweatdrop*  
  
Anyways, on with the story ^^  
  
Posted 11/2/03  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 10  
  
*Ranko's Point in Time*  
  
Ranko awoke in a small white room with sunlight streaming in. She groaned as she opened her eyes, not used to the light, and turned from the window. 'Where am I?' she thought, looking around the room, 'A hospital?'  
  
She started to get up and was forced back down to the pillow as an overwhelming sense of nausea consumed her. The door then opened and a violet haired young man walked in with a breakfast tray. "Can you sit up?" he asked, setting the tray down.  
  
Ranko gave him a wary look and tried to sit up again. The dizziness was not as bad this time around and she managed to rest her back against the head board. Then she noticed that the clothes she was wearing were not her own. She turned with a glare that had the young man smirking a bit.  
  
"My mother changed your clothes. The ones you were wearing were pretty beat up after your fall. My name's Trunks," he said.  
  
Ranko turned to look at her food. "My name's Ranko," she said softly, "Where am I?"  
  
"At Capsule Corp," Trunks responded watching her face carefully.  
  
Ranko wrinkled her nose as if confused, "Where? I don't remember hearing about any place called Capsule Corp."  
  
Trunks stared at her a moment beginning to think she might have had some sort of brain trauma. "Capsule Corp is a world wide corporation. Or at least it was until the androids attacked and destroyed our world. What do you remember?"  
  
Ranko stared at her food a moment, 'Oh dear, he thinks I have some sort of amnesia. I have to admit that it does really seem that way but I don't think I'm in my home world any more. How do I tell him though?'  
  
"I'll let you eat. I'll go tell my mother that you're awake now," Trunks said getting up.  
  
Ranko just nodded, focusing on something she knew. Or at least she thought she knew as the food looked rather strange. Ranko gave herself a mental shrug and decided to taste it. As she ate, she began to feel a bit better, but still lost. "Where are Ranma, Tenchi and okaa-san?" she asked herself.  
  
"Where are who?" said a female voice from the doorway.  
  
Ranko looked up, startled, to see a woman with blue green hair standing in the doorway. Ranko's eyes widened a bit and then she blushed, looking back to her food. "My family," she said softly, "I'm not sure if they made it here with me."  
  
The woman frowned as Ranko's eyes grew watery and walked over to her, putting an arm around her. "It's ok to cry," she said softly.  
  
"Not for a warrior," Ranko said as the tears fell, "not for me."  
  
Bulma held her closer, trying to comfort her. "Everyone needs to cry sometimes, even the toughest warriors."  
  
Ranko started to bawl, clinging to Bulma like a lifeline. Trunks checked in on them, and decided to watch from the doorway as Bulma comforted the girl like only a mother could. Soon he left to get the calming herbal tea his sensei, Gohan, had made for him before he died. 'Looks like we'll all need this,' he thought, making a pot full.  
  
When he returned, Ranko had calmed down, and was eating her food. "I brought some tea," he said softly.  
  
His mother looked up smiling, "That calming stuff Gohan made so well?"  
  
His heart clenched painfully at that memory and he nodded, trying to smile. Bulma's face saddened a moment, and then she motioned for him to pour the tea. She then turned to Ranko, who had silently watched the exchange, "So tell us who we'll be looking for."  
  
Ranko sighed and put her fork down, "Ranma is a male version of me, or rather, I'm a female version of him. He is ice where I am fire though. Momma's hair is a darker red than mine and was wearing a kimono last I saw her. Tenchi is tall like Ranma and has black hair and brown eyes. He's usually wearing an ugly brown jacket."  
  
"There are a few people to match that last description," Bulma said dryly.  
  
Ranko shrugged, "I'll recognize them. But I'm not sure they're here."  
  
Trunks and Bulma exchanged a look. "What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked, "Are you from another planet?"  
  
"I am if this isn't earth. I'm more certain that I'm in another dimension," Ranko said, "And I don't believe they followed through the tear."  
  
"Tear?" Bulma asked, interested.  
  
Ranko took a deep breath and began to explain about the pass of lost time. She told about reviewing her past life without saying anything about it and about coming from that to be sucked into a seeming tear in the fog. "It was like a black hole sucking me in. A tear in the fabric of space and time."  
  
Bulma frowned as she thought about it, "Our own heading through time must have caused this. I didn't realize it would cause such a commotion though."  
  
Ranko gave her a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Bulma looked out the window at the damaged landscape, frowning. "Our world was being destroyed by these two androids. All of earth's best warriors were destroyed. One survived and trained my son to fight, believing he would have the strength to do so. Gohan," Bulma's voice caught a moment, and then she continued, "Gohan died saving Trunks' life, and I built a time machine, so that the past could be changed. Trunks went to the past, and changed it. He became stronger, and defeated the two androids from this time when he returned, allowing what's left of this world to survive."  
  
"You think this caused a tear in the very fabric of time?" Ranko asked, "And that it pulled me through at the pass?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "There might be other tears from other dimensions and times as well. It's something to think about. Maybe I can modify the time machine..." Bulma trailed off as she got up to leave for her lab. Trunks sweat dropped and sighed, "We'll do our best to help you, but it might take a while. You did help her get out of her slump though. For that I'm grateful."  
  
Ranko just nodded and sipped the tea. "This is really good," she said, slightly surprised.  
  
Trunks looked down into his own cup of tea. "My sensei used to make this all the time. It's a blend of herbs he created that soothes the nerves and relaxes muscles. He taught it to me but I'm not as good at mixing it. This is the last of his blend."  
  
Ranko stayed silent, sipping at her tea, sensing that it was still a sensitive subject for him. Trunks kept staring into his tea, his expression thoughtful. "He died six years ago. He was a father, and a friend. I hope he's doing well in the other timeline."  
  
"I'm sure he is," Ranko said, "You need to cheer up. It doesn't help to live in the past to much."  
  
Trunks just gave her a wry grin and stood, "You get some rest. I'll take your tray."  
  
Ranko looked out to see the sun setting, and wondered how her family was doing.  
  
*Back at the Pass*  
  
Hikari entered the pass, trying to determine where the tears were. 'That's funny,' she thought, 'It isn't foggy here at all. I'm sure this is the right place.'  
  
Hikari entered the pass cautiously, her transformed state helping her to extend her senses as she searched for the tears. She wandered in, soon picking up a trail of magic, not unlike what the tears were appearing in. She soon came across a misting pool, and read into the spell surrounding it.  
  
'This is....' Hikari's thought, eyes widening, 'This shouldn't be possible! Not without Setsuna's knowledge!'  
  
Hikari disappeared in a flash of light as the first rays of light reached the inside of the pass.  
  
*Tenchi's Point in Time*  
  
Tenchi woke to darkness, and tried to determine where he was. He got up, brushing off all the brush on his clothing and studied the forest around him. 'The trees aren't unlike those from Jurai,' he thought, looking around, 'They are talking.'  
  
He pulled out his sword, and studied its glow for a moment, and then looked around. He started walking, following the pull of the sword, as it seemed insistent on a certain direction, unknowing of the golden eyes watching him.  
  
"Ranma?" he called out, "Ranko? Where are you? Aunt Nodoka?"  
  
Tenchi was quickly getting tired and soon found himself standing before a large, old tree. Tenchi leaned his head against the tree, and realized the sword had stopped its pull. Tenchi knocked the sword on the tree twice as he had seen Ayeka do before. 'I wonder how the girls are doing also,' he thought, beginning to get homesick.  
  
To his surprise, the tree reacted, though it was a bit delayed and slow. It showed everything in its memory from crashing on this planet to getting a half demon trapped upon its bark and the demon's recent adventures. "You see everything don't you? I'm not surprised, trees live a long time."  
  
The tree responded by moving its roots slightly, creating a space for him to lie comfortably. Tenchi nodded his thanks, and made himself comfortable, remembering the odd things his grandfather's tree would do for him. Tenchi gave a wry smile, 'And here I thought it was just my childish imagination at the time.'  
  
Yellow eyes watched as Tenchi fell asleep and decided he was no real threat, even after that strange display on his favorite thinking tree. 'I'll alert Kagome and the others tomorrow,' Inu Yasha said to himself, 'I don't think he'll be anything we can't handle if he's hostile.'  
  
With that, Inu Yasha settled down to watch over the intruder in the very tree Tenchi had been speaking to a moment ago.  
  
*Ranma's Point in Time*  
  
Zelgadiss, Lina, Amelia and Gourry looked up, surprised as the sky darkened and then suddenly lightened again.  
  
"I think something fell," Amelia said, looking back to the group.  
  
Lina frowned and nodded, "I think we had better check it out. Let's go. It was in the direction of Zel's supposed cure anyways."  
  
"Where are we going again?" Gourry asked, "And what kind of sign was that?"  
  
Lina's eye twitched and she growled. But this time, however, she simply just stomped ahead of the group, leaving a surprised Amelia and Zelgadiss, and a confused Gourry.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Gourry asked, "I just wanted to kn-"  
  
"Can it Mr. Gourry," Amelia said, "Or I'll start beating you."  
  
Gourry shushed and the rest started to follow Lina. They reached the approximate area just before nightfall and it was Lina that first found the unconscious person. Lina quickly checked him over, finding him alive, and then looked around the area.  
  
"We'll set up camp here," she said, "Gourry, go find some firewood. Zel, would you mind fixing the meal tonight?"  
  
Zel nodded and studied her before getting the supplies he would need. Lina then turned to Amelia. "I'll need your help with him Amelia. I think that fall from the sky hurt him right bad."  
  
Zel stopped his preparations and stared at her a moment, stunned. When they had first gathered the group once more, he had been surprised that Lina, at 20, had finally filled out a bit more and was maybe three centimeters taller. Lina had looked happy, saying she had wondered when she was going to have a growth spurt and was glad no one could call her flat chested anymore.  
  
Gourry's dropping of the firewood pulled Zel out of his thoughts and he continued fixing dinner as Amelia and Lina began to heal the unconscious man, trying to save his life. After a while, Lina and Amelia placed the handsome young man near the fire and they sat on the log Zel had pulled up, exhausted. Zel wordlessly handed them their share, knowing Lina would be too tired to fight off Gourry.  
  
Lina raised an eyebrow and started eating her dinner, stopping once in a while to look over to their unexpected guest. Gourry tried to swipe some food while she wasn't looking, only to be stopped by Zel. Gourry looked stunned at Zel's stern look and kept to his own plate.  
  
Zel then turned to Lina, "Something wrong?"  
  
"He looks kinda like Luna. It's really uncanny, the strange resemblance he has to my sister."  
  
Zel raised a stony eyebrow as the young man groaned, and sat up. Amelia was at his side in an instant, "Are you ok sir?"  
  
Ranma put a hand to his head and rubbed it, nodding slightly. Amelia beamed, "I'm Amelia, I healed you! The short red head is Ms. Lina, she found you. The tall blond guy is Mr. Gourry, and the one with the blue violet hair is Mr. Zelgadiss."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at the girl's quick introduction and automatic trust in him while Lina and Zel slapped their foreheads. Gourry just waved.  
  
"Ranma," he said slowly, not sure if he could trust them.  
  
"Where's the wild horse?" Gourry asked looking around.  
  
Ranma's eyebrow twitched, as did Lina's. "It's his name you idiot!" Lina yelled, hitting Gourry over the head.  
  
Gourry started laughing, "But what kind of person has a name like Wild Horse? Is he one of those savage tribes we encountered earlier?"  
  
Ranma twitched and he growled, "I'll show you savage."  
  
With that, Ranma made quick work of making Gourry one large bruise. Zel sweat dropped while Amelia and Lina clapped. "Welcome to our camp Ranma. Nice display of skill. Do you know magic?"  
  
Ranma looked over to the small red head, and was startled by her uncanny resemblance to the girl from his past life, only older. "No, not really," he answered, raising an eyebrow. He then looked around at his surroundings and realized he was extremely far from home. 'What do I do now? Will Hikari find me?'  
  
"Did you guys see anyone else fall with me? A girl with bright red hair that looks a lot like me, a guy about my height with black hair and brown eyes, and an older woman with dark red hair and red brown eyes?"  
  
Lina and Amelia exchanged a look and shook their heads. "You were the only one that fell. Where did you come from anyways?"  
  
Ranma frowned as he looked around and saw plants he wouldn't recognize from anywhere on earth. "I don't think I'm from this dimension," he muttered, "But how do I get back?"  
  
Lina frowned slightly, "Are you a mazoku that was summoned by someone else?"  
  
Ranma's eye twitched, "Do I look like a monster to you?"  
  
Lina shrugged, "We've been duped by better."  
  
Ranma snorted and sat down by the fire, doing Zel's job of sulking.  
  
Zel just shrugged and handed him a plate of extra food, which Ranma accepted gratefully, but not before getting a good look at Zel's face. "What are you?" Ranma asked, suddenly realizing that the person handing him food was not human.  
  
Zel scowled, "I don't choose to look like this. I'm a chimera."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, and Zel continued, "I was human until this priest turned me into this in my quest for power."  
  
Ranma finished his meal, "What's a chimera?"  
  
The group face faulted, and Ranma looked around surprised, "Sorry, they don't have chimeras where I'm from so I've never seen one."  
  
Lina smiled a bit and picked herself up, explaining what a chimera was. Ranma turned back to Zel, in complete understanding of him now. "So you want to return to normal? I know how that feels."  
  
Zel growled slightly, "You have no idea what it feels like to go after cure after cure and come up empty handed! You...."  
  
He was silenced by Ranma's laugh. "Believe me. Let me tell you the story of my life before you go judging who has no idea and who does."  
  
Ranma started explaining his story and Gourry stayed blissfully asleep while Zel and the rest listened attentively. Amelia was near crying at the end where he had explained all the unwanted engagements and inability to see his mother. Lina was looking thoughtfully at Ranma while Zel was growling slightly.  
  
"That is nothing like my situation," Zel growled slightly, "People see me and automatically call monster."  
  
Ranma snorted, "I bet if you lightened up a bit people wouldn't notice the difference. What they see at first is a gloomy looking man. What happens when you use magic or glare at someone is when they call monster because of the dark cloud hanging over your head. Ryoga was every bit as depressed as you, though more obsessive with blaming everything on me."  
  
Lina yawned, "Ranma's right Zel. His situation is similar to yours. Let's get some sleep. If we're lucky, we can get more information on this cure of yours in Zephelia, my home town."  
  
Zel just snorted, "I'll take first watch then."  
  
Lina just nodded and made herself comfortable on the ground. Gourry was still out from Ranma's beating and Amelia found a spot next to Lina. Ranma studied Lina while she was asleep trying to figure out why she looked so much like a younger version of his mother.  
  
Zel noticed his look, "I wouldn't try anything. Lina's right dangerous."  
  
"My whole family's dangerous. She reminds me of my older sister," 'From my past life,' Ranma finished in his thoughts.  
  
"Does she mean something to you?" Ranma asked Zel suddenly.  
  
Zel blushed slightly and looked over to where Lina was laying, "She was the first to look at me and not see a monster. She was my first friend and stuck with me even when I betrayed her. The whole group just seemed to grow on me, and I have Lina to thank for that."  
  
Ranma just smirked slightly and turned to stare at the fire. They were silent for a while and Ranma lay on the ground, studying the stars. "The stars aren't nearly as bright where I'm from," he said.  
  
Zelgadiss looked up at the sky and sighed, then catching sight of a shooting star. He looked over to where Ranma was laying and saw his eyes closed. After a moment, Ranma opened them, "What did you wish for?"  
  
"Huh?" Zel asked.  
  
"Whenever a shooting star passes, you're supposed to make a wish. Anything you want," Ranma said, and then he shrugged, "I was told this by a friend when I first encountered trouble on my training trip. It may seem childish but it helps me put my mind at ease."  
  
Zelgadiss looked up at the sky again and was silent for a moment. "You're not supposed to tell those wishes or they won't come true. That's what Lina told me one night."  
  
Ranma smiled, "Maybe she's right."  
  
Zel looked up at the sky, "Now that I think about it you are Amelia's age aren't you? Seventeen?"  
  
"No trying to play matchmaker to get her off you're back. I have someone waiting for me. I will get back to her at all costs," Ranma said, "And I'm eighteen.  
  
Zelgadiss chuckled a bit, "Must be quite a girl you're with."  
  
"She's my soul," Ranma said softly, "And she's not part of the fiancée brigade."  
  
Zel and Ranma talked into the night, neither one appearing tired at all, while Lina listened her heart clenching as she realized that Zel didn't like Amelia like that.  
  
*DBZ Alternate Timeline*  
  
Ranko awoke as the sun rose and decided that she had been in bed long enough. 'It's time to see if I can still do everything I now remember,' she thought as she slid open the door and headed down the stairs.  
  
She soon found her way outside and reached for the weapons she had stored in her former life. She concentrated, remembering how to pull the weapons out of subspace. 'If I'm right, no one should have been able to get my weapons out of there and I should be able to access them from anywhere. That is the fundamentals of hidden weapons, learning to access subspace, and expanding your ki to be able to pull more out at one time.'  
  
Ranko's hand reached out and she pulled out her sword. To her surprise it was still in good condition and still as sharp as the last time she had sharpened it. "Of course!" she said softly, "Subspace isn't affected by time. Everything would stay in mint condition."  
  
She started with an unarmed kata to warm up and then picked up the sword once more, and started practicing with it. The sun was much higher in the sky and she was still practicing with the sword when Trunks found her. He stopped at the door when he saw her, his breath catching as she worked out.  
  
'She's beautiful,' he thought, watching her every move in the morning light. Soon she stopped and she made a movement as to thrust the sword, and the sword disappeared. Trunks was startled, "How did you? Did you capsulize it?"  
  
Ranko gave him a confused look, "Capsulize? What do you mean by that? I just stored it into subspace."  
  
"You're going to have to explain that to me," Trunks said, "Possibly my mother also. Breakfast is ready when you are."  
  
Ranko's face brightened and she rushed inside past Trunks, who just kind of stared after her and shook his head. Gathering his thoughts, Trunks followed her inside and made his way to the kitchen where he had laid out breakfast. As they each dished out some food on their plates, Bulma wandered into the kitchen and pulled herself down a plate, still looking asleep.  
  
Breakfast was a silent matter as Trunks, who had a saiyan's appetite and Ranko, who still had her brother's eating habits, gulped down food with gusto. Bulma just snuck herself a relatively normal amount as she studied Ranko a moment. As Ranko finally reached a lull in her eating and finished off, Bulma wondered if she was a female half saiyan.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be part saiyan would you?" Bulma asked.  
  
Ranko gave her a look, "What's a saiyan?"  
  
Bulma gave a relatively short explanation and Ranko shrugged, "I don't think so. I know that I'm an eighth Juraian and human. But I think that's all."  
  
"Juraian?" Bulma asked.  
  
Ranko shrugged, "Well since you didn't seem to care about aliens I figured it would be ok to tell you. Juraians are from my dimension and they live on a different planet. I don't know much about them but my cousin would as he knows more about our heritage than I do."  
  
"How do you eat so much then?" Bulma asked.  
  
Ranko shrugged, "High metabolism?"  
  
Bulma sweat dropped and Trunks started paying attention to the conversation for the first time. "You do martial arts right?"  
  
Ranko giggled and nodded, "That's what does it."  
  
Bulma sighed, wondering what drove people to learn martial arts instead of useful things. Trunks got up and cleared his dishes, and then turned to gather Ranko's and his mother's. After the dishes were cleared, he headed out the door, "I'm going to go see how the rebuilding is going."  
  
They both nodded, and Bulma disappeared down a set of stairs. Ranko, figuring she had nothing else to do, wandered around what was left of Capsule Corp.  
  
'I wonder why they haven't started rebuilding this place yet. Is it because it's so big? Or what?'  
  
Soon Ranko found herself in a room with a missing wall overlooking what could have been a garden. 'The androids must have been defeated only recently,' Ranko thought, 'That would be why. They're too good hearted to rebuild their place first, and on top of that, they're trying to help me get home.'  
  
Ranko looked down and found fresh muddy footprints on the floor, 'These shouldn't be here. I have a bad feeling.'  
  
Ranko turned and quickly made her way towards the hallway she had seen Bulma disappear down after breakfast. The foot prints had lost the mud but had not lost the light dust outlining the shoes. 'Why didn't I notice this earlier?' Ranko berated herself, 'Being sick or relaxed is no excuse. Amazons see these things at all times.'  
  
Ranko began to run as she saw what door the faint footprints led too and rushed through the door eyes widening at what she saw. There were four armed men standing over Bulma's battered, bloody, and nude body. They were startled by Ranko's sudden appearance and froze, thinking that Trunks had come to get them.  
  
Ranko was the first to recover. With a yell she attacked the four men, knocking out the first with a quick punch kick combo and turning on the next closest. He had raised his machine gun and started firing. Ranko leaped over the barrage of bullets, but not before two hit her in the left shoulder and right hip. She flipped around and went in for a hard kick with her left leg, ignoring the pain. The man dodged and Ranko landed on the ground, automatically reaching for her sword and coming slashing forward with it, slicing through the gun and the man's jugular.  
  
The other two men stood surprised as Ranko slowly got up from her crouched position and turned towards them. Then with a snarl, she launched herself at the remaining two quickly slashing into one before he even had the chance to react. The other was still fumbling with his gun when Ranko twirled with the weight of her thrust and slashed into him.  
  
She stood cautiously, senses on alert and then ran to Bulma. As she checked the woman's vital signs her eyes watered, and time seemed to freeze, as she realized she had gotten there too late. A noise roused her from her sorrow and her gaze hardened. She slowly reached for her sword and as soon as she heard the gun cock, she turned as fast as she could and threw her sword with all her weight just as a bullet grazed her brow. The sword ran straight through the man she first kicked and pinned him against the time machine. The time machine shorted, and finished the job, electrocuting the man. His cries did not pierce through Ranko's hardened gaze and she withdrew to the corner and watched him fry.  
  
*At the Time Gates*  
  
"Setsuna you have to do something."  
  
The time guardian looked over to where her best friend stood, and then back to the time gates. "All I can do is seal the tears. I can't help you locate them," Sailor Pluto said, staring at the ground, "I wish you luck on your search Sailor Star."  
  
"There are two dimensional tears," Star said, a wry smile upon her face, "I needed to warn you about the time tears though or they would never get fixed. That's your job. I had better get moving."  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded and watched while Star drew upon her own gate and left, searching through the dimensional barriers for her friends. When Star had gone, she turned to her own gate and opened the doors, looking for the tears that had sent many through time.  
  
*In the Space Time Continuum*  
  
Sailor Star, as she was now named, allowed the feel of the dimensional barriers to wash over her and looked for the tears that had swallowed her friends and her soul. She came across the first and stepped through, taking the time to fix it as she searched for any sign of her friends. 'Ranko's here, but what happened? What happened to her soul? Something's wrong. I need to hurry but I can't afford mistakes right now.'  
  
The process was slow, and the tear fought against her as if it had a mind of its own, or was created by a very strong warrior. 'Damn, put enough ki into these things and they try to stay up forever. It's going to take awhile for it to destabilize enough for me to seal it.'  
  
*Capsule Corp.*  
  
Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp in the late afternoon, and called out to see if anyone was home. When no one answered, he started down to the lab, thinking Ranko would be talking with his mother. When he opened the door, he was greeted with quite a different surprise.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as he saw blood everywhere. On the floor was his mother, clothes torn and body bloody and bruised. He saw the remains of four men, one attached to the time machine by Ranko's sword. In the corner, all curled up and still bleeding, was Ranko. He knelt next to his mother first and quickly confirmed his fear and then moved to Ranko. 'She's still alive,' he thought, quickly finding her pulse, 'I need to help her.'  
  
He found the places where the bullet had entered, and only found an exit puncture on her shoulder. Grimacing slightly, he picked her up and carried her over to the med rooms. He got the bullet out without waking her, quickly stripping her of her clothes and setting up the regen tank his mother had built years ago.  
  
As Trunks hooked Ranko up, she opened her eyes, and stared at him a moment. Her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed his arm. Trunks froze as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't notice in time. I couldn't save her," she said softly, breathing becoming labored.  
  
Trunks shushed her and continued hooking up the apparatus and enclosed her within the egg like tank. The tank filled and Ranko closed her eyes once more, allowing a healing sleep to take over her mind. Only after she was asleep did Trunks leave to tend to the bodies in the lab.  
  
The tears refused to fall and allow some small comfort to his grieving heart as he walked back into the lab. He picked up his mother's body and carried it outside to the dead garden that she was always trying to bring back to life. 'Is this how they thank her?' Trunks asked himself as he buried her, 'Is this how they thank a strong woman that was always helping them out? Who sent her son into the past to save them? Whose son destroyed the androids? Is this how they thank us?!'  
  
The tears started to fall as he covered her body and set up a small cross with the two planks of wood lying nearby. He mourned for her, and knew that she wouldn't want him to mourn for long. After a while, he got up and moved back to the lab, scowling at the three dead men on the floor and the man pinned to the time machine. He walked up to the time machine and pulled the sword out, the machine sparking and hissing as he did so.  
  
He finally got the sword free and allowed the man to fall to the ground. Studying the time machine, he realized that it would be no good, and his mother had already destroyed the plans to build a new one. He gave it a quick ki blast and let his vision clear before turning to pick up the bodies.  
  
A lump formed in his throat as he threw the bodies into the pit formed by the androids just days before. He lit them on fire and watched them burn for a while. After about half an hour, he turned and walked back to his home.  
  
*In the Space Time Continuum*  
  
Hikari sat down, exhausted, as the tear finally collapsed and sealed. "Wow that took a lot out of me. I got a good look at what created it too. Damn blob of cotton candy. COTTON CANDY IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL!!!!!" As she searched the timelines in the new dimension for any essence of her friend, she muttered something about idiots creating a being like Buu that looks to be the color of cotton candy.  
  
*At Capsule Corp*  
  
Trunks finished his dinner and went to check on Ranko, finding that she was ready to come out of the regen tank. He quickly drained it and pulled out some of the towels his mother always kept nearby. He lifted the lid and started pulling off the machinery, wrapping a towel around her body. Ranko woke up as he placed her on the bed they had given her when he first found her.  
  
"What?" she started only to be cut off by Trunks.  
  
"Thank you.... for avenging her right then. They must have been after the time machine," his eyes watered and his voice cracked, "I'm sorry about your clothes, I'll see if I have something you can wear."  
  
He was silenced by Ranko's wiping some of his tears. As he watched her face, she sat up, unmindful of the disappearance of the sheets and towel as she held him close. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly, "I should have seen those foot prints sooner. I'm sorry."  
  
Trunks' arms wrapped around her on their own accord and he idly wondered who was supporting who until she started kissing his tears away. After about the fifth tear, he maneuvered his face so that her lips met his. She froze a moment and then leaned into it. She pulled away too soon for Trunks and looked down. He suddenly felt horrible and apologized, running out the door, leaving Ranko with a stunned look on her face.  
  
'What was that?' she asked herself, 'Maybe I had best not think about it. But if I were still an Amazon, that would have counted as the kiss of marriage, though now that I think about it....'  
  
Ranko pulled the sheets up and hugged them close to herself, eyes tearing again. 'I need to talk to Cologne, face to face. What do I do? Who am I now?'  
  
Ranko soon realized that thinking would get her no where and that she was rather hungry. She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out one of her spare Amazon outfits and correct undergarments. She put them on and stood, waiting a moment while the room stopped spinning and her stomach settled. She made her way to the kitchen and found Trunks in it, cooking.  
  
She was about to say something when Trunks beat her to it. "Your sword is on the table. I cleaned it for you. I figured you would be hungry too so I started some eggs and pancakes. We don't have much else. There's no juice either so I hope water's ok. I'm sorry about earlier," the last part was said the softest.  
  
Ranko put on a half smile and touched his arm. "Don't be. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just felt we were moving kind of fast for only having met yesterday. I did enjoy that last part."  
  
Ranko bit her lip as she blushed and suddenly found the floor interesting. She then giggled a bit, her earlier thought echoing in her head. Trunks looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"  
  
Ranko quieted instantly, "Just a thought." She paused and then looked up into his face, studying it intently. "You'd better tend to the pancakes or they'll burn," she said, suddenly turning and heading back to the table.  
  
Trunks turned and quickly flipped the pancakes just in time and then turned back to the eggs. Soon he had everything ready and set it in front of Ranko, who dug in.  
  
He studied her face and thought back to what had just occurred, trying to think of why she had pulled away. Then it hit him, 'Of course! She doesn't know if I'm going to be sincere in the future. Kaa-san just- just died and she was trying to comfort me. She wants to make sure I'm not just latching onto her as the nearest source of comfort.'  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, searching his heart. He knew that before he made any serious moves he would have to make himself ok with his mother's death. She was, after all, all he had for the longest time. All the people in town revered him as a hero but didn't really try to get to know him.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes again and studied her once more, "Where did you find an outfit so quick?"  
  
"Subspace pocket," Ranko answered in between gulps, "This is really good Trunks."  
  
He smiled a bit at the compliment and tried not to stare at how well the outfit complimented her figure and showed off certain assets. He was about to ask another question more pertinent to their current situation when a flash of bright light flooded the room and the sound of someone hitting the floor sounded in their ears.  
  
"Oh that smarts," said an unknown voice as the light faded.  
  
Ranko stared for a moment, somewhat recognizing the girl in the Sailor Suit. "Hikari!?" she said, almost not daring to hope.  
  
Trunks stared unbelieving at the girl that had suddenly appeared in his kitchen. His expression turned more incredulous when she gave a sheepish grin to Ranko and Ranko launched herself at the girl.  
  
"What is with the outfit?" Ranko asked, staring at the girl.  
  
Hikari gave her a look, "I could ask you the same question. Believe me, I've been trying to get it changed since I first transformed at twelve. You're looking at the Sailor Scout in charge of the dimensional gates," she said bowing.  
  
Ranko just sat back down in her chair as Hikari turned to Trunks, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry about this. Thanks for taking good care of my friend."  
  
All Trunks could do was nod, and Ranko bit her lip. Somehow, she didn't really want to leave him alone here, and yet she wanted to return to her brother and mother as soon as possible. "What's wrong Ranko?" Hikari asked out of nowhere.  
  
Ranko started, turning to see both Trunks' and Hikari's concerned gaze on her. Ranko gave Hikari a look that said she would tell her later and gave a smile to Trunks. "It's nothing, really."  
  
Trunks nodded and picked up her dishes as Hikari sat down, not having the energy to stand.  
  
Ranko studied her, "You look exhausted."  
  
"Thanks," Hikari said dryly, "I think the only thing keeping me going is the extra energy I get from the transformation. Sealing tears in the Space Time Continuum takes a lot out of you. In any case I hope you're not in any hurry to leave because I'll make mistakes if we have to go right away and we can't afford those."  
  
"Have you found onii-sama, Tenchi-kun or Okaa-san yet?" Ranko asked softly.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "Gomen ne. It took me a day to locate you alone. I couldn't find their energy signatures in this place. Your mother is where she belongs. She didn't get caught in that time trap."  
  
Hikari snapped her fingers and pulled out a picture, "That reminds me, she did get caught in it when she was pregnant with you and your brother. She was going on a picnic with her two daughters at the time and got caught in a tear that sent her to a different time and place except in the same dimension."  
  
Hikari handed the picture to Ranko, "This guy that you two call pops isn't your father. He used some sort of shampoo technique to change her memories. That broke after your real father found her at the pass."  
  
Ranko's eyes widened as she stared at the picture. Trunks looked over her shoulder and his heart clenched slightly at the happy family shown there. Ranko bit her lip and looked up at Trunks. "Daijobu?" she asked softly.  
  
Trunks just nodded and straightened. Hikari suddenly realized what the cause of Ranko's indecision was and studied Trunks intently.  
  
Hikari didn't mention that but went on to explain who her sisters were and her last name. As Ranko absorbed it all, Hikari turned to Trunks, who was sulking on the wall. "I hate to ask this since I just barged in on you, but do you have a place where I can rest?"  
  
Trunks just nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Ranko stayed in the kitchen and looked out the window to see the sun setting. She got up and went outside, lying down on the lawn and watching the sky turn colors. Trunks found her out there like that and tried to work up the courage to talk to her once more.  
  
"I miss them," she said suddenly.  
  
Trunks face grew slightly pained, believing she was going to leave him alone.  
  
"But I don't want to leave either. It's not fair," Ranko finished.  
  
"You should go back," Trunks answered, "They would want you to go back to them."  
  
Ranko rolled over and stood with her back towards the setting sun. Trunks gasped slightly, and tried to fix the scene in his memory. Ranko walked up to him, "What do you want?"  
  
"What I want has nothing to do with it," Trunks said softly.  
  
Ranko shook her head, "What do you want?"  
  
Trunks hesitated a moment. "I want you to stay," he said softly, "I want you to stay with me."  
  
Ranko's gaze softened a bit and she turned back towards the sunset, leaning up against him. "Maybe I should tell you the whole story," she murmured, catching his attention.  
  
She motioned for him to sit on the ground, and sat next to him, biting her lip. He waited patiently and she started with Ranma's life, and then moving on to her part on it. He listened carefully, a slight frown growing at their trials throughout their lives and soon found he didn't care. It didn't matter, because right then, she was there.  
  
Hikari watched through one of the windows, munching on a snack she had found in the kitchen. 'I'll have to get the whole story tomorrow,' she thought, 'Not many can fall in love that pure in only a day.'  
  
Hikari moved back to the room Trunks had shown her and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Ranko and Trunks stayed outside and watched the stars for a while before retiring.  
  
*At the Resort*  
  
Trista just finished getting the children to bed with Nodoka's help. She sighed exasperatedly, "I just now realized how much I depend on Hikari being here for this."  
  
Nodoka giggled, staring fondly at the children. "Do you think they're alright?" she asked.  
  
Trista looked out the window at the night sky. "She'll find them and bring them back if it kills her. She'll even put in the extra effort to find your first two girls."  
  
Nodoka sighed, "She'll make Ranma a good wife."  
  
Trista's face twitched, "I didn't want her to go. I wanted to be selfish because I knew he would steal her from me. I have very few friends."  
  
Nodoka suddenly clasped the girl in a hug. "You have more friends now. We won't abandon you, even if we get out of touch."  
  
Trista froze and then relaxed with a wry smile on her face. "Thanks Auntie."  
  
Nodoka just smiled as she pulled away and walked out the door, only to bump into Usagi. "Hello Usagi, what brings you this way?"  
  
Usagi pouted a bit and Rei came up beside her, "We were wondering where Ranma, and co. were."  
  
Nodoka wasn't surprised by the question and had an answer ready for them. "Ranma got called back to his job a bit early and Tenchi went with him. Ranko is not feeling well at the moment so I set her to bed rest. We'll be taking a taxi back tomorrow if it seems serious."  
  
Nodoka then noticed Mamoru standing in the shadows, watching them with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Usagi looked concerned, "I hope she gets better. Can we visit?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head, "Its better that she rests."  
  
Usagi and Rei nodded and left, allowing Nodoka to let a mournful sigh.  
  
*Slayers World*  
  
Ranma sighed, beating up the next set of bandits while Lina, Gourry, and Amelia relaxed. Zelgadiss was watching him intently, as if trying to figure him out. "How soon till we get to Zephelia?" Ranma asked, getting tired of getting stopped on the way there.  
  
Lina looked towards the sun and then back to their path. "We'll be there tomorrow. Let's set up camp over there," she said, pointing to a clearing, "I'll take first watch. Amelia, you get second, and Gourry, you get third."  
  
"Why don't Ranma and Zelgadiss get a watch?" Gourry complained.  
  
Lina groaned, "They didn't wake anyone up for watch last night and they deserve a rest for watching all night last night and going at the hard pace I set today."  
  
Gourry was about to complain again when Amelia shut him up, giving a smile to Ranma and Zel.  
  
Ranma just shrugged and helped gather wood for a fire while Zel helped Lina pull things for dinner.  
  
*Inu Yasha's Time*  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes as Miroku asked another woman to bear his child. "Does he ever get tired of that?" he asked Sango.  
  
Sango just put her head in her free hand and shook it. "He does this all the time, you get used to it."  
  
Tenchi shrugged and looked up to where Kagome and Inu Yasha were arguing. As the argument got louder he sighed, "Remind me why I didn't stay in the village instead of agreeing to this."  
  
Shippo bounced up to his head, "Because you didn't like the way all the girls were looking at you. That and Inu Yasha was very convincing. Why'd he trust you instantly anyways?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged, "He said I reminded him of someone that helped him when he was a really young pup. Said the guy talked to the trees also."  
  
Soon Miroku stopped girl chasing and looked at the sky. "It's time to find lodgings I do believe. I'll go get some."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes as Miroku walked up to the wealthiest looking house in the town and offered his protection in return for lodgings. The owner, of course, fell for it. Tenchi sweat dropped as he was shown a room and told when dinner was to be served.  
  
*The Next Morning, Capsule Corp*  
  
Hikari woke early, sensing that it would be a good time to get the whole story. 'I had better find Ranko before Trunks gets up.' She then looked down at her pajamas and blushed a bit, 'I had better transform too, as this is my only outfit at the moment.'  
  
Transforming, she quickly made her way to where Ranko was working out. This time, she had a scythe in her hands, and was going through one of the easiest katas she knew as to get used to the weapon again.  
  
"What happened here?" Hikari asked as Ranko came to a close with the kata.  
  
Ranko looked down and started explaining the story, knowing Hikari wouldn't let her stay without a good reason. Hikari listened, and Ranko finished with a minimum of talking. Trunks then came out to announce breakfast.  
  
As soon as breakfast was done, Hikari summoned her gates and opened them. "It's time to go."  
  
Trunks gave Ranko a mournful look and Ranko made her decision right then. "I'm staying," she said softly.  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes and then looked at Trunks, "Is there any specific attachment keeping you here?"  
  
Trunks gave her a startled look. "You can come with us. Leave this place to its own devices and start a new life."  
  
Ranko's eyes widened as she realized what Hikari was doing. She gave Trunks a hopeful look as he thought it over. He nodded, getting up and holding a hand out to her. They entered the gates together and Hikari followed, the gates disappearing with a flash of light. 


	12. Chapter 11: Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime's appearing in this fic.  
  
Author's Notes: I've had some complaints about the M. Trunks/Ranko pair up. The big one is that Trunks will blow the scouts out of the water when it comes to youma bashing. Don't worry, I've thought of that. It'll be explained this chapter. I love this spelling correction my spelling checker has for Genma: Genome. I wonder how his panda blood would fit into the human genome. :p  
  
Published: 11/29/03  
  
'Thoughts' [Panda Signs] "/Mandarin/"  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 11  
  
He sighed, rethinking His decision, and then firmed His resolve. He remembered that His daughter and a mortal made it through the gate. He knew that others would make it too, and they had been the closest. He would bring them back to the Gate of Judgment if they passed a test, but He needed to make sure that they had enough time together in this life. Right now, however, He needed to discuss the release of two of His own with His fellow Creator, the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
*Resort*  
  
Nodoka watched as the children all waved a tear in her eye. She quickly moved back into the inn where she found her husband waiting with her son and nephew's things, as well as her own and Ranko's. "Are you sure you want to come with me? I know I can do this on my own."  
  
Lee shook his head, "I won't chance that he will use that same technique again."  
  
Nodoka smiled, "I think he is rather afraid of me right now."  
  
Lee shook his head, "He used it once. If he remembers, he would use the same technique again."  
  
Nodoka frowned, nodding, "It is time we left then."  
  
"Are you both leaving then?"  
  
Nodoka turned to find the owner of the resort, and nodded. The old man smiled, "I wish you would consider my offer, and return soon."  
  
Lee smiled at the old man, "It's alright. I'll return to help you out. I'm not sure that I can take over the resort however. I'm not much of a business man."  
  
The old man just waved them off as the taxi pulled up. The two were soon gone from the old man's sight, and he clutched his chest as he started breathing heavily. "Not now," he muttered, "Please not now."  
  
*Zephelia*  
  
Lina hid behind Ranma as he knocked on the door. Ranma raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing as the rest of the group gathered behind him. A young woman with purple/black hair and a waitress' uniform on answered the door. Her blue violet eyes widened as she took in the young man before her and her younger sister cowering behind him.  
  
Luna looked slightly put out as she saw her sister. "I thought I told you not to come back unless it was important."  
  
Lina gave a forced, nervous laugh and came out from behind Ranma, "Well it was kind of important, nee-chan. My friend Zel here wants to return to being human again and Ranma here fell out of the sky. We were hoping you could help. If you're too busy that's ok too! We'll just be going now!"  
  
Lina started to run off and Zel grabbed her by the cloak. "C'mon Lina, you need to stop running."  
  
Lina just gave him a defeated look, and then looked nervously at her sister. Luna gave an amused look and decided she wouldn't punish Lina, right now. "Come in. I just got off of work, so you'll have to excuse the place. Lina, you of all people don't need to knock on the door."  
  
Amelia gave a smile as Luna disappeared into the house. "She doesn't seem that scary Miss Lina."  
  
"That's because you've never lived with her," Lina muttered, causing Ranma to chuckle a bit.  
  
Lina gave him a baleful glare and walked in after her sister, leading the rest of the group inside. Gourry was still black and blue from his encounter with Ranma, and decided not to say anything for fear of getting bruised more. Zel just looked cautiously at Lina and remembered when her sister had sent Lina that note via Filia. Zel shook his head and followed her into the main room, wondering what was so terrifying about her sister.  
  
Lina gave them a wry smile as she invited them to sit down while she got refreshments from the kitchen. Zel looked around the room and noticed how down to earth the room was. Ranma fidgeted, and stared around the room, noticing the paintings. Most were of Luna and Lina as children, though there were a few of two older people, an old woman and man with grey hair and pointed ears.  
  
Lina walked in and saw what he was looking at. "They adopted Luna and me when we were young. We were found out in the forest all alone when I was two. I don't have any memories of our parents but Luna does. She was five. I often wondered why they abandoned us, though Luna says they didn't. She kicked me out of the house when I was ten after I kept asking her why we didn't search for them. I started my own search then, and came up empty handed. It was fun though."  
  
Ranma stayed silent, and soon Luna came down the stairs in a new outfit. She raised an eyebrow at Amelia's tears and saw her sister staring at the picture of their adoptive grandparents. "Telling stories again Lina?"  
  
"Yup! My own personal fairy tale," Lina replied, turning from the painting to her elder sister.  
  
Luna shook her head, her face softening a bit. She looked at the chimera, "I'm assuming you're Zel?"  
  
Zelgadiss took off his face mask and nodded at Luna. Luna motioned for him to follow her. "I'll see what I can do, but I make no guarantees."  
  
Zel got up, nodding, disappointment evident on his face. Lina gave him an encouraging smile as he passed, and then turned to offer snacks to Ranma and Amelia before heading over the Gourry the bruise.  
  
Lina started some small talk with Amelia, keeping the girl from going into a full blown crying, I-feel-sorry-for-Ms.-Lina session. Ranma sighed as he looked back up to the pictures. He frowned suddenly, as the light dimmed, and looked out the window with the rest of the group, with the exception of Gourry who was scarfing down the rest of the snacks.  
  
"This is just like when Ranma fell from the sky," Amelia muttered.  
  
Lina nodded, grabbed Amelia and rushed out of the house, Ranma not far behind. They stopped and stared as two bodies began to fall, only for one to start flying and catch the other.  
  
Trunks smiled as he caught Ranko, using his flying ability to float them gently to the ground. Ranko smiled up at his and suddenly cried out as he winced, a gash opening on his arm. They quickly made it to the ground in the middle of a town, Ranko quickly getting to her feet after their impromptu landing. She quickly tore part of her dress and started bandaging the wound.  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly.  
  
Trunks frowned and shook his head, "I'm not sure. I was just using my natural power and it felt like I was being torn apart."  
  
Ranko frowned, and turned as she heard Ranma call her name. She quickly turned to find Ranma running towards her, followed by two other girls. Trunks gave her a small push forward, "I'm fine."  
  
Ranko needed no further prompting as she ran straight for her brother and hugged him tightly. Ranma returned it, grinning down at her. "Geez! I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you all again."  
  
Ranko smiled into her brother's face, "Hikari found me. The dimension I landed in was really barren. Trunks saved my life after I fell into it."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Trunks?"  
  
Ranko grabbed Ranma's hand and dragged him over to where Trunks stood, fingering his bandage. "Trunks, this is my twin, Ranma. Ranma, this is my savior, Trunks."  
  
Ranma studied the older boy and offered a hand, which Trunks took. After their handshake Ranma looked around them, "You said Hikari brought you here right? Where is she?"  
  
Ranko bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling at her brother's anxiousness. "She said she needed to seal the tear you fell through. She looked a bit confused at the tear, but shrugged and got to work, telling me to hold onto Trunks and concentrate on you. That's how we ended up here."  
  
Ranma frowned and nodded, "She'll be along in a while then. Has she found Tenchi? Or mom?"  
  
Ranko pulled out a picture, "Mom wasn't trapped like us this time around. She said she'd get to work finding Tenchi as soon as she finished with the tear. She also gave me this and told me to explain what she found out."  
  
"Ranma, next time I ask you to slow down would you comply?" said Lina's panting voice from behind them.  
  
Ranma turned and gave a sheepish grin. "Gomen. Lina, I'd like you to meet my twin, Ranko. The guy with violet hair is her friend, Trunks. Ranko, Trunks, this is Lina and Amelia. They helped me out after I found myself here."  
  
Ranko gave a short bow, as Trunks nodded. Lina gave a small grin and Amelia waved as they were introduced. Lina soon caught her breath and looked up at Ranma, "Come on, Luna's gonna want us back soon."  
  
Ranma nodded, and motioned for the two to follow, and that's when they noticed the crowd surrounding them. Ranma sweat dropped and looked at Lina for help. Lina looked around and gathered a fireball in her hands. "OK folks, shows over. There's nothing to see."  
  
The crowd paled and ran back into their homes, quickly shutting all their shutters and locking their doors. Lina sighed in satisfaction. "There is some benefit to being known as the enemy to all who live."  
  
Amelia and Ranma sweat dropped as Ranko and Trunks looked at the small woman in confusion. Lina then started off towards her home and didn't look back, trusting the rest to follow her. Ranko cast a worried look at Trunks and started following. Amelia fell into step next to her as Ranma fell into step next to Trunks.  
  
Ranma studied his sister from behind, raising an eyebrow at her Chinese attire. "What happened to her clothes?"  
  
"They were torn after a fight with some idiots," Trunks said emotionlessly, "She said she got that extra pair from a subspace pocket."  
  
Ranma tripped slightly, and quickly recovered. "That sounds like hidden weapons," he muttered.  
  
Trunks looked at him with an eager look, "Do you know what it's about? She never got a chance to explain it to me."  
  
Ranma looked up at him, "There's someone I know that's an expert at it. He's always ready to kill me though. The basic idea behind it is to expand you ki in a passive way instead of active and use it to create a space for storage that only you can access because of your ki pattern."  
  
Trunks thought about it, "So basically it would be an unlimited space if you have unlimited ki supply. The larger your ki, the more you can store. It follows you because it is linked to your ki only."  
  
Ranma nodded, "It's convenient if you know what you're doing, but I have yet to be able to access subspace yet. If I could get someone to teach me it wouldn't be a problem. I could expand it any way I wanted to."  
  
Trunks frowned as he eyed Ranko's twin. He then looked over to the red make shift bandage Ranko had placed on his arm. "You use ki right?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Did it hurt you to use it here?"  
  
Ranma frowned, "I haven't used it as an active force here. Hang on a sec."  
  
Ranma began gathering his ki and suddenly he felt something akin to a knife entering his body. He stopped automatically, panting slightly. "That's not supposed to happen," he muttered.  
  
"You didn't get injured," Trunks muttered, "But something's not right."  
  
Trunks looked up to where Ranko was trying to ignore a chatting Amelia, "Hey Ranko!"  
  
Ranko looked grateful for the reprieve and fell back with them. She gave Trunks and Ranma a worried look, "What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks looked down at her, "Can you access your weapons from here?"  
  
Ranko gave him an odd look and quickly pulled out her sword, with no ill effects. Ranma watched wide eyed as Ranko stored it again. Trunks frowned, "Can you gather your ki?"  
  
Ranko tried and stopped suddenly as sweat gathered at her brow. "That's painful," she muttered.  
  
Trunks and Ranma frowned, "We can't use ki here?"  
  
Ranko gave them a startled look, "But Hidden Weapons...."  
  
"Is a way of using your ki passively," Ranma finished, "We can't use ki actively as a weapon or to bring out of our bodies."  
  
Trunks frowned, and looked at his arm wound, "Why did I get injured though?"  
  
Ranma looked up at him, "Maybe you have far too much, or you brought too much out at once."  
  
Trunks shook his head and looked up to see Amelia and Lina waiting for them at the door to a large house. Lina looked impatient. "Let's go already. You people are slow."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "I think she's eager to find out if Luna could help Zel. Let's go before she fireballs us."  
  
Ranko and Trunks nodded, quickly heading into the house.  
  
*Inu-Yasha timeline*  
  
Tenchi held his sword ready, trying to gauge the strength of his opponent, while Kagome, Shippo, and Myoga stayed behind him. Inu-Yasha was facing off his brother, while Sango and Miroku took on some of the larger hordes of Youkai. Tenchi wiped his brow, they had been at this for a few hours, and this Naraku youkai didn't seem to letting them get away this time around.  
  
Tenchi grunted and lunged, remembering the training his grandfather gave him. 'Now would be a good time to be able to access those light hawk wings,' he thought as he cut off the demon's head, watching as its body disappeared in a wave of fox fire.  
  
The small fox demon frowned as they moved to help Sango, Myoga hanging onto Kagome. 'Well, at least I know we have a chance as long as Myoga stays with Kagome,' Tenchi thought as he cut through the next demon, getting splattered with its blood.  
  
*Orphanage*  
  
Trista made sure the kids were in good hands before bounding off to the well. She frowned, wondering why she was doing this. She couldn't really manipulate the time magic in the well, and could only hope that she was in some way helping her friend. She groaned as that doubt surfaced once more.  
  
'I knew I should have just left Hikari alone. Then I wouldn't recognize all these emotions,' Trista thought to herself.  
  
She quickly found the shrine, and found no trace of life. 'They must be out. That's a good thing for me.'  
  
She opened the door to the well and was surprised to see the cover off. Trista froze, "There is no way that they would have taken the cover off on their own. Something bad must have happened since Hikari and I replaced the cover and resealed it."  
  
Trista frowned and quickly made her way down the well, grasping the magic and riding it to where she knew it would take her.  
  
*Saotome Household*  
  
Nodoka sighed as she put Ranma's empty suitcase on his bed and gathered the few things that were left in his room. Lee came up behind her, "It's a nice house."  
  
Nodoka scowled, "I'm betting the only reason he hasn't used the shampoo method again to get his way is because he ran out and doesn't know the formula."  
  
Lee chuckled and then looked worriedly at his wife, "He didn't...."  
  
Nodoka looked at her husband, slightly confused and then her eyes widened as she shook her head. "I tended to stay with Ranma then worry about a sex life with that man."  
  
Lee relaxed visibly and picked up the still half empty suitcase. "Can you think of anything else?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "We've already packed my stuff. We'll get this shipped to my father."  
  
The door bell rang, and Nodoka pushed Lee towards the main bedroom, "Hide, I'll see who it is."  
  
Lee frowned, but complied, remembering that they didn't know about the whole mess. Nodoka made her way to the front door to find Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and Nabiki standing there. She allowed the girls in, accepting the gifts they brought. Akane looked a bit perturbed at being there and Nabiki glared at her little sister.  
  
Nodoka placed everything down after showing them to the living room, "What brings you four here?"  
  
"Five," Nabiki said, "Kodachi is expected soon, now that she knows you're Ranma's mother."  
  
Sure enough, another ring was heard echoing throughout the house and Nodoka opened the door to find a fairly pretty gymnast on the other side. She showed the last girl into the living room and sat down. "Why are you here?" she asked again.  
  
Shampoo looked at Nodoka, "Wanted honored mother to know she not alone in missing Ranma."  
  
Nodoka raised an eyebrow as she looked at all her son's fiancées, self- proclaimed and otherwise. Nabiki sighed, "Basically they all want to butter you up so that when Ranma returns you'll push him in the direction of the one you want him to marry."  
  
Nodoka frowned, "I'm afraid it is his decision."  
  
Ukyo's eye twitched at that, "We realize that but it would be better if you would help him choose. This indecision is hurting everybody."  
  
Nodoka's frown deepened and she looked over at Nabiki who was counting money. Kodachi started to laugh her horrible laugh and started accusing the other girls of stealing her idea. Nabiki walked over to Nodoka and started to pull her away as Ukyo pulled out her spatula and Shampoo pulled out her bonbori.  
  
The sound of a door slamming was heard as Lee ran down the steps, face white, "What on earth is going on?!"  
  
Nodoka slapped her forehead as Nabiki looked up at her a slightly impressed look on her face. "Cheating on Genma? I'm impressed with you Auntie."  
  
Nodoka frowned, "Genma was never my husband. He tricked me and took my son from me."  
  
Akane wasn't paying attention to Nodoka as she stared at the man that looked like a slightly older version of Ranma. She growled, "Ranma no baka! You've been here the whole time?!"  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo were about to glomp the man when they realized he was too old to be Ranma. Kodachi was just staring openly, as if she couldn't believe it. Akane was ready to attack when the sound of metal sliding out of a sheath stopped them. Nodoka walked between Lee and the girls a frown on her face. "Genma was never my husband to begin with. He used some sort of shampooing technique too change my memory. He stole Ranma from me. On my recent trip, I met my real husband," she said, holding her sword in front of her, "Leave my husband alone."  
  
Kodachi gave an earsplitting laugh, "I knew that old fool could not have been Ranma's father. So mother in law, should I prepare a dinner to welcome my father in law?"  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow as Nodoka twitched, nearly dropping the katana. "Leave," Nodoka said dangerously, "You are not welcome in my presence."  
  
Nabiki stayed where she was as the other girls slowly backed away from the woman. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Go home Akane. I need to discuss something with Auntie. Don't worry about explaining things; I'll do that when I get home."  
  
Akane scowled at her sister and made no movement. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "I'll let Kodachi paralyze you and set you up on a date with Kuno for a week if you don't."  
  
Akane paled and ran out the door. Kodachi looking at Nabiki with interest, "Can I really?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "She just left. Sorry, no using Akane as a guinea pig."  
  
Kodachi pouted, "I'll just have to catch her then and make her pay for that match."  
  
Kodachi bounded at the door, laughing her head off as she searched for her nemesis. Shampoo looked between Nodoka and Nabiki and stayed where she was, Ukyo following her example.  
  
"I want an explanation," Ukyo said, "None of you can stop me from staying."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Nabiki asked, studying her nails.  
  
Shampoo pointed a bonbori at Nabiki, "Shampoo is. Will get what she wants no matter what."  
  
Nabiki looked over to Ukyo, who was staring incredulously at Shampoo. Nodoka sighed, "Shampoo you have no claim over my son what-so-ever. I believe the police took care of that. You should not be chasing Ranma at all. I will call them if you don't leave my house right this instant."  
  
Shampoo brought her bonbori to bear on Nodoka and Ukyo quickly got between them. "Ranma is my friend, and he would be heartbroken if you killed his mother. I won't let you do this."  
  
Shampoo lunged, and Ukyo pulled of a brilliant move that sent Shampoo flying, unfortunately, through the roof. Nodoka grimaced slightly as she thought about what it would take to repair it, and then remembered that it wasn't really her house. Ukyo strapped her giant spatula to her back and looked down at the ground, near tears.  
  
"I at least deserve a real explanation," she said softly.  
  
Nodoka sighed, "Eighteen years ago, I was taking my two daughters on a picnic to a very pretty valley that we had been to before. We reached the closest pass and started to move through it when an intense fog swallowed us and I lost hold of my daughters' hands. They disappeared, and I found myself falling into a forest. Genma found me there, pregnant and defenseless. I suppose the possibility of an heir was too much for him and he decided to use a martial arts technique to change my memory. From that point on, I thought I was Nodoka Saotome, not Nodoka Inverse."  
  
Tears filled Nodoka's eyes, "I let that man take my son from me."  
  
Ukyo's face softened a bit, "You had no way of knowing."  
  
Nabiki nodded, and Lee put his arms around his wife. Nodoka leaned into his embrace and sighed, "I'm sorry Ukyo-chan.  
  
Ukyo gave her a wry smile. "Ranma Saotome never existed, meaning Genma Saotome stole my dowry. I can call the police in on this and have him put away for that."  
  
Nabiki smirked, "I know things that can have him put away for a long time. Besides stealing, there are quite a number of charges against him. All we have to do is get him in the right spot at the right time."  
  
Ukyo gave Nabiki a wary look, "Do I have to pay you to get you to help me plan?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, and gave a dark look, "He's done nothing but cause trouble. Besides, there's a bounty on his head in a particular area."  
  
"Must be some bounty," Nodoka said, "I must settle with the man before you do anything though."  
  
Nabiki nodded, "That's part of the plan."  
  
Lee tightened his hold on his wife, "We're listening."  
  
Nabiki smirked and launched into the plan already forming in her head.  
  
*Inverse Residence, Slayers World*  
  
Ranko frowned, as she rewrapped the wound on Trunks' arm with bandages Lina provided her. When they asked Lina and Gourry about it, they got a blank look, though Ranma said that was to be expected from Gourry.  
  
Lina gave them a strange look after thinking about it for a while. "Chi is energy that our bodies use right? There is a possibility that when we use magic, that's part of our chi. We can't throw energy around unless we're using magic. Maybe our chi is fundamentally larger than our ki."  
  
Ranma frowned, "Ki and chi often grow together. I don't understand how it's so different. Hikari might know, but..."  
  
Ranma cast a worried look out the window and Ranko frowned at him. "She could have warned us. She was rather tired though."  
  
Ranko looked back up to her brother, "She'll probably end up right in the middle of the floor complaining about the bumpy landing she had."  
  
Ranma gave his sister a grin, and returned to the window. Amelia frowned, looking a bit jealous, but said nothing.  
  
**Space Time Continuum**  
  
Hikari wiped sweat from her brow as she finished closing the tear. 'That was a lot of hard work,' she thought, centering her concentration on the gate that would take her to her friends, and Ranma. She was not prepared when inky black chaos magic filtered through her guard and captured her and dragged her into the Sea.  
  
"DO NOT BE AFRAID, CHILD," said a booming voice, "OPEN YOUR EYES."  
  
Hikari did so cautiously and saw a woman shining gold, and a man shining a bright white standing before her. Another shining man entered the scene, giving off a pulsing, silver light. Hikari sweat dropped at the other's appearance, as he didn't look remotely human, whereas the other two did. In fact, he looked rather silly, though she new better than to laugh at the appearance of a creator.  
  
The newest addition to the Sea of Chaos glared at her as if he knew what she was thinking. She was quite surprised when he spoke. "Child you have taken one of my own with the intent to keep him in your world. Is that correct?"  
  
Suddenly the rules of the gate entered Hikari's head and she realized she broke one of the largest ones. She bowed her head, "Yes, I deliberately broke one of the cardinal rules."  
  
The creator of her own world fixed her with a look, "What is your excuse for this?"  
  
Hikari met his gaze, "I have none, only that I did not wish for Ranko to stay when she had many who would miss her. She would have stayed with him so I invited him along."  
  
"Was that procedure?" He asked.  
  
Hikari shook her head, "Their souls had a tentative link. It had grown strong enough to make her want to stay. She belongs there no more than he belongs here. But they belong together."  
  
The odd looking creator watched her carefully, "Very well, the two souls will get a second chance. However, the worlds will remain separated, and they will be placed in my own where he belongs should they pass the test," he said with a meaningful look towards her creator.  
  
"But..." Hikari started, wondering if they would be able to visit family at all.  
  
She was silenced with a look from the Lord of Nightmares and the Creator of her world answered her unspoken question, "There will be times that they may visit. There are rules you must follow, Guardian of the Dimensional Gates. You were chosen for this job for a reason. You also agreed to this. They will get a chance, but they will live in the other world should they be able to stay together."  
  
"They will be placed in the most prosperous dimension," the odd looking creator offered, chuckling slightly at the girl, "Do not worry, we are not that cruel towards our children."  
  
Hikari nodded, "What is to be my punishment?"  
  
The creators conferred silently, and then came up with a solution, "You will forget. You will lose your power as a scout until there is a time when you can remember all of the rules given to you and the reasons why they were laid out. You will forget everything that you have done as a Scout."  
  
Hikari choked, "Will I forget Ranma?"  
  
The Lord of Nightmares gave a wistful sigh, "More than likely. You will only remember your feelings."  
  
Hikari frowned at the strange response, "I have one request then. If I am to lose my scout powers until I can remember, then can I at least have something decent to wear other than my nightgown?"  
  
The creators laughed, and Hikari was engulfed in a bright light. The creator of many worlds smiled and called his eldest daughter, "Urd."  
  
She appeared in a bright flash and smiled at her Father and the other two creators. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Take this mortal and find all who she was looking for," her father said, handing her a small folder, "They are to be taken home to our world. DO NOT INTERFERE WITH ANYTHING ELSE OR YOU WILL BE DEMOTED AGAIN!"  
  
Urd pouted as she grabbed a hold of the unconscious Hikari and faded out.  
  
**Feudal Era**  
  
Trista sniffed the air, picking up the scent she was looking for. 'Tenchi's close, time to move out.'  
  
Trista made good time with her demon speed and soon came across a battle between a full demon with a bunch of lesser demons and a half demon. Tenchi was holding his arm which looked slightly burned and his sword at his feet. Trista could smell poison and burned flesh and growled low in her throat, deftly making her way towards Tenchi. "Are you alright Tenchi?" she asked softly.  
  
"Tenchi look out!" a girl yelled, aiming a bow at Trista.  
  
Tenchi, surprised at Trista's sudden appearance, reacted quickly, stepping in front of her. "Wait! She's from our time! She's my friend!"  
  
Trista snorted, and suddenly picked Tenchi up dodging the ball of flame headed their way. Landing, she saw a small, toad like demon waving a staff with two heads around, and scowled. 'Looks like I'll have to take out toady here and separate him from his staff. No one messes with the daughter of Cerberus.'  
  
Trista growled and seemingly disappeared, only to reappear behind the toad like thing and snatch the staff from him. "I'll take that," she said with a grin, "and you'll take this!" she finished, kicking him far, far away.  
  
She jumped up next to Tenchi and the girl in the school uniform, still watching the toad demon fly through the sky. "He got some good air time," she commented, ignoring the two's face fault.  
  
A girl with a large boomerang, a cat demon, and a fox demon kit landed next to them suddenly, "Are you here to help us?" the boomerang girl asked suspiciously.  
  
Hikari snorted, "I'm here to bring Prince Tree-Talker home."  
  
She then eyed the battle and gave a feral grin, "But I think I will help. It's been a while since I've seen so many demons around."  
  
"There are demons in our time?" Tenchi asked, surprised.  
  
Trista nodded, "Most of us spend our time hiding though. The priestesses have been getting weaker with the fewer demon attacks but the power to kill us will always be there. I'll explain it later, but right now's not really the time. There's a battle to win."  
  
"I like the way you talk," the half demon said, landing behind her, "But stop talking!"  
  
Trista nodded, and started with a bunch of the lesser demons that were coming closer. The full demon snarled at her. "Why do you help them?"  
  
"Because one here has earned my respect, and I am loyal to those that have," Trista replied, cutting down a horde of lesser demons with her claws.  
  
The full demon frowned, a cool expression appearing on his face. "Very well then, you will die with them."  
  
Trista gauged his power and rushed him, screaming, "Not today!"  
  
The fight was a sight to behold, and only Inu-Yasha could see it, if only barely. It ended, however, with Trista landing on the ground hard, and Shesshomaru landing on his feet, breathing heavily. Trista got up, growling, and then flicked her wrists, sending her two bracelets into the trees. Her eyes glowed as she snarled her rage and rushed Shesshomaru once more. "No one treats the daughter of Cerberus like that," she growled as she rammed the demon lord.  
  
Trista gave a three tone howl as her rage grew, making everyone in the area cover their ears. Shesshomaru stopped fighting after that, staring at the girl. "Daughter of Cerberus," he muttered under his breath. He suddenly ran into the woods, deciding a retreat would be best until he could cope with the new additions to his younger brother's posse.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked mildly impressed, while the others stood slack jawed. Trista quickly used her power to fix her clothes and then snorted. She turned back and stared into the woods where Shesshomaru had disappeared and wondered why he ran so fast. 'He was winning this fight.'  
  
Something in Trista's heart fluttered and she sighed at the pull of the physical attraction to the man. 'I don't need this,' she thought to herself, only turning when Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned.  
  
Trista shook her head, "I'm fine, just a bit disappointed."  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, "You're disappointed because he ran from your power? Why?"  
  
Trista shook her head, "He didn't run from my power for he's more powerful than I am. He ran from my name."  
  
With that Trista turned and began to walk away, ignoring the rest of the party. "What's she mean by that?" Shippo asked, not entirely clear.  
  
"She said she was the daughter of Cerberus," Inu-Yasha said matter-of- factly, as if that explained everything.  
  
His eye twitched and he growled at all the blank looks he was receiving. "Cerberus is the demon lord of another country and is known to all dog demons. He is well known for his deeds and the fact that he has three heads. It is said that he was feared by even the devil, and was imprisoned to Hell to guard its gates forever."  
  
"Is she really his daughter?" Kagome asked, looking after the girl, "She doesn't seem that evil."  
  
Tenchi sighed, "That would be Hikari's doing. My guess is that they somehow found each other and then ended up in our time, possibly the same way that I ended up here."  
  
Kagome frowned, and sighed, "Why does this already hard task keep getting more and more complex."  
  
Tenchi almost laughed, but settled for a bitter sigh, "Because if life were easy, there would be nothing worth saving in the world."  
  
Tenchi followed Trista into the forest while the rest stared at him confused. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and sighed, thinking hard about what Tenchi said. Kagome and Shippo shrugged it off, while Miroku and Sango wondered if that saying was going to come back to bite them when they least expected it.  
  
**Slayers Universe**  
  
Lina suddenly glowed gold as Ranma and the rest watched, growing concerned. Zel and Luna then walked in the room, Zel looking more human, though still partially mazoku. Zel's eyes widened as he rushed towards Lina, only to be pushed back by the golden light. Lina's eyes closed, and her body started to float, the golden glow becoming stronger. Suddenly tears started leaking out of her eyes, and she sighed, the glow beginning to dissipate. Luna stood next to her sister, frowning.  
  
Suddenly the golden glow pulsed and poured into Luna, as Lina slowly opened her eyes to their natural redness, tears falling from them.  
  
She looked over to where her sister was receiving the same message and choice, and then over to where Ranma and Ranko were sitting. She walked over to them and hugged them both, "I'm sorry little brother, little sister. I wish to stay here. I have far too much here that I would miss than going to meet a mother I have no memory of. Please give her my regards."  
  
Ranko's gave a slightly strangled noise, while Ranma gave a surprised look to Lina, and then looked to Ranko, who was holding the picture she had pulled out earlier. Ranma took the picture and his eyes widened, "You mean...."  
  
Lina nodded, and soon Luna had stopped glowing gold, and started glowing blue. The glow had started to leave in streams from her body and soon after the glow was gone, Luna opened her eyes. "I am going home," Luna said softly, tears in her eyes, "I am sorry you don't wish to come Lina."  
  
Lina gave her sister a rare smile, "Well after all, I can't part with my magic just like that. We were gifted for a reason, and I love mine, even with the consequences it brings."  
  
Luna laughed, sending chills down the spines of some of the people listening in. "I won't beat you for that choice because I don't believe it is a bad one on your part. Good luck."  
  
Lina shivered and then stood next to Zel, admiring his now elf-like appearance. A flash of pure, white light filled the room and suddenly their was a woman with platinum blonde hair standing there with an unconscious girl lying on the floor in jeans and a form fitting tank top.  
  
"Hikari!" Ranma exclaimed, quickly kneeling at his girlfriend's side.  
  
The other woman got a mischievous smile on her face, "Maybe she'll wake with a kiss from her prince."  
  
Ranma turned bright red as the room laughed, and he gathered the girl in his arms, standing up. "Who are you?" he asked, facing the other woman.  
  
"Urd," she said, bowing, "Goddess of the Past and Love. 2nd class, limited license. I'm here to take whoever's coming home."  
  
Luna stood next to her younger brother and Ranko pulled Trunks up and dragged him over to where Ranma was standing. "This is it," Ranko said, smiling at Lina and waving goodbye. Lina smiled, a sad look in her eyes as Urd nodded, and disappeared with them.  
  
Zel put his hand on Lina's shoulder, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Lina smiled and nodded, turning to face him. "I wish to stay here, and be a part of this world. This is where I met you, and the rest. This is where I've had many fun adventures. This is where I'll stay."  
  
Zel felt he could hug her, yet refrained from doing so out of respect for Gourry. Lina, however, was not as reserved when she saw the relief and pleasure in her friend's eyes. She hugged him tightly, encouraging him to return it, which he did, to Amelia's and Gourry's astonishment.  
  
**Present Time, Ranma Universe**  
  
Urd appeared in the middle of Nabiki's explanation of her plan with Ukyo, Nodoka, and Lee. The whole group was startled at their sudden appearance. Nodoka gasped as she saw her son and two of her daughters, her joy rising. She rushed to them, automatically recognizing Luna, hugging her three children in a death grip only a mother could manage, and not seeming to notice Hikari still in Ranma's arms.  
  
Ranma nearly dropped Hikari, trying to get out of his mother's death grip. Ranko and Luna seemed to revel in it, as Urd began to laugh at the rests' stunned expressions.  
  
Soon Nodoka was done hugging her children and sat down on the couch ready for an explanation. Ranma scowled at the still laughing Urd and then laid Hikari on the love seat.  
  
Urd looked over to where Ranma was and slowed her laughter. "I still think she would waken with a kiss from her prince charming, though I don't know if that would be a good idea at the moment."  
  
Ranma gave her a sharp look, "Why is that?"  
  
Urd sighed and remembered that she was meant to give an explanation, "Hikari as you know her was not meant to bring him," she said, indicating Trunks, "through the gate with intent to keep him in this world. The worlds are fundamentally incompatible. Therefore, for her punishment, any and all memories of her time as a scout have been erased. Some memories that were completely indifferent to her being a scout are still there but there is a big chance that she won't remember you, since when she met you, she was seriously reminded of what happened in her past life. She will know how old she is and some of the regular school stuff though."  
  
Ranma paled, "Is there a way to fix this?"  
  
Urd shrugged, "I'm only the messenger and I'm not allowed to meddle now that I've completed my job. You can try to restore her memories yourself, but I doubt you can. Good luck."  
  
With that, Urd turned on the TV and disappeared, leaving a still stunned Lee, Ukyo, and Nabiki, a confused Nodoka, Ranko, and Trunks, and an angry Ranma. Luna remained rather indifferent to the entire ordeal. Ranma sat down frustrated on the edge of the love seat and looked into Hikari's peaceful face. He finally shook himself and kissed her, hoping maybe that she would remember him. He felt her body move and sat up as she opened her eyes.  
  
Hikari for her part was confused. The kiss was familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was as if from a memory long, long ago. She opened her eyes to see a face that looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place it. She then looked around the room, and realized she knew none of these people. "Where am I?" she asked softly, a bit frightened.  
  
Ranma's heart broke as he heard that and tried to compose himself enough to answer. Hikari, however, noticed the pained look he gave and her heart softened. 'What's wrong with him?' she asked herself, 'He looks like someone important to him just died.'  
  
Ranma sighed, "You don't remember."  
  
Hikari frowned at the statement, "Remember what?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "You'll need to remember on your own. Maybe we should get you to a hospital."  
  
Hikari gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm fine. What I want to know is where I am and who are you all!"  
  
Ranma started and then studied her a bit. "I'm Ranma. The short red head is my twin, Ranko, and the guy next to her is Trunks."  
  
Trunks winced a bit at that statement, but only Ranko noticed, and frowned. Hikari nodded, and Ranma finished the introductions, "My mother is the one with red brown hair and I'm guessing that's my long lost father sitting next to her. Nabiki is the one with short, dark brown hair, and Ukyo is the girl with long brown hair. Do you remember any of the first three people?"  
  
Hikari thought hard, looking at each in turn and then shook her head. Ranma felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest as he stood, nodding his head.  
  
Nodoka frowned, not having a clue as to what was going on. "Does Hikari- dear have amnesia?"  
  
Ranma shifted uncomfortably and nodded. Ranko rolled her eyes. "She has amnesia up to a point. There's no saying we can't try to restore her memories of us."  
  
Ranma snorted and then stormed out the door. Hikari watched, stunned, and Lee went after his son, signaling for all the girls to wait. Hikari took a breath, "What was that about?"  
  
Nodoka sighed, "You were very important to him. I'm afraid he's not sure how to deal with you not knowing him anymore."  
  
Hikari sat up and put her legs over the edge of the couch. "What was I to him?"  
  
Ukyo growled, "Whatever you were, stay away from him. Ran-chan is mine!"  
  
Nodoka gave Ukyo a sharp look, "You have absolutely no claim on his heart. Honor does not bind him either. If he chooses to be with you then it's HIS choice. However, Hikari is my main concern so if you're not going to help us then leave."  
  
Ukyo quickly deflated and suddenly she noticed Ranko, having been collecting her thoughts at the time of their sudden appearance. Nabiki was already circling the girl, and Ukyo wondered if she should pull some hot water out. Ranko scowled at Nabiki's fifth rotation. "I'm really not that fascinating. So I've been more or less separated from Ranma and am now my own person. Big deal."  
  
"How though?" Nabiki asked, trying to figure out if she would be able to make money off of this.  
  
Ranko rolled her eyes, "For right now, I'm Ranko Inverse. No I'm not gonna allow you to make money off me. Though a little revenge against a few people I'm all for. No I'm not going to tell you how we got separated and yes Trunks here knows everything about it."  
  
Trunks winced again slightly, and Ranko frowned, wondering what was wrong. Nabiki then gave Trunks a rather seductive look, which made him nervous. "Where did you pull this guy from and can I have him if you don't want him?"  
  
Ranko and Ukyo both face faulted while Nodoka looked rather shocked and Trunks rather afraid. Ranko quickly picked herself up and got her anger and surprise under control. "And here I thought you would be going after Kuno, Nabs," Ranko said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Nabiki frowned and Ranko held out a hand. "C'mon pay up if you want to know."  
  
Nabiki scowled, "Not that interested."  
  
Ukyo and Luna began to laugh, and Nodoka tried to give her daughter a stern look, but failed miserably while Trunks just sighed in relief.  
  
**Outside**  
  
Lee followed his son outside to where a bit of old equipment was set up. Ranma picked up pieces of it and frowned, setting things off to the side of the yard. "What's wrong son?"  
  
Ranma glanced up and tossed a piece of broken martial arts equipment into a growing pile. "Can you really call me that? I don't know you."  
  
Lee frowned, "I'd like to try and be a real father to you. It's just hard now that you're grown up without me."  
  
Ranma stared right into the man's eyes, and suddenly felt a connection. He turned, slightly afraid of that connection which he had never felt with the man who raised him. "What do I do? My whole life has been turned upside down. For a while it seemed it was getting better... but now..."  
  
Lee clenched a fist and then put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Ranko was right. We can try to restore her memories. She just needs to be around things she can remember."  
  
Ranma turned and punched one of the still standing dummies, shattering it. "It won't work like that."  
  
"Because she's a Sailor Scout?" Lee asked.  
  
Ranma froze slightly and then turned to his biological father, "How did you?"  
  
"Know? She told us. She was determined to get you back, and transformed in front of us. That was our reassurance that you were not lost forever."  
  
Ranma looked down and studied the ground. Lee frowned, wishing his son could be more forward with him. Lee dropped his hand. "I know I can't really offer much, but as your father, I want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you need to."  
  
Lee left, heading into the house as Ranma thought about what his biological father had said. He started a slow kata, picking up speed as his thoughts became more and more turbulent. Soon he was focused on just one thing, the kata he was working on. He didn't even notice when Hikari walked outside, and sat down to watch as she was mesmerized by his performance.  
  
**Moments Before**  
  
Lee headed into the house, and sat down next to his wife, placing his arms on his knees and leaning over, thinking hard. "Anata?" his wife asked softly, not voicing the rest of the question.  
  
"He won't talk to me. I wish I could have been a father to him before, like I was supposed to be."  
  
Hikari frowned as something hovered at the back of her memory, but not quite making it to the fore. She got up and left out of the door Lee had come in from. Quickly making her way to the backyard, she sat down in awe of the grace she saw Ranma displaying before her. 'He's not paying attention to anything,' she realized as she watched his face relax his eyes gaze off into nothing.  
  
As he slowed and stopped, Hikari could not help but clap. "You're very good," she said, a smile on her face.  
  
Ranma turned and blushed slightly as he watched the girl he loved. 'At least she's not crying this time around,' he thought and suddenly he felt his heart drop, 'not that she remembers anyway. At least if she were crying, I could comfort her.'  
  
Hikari noticed the drop in his mood and stood, walking up so that she was only about two inches away from him. Looking up, she watched his face, and then smiled. "They said I was important to you."  
  
Ranma nodded, and his voice nearly caught as he spoke, "You have no idea. Our time together was rather short, but it was like an entire lifetime to me."  
  
Hikari stood on her toes and kissed him on the forehead. "Then let's start over. Maybe I'll remember, maybe I won't, but I'm willing to try to be with you. I'm Hikari," she said with an impish grin, stepping back and extending her hand.  
  
Ranma was slightly confused, but smiled in spite of himself. "Ranma," he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Hikari blushed, and found she couldn't look away from his eyes. Suddenly a large bald man came jumping over the fence and punching towards Ranma. Ranma reacted quickly, pulling Hikari into his arms and jumping the two stories to the roof. "Wrecking Crew alert!" he yelled, disappearing into the open window on the other side of the house as Genma tried to follow him. Ranma closed the window and dashed down the stairs, Hikari still safely nestled in his arms.  
  
"What do you mean 'Wrecking Crew Alert'?" Hikari asked as Ranma stopped in front of his parents.  
  
Nabiki sighed, "I'm guessing she told both the old fools that 'Ranma' was here when she left before."  
  
Ukyo growled, "That bitch! Ran-chan wasn't even here at the time."  
  
"That is a problem isn't it?" Ranma asked dryly, setting Hikari down. Kodachi then flew in the window and her eyes lit up as she saw Ranma standing there, "Ranma-sama!"  
  
Ranma growled, "I really don't need this now."  
  
Suddenly two bonbori flew in and hit Kodachi in the head, knocking the girl unconscious. Shampoo looked over to where Ranma was protecting Hikari and her eyes narrowed, "Why airen protect other girl. She not wife."  
  
"/Neither are you Xian Pu,/" Ranko said softly in Chinese, pulling out her scythe. Trunks stepped back and let her have her space. Shampoo looked back and forth between Ranma and Ranko, obviously confused, "Two airens?"  
  
The rest of the Nerima crew came crashing in through the wall, effectively ruining the Saotome household. Nodoka's eye twitched as everyone stopped and stared at her son and daughter. Luna then decided to take a hand in things and used her naturally stern and frightening presence to draw everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but I do believe you all just WRECKED OUR HOUSE! I hope you are going to pay for all of this."  
  
Akane snorted and stepped up, "Why the hell should we listen to you!?"  
  
Luna gave the girl a controlled glare, feeling her own ire rise. "Because little girl, I am much more dangerous than you, with or without my magic power."  
  
Akane snarled and Luna effectively started beating on the less trained girl. Luna frowned when she was done, "At least Lina always put up more of a fight. Then again we were always training. This was a waste of time."  
  
Nabiki glared at the older girl and Luna turned to her, a cold look still in her purple eyes. "She deserved it. I didn't break anything, just taught her a lesson."  
  
Lee and Nodoka for their parts were speechless, "What happened to our precious little Luna?"  
  
Luna winced when she heard those words and bowed her head, "Maybe it was a mistake to return. I'm sorry momma, poppa."  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened when she heard that and she rushed up to her eldest daughter, and hugged her. "No, no Luna. Please don't leave again."  
  
Luna froze and then started to return the hug, tears forming in her eyes as she realized how much she missed her mother. Genma started to bluster as he saw this, "No-chan! What is this?"  
  
Nodoka and Luna both glared at the fat martial artist. "You have no right to call me that, Genma," Nodoka growled, "First you completely wipe the memory of a distraught pregnant woman. Then you take her son from her and not only do you endanger his life on several accounts, sell him to feed your fat stomach, and engage him to more women than anyone knows, you decide to get him cursed, and blame all of your problems on him."  
  
"Just like Ryoga Hibiki!" Ranko exclaimed, much to the ire of the fanged boy.  
  
"He is the cause of all my problems!" Ryoga shouted at Ranko.  
  
Ranko gave him a cold look and brought her scythe to bear on him. "Your sense of direction is the cause of all of your problems, but you can't blame anything on that because it's part of you. Is that right?"  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened as the sharp blade on the large weapon was pressed against his throat. He stared into the girl's eyes and gulped as he saw not a bit of Ranma's warmth in them. Ryoga slowly backed off, nodding quickly, trying not to piss the girl off any more than she already was.  
  
Ranko smiled and stored the scythe once more, making everyone else shiver, for they had no compunctions about what would happen if they pissed her off. Cologne frowned as she watched that. "Ranma never learned that technique. Even if you had his memories, which is plausible, you would not have known how to do that or been able to pull that exact weapon from it."  
  
Ranko turned her cold eyes to Cologne, and studied her. After a while, Ranko smiled, "I was granted memories of the life I led before, so as not to make the same mistakes again. I was once known as Mei Lin."  
  
Cologne paled, but then color drew back into her face as she realized she was more powerful than the former Mei Lin. "You were punished."  
  
Ranko nodded, "My name is Ranko Inverse, granted to me by Ranma."  
  
Ranma and Trunks came up and stood next to her, and Cologne frowned. "She's dangerous Son-in.... Ranma."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Everyone I know is dangerous in one way or another. That's why it doesn't matter who I associate with anymore."  
  
"Ranko is not Mei Lin," Trunks said quietly, "Whoever that other girl was, Ranko is different."  
  
Ranko turned to Trunks, and then smiled. She was about to say something else when a loud cry shattered the short lived silence. "Osagi no onna! You are finally free of that villain Saotome!"  
  
Ranko sweat dropped and quickly booted Kuno out of the hole in the wall. Nabiki cleared her throat, and motioned for everyone to sit down. Ranma pulled Hikari out of the room and into the kitchen as everyone sat down for the explanation of everything. Hikari sighed, "What was that all about?"  
  
Ranma just sat down in a kitchen chair, putting his head in his hands. Hikari studied him silently, and then moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders, sensing that he needed some sort of comfort right then.  
  
Ranma gave a slight moan as she reached a particularly hard knot and sat up a bit straighter. "I should call the police," he said softly, "That fat fool is the cause of much of what happened here."  
  
Hikari said nothing, but kept the small massage going until she felt he was sufficiently relaxed. Ranma then brought up his communicator watch and hit the call button. A few seconds later, a worried voice came through it, "Ranma?! Is that you?"  
  
Ranma chuckled slightly, "Yeah chief, it's me. Operation Alien Abduction went off rather nicely, it's just the homecoming that's a bitch."  
  
"Where's Tenchi?"  
  
Ranma stopped as he realized he had forgotten all about his cousin and he froze. He had no idea where Tenchi was and since Hikari had her memories wiped, there was no chance of retrieving him until she was back to normal.  
  
The back door opening startled him as Ranma tensed and stood in front of Hikari in case whoever it was, was hostile.  
  
Tenchi walked in, Trista trailing behind, but that was as far as Ranma got before excitement took him over. "Tenchi!" he cried, glad that his cousin was alright.  
  
Tenchi also grinned and pulled his cousin into a hug. Hikari smiled, and Trista noticed something wrong with her friend. "Hikari?" she asked, getting the girl's attention.  
  
Hikari turned to the other girl and frowned. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Trista?"  
  
Trista smiled, and nodded, letting Hikari know she had gotten the name right. Hikari's smile lessened a bit, "I seem to have gotten a bit of amnesia and I can't remember how we met. I can only remember a few things from the orphanage."  
  
Trista looked rather stunned, and frowned. Sighing, she put a hand on Hikari's shoulder, "It's alright, you'll get them back and things will go back to normal. Maybe."  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
Ranma froze and then lifted his watch and hit the talk button with a sheepish grin. "He's here chief. Don't worry about a thing."  
  
Ranma could almost see the chief nod and soon the line fizzled a bit. "Alright then, we'd like you both to come down to the station tomorrow, and bring your new twin so we can get photos for her IDs."  
  
"Yes sir," Ranma replied, "If that's all, I'm going to see how Ranko and the rest are handling the 'wrecking crew.' If you could send a team to get Genma, we'd be grateful also. I'll explain tomorrow if that's alright."  
  
"It's fine. Over and out," Kino said, ending the conversation.  
  
Ranma turned to Trista, "You both live together right?"  
  
Trista nodded, "You want me to get her home?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "That and give me the address and number so I can check up tomorrow. Things are going to be rather busy today."  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes as Trista wrote down the appropriate information. "Where are you and your family going to stay? Your house is just about wrecked."  
  
Tenchi looked down at the address given and smiled a bit. "This is near where I live. They'll stay with my strange family."  
  
Hikari looked slightly disappointed and then stepped up to Ranma. She studied his face once more, and felt something try to come to the fore in the back of her mind. She smiled suddenly, and turned, walking over to Trista. "First place to start is a date!" she said with a wink, "Call me once you get settled in."  
  
Trista rolled her eyes and pushed Hikari out the door, "Let's go."  
  
Hikari giggled, "Alright Miss Impatience."  
  
Trista laughed and then the two were gone. Ranma shook his head and motioned for Tenchi to follow him. "It's gonna be more than just me, mom, and Ranko. Apparently that fat fool is not my father and my mom met my real father after returning from her glimpse of the past, in which she remembered him. However, he's been living at the resort since then so we really don't have a place to stay if we're not returning there. Also, mom had two kids before us. I found them, and Ranko came and that's about the time we figured out who they were. Only one returned with us though so it'll be me, mother, father, Ranko, and Luna."  
  
Tenchi reeled at the information and began to wonder if he should contact Washu first to build more rooms. He then shrugged, they'd figure it out when they got there.  
  
Most of the 'Wrecking Crew' had left and only the Tendo's, Genma, and Ukyo remained. Trunks appeared to be the one keeping Genma where he was and Ranma gave him a quick smile. 'Keep him there,' Ranma mouthed, and Trunks nodded, glad and somewhat surprised that while he couldn't use ki freely, he could use it relatively painlessly in this world.  
  
"Mom, Tenchi's back," Ranma said, drawing attention to them.  
  
Nodoka quickly got up and hugged Tenchi, making sure that he was alright and unhurt. Tenchi stood and bore it, assuring her that he was alright, as the rest watched. Soon sirens were heard, and two police officers were seen at the door. "We have an arrest warrant for Saotome Genma," one said, showing them the paper, "He's wanted for numerous petty thefts, kidnapping, and child abuse for starters."  
  
Genma tried to get up and run, only to be dropped and disabled by Trunks. The officers quickly arrested him, and led him off. Soun turned to Nabiki, "We've got to get him out. He's my best friend."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "I'm no longer paying for that fat fool."  
  
Soun turned to the rest of his daughters, and each turned their heads, showing that they wanted nothing to do with Soun's so called friend. Soun sighed, defeated and got up to leave. Kasumi smiled and thanked Nodoka for her hospitality and dragged Akane and Nabiki away from the house. Ukyo then bowed and left as well.  
  
Tenchi sighed, "All that's left is to get out of this place and home."  
  
Nodoka frowned as she stared at the hole in the wall, "I had planned on staying here at least one night."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Tenchi's offered his home to us."  
  
Luna stood, "What do I do about clothes?"  
  
Nodoka blinked, and then studied her eldest daughter. "You're about my height. I'll lend you some of my things. We'll wait to go shopping until we're all settled in."  
  
Luna nodded, and then smiled. Ranma then clapped his hands. "Let's get out of here. Where are our suitcases?"  
  
"Upstairs," Lee answered, "We'll get them and get out of here."  
  
Ranma nodded, and the men went up the stairs, coming down with the suitcases, and ushering the women out the door.  
  
******************************************  
  
**Omake**  
  
Kodachi gave an earsplitting laugh, "I knew that old fool could not have been Ranma's father. So mother in law, should I prepare a dinner to welcome my father in law?"  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow as Nodoka twitched, nearly dropping the katana. "Leave," Nodoka said dangerously, "You are not welcome in my presence."  
  
Nabiki stayed where she was as the other girls slowly backed away from the woman. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Go home Akane. I need to discuss something with Auntie. Don't worry about explaining things; I'll do that when I get home."  
  
Akane scowled at her sister and made no movement. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "I'll let Kodachi paralyze you and set you up on a date with Kuno for a week if you don't."  
  
Akane gave her sister a strange look and then returned Kodachi's interested look. "Alright!" they both yelled, running to each other. One of Akane's hands went to Kodachi's breasts while they kissed each other. Kodachi's hands went lower and disappeared into Akane's skirt, and from the sound of Akane's moan, went deeper than that.  
  
They stopped their kiss, "Shall we stop and let you 'paralyze' me at your place?"  
  
Kodachi gave her bone chilling laugh and pulled out her sticky hand and grabbing Akane by the waste. Nabiki and Ukyo looked ready to throw up as Kodachi picked Akane up and disappeared out the door.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Don't ask..... I'm not sure where that came from -_-; me and my sick sad mind. Oh well.... I suppose everybody has those off days ^_^; 


	13. Chapter 12: Settling in and Jadeite

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime's appearing in this fic.  
  
Author's Notes: Interestingly enough people seem to like the omakes I make. Should I keep doing them? Anyways, you'll have to excuse me if I forget to post dates on when I posted and when they were updated. Someone asked me to do that once and I believe I forgot to do that on quite a few. That and it's been a while since I've posted anything. Poor Ranma, going from one set of troubles to the next. Don't think that this is the end of the fiancée brigade either.  
  
Published: 2/22/04  
  
Updated: 3/12/04, 3/13/04, 3/22/04  
  
'Thoughts' "/Mandarin/" *Flashback*  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 12  
  
Ranma shrunk away from the looks he was getting from Ryoko and Ayeka. They looked rather hungry, as Tenchi explained everything to them. Ranma was actually quite surprised how Tenchi handled them when they tackled him. There was one still attached to him, and showed no signs of letting go. Sasami looked as if she was going to stay attached to him until she was sure he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Ranma looked to his twin and Trunks, who were getting interviewed by Washu. Trunks looked rather uncomfortable and Ranko appeared to be seething. 'I don't want to know,' Ranma thought as they both turned red at a question of Washu's.  
  
Ranma then turned to his mother and father, to find his father being grilled by Katsuhiko, while his mother and Luna stood off to the side, sweatdropping. Ranma decided it was best to ask where they were going to stay before things got to out of hand.  
  
"Ano........."  
  
Everyone turned to Ranma, as if expecting some profound announcement. Ranma rolled his eyes and continued, "If you don't mind, I'd like to know where we'll be sleeping. It's been a really long day."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, some glances thankful and some rather confused. Washu then clapped her hands, "You, Ranko, Trunks, and Luna will spend the night in my lab doing experiments!"  
  
Ranma sweat dropped as Ranko and Luna's eyes twitched. Tenchi decided to try and diffuse the situation. "C'mon Washu-chan, it shouldn't be too hard for you to make three extra rooms. You are the most scientific genius in the universe."  
  
"Well when you put it that way," Washu said with a lot of pride, "I'd be happy to make three more rooms. Or would you rather three small cabins out here in the yard?"  
  
Nodoka sweatdropped, "No Washu-chan, three rooms would be fine. Maybe an attached bathroom also."  
  
"Right! One honeymoon suite, a boys' room and a girls' room with a shared bathroom. That should be easy."  
  
Washu quickly got to work and Tenchi finally convinced Sasami that he wasn't going to be harmed, kidnapped or anything else of the sort. She gave him a concerned look, but then ran into the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready soon. I'll fix lots extra cause I know that all of you must be really hungry."  
  
Trunks brightened at the mention of food, as did Ranma. Ranko rolled her eyes and went to talk to Luna, "What is it with guys and food?"  
  
Luna shrugged, "I know it's not just a guy thing else Lina wouldn't eat as much as she does."  
  
Ranko just gave her a wry grin and started to say something else when Ayeka and Ryoko started to fight again. "Look Ayeka! It was your fault in the first place!"  
  
Ayeka humphed, "You're the one that threw the energy bolt! I was just defending myself!"  
  
Ryoko snarled as everyone backed away, "Well prepare to defend yourself once more then!"  
  
Washu turned from her floating keyboard, eye twitching, "IF YOU TWO START ANOTHER FIGHT OVER TENCHI OR ANY OTHER STUPID THING THEN I'M GOING TO USE YOU TO TEST MY DEATHRAY!!!!"  
  
Ryoko automatically stopped her power up, frightened of her mother. Ayeka, however, paid no heed to the scientist and continued her power up. Washu was about to summon the death ray when Ranko pulled out her bonbori and knocked Ayeka unconscious with them.  
  
Ranko growled slightly, "Bitch."  
  
"Thank you Ranko," Washu said, before turning back to her computer. Soon, three add-ons to the house were visible and Washu looked rather proud of herself. Ranma studied them and sweat dropped, "Washu-chan, they don't look big enough for two people, let alone one."  
  
"Hmph! They're bigger inside than outside," Washu replied.  
  
Ranma thought about it and shrugged, 'Things like this have happened before.'  
  
Tenchi motioned for Ranma to pick up what luggage they had and to follow him. As Ranma did so, Ryoko began to laugh hard at Ayeka, who was still unconscious.  
  
Once inside, Ranma followed Tenchi to where three doors lined up in a row were. They were each labeled for their guests and Ranma sighed as he opened up the room for him and Trunks. Tenchi followed him in and stared at the suite Washu had prepared for them. "Maybe I should have Washu redo my room also," he muttered, staring in awe at the splendor Washu had put in the room.  
  
"It'll cost ya!" Washu said from behind him, "Just a bit of sperm!"  
  
Tenchi nearly facefaulted and shook his head. "No thanks Washu-chan. I think I like my room the way it is."  
  
"Spoilsport," Washu muttered.  
  
Ranma sweatdropped, and hoped that she wouldn't ask for his. Just as he thought of that, Washu turned to him with an evil grin. He backed up and hid behind Tenchi. "Ifit'salrightwithyoutwoI'mgoingtobed!" he said, quickly shoving the two out the door.  
  
"Ingrate," Washu muttered, "Cute ingrate though."  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes and continued down the hall, whistling.  
  
**************************************  
  
When breakfast time came around the next day, Ranko, Ranma, and Trunks wowed their audience with their impressions of vacuums. Ranko's impression of a dust buster, Ranma's of a dirt devil and Trunks' of an overpowered shop vac. Nodoka shook her head, "We're going to have our work cut out for us."  
  
Ranko burped daintily and put her chopsticks down after her third helping. Ayeka had barely finished off her miso soup by that time. Sasami looked delighted that so many people were enjoying her food and quickly went to the kitchen to get more.  
  
There was little conversation at the breakfast table. Sasami would ask every once in a while how they were doing, but other than that, early morning conversation was limited to slurps and chomps. Ranma finally sat back, full, and looked back and forth between Trunks and Ranko. "Trunks, you're going to need an ID for while you're here."  
  
Nodoka gave Ranma a sharp look. Ranma returned it with a look that said he would explain everything later. Nodoka nodded and stood, "I'll help with the dishes."  
  
Sasami blushed and gave the older woman a grin, "Thank you."  
  
Nodoka smiled at the small girl, "I would say call me Auntie but as you're my father's youngest sister I'm not sure what I can say."  
  
Sasami giggled as she started clearing plates, "Its ok, Auntie."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes as he stood and motioned for Trunks and Ranko to follow him. Lee followed them out, and Ranma gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Mind if I come with you? I have a feeling I'll need to know the area a bit better," he said.  
  
Ranma gave him a smile and nodded, knowing that he wanted to get to know his children. They walked silently, Ranma wondering if he should call a taxi instead of roof hopping like he normally did. As he thought, he absentmindedly jumped atop the fence not thinking about the strange look he would get doing so. He didn't notice until Ranko called him down. "Ranma, people are only used to seeing that in Nerima."  
  
Ranma paused and looked around, noticing Trunks chuckling a bit and his father watching him with a surprised look on his face. Ranma quickly jumped down as he noticed other people walking along the street staring openly. He scowled, "It's not that strange."  
  
Ranko giggled, "Sure, if you were trying to impress someone. You do it as though it helps you think and that's not natural."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "You should've jumped up with me then."  
  
Ranko snorted and looked down at what she was wearing and shrugged, "I like it better on the ground."  
  
Ranma just shrugged and hailed a taxi from the outskirts of the district they were in.  
  
*******************  
  
Ranma was able to refrain from jumping on fences again as they reached the Juuban police station. Instead he maintained a steady conversation with his biological father on the way, getting to know the man better. Unfortunately, chaos has a way of sneaking up on Ranma. He froze as a meow was heard, not noticing that Ranko had paled considerably.  
  
"Uh oh," Ranko whispered as she spotted the black cat with the crescent moon. The cat leaped onto Ranma, who was trying his hardest to maintain control.  
  
Ranko dashed forward to grab the cat, and the cat dodged, hissing, which unfortunately for everyone nearby, was the wrong thing to do. An inhuman growl erupted from Ranma's throat as he dropped onto all fours and leaped to the nearby fence. Ranko leapt to the fence a good distance away and gulped as she saw the ferocity in her brother's eyes.  
  
"I hope this works," she muttered, kneeling, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Nice kitty. You know me. I'm your sister Ranko. C'mon kitty, kitty. Please kitty."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed at her and he snorted, using his enhanced senses and quickly finding an escape. 'Must get away,' Ranma's feral mind thought. The creators of neko-ken forgot one important detail when using cats. Cats do not fight unless cornered, or another unwanted cat encroaches on their territory, or is hungry. Ranma knew he was not in his territory, was not hungry, and knew that he had an escape, so escape he did.  
  
Lee paled as his now feline son ran off. "What happened to my son?"  
  
Ranko sighed, "Genma-baka decided to teach Ranma neko-ken. Unfortunately, it's more of a berserker state than an actual art. Ranma's been trying his hardest to desensitize himself to cats but it hasn't been going to well as the fear takes him over. So now that he's in a feral state, he's going to have to find him and find some catnip, or something to snap him out of it."  
  
"Catnip works?" Trunks asked, amused.  
  
"No," Ranko said shaking his head, "Catnip will get him to trust me and see me as non-threatening."  
  
Lee paled, "We'd better hurry then, so that he's not cornered and forced to fight."  
  
Ranko nodded, "Dad, you go that way. Trunks, take to the roofs. I'll head in the direction he bounded off in, though he's probably changed direction several times by now. I don't think he'll hurt anyone but better safe than sorry."  
  
Luna-c frowned, 'Neko-ken is forbidden to be taught to anyone. Why do they think they'll be able to snap him out of it? It's never been done!!! I had better alert the scouts to this. They may have to kill him if he starts to hurt innocents. Don't know why Usagi wanted me to investigate him anyways and I wouldn't have if Ami hadn't thought it such a good idea.'  
  
****************************  
  
Ranko, finding some catnip, followed the quickly disappearing traces of ki her brother had left. As she suspected, he had changed all different directions in an attempt to throw them off his trail. "Honestly," she muttered, "We're not dogs."  
  
She soon found him by a stream, lapping up water. His head swiveled to her soft cry and he tensed. Ranko was glad to see he had a little bit less ferocity in his eyes than before. Now he was merely curious. She threw the catnip, and he jumped at it. Soon, he was in her lap, purring contentedly, as Ranko looked on sadly. "I'm sorry, brother dearest."  
  
*Meanwhile, in Ranma's head*  
  
Ranma once again found himself thrust into the void of his mind, but this time, instead of one huge tiger, there were two slightly smaller tigers. One quickly pounced upon him as the other went to the gate, making 'Ranma' go feral.  
  
"Lemme up!" Ranma roared as he 'saw' himself face off Ranko, "Dammit she's not an enemy! LEMME GO AND GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!!!!!"  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO US!" roared the tiger pinning him down.  
  
"Look boy," the tiger snarled, "I've been saving you for a long time and you can't accept us. I can analyze the threat better than you can. I am you whether you like or not and I hate it that you hate me. Why can't you accept me?"  
  
"What would I do with a technique like that?" Ranma asked the tiger softly, "Kill people? It's bad enough I lose control of my body when a cat's around. The technique was sealed for a reason."  
  
The tiger growled as he got off of Ranma, "That is because it's not a technique. It's the fusion of a cat and man's soul. I am that manifestation of your soul. You've accepted a great many of your personalities so why not me?"  
  
Ranma saw 'himself' curl up in Ranko's lap and sighed in relief, but it seemed the tiger would not let him go as it merged into one again, the gate closing in Ranma's slumber.  
  
"What would change?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You're fear of cats," the tiger said, as if beginning a long list, "Your speed, ki adaptability, physical adaptability, healing would speed up. There are a lot of benefits. I only ask that you use the neko-ken every once in a while. Those youma make great pray when the others aren't around. It would be beneficial to you in your present identity and your past identity."  
  
Ranma laughed, a cold bitter laugh, "Yeah, I owe those youma some pay back for my last life."  
  
The tiger looked at him solemnly, "You're appearance will change a bit, so I say we wait until we can sense that we're alone. There is little chance of you really berserking on any of your friends and family as long as you control your temper a bit better."  
  
Ranma scowled, "There's nothing wrong............ oh never mind. I guess there is."  
  
Ranma sighed as his senses gave the all clear, "Let's get this over with."  
  
*****************************  
  
Sailor Moon watched with satisfaction as Ranko took care of her brother, getting a guy with violet hair to help her move him to a safer place. "I don't see what the problem is Luna."  
  
Luna-c stared, astonished, "How did she snap him out of that?"  
  
Sailor Moon sighed and picked up her cat, "It's ok Luna, let's just go home. Mom baked a pie for us."  
  
Luna grumbled at her charge's insatiable appetite and jumped from Usagi's arms to follow Ranko and the boy she had seen with her.  
  
Trunks picked up Ranma and quickly moved him to the shade of a weeping willow, concealing the guy somewhat. He then stepped out from underneath to hug Ranko, who looked ready to cry.  
  
"Do you want to stay with him or get your father?"  
  
Ranko gulped, "I'll stay here. You go get daddy. You'll be able to find him faster."  
  
Trunks nodded, giving her a kiss on the forehead and then running off. Ranko sat outside the willow branches, preparing herself for a full explanation of the neko-ken.  
  
Shampoo grinned as she saw her target, her mind quickly returning to how she would be showered with glory upon returning to the tribe with Mei Lin's head on a platter. 'Girl was traitor, and traitors must stay DEAD! Why does grandmother not see that? Since Ranma harbored her, he must die. That and for hurting me.'  
  
She prepared herself for the lunge, not noticing the senshi of fire watching her carefully. Sailor Mars reacted quickly when Shampoo lunged and Ranko opened her eyes to see one oddly pissed sailor scout beating the stuffing out of Shampoo.  
  
"Nice moves," she said, the girl earning a bit of her respect.  
  
Sailor Mars just beamed at her and left Ranko to deal with the unconscious, cursed Amazon.  
  
Minutes later, as Ranko was contemplating just what to do, Trunks and her father ran up, panting.  
  
"Where's............ Ranma.........?" Lee wheezed.  
  
Trunks just rolled his eyes, amazed at how out of shape the man seemed. He had possibly been a competent martial artist, but something changed when his wife and daughters disappeared.  
  
Ranko pointed to the tree, and Lee moved the branches to make a quick check on his son, and froze.  
  
"Daddy? What's wrong?" Ranko asked as he noticed Lee tense.  
  
Lee turned, his eyes wide, "Is there another side effect you're not telling me about? His appearance is changing."  
  
Luna frowned from her place in the tree, watching as pieces of Ranma's hair began to turn white in a stripe-like fashion. 'There is something definitely going on here, and I intend to find out what it is. No normal human can fully bond with neko-ken.'  
  
Luna hoped against hope that this boy that Usagi liked was not a youma, but her thoughts and view of things were showing otherwise. She quickly ran off to find Ami, hoping she would have a clearer head against the boy.  
  
Ranko stared at Ranma's hair, and slowly transforming appearance. "Amazing," she whispered, staring as Ranma's appearance finished shifting.  
  
His ears ended up slightly pointed, but not outside human limitations, while his hair became tiger striped with white stripes within his black hair. She knelt next to him as he flinched slightly, and opened his eyes.  
  
Ranko gasped as she realized his eyes were slit, similar to a cat's eye, and blue with a tint of green and yellow. "Ran...... ma?"  
  
"Nani?" Ranma said, rubbing his eyes slightly, his fist curled more like a child's imitation of a cat's paw.  
  
He then paused a moment, "Why am I only seeing in black and white? And what is wrong with my teeth?"  
  
Ranko quickly pulled a mirror out of her subspace pocket and handed it to him. Ranma stared at his new appearance and checked his teeth to find elongated k-nines. He released his mouth and stared at his eyes.  
  
"I'm human, dammit," he said with an inhuman growl. Suddenly his eyes changed and his k-nines shrank slightly. Ranma then noticed he was seeing in color again, and his eyes had become fairly normal. His hair, however, hadn't changed.  
  
"Didn't think the merging would do that," he muttered, "But I guess I'm stuck with it."  
  
Ranko smacked him on the shoulder, "Care to explain, brother dearest?"  
  
Ranma nearly choked, and then realized they were far from the police station. "I'll explain on the way back to the station."  
  
As they walked, Ranma explained the strange encounter with his feline side. His father looked unbelieving, and saying Trunks looked a little skeptical was being polite. Ranko, however, looked as if it was just another thing that she expected to happen to Ranma.  
  
Lee stared incredulously at his daughter, "You mean you believe this?"  
  
Ranko shrugged, "Stranger things have happened. I'm surprised you don't believe it Trunks."  
  
Trunks shrugged as he thought about it, and then another thought occurred to him, "Shouldn't Luna be here with us?"  
  
Lee shook his head, "We can update her identity anytime. Creating a new one for you and Ranko will be harder than that. Luna's already a legal citizen since she was born here."  
  
Ranma urked, "Ma told you then?"  
  
Lee nodded, "You've lived a very interesting life son."  
  
"I'd say it was some sort of curse but it's been fun," Ranma admitted, strangely amused by how well his biological father was taking this.  
  
Lee chuckled, "My childhood was blessed and cursed with interesting times also, thought not nearly as interesting as yours."  
  
"You'll have to tell us then," Ranma said, opening the door to the police station.  
  
They were bombarded with a cry of Happy Birthday Ranma and Ranko from the entire police force. Ranma turned bright red as Ranko grinned. There was stuff everywhere. The chief then walked, up. "I told everyone that you managed to get cured and were coming back soon so they decided they should buy gifts for both of you."  
  
Ranma groaned slightly but grinned and bore it as the entire force, with the exception of those on patrol, gathered around the two, staring. Ranko, wanting to break the silence quickly introduced herself. "Hi!!! I'm Ranko!!!" she all but shouted.  
  
Everyone chuckled. One of the guys quickly dragged the twins over to a couple of chairs and sat them down. He then sat down at the computer screen and began typing while the rest of the police force began handing them little gifts. "Since I had already started a type of identity for Ranma's female side, it's going to be easy to just complete. I'll just need a few bits of information for the records I'm sending in."  
  
Ranko quickly waved Trunks over as she opened one of the gifts she had received. She pulled out a pretty dress that looked like it was from old England.  
  
"Awesome," Ranko said, "But when would I wear it?"  
  
"We were hoping you would wear them at the police man's ball this Saturday. It's more of a theme ball and the theme is old England," the chief said as Ranma opened up his gift, which looked like a knight's tunic and breeches.  
  
Ranma gave the chief a look, "Fantasy England? We gonna have a dragon also?"  
  
The chief glared at Ranma, "They did wear that stuff you know. There's no dragon."  
  
Ranma just grinned, and ducked as his sister threw something over his head. He straightened and looked up to see Trunks glaring at someone. The sound of something wooden hitting flesh and then returning made Ranma duck once more as Ranko caught her boomerang and stowed it to the amazement of the entire room with the exception of Ranma and Trunks. Ranma then looked over his shoulder to see Ranko had hit a criminal Ranma had brought in weeks ago, yet had found a way to escape and avoid detection until apparently recently.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to ask. Soon the IDs were printed out for Ranko and a new couple for Ranma.  
  
Ranko paused as she looked at the ID, something harboring at the back of her mind. She snapped, "We left Shampoo in the park."  
  
The cops looked at her oddly, "Can't you just buy more at the store?"  
  
Ranko shook her head, "No, the Amazon."  
  
Shannon sighed, "We've got to find a way to deport them."  
  
"Haven't we beaten that option to death already?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ranko sweat dropped and turned to where the chief was talking to Lee. People had finally noticed their old man and Trunks, and both were getting asked a lot of questions. Ranko was supporting Trunks as best she could without letting known his real origins. Ranma went over to support his father, who was getting questioned by the chief.  
  
Ranma spared his father of the questioning after the chief asked about the events leading to Lee's and Nodoka's separation. "Chief, I hate to stop the party but we need to get moving. We still have a lot to do today and we're expected back by dinner. I'll still be on standby if you need me."  
  
The chief nodded and watched, amazed as Ranko began storing gifts within her clothing. "I'm ready to go!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "You've got to teach me how to do that."  
  
Ranko just grinned, "Later, kay? You wanted to see your girlfriend right?"  
  
Ranma nodded, with a slight smile, and Ranko gave him a look, "Well get going! Trunks, dad and I will do the rest of the errands."  
  
Lee looked confused as Ranma took off, "Girlfriend? Didn't he just get done with three fiancées?"  
  
The chief looked like he wanted an explanation also, and the force leaned in to hear, only to be startled by an alert. The chief sighed as the rest sprang into action, two officers finally picking up the criminal Ranko knocked out and the rest getting ready for duty. Ranko, Trunks, and Lee left with a promise they'd be back later to get the rest of Trunks' IDs.  
  
Lee glared at his daughter as they stopped at the grocery store, "I still want an explanation."  
  
Ranko sighed, "I'll give the abridged version. You know about Hikari's duties right?"  
  
At her father's nod, she continued, "She and Ranma were soul mates that never strengthened the connection in a past life, that of soldiers. Ranma wants to make sure that connection is strengthened and holds through the years. He loved her then, and he loves her now, which was why he would have never of been happy with any of his other fiancées."  
  
Trunks sighed, not really understanding, and decided to try to figure it out. "You mean they made a pseudo-connection in their past life and Ranma means to complete the connection now?"  
  
Ranko nodded, "That was complicated by first their past, and now by her having amnesia."  
  
"How was it complicated by their past?" Lee asked, very curious about that one.  
  
Ranko shrugged, "I think it would have complicated things. What if they couldn't decide if they were living the past again? What if they had doubts that their love was strong enough now in this age?"  
  
Trunks suddenly cursed, causing Ranko to glare at him. "Have you warned Ranma about that?"  
  
Ranko paled as she realized what Trunks meant.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ranma slowed down from his rooftop journey trying to compose himself as he thought about getting Hikari to remember. 'What do I need to do to make her remember? Come to think about it, I don't remember all that much myself. Do I still love her?'  
  
Ranma frowned at that thought, he had felt more comfortable yes, and really liked her a lot, but they didn't know each other in this time. He paused, watching as a happy, modern, couple walked by, and realized he didn't even know how to court someone. Sure they were soul mates, but they never officially fixed the bond. The bond couldn't be broken, but it could always be turned to hate. Ranma sighed as he looked at the sky. 'Looks like it's down to square one: Physical Attraction. We can't pick up where we left off. We need to let love grow on its own. Damn but I sound like one of those sappy freaks.'  
  
Ranma continued at a slow pace until he saw the house he was looking for. Straightening his silk shirt, he jumped down after making sure no one was watching. Quickly traveling up to the house, he gave himself one final preening before knocking on the door. It took a while for someone to answer, but finally Trista was there, glaring at him.  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin, "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed but she shook her head. "No. She'll be glad to see you, I think."  
  
Ranma frowned, "I didn't want her to lose her memory any more than you did."  
  
Trista sighed, "I know. Blaming you for it isn't going to help her anyways. Let's go."  
  
Ranma walked in to find Hikari playing video games, upside down. As he walked so she could see him but not get in her way, he did a hand stand, so that they were looking at each other properly. "Why are you playing this upside down?"  
  
Hikari paused her game and turned to look at him, a strange expression on her red face. "Makes things more interesting this way, though with the blood rushing to my head I think I need to stop."  
  
Trista bent over slightly and nodded, "You look like a tomato."  
  
"I dunno," Ranma said, "She looks more plum-ish to me."  
  
Trista laughed out loud as Hikari gave him an indignant look as she sat upright. Ranma likewise got on his feet. He grinned at her as she glared. After a moment of glaring, she gave up and smiled. Turning off her game, Hikari stood and greeted Ranma properly.  
  
"How have you been?" she asked.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Things have gotten better, though they're still pretty insane. Care to go out?"  
  
Trista rolled her eyes, "Don't forget, you have work tonight."  
  
Hikari bit her lip and nodded. She then smiled at Ranma, "I have to be back before three."  
  
Ranma nodded, "I just figured lunch."  
  
Trista sighed exasperatedly, "Go you two, I've gotta get some stuff done. I'm amazed I got out of my job this long."  
  
Ranma looked startled, "You were waiting for me?"  
  
Trista nodded, "Who knows what she would do with no one to watch her. I've explained a few things to her boss, but that doesn't get her out of work. We've got to build back up what we spent on the kids."  
  
Hikari looked confused for a second, but then nodded, "Don't worry. I'll get to my job ok."  
  
Trista gave her a look and then rushed for the front door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Hikari turned redder, and gave Ranma a shy look. Ranma just grinned naively down at her, "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Hikari gave him an impish grin and walked towards the door. Ranma followed, quickly planning the short date in his head. After making sure the door was locked, Hikari walked up to Ranma, hands in her pockets. "So where to?"  
  
Ranma grinned, "Surprise."  
  
"Is it a good surprise?"  
  
Ranma laughed, "Guess you'll just have to find out won't you?"  
  
Hikari pouted a moment, but looked pleased. Ranma offered his arm, blushing a bit, and a little unsure of how to act.  
  
'Well she brightened at that, so I must be doing something right,' Ranma thought as Hikari took the offered arm. They walked off, hand in hand towards a small café Ranma had seen earlier.  
  
They made it just before the lunch rush, and quickly ordered, wanting to have a real conversation with no interruptions. As they waited for their order, Hikari began to ask questions about what she couldn't remember.  
  
Ranma sighed, "They say it's better for the person with amnesia to remember on their own."  
  
Hikari pouted, and Ranma smiled a bit. "To tell the truth we really didn't meet all that long ago. We were still starting from square one."  
  
Hikari did not look appeased and Ranma sighed, "It's the truth."  
  
She gave him a look, "You acted way more troubled than that of someone I had just met."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "It's complicated."  
  
"Granted," Hikari said, "So where do we start off?"  
  
"I ask you a question then you ask me?"  
  
Hikari giggled, and they began their game.  
  
**************************  
  
*Feudal Era*  
  
Sesshomaru once more recalled the battle that had happened only days before. Rin looked up at him with worried eyes. Jaken snorted, "My lord, you really ought to forget the bitch. She was working with your brother."  
  
Rin gave Jaken a reproachful look, but then crawled into Shesshomaru's lap. Shesshomaru looked down at the girl that had melted a small part of his heart, and studied her. After a few moments, he got up, holding Rin in his arm.  
  
Jaken gave his lord a startled look, "Where are you going?"  
  
Shesshomaru didn't answer, and Jaken followed him to Rin's rooms. Shesshomaru began humming a tuneless song that always put Rin to sleep for a long time. He then turned to his servant. "Watch over her while I am gone. I do not plan on being away for too long."  
  
Jaken looked to protest but Shesshomaru glared at him. After a moment, he left, Jaken still too shocked to follow.  
  
'Some research here is needed,' Shesshomaru thought as he went to spy on his brother and his friends. 'She obviously came from the same area that Kagome bitch came from. I must know where.'  
  
*************************  
  
*Present time*  
  
Kagome sighed as she thought about what had recently happened. 'Good thing Inu-Yasha isn't here, or I wouldn't be able to think on it. I wonder if we should ask his help again. Tenchi was so nice and not a bad fighter either. We could really use his help. Inu-Yasha didn't seem to mind him either.'  
  
She quickly looked down at her half finished homework and blanched, 'First things first, homework.'  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her through the window, wondering what was so important.  
  
He then caught a familiar scent, and looked down to see Trista below him. He dropped, "What are ya doin here?"  
  
Trista studied him, her green blue eyes flashing. "Can you tell me what you've been told of Cerberus?"  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, "I said all I know explainin things to Kagome and the other dunder heads."  
  
Trista frowned, "What about your brother or your father? Did they know him?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, raising an eyebrow, "I ain't gonna ask my brother and I can't ask my father either. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I've seen my father maybe once or twice my whole life," Trista said, "I need to find out if he left me something on earth worth having, or if he left something unfinished that's gonna come back and get us. Hikari found me when she had an accident and ended up in the past. I was hoping someone knew."  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged, "Why's it so important to you?"  
  
"Didn't your father leave you something of his legacy? I'd like that same honor. It doesn't matter whether he was evil or good, I'd like something of his to be passed on to me, so that I can pass it on."  
  
Inu-Yasha cocked his head, not fully understanding, and not wanting to. "Care to fight? Not for real cause ya helped us but gauge our strength."  
  
Trista snickered, looking down at her work clothes, "It's called sparring. Let me change and I'll show you to a place where we can spar without interruptions and no worries."  
  
Moments later, Trista opened up a special door in the home she shared with Hikari. She allowed Inu-Yasha in and locked the door behind her. Facing him, she found he had placed his sword and scabbard on the ground. He saw her staring and snorted, "Wouldn be fair to ya if I had a weapon and you didn't."  
  
Trista shrugged, and moved to the opposite side of the formless room. Inu- Yasha whistled in appreciation. "Infinite space huh? What happened to the door?"  
  
"It'll come when I call it, and can open from any door with the key I hold."  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked and lunged at her, not giving any warning. Trista met his attack, catching his wrist in her hand, avoiding the claws and grasping his other hand. She then slid her foot forward and twisted her body, throwing Inu-Yasha over her shoulder. He righted himself and dug his claws into the ground as he landed, effectively stopping himself.  
  
He grinned, "Not bad, onna."  
  
He didn't get a chance to say another word as she used her full demon speed to rush up to him and sock him. Inu-Yasha caught the punch straight to his nose and flew back a bit before regaining his senses and returning the attack. Inu-Yasha leapt up with a savage growl, scoring a hit across Trista's midsection with his claws. He smirked until he saw Trista's claws enter the wound. The wound glowed and became nonexistent as she drew her claws back out, not a drop of blood on them.  
  
"Wha-?" he asked intelligently.  
  
Trista didn't answer, but attacked, knowing she wouldn't get him stunned with that again. Inu-Yasha stood stock still as Trista rammed him, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks before he could recover. It didn't take long. Furious with himself, Inu-Yasha quickly returned the assault, turning the tide with his claws. Soon, Trista could only keep herself together by keeping one claw in one of her wounds, constantly healing herself.  
  
Finally, she threw her hands up in surrender, quickly returning one to a heavily bleeding wound.  
  
Inu-Yasha checked himself for any lacerations but found he would only be bruised for a short time. He gave Trista a look, "Is this what you meant when you said Shesshomaru was winning?"  
  
Trista nodded as her body finally healed, "It's a curse on my family since my father's time. Depending on the amount of death created in a battle, that much life must be created within the next few. I think I've pretty much cleared it from that other battle, but there were a lot of demons. Otherwise we die and I'm enjoying my life presently."  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the floor, "So that's why you wanted a fight."  
  
Trista nodded, "I had reached my limit before, and couldn't attack your brother directly."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled a bit at the brother comment, but let it slide. "Ya think ya could help us hunt for Shikon shards?"  
  
Trista gave him a puzzled look and Inu-Yasha sighed as he started to explain their dilemma.  
  
***************************  
  
Hikari got home, and yawned. 'It's been a really long day,' she thought to herself as she let herself in. She glanced at the clock and blanched, "I hope there was no homework for school tomorrow."  
  
"There wasn't," said Trista from the doorway.  
  
Hikari smiled at her friend and yawned once more. Trista moved into the room, a teenager a bit younger than them following her. Hikari didn't register the dog ears.  
  
"How was work?" Trista asked.  
  
"Okay, but coulda been better. I didn't need to be babied."  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted as he walked out the door, promising to be back later for another fight.  
  
Hikari shrugged as she watched her friend wave to him. Trista then turned to her once more. "How was your date?"  
  
Hikari grinned, "He took me to a small café for lunch and we had a nice, long talk. Basically we got to know each other. He said it was ok that I didn't remember much and treated it like a first date. It was really sweet."  
  
Trista snorted, "You look bushed."  
  
Hikari nodded, "We have plans for this Saturday after our half day of school."  
  
Trista smiled, deciding this was for the best.  
  
******************************  
  
Ranko and Nodoka found Ranma in his room, talking to Tenchi, Lee, and Trunks, or rather Tenchi was doing a lot of the talking while Trunks, Lee and Ranma shot questions in every once in a while. Trunks was apparently fascinated by the fact that the Juraians bonded with their trees, and Lee wanted to know what effect Nodoka's Juraian blood would have on their relationship.  
  
Tenchi sighed as Lee asked the question once more. "When she bonds with a tree, that tree's life force will keep both of you young until you die. My Great-grandmother is an earthling and she is somewhere over, well, she's got to be over 900 or so and still young cause grandpa's at least 800."  
  
Lee sighed, trying to ease his troubled mind. Ranma gave him a half smile and looked out the door to see Ranko and Nodoka standing there. "You two gonna come in or stand there all night?"  
  
Ranko walked in and plopped herself next to Trunks. Nodoka sat between her husband and son, putting her arms around her husband. Ranma looked at the two and then out the door again, "Where's Luna?"  
  
"Poor dear was tired and went to bed early," Nodoka said, "Now I want to know about your date."  
  
Ranma groaned, "Mom."  
  
Nodoka glared at her son, and he cringed, "I separated from Dad, Ranko, and Trunks around eleven thirty and went to see Hikari. I took her to a small café for lunch and we talked. That's it. I walked her home afterwards."  
  
Nodoka looked slightly disappointed, but refrained from saying so and Ranma sighed. "We've got plans to go to the festival that's open this Saturday after school. Not to mention the policeman's ball at 8."  
  
Nodoka brightened, clasping her hands together. She then frowned, "We need to transfer you from Furinken. Otherwise you'll never graduate."  
  
Ranma scowled as Ranko giggled, "You only got about as much education as me Ranko."  
  
Ranko lifted her nose in the air and Ranma scowled, standing and walking over to the window. He frowned as a man's head appeared over the city. Something clicked in his mind as the guy spoke. 'I know him............... he's from the.................. something's not right.'  
  
A few moments later, his watch went off and Ranma answered the chief, voice hard.  
  
"Ranma did you see that?" asked the chief frizzled voice.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it. What do you need me to do?"  
  
The communicator fizzled a moment more and Chief Kino answered, "Come to the office tomorrow. I'm going to need you at the airport tomorrow night."  
  
Ranma frowned, "Tomorrow's the first day of my last year of school. I'm not going to miss it."  
  
"Be here as soon as you can after school then," the chief said, "Everyone is going to be on duty tomorrow night. Half the force will be under your command at the airport. The rest of us, including me, will be out on the streets. You know there's someone going to be trying something."  
  
Ranma nodded, "Understood. Over and out."  
  
Nodoka frowned at her son, "Ranma, I don't want..............."  
  
"I'm needed mom. This way I'm doing some good with the skills I have. Besides, you know my duties."  
  
Nodoka fell silent, tears in her eyes and Ranma sighed, "I'll call you when it's over with."  
  
Nodoka looked up to see a brief symbol flash on her son's forehead. "I'd appreciate that," she said softly.  
  
Ranma nodded, and shooed everyone out the door. "I still have school tomorrow."  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
Ranma woke to an alarm. A really annoying alarm. A really annoying alarm that suddenly crunched under the force of Trunks' blow.  
  
Ranma sighed, 'Looks like it's time to go.'  
  
Quickly getting dressed in the dark, Ranma left the room and ran down the stairs to where Sasami had a breakfast and bento ready. Speed eating, Ranma quickly ran out the door as Tenchi was sleepily walking down the stairs.  
  
Ranma made it to school in record time, finding himself as early as Nabiki for once. He landed in front of the girl, thoroughly surprising her. "What kind of reward did you get for the panda?"  
  
"Enough to help considerably with my college fund," Nabiki said, "Why are you here?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "We haven't had time to transfer my thing yet. Why are you here? You've graduated."  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "I need to collect from a few people. My first day of college went off rather well but I find I need the money with the rising tuition."  
  
"Good luck," Ranma said, heading into the building.  
  
Nabiki put a hand on his shoulder, "That includes you Inverse."  
  
Ranma looked over his shoulder, "I should get you for extortion and kiddy porn charges you know."  
  
Nabiki scowled at him, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Ranma sighed as he took out his wallet, "Look for something better than what you've been doing Nabiki. There's always a better way."  
  
Nabiki was surprised when Ranma paid her in full and decided it was time to try a new line of work while in college. "Maybe only a few betting pools at college," she muttered.  
  
Ranma quickly made his way to his classroom and sat down at one of the desks. Only a few students were there, more following him in. Soon, everyone was in the classroom except for the face Ranma most expected to see.  
  
Sounds of battle came from the outside and twenty minutes later Akane walked in, her face red with effort.  
  
Ranma sighed as she glared at him, and was startled when her expression turned to pain.  
  
Akane took her seat just as the teacher walked in, and class began.  
  
Lunch time rolled around and Ranma took his normal route out the window to his favorite tree. He wasn't surprised when Akane called up to him.  
  
He dropped to the ground and Akane gave him a look, "What happened to your hair?"  
  
Ranma remembered that his hair was striped now and blushed, "Nothin really. Just an accident."  
  
"You weren't really kidnapped by aliens were you?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "I don't think you'd understand either. You've never listened to me."  
  
Akane looked at her feet, "I'm sorry."  
  
Ranma was taken aback by the statement and put a hand on her shoulder. "No hard feelings."  
  
Akane gave him a hopeful look, "Can we start over?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "I'm putting it all behind me Akane. I need to start anew. All the chaos here was just too much."  
  
Akane bit her lip, and then nodded in acceptance. Her aura flickered to life around her, but she tried hard to rein it in. She slowly turned and walked away, leaving Ranma standing there.  
  
Ranma sighed, and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Unfortunately, that's when Kuno spotted him. "Foul sorcerer! So you have returned to lay claim upon the pig-tailed girl and the beauteous Tendo Akane?! Have at thee."  
  
Ranma growled, absentmindedly shredding Kuno's bokken with ki claws. Ranma then realized he was seeing in black and white again, though everything was clearer.  
  
Kuno whipped out another bokken and Ranma growled once more. With inhuman speed, Ranma gave Kuno three quick punches to the gut. He then dropped, dodging Kuno's wild blow with his bokken and used a leg sweep, knocking Kuno's legs out from under him. Ranma noticed Kuno was still conscious and stepped on Kuno's wind pipe, applying a bit of pressure. "Do you yield now? I don't want Akane and the pig-tailed girl is my twin!"  
  
Kuno started to turn blue as he refused to yield. Ranma applied a bit more pressure and Kuno nodded. Ranma stepped away from the delusional kendoist. "Didn't you graduate, sempai?"  
  
Kuno then started going on about how he couldn't leave the school while his deranged father was there.  
  
Ranma sweatdropped, 'He flunked.'  
  
Ukyo giggled from behind him, "He flunked. Here Ran-chan. I made you some okinomiyaki. Can we start over?"  
  
Ranma looked at his friend's delicious food and refused it, knowing he was going to hurt her in a moment. "I can't Ukyo. I can't live a normal life like you want."  
  
Ukyo's face darkened, and she reached for her battle spatula before stopping herself. "Why not Ran-chan? We were best friends. Why can't you choose me?"  
  
Ranma frowned at the distraught girl. "Can you really live with all the chaos? I've found someone who can. Someone who doesn't treat me like a prize like you all have of late. Even Shampoo still did when she had no legitimate claim on me anymore."  
  
Ukyo looked up at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Can you at least imagine what our future would have been like?"  
  
Ranma sighed, "I have Ukyo. I couldn't have lived like that. I can't be controlled, and no one seems to understand that, save one or two people."  
  
Ukyo looked ready to protest again and Ranma shushed her, "I wouldn't mind being friends again, but I can't be your lover. I'm sorry."  
  
Ukyo bit back a sob, "You've really changed Ranma. This girl must be something else."  
  
She then turned on her heal and marched away, determined not to let Ranma see her cry.  
  
Ranma sighed as he leapt to his classroom window again, ready to whittle away the hours and learn something that would hopefully be useful.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hikari stared at the chalkboard in utter boredom. After a few moments, she began to doodle again, thinking about her blossoming new relationship with Ranma. Her thoughts then wandered to her apparent amnesia. It didn't seem that she was missing any memories though. She mentally shrugged as she finished her picture of Ranma in armor.  
  
As she admired it, it struck a chord in her memory, and hung there like a tune waiting to be played, but not coming to fruit. She then wrote something underneath it, not thinking about it. 'Never reveal it's location to all but those most trusted to barter with other dimensions. Some dimensions are not compatible.'  
  
She sighed as she closed the notebook, and got out the one for the next class, not even thinking about what she just wrote.  
  
*******************************  
  
*Feudal Era*  
  
Inu-Yasha knew Shesshomaru was watching him and his group. He had scented Shesshomaru as they got on the trail of another shikon shard. They had successfully retrieved the shard, and Shesshomaru did not attack.  
  
'It seems,' Inu-Yasha thought, 'that Trista shook him up more than he knows. I wish he'd get over it though.'  
  
Later that night, he confronted his brother, leaving Shippo, Miroku, and Sango behind.  
  
"What do ya want, Sesshomaru?" he growled, quickly finding his brother.  
  
Shesshomaru sniffed, and caught a scent that Inu-Yasha was sure would have disappeared by then. Shesshomaru growled, "Where is the bitch?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was taken aback slightly, but then smirked, "Where you can't get at her. She'll be back later."  
  
Inu-Yasha drew his sword. "Why do you want to know, brother?"  
  
Shesshomaru eyed the sword and quietly disappeared into the forest.  
  
Inu-Yasha frowned, and quickly made his way back to his friends.  
  
*******************************  
  
*Juuban*  
  
Usagi stared out the window until Naru interrupted her. "Ne, Usagi! Don't you think it would be cool to go to the airport tonight?!"  
  
"Yeah!" said another one of her friends.  
  
Umino then stepped up, "A lot of us are going to go see if it was a hoax tonight. Do you want to join us?"  
  
Usagi's pigtails went higher and higher until Miss Haruna interrupted them, "You most certainly should not go!"  
  
Usagi nearly sighed in relief, "Miss Haruna's right! Its way to dangerous. If you have that much time on your hands you should stay home and study!"  
  
"Oh Usagi!" Miss Haruna started, "Are you ill? You don't have a temperature."  
  
Usagi then threw a tantrum that she was so well known for.  
  
'At least they're not going anymore,' Usagi thought as the tantrum went on, 'I just wish they would take me seriously once in a while.'  
  
Unfortunately with Usagi's past record, taking her serious was not a thought in their minds at the moment.  
  
****************************  
  
Ranma quickly made his way to Juuban and ran into the police office. The officers inside waved him over to the chief, who was giving out directions.  
  
He brought Ranma over, "No heroics if they're not needed, Inverse. I will not lose one of my best men, regular police or not. We will be getting you into the academy."  
  
Ranma nodded, and the chief continued, "You and Shannon will be in charge. Make sure you both agree with the plan before executing it. Make sure the men cover all possible angles. We don't want this prankster getting away with that stunt."  
  
'Especially if it's an actual threat to the city,' Ranma thought as he reviewed the list of officers going with him. "I'll be acting as a civilian officer then?"  
  
Kino nodded, "Be careful and lay low. You're our secret weapon if he does show."  
  
Ranma nodded, and picked up the books he had dropped, "We should get started now then. We need to make sure everyone knows the plan."  
  
Shannon was soon beside him, "That's the spirit! Let's go."  
  
Ranma nodded and those who had to go with him left for the airport, where the man told the scouts to go.  
  
*********************************  
  
*Crown Arcade*  
  
Usagi whined once more about her day and Motoki began to laugh. "Come on Usagi, it's funny. Serious and you don't always mix. I like you just the way you are!"  
  
Usagi brightened and offered him a thousand watt smile. Motoki returned it and saw Usagi out after a game of Sailor V.  
  
Usagi made her way down the street not realizing that her shoe strap was loosening until it flew off her foot.  
  
"Jeez odango atama, first test papers and now shoes! Do I look like a target to you?"  
  
Usagi stopped apologizing as she recognized the voice. "Do you think you could keep your things to yourself for just one day odango atama?"  
  
Usagi began to cry at the mean things Mamoru said and he quickly backed away after handing her back her shoe. Moments later, Usagi stopped crying, and put her shoe back on. She walked home in deep thought, wondering why he was meaner now after the trip they had met on.  
  
*********************************  
  
Ranma sighed as the sky turned dark, wondering what 'Jadeite' was going to do. He made sure everyone was at their post, and aware of their surroundings.  
  
"Any changes?" he asked the officer on lookout.  
  
The man shook his head, and Ranma signaled the question to the others. Each returned the negative. Ranma nodded and turned to Shannon, "Keep everyone at their posts. I'm going to check topside."  
  
Shannon nodded and Ranma left, checking the roof. It was near midnight when something finally happened. Ranma felt a strange energy permeating the ground and quickly went to check on his men, who were all asleep, and disappearing from sight.  
  
'This isn't good,' Ranma thought, quickly returning outside, fighting off the spell. The effects soon decreased on him and Ranma made his way back onto the roof, quickly transforming.  
  
He looked down from his vantage point to see a bunch of police officers chasing Usagi, Rei, and Ami down the runway. After a moment, the three transformed and Mercury scanned the police officers, which were returned to dirt by Mars' flames.  
  
Ranma gave a slight grin, and looked for Jadeite, then spotting the general not too far below him. The girls were then chased by jets, and Ranma got ready to make his appearance.  
  
A rose struck Jadeite, just as Ranma got ready to jump in. Tuxedo Mask appeared, much to the delight of Moon and Mars. Ranma sweatdropped as Tuxedo Mask made another small speech and Jadeite seemed to stand there dumbfounded. He then jumped to their level as they got ready to attack each other.  
  
"Hold it Jad," Nemesis said in a taunting voice. It was the same voice he used to taunt Ryoga all the times he blamed Ranma for his problems.  
  
Jadeite turned around, seemingly recognizing his voice. Jadeite paled as he saw the scout of Nemesis standing there. "I know you," Jadeite hissed, backing up a pace towards Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Nemesis nodded, "And I you. I do not tolerate traitors."  
  
'Jadeite' laughed, "Yes it would seem the earth general Jadeite was a traitor, but that really isn't the case. What I am is a mix of your father's chaos beings, Queen Beryl's prized youma, and the earth generals."  
  
Ranma kept his anger inside, glad he had thought up a mask to keep his identity hidden. "I knew something was off," he said in a mild voice, "Looks like I'll just have to separate you from yourself."  
  
'Jadeite' sneered, "And just how do you plan on doing that King of Storms? You should have joined us instead of the Silver Queen. Beauty is only found in darkness."  
  
Ranma growled and launched an attack with neko-ken's ki claws, slicing Jadeite's chest.  
  
Jadeite leapt into the air, cradling his chest and Nemesis followed, not bothering with speeches or grandeur, mind focused on the fight. Jadeite released energy, trying to distract his opponent, but Ranma was not an opponent to be easily distracted. Not this time.  
  
Cutting through the energy with a short wind storm, Nemesis grabbed Jadeite and focused all his energy into his bracers, hoping they would act like the Silver Crystal.  
  
Focusing on what he wanted, Nemesis, poured as much energy as he could into the bracers, and verily, into Jadeite. Wind and fire surrounded them, and the bracers shot off a bright shower of light, and suddenly the light dissipated. Nemesis landed on the ground, cape billowing behind him in tatters. He held what appeared to be a man with red, bird like wings, and long, fiery hair. He had a strange marking on his face, like a red mask over his eyes. There were flames resting on his cheeks and he looked beaten, with four deep gouges across his chest.  
  
A stone dropped at Sailor Mars' feet, and she picked it up, marveling at it. "It's so pretty," she murmured, surprised at its appearance.  
  
Just then, a hideous looking youma jumped down right in front of her, and grabbed for the stone. Mars jumped back, startled, and Moon threw her tiara, destroying the monstrous thing.  
  
Nemesis smirked as Tuxedo Mask faded into the shadows, the danger gone. 'I should do the same,' Nemesis thought to himself, quickly turning and running to the place he exited the airport from. Entering the building, he quickly stowed his injured companion in a place where no one would see him, and detransformed.  
  
He saw all the sleeping police officers begin to awaken and made like he had been asleep also. The sailor scouts then popped in to say everything had been taken care of, staying towards the shadows.  
  
Ranma shook his head at how stupid everything seemed, and quickly made sure his crew was alright. He then called the chief. "Fun's over here," he muttered as the police left, with the exception of those who were meant to stay on guard.  
  
The chief sighed, "Good. Surprisingly, there haven't been a whole lot of break-ins or robberies. Get home, you're still expected to go to school tomorrow."  
  
Ranma cursed his bad luck as the chief chuckled and said goodnight.  
  
Ranma went back to where the chaos being was. He searched his memory of the Silver Millennium and sighed. "Chaos being is fairly accurate with the exception you were supposed to help us work for peace," Ranma muttered, remembering their creation.  
  
*His father stood in front of him, chaos energy from the storm he created floating in front of him. "Remember son, chaos is meant to be in the hearts of people. Some have an aptitude for controlling it better than others. We have a larger aptitude than nearly all people. If chaos is ever sealed, then life cannot exist. Let me show you what I mean."  
  
Fire, earth, water, and air condensed in the formless energy and suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Four beings then kneeled in front of them. One had long red hair, and another had light brown. The third with what appeared to be light blue, and the last with platinum, each controlling a specific element.*  
  
Ranma sighed as he picked up his wounded servant. 'Queen Serenity never found out about them because I was two at the time. That was only a few months before Beryl attacked. I never found out what had happened to them. Guess I know now.'  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Ranma muttered as he carried the man home.  
  
*Omake*  
  
Inu-Yasha knew Shesshomaru was watching him and his group. He had scented Shesshomaru as they got on the trail of another shikon shard. They had successfully retrieved the shard, and Shesshomaru did not attack.  
  
'It seems,' Inu-Yasha thought, 'that Trista shook him up more than he knows. I wish he'd get over it though.'  
  
Later that night, he confronted his brother, leaving Shippo, Miroku, and Sango behind.  
  
"What do ya want, Sesshomaru?" he growled, quickly finding his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped out of the bushes, bouncing a child's ball. He smiled as Inu-Yasha's eyes followed it. "You will tell me where Trista is right little bro?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded vigorously, "Sure, sure, just throw the ball. Please throw the ball."  
  
"First tell me where..............."  
  
"Future, through the well. Throw the damn ball."  
  
Shesshomaru threw the ball and Inu-Yasha went chasing after it, on all fours.  
  
Shesshomaru sighed, "Young pups are so easy to manipulate. It saddens me that we're related. Playing with him is so much fun though."  
  
Shesshomaru smiled at his brother as he brought the ball back in his mouth. Inu-Yasha dropped it into Shesshomaru's hand and went off after it as soon as it was thrown again.  
  
*************************  
  
AN: Thought I'd do a cute omake this time ^^ reviews are good! OH! And in relation to Ranma's servants, I figured that someone that controls a lot of chaos shouldn't only be able to bring destruction. Saturn has death and rebirth after all. Chaos is not always a bad thing, it just gets bad rep. 


	14. Chapter 13: Multiple Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime's appearing in this fic.  
  
Author's Notes: There's not really much for me to say right now so this will stay blank for a while. Oh, and I realized I forgot something in the last chapter, so it's been changed slightly. It's not really noticeable though. I'm not sure it will make a difference.  
  
Published: 3/12/04  
  
Updated: 3/13/04  
  
'Thoughts' *Flashback*  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 13  
  
Ranma quietly dragged the chaos being to his room, trying his best to heal the wounds it had accumulated. 'How'd you get so many anyways?' Ranma asked it silently. Just as Ranma got into his room, the being opened its eyes, groaning a bit.  
  
"Shhhhhh............" Ranma said softly, "Don't wake anyone up."  
  
Ranma briefly allowed his symbol to flash on his forehead, so that it could see. The being's eyes widened, and tried to stand on it's own to kneel. Ranma frowned, "Don't aggravate your wounds. I need to know what happened when Beryl attacked Nemesis.  
  
The being nodded, "When Beryl attacked, and you were sent off, she took her four most powerful youmas and had them assimilate us. Unfortunately, the assimilation did not go well. It was too unstable, so she crystallized us until we could assimilate something that would stabilize the mixture."  
  
"Endymion's generals," Ranma muttered.  
  
The man nodded, "What is going on my lord? What do you wish me to do?"  
  
"Heal," Ranma said, "The Silver Millenium fell. The princess and her court, as well as we, were reborn in this future. Is there another form you can use until I can get my own place?"  
  
The fire being nodded, and took the form of a bird. Ranma fixed up a makeshift perch, and then got into bed, exhausted.  
  
****************************  
  
Ranma stretched, glad he would be going to a different school that Monday. They had finally gotten all the paperwork finalized and he would show at Juuban high. Ranma grinned, and then scowled as he realized he would have to wear a uniform. Shrugging, he quickly picked up his satchel and high tailed it to his cousin's house. 'I really need to find an apartment,' Ranma thought, 'They're driving me insane at Tenchi's.'  
  
When he arrived, Luna was checking over a few suitcases in the front entry. "Where ya' goin 'nee-chan?" Ranma asked, confused.  
  
Luna smiled at her younger brother. "Dad told me about the resort. Since I have a business head, I am going to offer my services to see if he will allow me to inherit it."  
  
Ranma cocked an eyebrow and wished her luck. He didn't know his sister very well, but then, they weren't making any effort to get to know each other either. He just hoped that she would let him visit the springs for free if he ever wanted to.  
  
Ranma quickly got a shower and changed into a pair of loose jeans and a nice short sleeved T-shirt. Making sure he had his wallet, Ranma opened the door to his bedroom and walked out into the hall.  
  
Ayeka was there waiting for him, "Well, Ranma-sama, shall we go to the fair?"  
  
Ranma frowned, "Sorry, I've got a date."  
  
Ayeka frowned, "I will be your date. You should leave that unworthy girl at home."  
  
Ranma scowled, "I am not dating you."  
  
Ayeka gave him a demure look, "As you are a little older than Tenchi and the son of Yosho's first daughter, you are crown prince of Jurai. That means you are promised to me."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ranma said, walking away from her.  
  
Ryoko just grinned at her good luck, though she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ranma. Tenchi was taking her and Sasami to the fair. Ayeka appeared to be out of luck.  
  
Ryoko grabbed Sasami's hand and headed out the front door to where Tenchi was waiting.  
  
***************************  
  
Ranma grinned as he saw Hikari's house. He was ready for this. It didn't matter that Trista had asked to tag along for the fair, because Hikari would be with him at the ball later.  
  
Hikari opened the door, a smile on her face. She was dressed in a silk, button down, blue blouse, with a pair of denim jeans that reached about mid- calf.1 She called for Trista, who walked outside a moment later in a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight shirt that said, 'What are you looking at?' across the bust in bold letters.  
  
Ranma grinned, and offered an arm to both ladies. Trista snorted at him, but took it, while Hikari giggled. They arrived at the fair like that, and Ranma paid for all three to get in.  
  
After a few rides, Trista wandered off, seeing someone from her job that she knew. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. Meet me at the front gate at 6 Hikari, so we can get you ready for the ball."  
  
**************************  
  
Kagome gave a grin as she dragged Inu-Yasha to the fair, neither realizing they were being followed. She had managed to get Inu-Yasha into some modern clothing and was loving every minute of it. Inu-Yasha was scowling, but he wasn't complaining either.  
  
"This is going to be fun Inu-Yasha, just you wait. Tenchi called and said he was going to be there also and we'll get to meet some of his friends," Kagome gushed.  
  
Shesshomaru frowned, eyes narrowing, hoping he was getting closer to the daughter of Cerberus.  
  
************************  
  
Tenchi grinned as he saw someone he knew. "Trista!" he called out, alerting the demon to his position.  
  
Trista stopped her conversation with a girl he'd never seen before and then waved. After saying something to her friend, she walked over to Tenchi and the girls, a smile on her face. "Didn't expect to see you here, but then I guess I should have. Are these your girlfriends?"  
  
Ryoko latched onto Tenchi's arm, and Sasami blushed. Tenchi rolled his eyes. Suddenly, another person was right beside them, grinning from underneath a baseball cap.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here?" Tenchi asked, surprised at the hanyou's appearance.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to reply when "SIT!" was heard, and he went plummeting to the ground.  
  
Ryoko tried hard to keep in her laughter, knowing it would probably be a bad idea to piss Tenchi's friends off. Sasami looked a bit scandalized while Trista hid a smile before reaching down to help him up as Kagome walked up, face red.  
  
"Honestly Inu-Yasha, why can't you just stay with me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha scowled, "I was looking for him!"  
  
Kagome then saw Tenchi and Trista and turned bright red. "Sorry Inu- Yasha."  
  
The dog boy snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest. Trista smiled, "We've got quite a large group here. Why don't you introduce your girlfriends Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko gave the girl a warning glare before standing up straight, "I'm Ryoko."  
  
Sasami stepped forward, "I'm Sasami!"  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Trista."  
  
"I'm Kagome, and this is Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, pointing to her friend.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, but was quick to pick up on a new smell and was immediately looking around like a kid.  
  
Kagome scowled, "Don't you dare take off again. I swear you're worse than my kid brother."  
  
Inu-Yasha frowned, and suddenly a much more familiar smell reached his sensitive nose. He cursed looking around him wildly.  
  
Sasami frowned and Kagome looked ready to shout sit again when Trista covered her mouth. "We need to get out of here. We can't fight at a place like this."  
  
"I think he's only here for you," Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
Trista grinned, "Oh I'm so honored. In that case I'll see you all later. He's bound to have seen me by now."  
  
Trista was quick to run, avoiding people and dodging quite a few mini shops. No one could really see her move, except for one, who was following her at equally high speeds.  
  
Tenchi and the rest just watched helplessly. "Do you think we should help her?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
Inu-Yasha frowned, but shook his head. "She can handle herself. I don't think Shesshomaru wants to kill her anyways."  
  
Kagome frowned, "How can you be so nonchalant? She helped us out before!"  
  
Inu-Yasha scowled at her but said nothing. Kagome grumbled about him being stubborn.  
  
Ryoko sighed and whapped Inu-Yasha over the head before taking off in the direction she was sure the girl went.  
  
"Where are you going Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"As long as she's nothing more than a friend, I don't mind helping out," Ryoko said energy crackling around her hand.  
  
Tenchi sighed exasperatedly and told Sasami to stay near the cotton candy store so that they could find her later. Inu-Yasha and Kagome followed them.  
  
***************************  
  
Trista stopped at a clearing with a pond in the middle, reflecting the afternoon sky. Sesshomaru appeared just behind her. Trista turned, a frown on her face, "Come to finish our fight?"  
  
Shesshomaru studied her through a half lidded gaze, "No. I want to know how you know you are Cerberus' daughter."  
  
Trista rolled her eyes. "Because I've talked to him," she said dryly, "What's it to you whether or not I am his daughter?"  
  
"Nothing really," Shesshomaru said, watching the female dog demon carefully.  
  
Trista narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was up to.  
  
**************************  
  
Kim giggled as she got off the Ferris wheel, Ranma trying to catch another kiss off of her. Ranma for his part was amazed at his boldness around his girl. 'Never thought I would be this bold,' Ranma thought, ignoring people's smiles at them.  
  
"OH HO HO HO HO HO HO! Why Ranma-sama, what are you doing with that tramp?"  
  
Ranma and Hikari stopped, and stared as the one and only Kuno Kodachi made a black appearance. Ranma scowled, pushing Hikari behind him a bit. Kodachi seemed to mistake his pushing Hikari away for something else, and laughed again. 'Kiss yourrr girl,' said a voice from within.  
  
Ranma thought about it a moment, and waited until Kodachi was watching, before turning Hikari's face towards his and kissing her, putting as much passion as he could into it. Kodachi tightened her grip on her ribbon.  
  
"NO! I'll not allow Ranma-sama to be taken from me!"  
  
"You never had me in the first place, Kuno Kodachi," Ranma growled, "I've chosen the girl I love."  
  
He then picked Hikari up and began to run towards the pond, knowing full well that Kodachi would think it some sort of trick.  
  
As he passed, he heard a few comments for his favor. "That's Kuno Kodachi? The delusional gymnast?"  
  
"Is she blind or something? He was totally repulsed by her looks and mannerisms."  
  
"That's one lucky girl that the guy is holding. He's sooo handsome."  
  
There were very few womanizer and pervert comments from the crowd. 'Once more, Nerima shows it's complete and total weirdness on a grand scale,' Ranma thought quickly taking to the trees.  
  
Hikari clutched at him, holding on for dear life, but was clearly enjoying herself. He then heard battle cries from Ryoga and Mousse. Kuno Tatewaki soon joined them all in the chase, realizing who they were chasing but not where they were.  
  
He then saw Trista staring at some guy near the water's edge.  
  
"Trista, catch!" he shouted throwing his girlfriend in the air.  
  
Caught by surprise, Trista nearly didn't catch the girl, whose face was bright with excitement. Shesshomaru turned with a scowl to the man that interrupted him when Ranma was attacked from three sides. Kuno wielded a weapon lined with silver, while Ryoga began to throw bandanas. Mousse was actually wearing his glasses, and was out to kill.  
  
Ryoga began spouting about some wrong doing to Akane, while Kuno went off about the 'foul sorcerer,' telling him to free his loves. Mousse said nothing, but the grim intent could be seen in his moves. Moments later, Shampoo joined the fray, and Ranma found himself hard pressed to dodge.  
  
'This is nuts,' Ranma thought, ignoring the astonished stare of his audience. He had gathered quite an audience too. Spectators from the Ferris wheel and from people nearby who had heard the ruckus were all gathered. Trista was beginning to realize how good her best friend's boyfriend was at his art. Shesshomaru was wondering if he had made a mistake coming here.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Inu-Yasha and Kagome arrived just moments later, hoping that it wasn't Shesshomaru and Trista drawing such a crowd.  
  
Ranma ducked under Shampoo's bonbori, and deflected a cut to his stomach by Kuno. He then leapt over Mousse's deadly chains to be knocked across the back by Ryoga's umbrella. Hikari moved to run to him, but was held back by Trista.  
  
Ranma quickly regained his balance and landed, reverting to a more cat like form. His K-nines grew, and eyes became a yellow green instead of blue grey. People could see the ki forming claws around his fingers as he gave an inhuman growl.  
  
The silver sword was suddenly in pieces, and Kuno unconscious, embedded in a tree that screamed and ran off with him.2 Ryoga was knocked into the water, a piglet emerging on the shore near Shesshomaru. The demon raised an eyebrow. "Oh look, lunch," he said nonchalantly.  
  
Trista couldn't help it, she began to choke on her laughter. A smile also twitched itself onto Hikari's face as she watched Ranma shred Shampoo's bonbori and knock both her and Mousse into the water. Shesshomaru eyed both the waterlogged cat and the duck in the pond, "A chew toy and dessert."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome could not believe that Shesshomaru was making jokes. Ranko then appeared next to them, "Damn, he's not coming out of it. They must have really pissed him off."  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped his head back to Ranma's form, which was growling, and slowly walking forward to the three animals. A strange, annoying shriek then pierced the air. "I will get you for this!" Kodachi screamed at Hikari, throwing her ribbon at the undefended girl.  
  
Ranma was there in an instant, ki flaring around his body, making the ribbon catch on fire. Kodachi dropped it, a stunned look on her face. She looked at Ranma, madness and lust in her eyes. "You are so strong, my Ranma-sama."  
  
That only made Ranma angrier as he swiped at the tree Kodachi was standing on. After a moment, the tree fell into three clean cut pieces, and Kodachi was thrown. Her head hit a root of another tree, and she fell unconscious, bleeding from the head.  
  
Ranma tensed as if going to go after her, when Hikari latched onto him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Stop Ranma," she said softly, "They're not going to bother you now."  
  
Ranma's aura slowly dissipated as he his eyes with his bangs. He grasped Hikari's hands and loosened her hold a bit before turning in her embrace and holding her tightly. "They'll be back," he said softly, "Kodachi will keep attacking you. She's insane, and possessive."  
  
Hikari smiled up into his face, "So teach me, so I can protect myself."  
  
"I want to be the one to protect you," Ranma said honestly, before bending his head down and kissing her full on the lips.  
  
There was a series of sighs and a round of applause ran through the crowd, accompanied by whistles.  
  
Kagome was one of many girls who sighed, wishing that Inu-Yasha was that romantic. Inu-Yasha nearly face faulted, somehow knowing what Kagome was thinking.  
  
Trista shook her head, and turned to Shesshomaru, silently telling him to follow her. She then bounded off, jumping over Ranko who was placing Shampoo and Mousse in a box labeled for the South Pole. Shesshomaru gave her a disdainful look before following, still trying to figure out what he was after from her.  
  
Ranma ended the kiss, and placed his arm around her and walked over to where he saw Ranko, Trunks, and Tenchi. Mentally cursing his luck, he waved with the unoccupied arm.  
  
Ranko grinned at him, "So when's the wedding?"  
  
Ranma said nothing, thinking he would stick his foot in his mouth either way. Kim rolled her eyes, "When we're ready for it and no time sooner."  
  
Ranko blinked, and then looked at her watch, "Its 5:30, ya'll up for another ride?"  
  
"Which ride?" Tenchi asked warily.  
  
Ranko grinned, "Not a ride actually, more the haunted house."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "So you can make fun of it o fearless one?"  
  
Ranko perkily nodded, and Ranma smirked, "Oh dear, I could hear her brain rattle."  
  
Inu-Yasha fell over laughing as Ranko scowled at her brother, not thinking of a proper reply before he walked past her, declining the invitation.  
  
Tenchi looked around and sighed, "What happened to Trista and Shesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome groaned as she realized they had lost them.  
  
***********************  
  
Trista led Shesshomaru to a clearing after leaving the fair grounds. She stopped turning to him with a smile. Shesshomaru was startled, but the only thing showing it was the cock of his head as he studied the other dog demon.  
  
"You always do comedic routines like that?" Trista asked, smirking at him.  
  
Shesshomaru didn't answer, and Trista smirked a bit more, "Didn't think so. That was funny though. I haven't really had a chance to laugh like that in a while."  
  
She was suddenly in front of the male demon, looking straight up into his eyes. She dug her right hand into his left shoulder, pulling him down as she did so. Shesshomaru was surprised by a kiss, which he decided was not altogether unpleasant. She then left suddenly with a laugh, "Sorry I've got to go. You've really got to change your opinion about humans. Some are exceptionally strong."  
  
Shesshomaru debated following her before remembering that Rin was expecting him back at some point. He turned towards the direction of the well, fully intent on making it back before Inu-Yasha. He didn't notice his left arm as he ran, too intent on making it back to Rin.  
  
*********************  
  
Trista grinned to herself as she awaited Hikari at the front gate. 'I'm definitely glad Hikari talked me into coming today,' she thought to herself, daydreaming.  
  
A poke on the shoulder alerted her to Hikari's presence. "Does that other demon have anything to do with your good mood?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"That and your performance this afternoon," she said, smirking as Hikari blushed.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "I'm gonna go get ready then. I'll see you at seven."  
  
Hikari nodded, and waved. She then turned to Trista, who gave her a look that said 'Not another word' and the two left.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma grinned as he reached the house, seeing his grandfather out on the front porch, sipping tea. The old appearing man waved as Ranma went in the house and headed towards his bedroom.  
  
Entering, he looked at the bird resting on its perch, it's red and gold head was resting under a wing. It awoke as Ranma approached and looked around the room before transforming into a winged man. "How was your day, your highness?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Coulda been better, but things went well. Don't start saying you should have gone with me Suzaku, I can handle myself."  
  
Suzaku snorted, but said nothing, standing to help Ranma with his clothing, which Ranma scowled at.  
  
"I'm your servant, Your Highness," Suzaku said as he shook the shirt out, "We're supposed to help you with things like this."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Things have changed. Nemesis is gone."  
  
Suzaku shook his head, "It just diverged from the solar system. It's somewhere around in the galaxy. You are still prince of it, as well as of that new kingdom Jurai. We are still to serve you, once my comrades become separate from their captors."  
  
Ranma groaned, as Suzaku began to push the subject with a lecture. "Look Suzaku," Ranma snapped, "As long as I don't have proof that I am this Crown Prince or that Nemesis still wanders the solar system then I just want to be Ranma, a human living on earth. I would like you to be one of my retainers if it turns out to be true, but right now I don't want you to be my servant. I want you to be my friend. Not someone that gets up to dress me like a little kid."  
  
Suzaku held the shirt out to Ranma as he thought about what his master had said. As the son of his creator, Ranma was now his master and he was supposed to do what was asked of him. Ranma didn't seem to want a servant though, and appeared to be releasing him from that bond. He then thought about Ranma's other offer.  
  
He looked up to see Ranma fully dressed and looking at himself in the mirror, checking out his outfit. "You look good," Suzaku said after a moment.  
  
Ranma gave a grin, "Thanks."  
  
He then turned to his former servant, and Suzaku studied Ranma before nodding his head. "Friends then, not servant and master," he said.  
  
Ranma smirked, "Good. I don't have that many."  
  
Suzaku concentrated a moment before morphing into a form that looked fully human. Ranma's eyes widened, "I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
Suzaku gave him a grin, "There are lots of things you don't know then. Of course, you were only three or so when we last saw each other."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, and then shrugged, "So I'm learning. I'm always learning. You should change back into a phoenix though. Someone's coming."  
  
Suzaku transformed just as Trunks opened the door. He looked slightly rattled, and his hair was sticking out at odd angles. He stumbled in and fell face first on his bed.  
  
Ranma gave a slight grin. "Enjoy the haunted house?"  
  
Trunks snorted and looked at his girlfriend's brother. "They kicked us out because she was comparing things we saw in there to the life before you two separated. That was scaring people more than the attraction. She then proceeded to get into an argument about it with one of the staff, and tried to smack me when I told her to calm down."  
  
Ranma winced, wondering why exactly Trunks had put up with that. Trunks rolled onto his back. "I walked off after that, leaving her behind with an angry expression."  
  
He closed his eyes, "Was that the right thing to do?"  
  
"Dunno," Ranma said, sitting on his bed once more, "She shouldn't a done what she did, though. C'mon, there's no point in worrying about it right now."  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and frowned, but got up and pulled out the fancy tunic and breeches he was to wear to the policeman's ball.  
  
***********************  
  
Ranko huddled in her room in a corner, shaking. She couldn't believe she had tried to hurt Trunks. She knew he wouldn't have been hurt physically, but the emotional trauma seemed to show through his eyes. 'I'm turning back into Mei,' Ranko thought with a shudder.  
  
Her past washed over her, coursing through her mind like a river of lava, burning away her nerves and feelings.  
  
She shook her head, trying hard to face her memories and accept them. She didn't notice the tears coursing down her face, or the knock on the door. She didn't hear Trunks calling her name softly as he opened the door.  
  
************************  
  
Trunks looked at the clock, and then at the clothes. He heard Ranko's door slam, and frowned.  
  
"You've still got time," Ranma said, looking the clock.  
  
Trunks nodded, and walked out, absentmindedly smoothing his hair. Ranma cocked his head slightly, watching his sister's boyfriend, thinking.  
  
************************  
  
Trunks knocked on the door, calling Ranko's name. When there was no answer, he opened it, searching for her. He could feel her ki, and his eyes widened when he heard sobs.  
  
He found Ranko in the corner between a desk and the wall, and quickly pulled her out, gathering her in his arms.  
  
Her eyes were blank, tears coursing down them as her sobs shook her body. He quickly took his coat off and wrapped it around the small girl before pulling her close and resting his head on hers.  
  
************************  
  
A strange warmth flooded Ranko's senses despite her cold memories. She latched onto that warmth, knowing that someone was there for her. Another warmth soon joined, and the memories disappeared to leave a dark space. She turned to see her brother, looking at her disappointedly.  
  
"Don't face this alone Ranko. We're all here for you," he said.  
  
"How?" Ranko asked softly.  
  
Ranma blinked, taken aback. "If you're asking how I got here, that's because of Suzaku. If you're asking how to face what you're dealing with, I told you, tell us and we can help. Trunks already knows about your past, so at least let him help if you won't let me."  
  
The comforting warmth she felt before washed over Ranko twice as strong and she blinked to find herself looking at a familiar chest. She looked up to see Trunks' worried face before bursting into tears again and latching onto him, saying "I'm sorry," over and over again.  
  
Ranma peeked in the room quickly to see Trunks comforting his sister before shutting the door, struggling between frowning and smiling. On one hand, Ranko was his twin and more apart of himself than other twins were. On the other hand, Ranko truly seemed to love Trunks, and she deserved that happiness. Ranma sighed, there was no winning between brotherly protection and wanting her happiness.  
  
Ranma walked down to the porch to see his grandfather still sitting there, the tea having gone cold.  
  
Ranma sat next to him, making no sound as he did so.  
  
"You want to be a policeman huh?" Katsuhiko said, not looking at his eldest grandson.  
  
Ranma sighed, frustrated, "The chief seems to think it's a good career choice for me. He thinks I'll be head of my own division within a few years of graduating the academy."  
  
"Have you given any thought to accepting the duty of a crown prince?"  
  
Ranma frowned, "Not going to think about it if I have to marry Ayeka. She's like a mix between Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane, the bad mix."  
  
Katsuhiko whapped his grandson over the head, slightly angered, and slightly amused at his grandson's comparison. "She's a very good girl. You just have to get to know her."  
  
Ranma gave his grandfather an odd look, "And the fact that she's my great grand aunt or whatever and more than 800 or so years older than me isn't supposed to bother me? I feel like someone out the American hillbilly stereotype."  
  
That did it. Katsuhiko couldn't help it as he thought about it. He began to laugh, hard. It hadn't bothered him, but his grandson had a point. There were laws against that on this world where his grandson had grown up, and that was bound to throw a wrench in Ayeka's plans.  
  
"Isn't inbreeding a bad thing anyways?" Ranma added as he got up to check the clock.  
  
Ryoko, who had heard that conversation, gave a slight grin. 'I'm so glad Tenchi doesn't seem to mind that I'm over 2000 years old,' she thought as she went to find him.  
  
***********************  
  
Ranma smiled as he saw his sister and Trunks walk down the stairs in their costumes. Ranko was resplendent in an aqua gown and her face appeared to glow and was free of tears.  
  
Trunks was wearing dark gray breeches and a pale blue tunic. The shirt underneath was a darker blue with loose sleeves, concealing the hard muscle underneath. Ranma nodded in approval and motioned for them to follow him. When they arrived outside, they found a limo waiting for them.  
  
Getting inside, Ranma gave directions to Hikari's home, and sat back thinking of his girlfriend, and ignoring the couple sitting with him.  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma eagerly knocked on the door, nodding to Trista when she opened it. Hikari walked down a moment later, wearing a deep red gown with gold on it, complementing her crimped, strawberry blond hair. Her sapphire jewelry complemented her eyes while seeming to blend with her dress, not contrasting as one would think it would.  
  
Ranma quickly closed his mouth and held out his arm with a rakish grin. Hikari took the arm with the air of a princess and gave him a sly look as they walked out the door. Trista gave him a warning look before waving them off.  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma grinned as he saw Chief Kino standing outside, looking for him. He walked up with his princess, and gave a short bow. Kino blinked and then smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to show Ranma."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "I said I was going to didn't I?"  
  
Kino then looked over to Hikari, who was patiently awaiting an introduction.  
  
Ranma smiled as he brought his girlfriend forward. "Chief, this is Hikari. Hikari this is my boss, Chief Kino."  
  
Hikari gave a dazzling smile, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure's mine," the chief said, giving a short bow.  
  
Ranko and Trunks walked past, quickly making their way inside, and the chief looked around, "Didn't bring your parents?"  
  
"They're currently getting in some time for them as far as I know," Ranma said dryly, "They haven't had any in a long time. Want to tell me why we are dressed up like Europeans from the Middle Ages?"  
  
The chief sighed, "It's the new head of the Tokyo police department. He invited all the smaller divisions to this ball as well as the Tokyo city police.3 He fancies himself a knight of the Middle Ages."  
  
Ranma groaned, "His surname wouldn't happen to be Kuno would it?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
Ranma groaned, and Hikari looked at him curiously. Ranma shook his head at her, signifying she didn't want to know. Hikari let it pass, filing it away to ask him later.  
  
Once inside, they found a small orchestra playing a waltz and a buffet table on the far end of the room. There were officers from all different districts, and each looked rather annoyed at the clothing they had to wear. Ranma felt Hikari tighten her grip on his arm and glanced down at her with a smile.  
  
There was a pleasant smile on her face, only the tightness of her grip alerting him to how nervous she was about this.  
  
He looked out to the crowd once more, and was suddenly reminded of the ball just before the final battle. His smile lessened, and a small sigh escaped him. Hikari tugged on his arm, giving him a concerned look, and he turned his gaze to her. Face softening a bit, he led her out into the large ballroom rented for this event.  
  
A good portion of those invited had already arrived, and many were out on the dance floor. A new song started, and Ranma led Hikari out on the dance floor, twirling her as he did so. After a few moments, the dance floor seemed to clear, and it was only the two of them in the entire world.  
  
Hikari looked up to see Ranma's soft smile as he looked down at her. She blushed a bit, and followed his lead, twirling to the music. When she was pulled close again, she found herself held a bit tighter by Ranma as the music played on. When the song was finished, a round of applause was heard from the audience, or not heard, as the couple's case was. They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes before the magic left.  
  
Something stretched in the back of Hikari's memory, and she put a hand to her temple, looking down a moment. The ache slowly faded as Ranma looked at her concernedly. She gave him a small smile, "Sorry. I think I need to sit down for a moment."  
  
Ranma nodded, and led her off the dance floor and to a cushioned couch that lined the ballroom.  
  
Ranko watched them with a smile on her face. She looked up at Trunks, "Care to dance?"  
  
Trunks chuckled, "I'm not much of a dancer."  
  
Ranko grinned, "Neither am I, unless it's a fight."  
  
"Oh! My pig tailed goddess has come to give me her blessings of love! Come, fly into my arms!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
Ranko scowled and turned with her fists clenched as she made ready to avoid the glomp and attack the pervert.  
  
She was stopped by Trunks, and Tatewaki was stopped by a double-edged sword.  
  
"Tatewaki, your attentions are unwanted," said a female voice. A woman of around forty stepped into the light as Tatewaki paled.  
  
He then straightened and gave the woman a righteous look, "That is my pig- tailed goddess. She has finally been freed of that foul sorcerer Saotome Ranma and come for me!"  
  
Ranko groaned, and the woman gave her a searching look. She smiled a moment with a wink before turning back to Tatewaki, "Last time I checked, there was only one Saotome left, named Saotome Genma, in jail for kidnapping, multiple thefts, and other multiple misdemeanors. There is no such person as Saotome Ranma."  
  
"Now if you please Tatewaki, your pig tailed goddess and I have things to discuss. Girl talk."  
  
Tatewaki straightened and gave a short bow. "As you wish Aunt Michiko. I only do this because I acknowledge your skill with a sword."  
  
Kuno Michiko rolled her eyes, and turned to Ranko and Trunks after Tatewaki had left, amusement in her eyes.  
  
Ranko looked at the woman a moment, "You seem less............"  
  
"Insane?" the woman asked, "Yes, between my brother and me, I recovered better from our father's brutal murder. That is mostly because of my husband. I still have a few quirks I like to indulge in but it is less insane. I am of the Kuno household, my husband married in."  
  
Ranko studied the woman as the sword was sheathed and hung back on the wall. Trunks put a hand around her waist, both waiting patiently as the woman turned back to them. "Part of my brother's, nephew's and niece's problem was that the past repeated itself for them on my brother's wife. They still haven't caught the murderer. My husband means to catch him before it happens again. Kodachi's drugs really haven't helped anything either."  
  
Ranko looked a little sad at this revelation. Michiko smiled kindly at the girl, "It doesn't excuse his behavior so don't put up with it. They wouldn't know true love or hate if it bit them in the butt. I'm beginning to think my brother hired the murderer unintentionally, and he encourages the insanity from the inside."  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Ranko asked.  
  
The woman shook her head, "I do not mean to burden you with all of this, I just thought you would like an explanation. After all, 'One who has a why, can endure any how.' Good luck young ones."  
  
Ranko looked sadly at Trunks, "We never knew."  
  
Trunks gave her a small smile, "She's right though, it doesn't excuse their behavior, because they've never asked for help."  
  
Ranko took a deep breath and nodded, giving her boyfriend a smile. He then led her out to the dance floor and they began to move to the music, just being careful not to run into people or hurt each other. Ranma watched them briefly before turning back to Hikari.  
  
He knelt in front of her, staring worriedly into her eyes. She smiled, "I'm fine now, thank you Ranma. You don't need to worry."  
  
Ranma frowned, "Are you sure?"  
  
She gave an amused, exasperated sigh, "Of course!"  
  
Ranma gave her a look that said he didn't believe her and grasped one of her hands.  
  
"My, should we be preparing a wedding Ranma?"  
  
Ranma stood so fast he nearly left the ground. He turned to scowl at his chief and then noticed the chief's guests. He gave a slight bow as the chief introduced them. "Ranma, I'd like you to meet Kuno Kenji, our new head of Tokyo police, and his wife Kuno Michiko."  
  
Ranma gave a slightly strained smile as he croaked out a 'nice to meet you.' Michiko giggled softly, "You must be the 'foul sorcerer' my nephew mentions all the time."  
  
Ranma had the grace to keep from groaning, "Only because he cannot see that Ranko is my twin and I have nothing to do with the ever angry Tendo Akane."  
  
"Ah, but you used to have something to do with her," Michiko said slyly.  
  
Ranma nodded, "That's past. I still have mixed feelings on the subject."  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
Ranma heard Hikari draw in a sharp breath, and gave her a curious look, before thinking about the question. "I can't say I really loved her in the first place," Ranma said, turning back to Michiko, "She was more an ill tempered friend or sister than a love interest."  
  
Michiko studied Ranma a moment, "Is her temper that bad?"  
  
Ranma sighed, "Seems like it. She was spoiled rotten, being the baby of the family, and has a hard time controlling it. Kuno's declaration and the daily mob attacks before I arrived didn't help either."  
  
Michiko's gaze turned stony and she moved to take a sword off the wall. She was stopped by her husband, who turned back to Ranma, "Why didn't the teachers stop this?"  
  
"Who's principal of Furinkan now?" Ranma countered.  
  
Kenji stiffened a moment, and then relaxed. "Wonder if we can sway the school board to get him out of there and into an asylum."  
  
Michiko frowned at her husband, but said nothing, knowing her brother needed help. Ranma turned slightly to see Hikari, who had a hand to her temple again, as if in pain. He frowned, kneeling once more and smoothing her hair. He looked up so he could see her eyes, and was surprised to see tears in them. The intruders watched the scene carefully, and Michiko's motherly instinct nearly got the better of her before her husband silently pulled her away. Chief Kino gave an unheard goodbye as he left also.  
  
"Do you need some air?" Ranma asked softly, confused.  
  
Hikari's eyes focused on him and she nodded, allowing him to pull her to her feet and towards the garden. Her bangs hid her face as she passed through the crowd and she slowly began to get herself under control.  
  
Ranma led her towards a bench just outside a tall hedge maze, and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close to him.  
  
"What were you talking about earlier?" she asked, a waver in her voice.  
  
Ranma frowned, wishing it was something else bothering her, and he mentally cursed the chief for bringing the two Kuno's up at that moment. "A few months before I was born, my mother was kidnapped, and managed to lose her memory in the process. The man that kidnapped her managed to convince her that he was her husband and when I was born, that I was his son. He was supposedly a martial artist, and took me on a training trip as soon as I could actively learn the art. His training methods were............ abusive............ and he engaged his 'son' to a great many different people to feed his stomach. He had also promised his best friend and training buddy that if they had children of the opposite sex they would marry and join the schools."  
  
"I ended up having three fiancées at once and many admirers, none of which I liked enough to really love, but respected enough to not hurt their honor by choosing one. After nearly a year of dealing with it, I got into the Juuban police and they took care of one of my fiancées, bringing the grand total down to two and many admirers. Then one night they called me out and I got shot. They sent me to the hot spring where we met, and my mother found my father, and remembered. You helped with that."  
  
Hikari bit her lip, wondering if what he felt was just gratitude to her. "Ranma, what am I to you?"  
  
Ranma didn't even pause to think as he answered, "The girl I care more about than the world. The girl I'm beginning to love. I don't think I even understand the depth of what I feel right now."  
  
"What will I be in the future?" she asked softly.  
  
'My wife, I hope,' he thought before answering, "I don't know. But I care more for you than I have anyone else. I want to help this grow. Tell me now, what am I to you? What will I be to you in the future?"  
  
"Right now, you are the most confusing person I know," Hikari said, looking up with a smile, though tears still shone in her eyes, "I don't know the future, but I want to see you there with me."  
  
Ranma smiled, "Than currently that's enough," he said softly before capturing her lips with his own.  
  
'This time,' Ranma thought as he felt her give in to his kiss, 'things will work out. Beryl will be destroyed. The princess and her court can do this, and I will help.'  
  
***********************  
  
Pluto looked through the time gates to see this and smiled. She then turned to the shadow floating behind her. "Alright, wait until I give the go ahead. Beryl needs to go first. I've already started him on the path to Jurai. His grandfather was most cooperative."  
  
The shadow's eyes glowed before it disappeared and Pluto looked back through the time gates. "I hope this works. Star, you have no idea how lucky you are."  
  
The gates closed, and Setsuna sighed as she heard little footsteps running her way. A small voice shouted 'Puu!' and she smiled, greeting small lady with sad eyes.  
  
***********************  
  
Tatewaki was growing frustrated. Every attempt to allow his pig tailed goddess to bask in his manliness was thwarted by his Aunt. Why couldn't his aunt see that the pig tailed goddess was made for him, as well as Tendo Akane, his fierce tigress?  
  
Michiko for her part was glad that her nephew hadn't noticed Ranma yet. She hoped Ranma's girlfriend was alright. After all, she didn't mean to cause the couple unneeded stress on their relationship.  
  
************************  
  
Ranko giggled as Tatewaki was stopped once more by the only Kuno she found herself liking. Trunks also found himself amused by the antics as well, but was concerned about his girlfriend. She had told him what the problem was but they didn't get a chance to discuss it as they needed to get ready. She didn't look ready to talk about it either. Trunks sighed, wondering why women were stubborn about things like that, but were equally stubborn about knowing their partner's feelings at the same time.4  
  
************************  
  
Sailor Moon bounced around in a huge tennis ball, wishing she had called for help instead of trying to take the youma on her own. She was grateful when Tuxedo Mask showed up, and began running through the list of candidates for him in her head.  
  
After a short while involving flaming tennis balls and a few rescues, the youma was defeated and Sailor Moon stood by herself, wondering who Tuxedo Mask was once more. 'Maybe he's Ranma, or Motoki!'  
  
**************************  
  
Ranma slowly broke the kiss, and went for another after taking a breath. Hikari accepted it whole heartedly, and hugged him closer. Unfortunately, that was when Tatewaki spotted, and recognized Ranma.  
  
He nearly screamed his fury at not having a sword with him before he realized there was a double edged blade hanging just inside the ball room. He silently stole in and grabbed it without grabbing his Aunt's attention, and stole back outside. Remembering what happened before, he kept silent as he crept closer.  
  
He no longer cared about the people nearby, Ranma needing to die became the sole purpose of his crazed mind. Now was the perfect time to strike while he was occupied by the girl beneath him. Tatewaki knew that the girl would rather be dead by his hand than foully tainted by the foul sorcerer. He could hear her screaming for his help, and idly wondered why no one else heard her pained cries from being ravaged and destroyed by the beast.  
  
Hikari noticed him first, as he had gotten silently behind the bench and stood over them, sword raised. She yelled, and pulled Ranma to the ground with her as Tatewaki smashed the double edged sword into the bench. Ranma quickly got up, and pulled Hikari up with him, pushing her towards the ball room. Hikari followed his silent directions and picked up her skirts, running to get help.  
  
Inside, Michiko noticed one of the decorative swords and her nephew missing, and her eyes went wide as she searched the ball room. Hikari then burst into the ball room, hair slightly mussed and face red from running in a heavy dress. "Someone's attacked Ranma!" she shouted.  
  
Michiko groaned, knowing who it was, and picked up one of the swords hanging on the wall and stalked out the door in a dignified matter. Kenji also rushed out the door to find Ranma dodging Kuno's swings. It helped that Tatewaki was unused to the broadsword. Michiko yelled at Ranma to catch and threw the weapon. Ranma grabbed the hilt out of the air and parried Kuno's attack.  
  
Ranma did something he had never done before, and fought Tatewaki with a sword. Granted it wasn't really Tatewaki's weapon of choice, but Ranma had never had a weapon of choice with the exception of his fists.  
  
Tatewaki gave another clumsy lunge and Ranma stepped to the side, avoiding the blade. Tatewaki quickly got control of himself and swords clashed. Ranma quickly twisted his sword, snaking it around Tatewaki's and put a little leverage in the mix.  
  
Tatewaki's blade flew from his hands and he fell backwards. He looked up to see Ranma's own blade at his throat. His eyes went wide and he paled considerably. "What manner of foul sorcery is this? I the Blue Thunder cannot fall!"  
  
The crowd parted to reveal a fifteen year old girl in a pair of blue jeans and a T shirt that showed her midriff. "Called em like you asked mother," she said, turning to Michiko.  
  
Two medical officers behind her came and wrapped Tatewaki in a white jacket, Tatewaki forgetting to struggle as he found himself unable to come to terms with losing.  
  
Michiko thanked her daughter, who gave her mother a smile before walking away, saying she would take the limo home. Ranko and Hikari quickly ran up to Ranma, checking to see if he was ok. Ranma kissed Hikari on the forehead and reassured his twin that he was fine. He straightened his clothing and turned to the two family members of the Kuno clan.  
  
Michiko sighed, "It was so funny when he was dropped off by a tree after the fair. I didn't think that episode would contribute so much."  
  
"Maybe you should hear what happened at the fair," Ranma said dryly, "He was nearly that bad there. Seemed to think I was a lycanthrope because he had a silver katana in his hands."  
  
Michiko shook her head, "We'll make sure he gets help now. There's no getting around this now."  
  
Her husband nodded, "We're sorry."  
  
Ranma gave a short bow before looking back down at Hikari, who still looked slightly worried. She gave him a half smile, and Ranma grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He then turned to the crowd, "I'm afraid I must take my leave. Tonight's events have taken their toll."  
  
Ranma quickly led Hikari out of the garden and made his way to where their rented limo waited. Ranko and Trunks followed, giving Michiko a sad smile. The party resumed with a nervous air after the two couples had left, each wondering about what was going on.  
  
In the car, Ranko asked what had happened. Hikari turned slightly red as she began to explain, starting with the kiss and getting interrupted as she pushed Ranma to the ground to keep the both of them from getting sliced. Ranko, at that point, pushed Hikari forward a bit and checked the bindings on the dress. She let Hikari up and adopted a slightly disappointed look.  
  
"Kuno attacked and you weren't doing anything perverted?" she asked Ranma.  
  
Ranma frowned, "Yeah but he always............... RANKO!"  
  
Hikari also turned red and she whapped Ranko on the back of the head. Ranko giggled and quickly made her way to Trunks' lap who turned a bit red. Ranma scowled and leaned back in the seat, staring out the window.  
  
Hikari raised an eyebrow and Ranko giggled, "Now he's mad because he just realized that would have been the perfect time to........."  
  
"RANKO!!!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Ranko giggled, "I know you don't think like that but hey, payback's a bitch."  
  
Ranma groaned, and Hikari and Trunks laughed. Ranko gave an impish grin.  
  
They soon pulled up to Hikari's house, and Ranma walked her to the door. He gave her a quick kiss, and only left after she was inside. Hikari sighed as she got to her room, and turned to Trista, who now occupied her doorway. "That wasn't a very long date."  
  
"There was trouble," Hikari said frowning.  
  
Trista moved to help her with the ornate dress, "So tell me about it."  
  
***********************  
  
Ranma washed quickly and stepped into the hot furo, relaxing his muscles. Trunks joined him a few moments later, glad the furo was so large. They heard Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryoko walk in the front door moments later, laughing.  
  
"At least someone's night went well," Ranma groused, closing his eyes.  
  
Trunks gave a slight chuckle, "I don't know, it didn't seem you were having too bad a night."  
  
"Neither were you," Ranma pointed out, "but things didn't go as they were supposed to either."  
  
There was no answer from Trunks' end and the two remained in silence until Ranko walked in. She paid the two no attention as their eyes were closed and joined them in the bath, sitting next to Trunks, who turned red after opening his eyes and shut them quickly. Ranko raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
Ranma opened an eye and lazily shut it again, ignoring his sister.  
  
Ranko frowned at him, but said nothing. She was surprised when Ranma addressed her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened before?"  
  
Ranko shivered a moment and nodded. She began explaining her past to Ranma, who had yet to hear of it. She then explained what had happened at the fair. As she explained, her memories began to surface once more and began to take over her mind. She shivered in the warm water, and didn't notice Ranma moving over to sit next to her.  
  
Warmth pierced the cold shield her past life had set up and Ranko found the strength to face her memories. She knew Ranma and Trunks were there, supporting her. She slowly began to accept herself, and who she was, starting to make peace with her past life. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, to find Ranma's and Trunks' arms around her. She then realized the position they were in and turned bright red. For all the audacity she had, she was still very embarrassed.  
  
Trunks looked worriedly at her, and she took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she allowed her tension to leave her.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, finding herself a bit more at peace.  
  
Ranma smiled and moved to the other side of the furo once more, "We're here for you Ranko. You are strong on your own, but stronger with us around."  
  
"Same could be said for you bro," Ranko said with a smile, teasing him.  
  
Ranma just rubbed the back of his head and told her to close her eyes. She did so and Ranma got out of the bath. Once she heard him close the door to his room, she opened her eyes again and gave Trunks a shy look. He gave her a hug reassuring her.  
  
She returned it, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until Ranma banged on the door, "Don't be doing anything in there or I'll have to sic dad on you."  
  
Trunks and Ranko turned red and quickly got out of the furo, avoiding looking at each other as they did so. Ranma grinned as Trunks rushed into the room, glaring at him. "It's nice you wanted a bit of payback for earlier, but did you have to embarrass me too?"  
  
Ranma just kept grinning, "All's fair in love and war."  
  
Trunks groaned, and proceeded to get dressed.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma, Ranko and Tenchi rushed down the stairs, getting ready for school. Sunday had passed too quickly for their tastes, and Monday had come and surprised them. They ate quickly and found their way to Tenchi's high school.  
  
"I'm so glad it's our last year," Ranma muttered as they made it to the bus stop just in time for the bus. Ranko just smiled at him. Their mother, having deemed Ranko intelligent enough, wanted her to go to school with Ranma and Tenchi. Ranko didn't want to but figured her mother's word was law for the moment.  
  
Tenchi just gave the two a mild look as he yawned. They soon arrived at Tenchi's school and everyone stared at the twins, amazed that they had new students. Ranma and Ranko made it to the principal's office, and afterwards were introduced to the entire school. They were surprised when they ended up in different classes, but didn't complain. Ranko ended up in Tenchi's class, while Ranma was sent to a classroom where he knew no one.  
  
Ranma quickly gauged the power levels in the class he was in and for a few of the classrooms around him. Deeming no one of importance, he focused on the teacher, and made a whole hearted attempt to stay awake for the lesson. He almost didn't make it.  
  
The teacher left and he sighed in relief, not sure if he would be able to make through much more of a history lesson. He stretched and cracked his neck, nearly not noticing the note on his desk addressed to him. He looked around the classroom cautiously and saw a girl wave at him, giggling. He looked down at the note and slowly opened it.  
  
He read it quickly and wrote a reply, sensing the teacher coming. He then folded it into a paper airplane and accurately threw it to the girl that had written it. She eagerly opened it up and her expression turned pouty. Ranma got ready to take notes once more as the teacher walked in.  
  
The teacher started class, welcoming the new student and turned to the board. He then noticed one of his students not paying attention and quickly grabbed the note she was glaring at. She gasped at being caught and hung her head as the teacher read it.  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow and turned to the class, "Sorry ladies, but it seems Inverse Ranma is taken. You'll have to look elsewhere for dates."  
  
There were a series of groans from the classroom and chuckles from the guys. Ranma did nothing, not really embarrassed because he figured it was best he got that out early.  
  
Lunch rolled around, and Ranma quickly located Tenchi and Ranko outside. He had just sat down when Ryoko showed up, leaping over the high fence. She gave the three a look, "Just ta let ya know, your dad's aunt showed and we're taking care of her grandson for a while. His mother's sick."  
  
Tenchi thanked her and Ranko squealed, "We're taking care of the baby?!"  
  
Ryoko nodded, a slight frown on her face. She was trying to figure out how to use this to her advantage. Ayeka had started to go for both boys, which annoyed everyone to no end that she couldn't make up her mind who was going to be crown prince and therefore rightfully hers.  
  
Ranma gave her an encouraging smile, and she left, waving.  
  
"Wonder if we should just split the throne," Tenchi said, knowing what Ryoko's frown was about and not liking it.  
  
Ranma grinned at him, "Yeah, I can just see our kids down the years. 'Unite the Juraian empire! It's mine!'"  
  
Tenchi blanched, "You're right, bad idea."  
  
Ranma laughed, "Of course we wouldn't mean for that to happen but I'm sure we'd be long gone."  
  
Tenchi gave his cousin a grin and the bell rang. Ranma waved, quickly gulping the rest of his lunch and jumping to the second floor window to his classroom. Ranko and Tenchi shook their heads and walked indoors and up the stairs.  
  
***********************  
  
Ranma walked in the kitchen to see Washu making breakfast and grinned. The baby was on her back, happily gurgling. He gently lifted the baby from his carrier and played with it a bit. The door bell rang, and a moment later Tenchi walked in with the child's father.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking care of him for us," the man said, "His mother's better now so we can take him home. Sorry for the trouble."  
  
Washu put on a smile as she waved them off, "It was no trouble at all."  
  
The baby reached out to Washu a moment, saying "Mama!"  
  
Washu's face paled a bit, and she tried hard to hide the sadness from her eyes. Ranma eyed Washu a bit before turning back to the disappearing parent and child.  
  
Washu gave a mournful sigh, "Babies, babies. I had a baby once, before Ryoko. My husband was a man I had met at the science academy. He was a prince, and one day while I was away, they were taken from me because of politics."  
  
"Why does social status and rank matter so much? Why were they taken from me?"  
  
Tenchi gulped, nearly in tears, "That's so sad Washu-chan, I wish there was something I could do-"  
  
Tenchi turned to see that Washu-chan had grown up. He paled as she advanced on him. Ranma nearly choked on his laughter at what was happening to his cousin as both Ryoko and Ayeka got jealous.  
  
************************  
  
Luna phoned their mother from the resort a few days after the baby episode, and Nodoka was very happy to hear from her. Ranma attempted to listen in, but it was hard to follow a conversation when he could only hear one side. Tenchi walked in a moment later, an invitation in hand. His grandfather grabbed it. "How nice of her to invite us back after the mess we made last time. Your break is soon is it not?"  
  
Tenchi nodded, and Ranma's ears perked up. "Invitation to where?"  
  
"A local hot spring we destroyed a while ago," Tenchi said, remembering the incident. Washu gave her daughter and Tenchi a curious look before shrugging.  
  
"May I invite Hikari to come with us?" Ranma asked.  
  
His grandfather shrugged, "Might as well. The more the merrier."  
  
Ayeka growled slightly, and Katsuhiko began to wonder what had changed his cheerful little sister into such a jealous creature.  
  
***************************  
  
Ranma whistled as he saw the damage done to the resort. "My, ya'll don't hold back when you destroy a place do you?"  
  
"No they don't young man," said a pleasant old voice.  
  
Nobiyuki grinned as he saw the old woman, "It's so nice of you to invite us back here."  
  
"You're not here to relax," the old woman snapped, "You're here to fix the mess you've made. It's driving away customers."  
  
Washu stepped up, "I'd be happy to help!"  
  
The old woman smiled, "You and Sasami are not expected to help. In fact, the other four youngins I see aren't required to either. They didn't contribute to the mess. Now why don't you and Sasami go and play while I show the other four their rooms."  
  
Ranma sighed, "I'll help. They're my family after all."  
  
Ranko nodded, and Trunks shrugged, "I don't mind helping as well."  
  
Hikari smiled, and stood next to Ranma, "Tell me what needs doing that I can do."  
  
The old woman was very pleased by the four unexpected helpers and automatically began firing orders. Ranma watched Sasami and Washu walk off, and was slightly surprised to see a ghostly figure overlapping Sasami's.  
  
He paid it no mind and began to get to work, easily leaping to the destroyed roof. Katsuhiko shook his head as he began to hand wood up. A few meters away, Tenchi was climbing a ladder as Nobiyuki gathered up their materials. Trunks was beginning to put one of the walls together, his strength making things easy on him.  
  
*********************  
  
The girls were all pealing vegetables, Ryoko and Ayeka arguing, with Ayeka glaring at Hikari and taking few jibes every once in a while. Hikari never rose to the bait though, keeping her cool.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko then noticed something out of the corner of their eye, and Ayeka got up to check it out. Ryoko began to steal potatoes out of Ayeka's bowl while Ranko and Hikari giggled a bit at their antics.  
  
Ayeka was surprised to see Sasami walking around alone. "Sasami?"  
  
Sasami turned to see Ayeka, and Ayeka knew something was wrong, "What's the matter?"  
  
Sasami bit her lip and then made to answer when she was interrupted by Ryoko's call.  
  
Sasami ran as Ayeka turned around, saying that nothing was wrong.  
  
Ayeka frowned, but let it slide, knowing she had more potatoes to peel.  
  
*********************  
  
Night fell, and Ranma surveyed the patchwork on the roof. He studied each side carefully and sweatdropped. 'We're going to need to go over this tomorrow,' he thought, looking at Tenchi's work.  
  
Ranma shrugged, and went inside to help with the walls. On his way in, he noticed the same ghostly figure he saw around Sasami walking around. He followed a bit, and raised an eyebrow when it disappeared. After a moment he heard Tenchi complain and turned a corner to see his grandfather and uncle staring out the door. 'Apparently they saw it too. I wonder what that was,' Ranma thought, wondering if he should ask Sasami.  
  
A break was called around half an hour later, and Ranma felt himself called. Unfortunately, Hikari had fallen asleep leaning against him, tired from the day's events. Ranma carried her to her room, and put her to bed, kissing her on the forehead. He didn't notice her open her eyes slightly as he left.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma found himself overlooking a placid lake, and looked into the water. When he looked down he saw Nemesis, his past. He backed off from the water, frowning, and leaped into a tree. Nemesis did the same with the tree's reflection and Ranma smiled a bit.  
  
Ranma slowly let himself go in his memories, meditating, and wondering what he could learn from them. He was startled out of it by Sasami sitting on the rock beneath him crying. He silently dropped down beside her, and pulled the small girl into a hug. She struggled a bit, but eventually cried into his chest.  
  
"What's wrong kiddo?" Ranma asked softly.  
  
Sasami sobbed a bit more before getting herself under control enough to point to the water. "I'm not Sasami, I'm just a creation of Tsunami's!"  
  
Ranam gently pulled the small girl to the water and looked down. Sasami did the same, and her eyes widened. There were three Ranma's reflecting in the water. One was Nemesis, one was Ranma as a Juraian warrior, and the last was Ranma as he was currently. Ranma gave a half smile, "Looks like there was a part of me I didn't realize."  
  
Sasami looked at Ranma, eyes wide and Ranma gave her a slight grin. He then pointed to her own reflection, which was reflecting Tsunami, and herself. "You are still Sasami. I don't know what happened for you to merge with Tsunami, but I doubt she erased you entirely. All that this means is that the two of you will merge as you get older. Look at my reflections Sasami," Ranma said kindly.  
  
Sasami did so, and Ranma continued, "There are three of me that I haven't truly gotten a chance to accept. If I hadn't of merged with Neko-ken, then you would see a giant tiger there also. But you see, he's within all three personalities."  
  
Sasami saw each had the white striped hair, and green blue eyes, like Ranma did when he partially used neko-ken. He hadn't used it often, but she got the general idea. "One day," Ranma said softly, "I will merge with all three, and use that power all the time. On the right, is me as I am when I'm human. In the center is Nemesis, my past life. On the left is me as I would be as a Juraian warrior. If I accept the responsibilities as crown prince, that would be my future unless I merge all three."  
  
Sasami's eyes filled with tears again and she sat back down on the rock, "It's not the same!"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "If you don't believe me, ask your sister. She will tell you exactly who you are."  
  
Ranma then moved, disappearing from Sasami's sight. He joined Washu in the bushes. "Nice try," she whispered.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "It was worth a shot."  
  
Washu grinned at him, "Now if you'd just let me examine you and all three different powers you control............"  
  
Ranma placed a hand over her mouth as Ayeka walked into the clearing, shaking his head. After a few moments, Tenchi joined the two in the bushes courtesy of Washu. Ranma frowned as he saw Trunks in the distance, and motioned for him to stop. He then moved quietly over Ryoko and Mihoshi and ran to him, not making any noise.  
  
Ranma grinned, getting a brilliant idea, quickly whispering it to Trunks. Trunks agreed, and Ranma gave Washu a series of hand signals. She nodded, and waved them off.  
  
********************  
  
Ranma grinned as Ayeka and Ryoko talked to Tsunami. Tenchi and Sasami were asleep, and the rest didn't notice the goddess floating over the lake. Tsunami gave Ranma a smile and a wave, and he winked, before turning back to his girlfriend, who was giving him an odd look.  
  
He grinned at her, and quickly claimed her lips with his own, to the cheering of his sister, grandfather and uncle. He grinned as he broke the kiss, "I'm so glad mom and dad went to visit Luna this weekend."  
  
Hikari laughed, snuggling closer to him.  
  
*********************  
  
*Omake* *OMAKE* *Omake*  
  
Tatewaki gave another clumsy lunge which Ranma parried with his own sword. He was surprised when both the swords bent. They stopped the duel and wiggled the swords in the air. They bent under the light pressure and Ranma sweatdropped, while Tatewaki appeared to be fighting off a volcanic rage.  
  
"What have you done to these noble swords, foul sorcerer?!" Tatewaki screamed.  
  
Ranma shrugged and punched the kendoist in the face, effectively knocking him out cold.  
  
Michiko grinned sheepishly, "I thought real swords too dangerous to decorate a ballroom so I used rubber ones instead."  
  
****************************  
  
1 What are they called? Petal pushers? Or was it something else? I can't remember. -_-  
  
2 Tsubaka anyone?  
  
3 I'm not sure if that's how it really works and I don't feel like researching it. So don't take my word that this is how things are done because I'm not sure myself.  
  
4 I'm female myself and hope I don't act that way, but it seems that's what happens stereotypically. I hate it when people ask you to automatically know how they're feeling and what they're thinking. It happens all the time. 


	15. Chapter 14: Genbu and Seiryuu

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime's appearing in this fic.  
  
Author's Notes: Folks, I hate to say it, but a '....' In the body of a review does not really count as a review. It tells me absolutely nothing. I like e-mail, reviews, and messages, but a '.........' confuses me. (If you couldn't tell from the last chapter, I also like kisses, but sadly I'm single at the moment. -_-)  
  
Hee......... I've gotten the ending to this story all planned out. Now all I need to do is get the rest of the middle done. ^^ Wish me luck!  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
Published: 3/24/04  
  
Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance Chapter 14  
  
Ranma stretched before seeking out his grandfather. He found the old man at the shrine, sweeping. Tenchi was keeping him company, and Ranma took a deep breath, reassuring himself in what he was about to do. "Hiya gramps, Tenchi. Grandpa, I have a question for you."  
  
Katsuhiko placed his broom on the porch and looked at Ranma expectantly. Ranma shifted nervously, "I figure I need to learn more about my Juraian heritage. Would you teach me?"  
  
"Martial arts?" Katsuhiko asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "I know nearly everything you can throw at me about that. I mean more of what the kingdom's like as well as maybe a few physical things."  
  
Tenchi snapped his fingers, "That's right! I never got to fully explain what I found out that time at the resort. I completely forgot about it."  
  
Katsuhiko laughed, "Looks like both of you will be receiving lessons then."  
  
Ranma hoped he wasn't taking on too much, and Katsuhiko sighed, "We will cover most of this on weekends only. I'll set up times and you will need to work around it."  
  
Ranma and Tenchi nodded, and Katsuhiko began to explain things and customs about Jurai, things Tenchi did not understand from his vision.  
  
**************************  
  
The bell rang, and Ranma quickly jumped out the window, still amazing his classmates. The fact that he was from Nerima had them asking questions during all his free time and he knew he would be late if he didn't run out that way.  
  
Moments later, he had caught up to Hikari, who gave him a surprised smile and hugged him. He placed an arm around her waist and carried his satchel with the other hand. "No work tonight right?" he asked.  
  
Hikari shook her head, "Tonight's my night off."  
  
"Good," Ranma said, and Hikari gave him a look.  
  
He gave her a wink, and she blushed. He was already planning something out in his head. "You got plans already?"  
  
"No," she said, "But before we do anything, I'd like to go home and get changed."  
  
Ranma grinned good naturedly and quickly looked around. He then scooped Hikari up in his arms and took to the roof tops. She shrieked with laughter, clearly enjoying her impromptu ride. People on the ground were looking around for the sudden laughter. They didn't think to look up.  
  
Moments later, they reached her house, and Ranma set her down. Hikari straightened her clothing and walked in the door. Ranma followed, and looked around the house. It was just as clean as the last time he was here. 'I wonder how they afford this,' Ranma thought, sitting on the couch.  
  
Those thoughts were soon turned to what he was learning from his grandfather and figuring out how to use his Juraian power. He hadn't accessed it as of yet, but he knew he was getting close. Tenchi seemed to think he wouldn't be able to access it unless in times of great need.  
  
Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by a hand being waved in front of his face. Hikari giggled at his stunned look, and pulled on his arm. "So let's go!"  
  
Ranma grinned and led her out.  
  
After a few moments of walking, they found themselves across the street from a small café, which Usagi was kneeling in front of and, from all appearances, was talking to her cat. "What's she doing?" Hikari asked, smiling at the odd picture.  
  
Ranma shrugged, and watched as a nerdy looking kid walked up to Usagi. He chuckled and shook his head. After a moment, he called a greeting. Hikari raised an eyebrow before shrugging and looking both ways down the street.  
  
After making sure everything was clear, she began to drag Ranma across. He lightly resisted, his eyes shifting to Luna. Luna ran. Ranma raised an eyebrow, and then remembered the episode that she had caused before, resulting in him merging with neko-ken. 'So the guardian still thinks I'm afraid huh?' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
He shrugged, Usagi was bound to know his fear now and try to keep Luna away anyhow. He smiled at the girl who was now standing in front of him. She noticed his arm around Hikari's waist and seemed a little disappointed before going into exceptionally hyper mode.  
  
"Why don't we go in for a milk shake," Ranma said, nodding towards the café, "It would be easier to talk then."  
  
Usagi nodded, her face lighting up before rushing ahead of them into the café. The kid she had been talking to earlier followed with a subdued expression. "She's very hyper," Hikari commented offhandedly.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Part of her charm. Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
Hikari nodded, "She was that hyper at the picnic too."  
  
Ranma looked down at her surprised, and Hikari shrugged, "Seeing her reminded me of the picnic. I can only remember that though, for some reason."  
  
Ranma gave her a soft smile, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm not," she said with a wink as she entered the café.  
  
Usagi was waiting patiently just inside the door, and Melvin was sulking. Usagi grinned as they walked in and started to lead them to a table. That was when Ranma noticed Mamoru and Rei. 'So that's what was up,' Ranma thought, calling out another greeting.  
  
As the two's heads turned, Usagi grinned, "Hi Rei! Hi Mamoru! Look who I ran into!"  
  
Mamoru was quick to get jealous when he saw Ranma, but then relaxed as he saw Ranma's arm around Hikari. He gave a smile and a nod, while Rei greeted them with enthusiasm. Usagi then pulled them towards an empty booth before Rei got a conversation started, and Hikari gave Ranma a knowing look, which he returned. Umino, who had tagged along, was lost on the whole thing.  
  
They ordered their shakes and got a conversation going, trying to keep everyone in the loop, but Umino hadn't been there on the vacation. Hikari was remembering a few things from it, though she didn't seem to remember anything about the youma attacks or Ranma's brief disappearance.  
  
They had just finished their shakes when a large wad of bills was slapped down in front of Ranma. He looked up to see Nabiki with Akane standing sulkily behind her. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your change," she said shortly, "Nice doing business with you."  
  
"It couldn't wait?" Ranma asked mildly.  
  
Nabiki shook her head, and Akane spoke up, "We had to find you anyways. Someone calling himself Saotome Ranma showed up at our door the other day."  
  
Ranma stood, frowning, "Where is he?"  
  
"You know who he is?" Nabiki asked mildly.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "No I just need to know what Genma's done this time."  
  
Hikari stood up and tugged on his arm, a worried look on her face. Usagi and Umino also looked up curiously. Ranma sighed, "Sorry to cut this short but we've got to get going."  
  
He placed some money on the table and grabbed Hikari's hand, softly promising a better explanation after he figured out what was wrong.  
  
Usagi gave a cheerful goodbye as Ranma and Hikari followed Nabiki and Akane out of the café. Akane growled as she watched the two walk hand in hand, and quickly tried to rein her temper in. She knew Ranma had chosen, and part of her was glad that it wasn't another girl in the fiancée brigade.  
  
They came across a guy practicing martial arts in an empty lot not far from the café. He stopped as he noticed Nabiki and Akane coming closer.  
  
He scowled at them before noticing their guests. Ranma paused, trying to decide if he knew the guy or not. "Who are you?"  
  
"Saotome Ranma," the guy said, and Ranma smirked.  
  
"Nice try. Saotome Genma had no children. So who are you and what has he done to you?"  
  
The young man scowled, his gaze shifting from Ranma to Nabiki, then to Akane, to Hikari, and then back to Ranma. "I'm Ryu. A while back Saotome Genma came to my father's dojo asking for lodging and food. In return, he taught my father a technique that he swore would strengthen our branch of martial arts. The Yama-Sen-Ken killed him and I've been searching for Saotome Genma ever since. I've mastered the Yama-Sen-Ken and am seeking to learn the Umi-Sen-Ken. I will ruin him with his own techniques."  
  
Ranma sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Mind showing me this technique?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind boy," growled a familiar voice.  
  
Out of nowhere, a hand reached out to grab Ranma. Ranma dodged, bringing Hikari with him. Ranma's eyes narrowed, and Genma faded into view. The man was livid, glowing with ki. Ryu shouted and attacked. Genma faded out of view again, and Ranma got the girls huddled together, mentally cursing himself for dragging Hikari along.  
  
Genma's disembodied voice chuckled darkly, "Pity you had to find out about your real father Ranma. I would have had it made with you running the dojo. My retirement would have been set and you would never have seen a dime."  
  
Ranma snorted, "Martial Artists never retire. They're always expected to protect those that can't protect themselves. You are no martial artist. I'm surprised you even developed these techniques."  
  
"Even Happosai feared these techniques," Genma growled, "You will learn to also."  
  
Ranma gave a grin, "Pity, I just figured out how your techniques work!"  
  
With that, Ranma disappeared into this air as Genma had. The girls' eyes widened, and Genma smirked, appearing in front of Hikari, "She dies first!"  
  
An inhuman growl and a punch to Genma's face interrupted Genma's attack. Ranma appeared in front of her, smirking. Ryu ran up next to him, shouting Genma's attack as he did so. Ranma's smirk deepened as Genma leapt over it and landed with a scowl on his face.  
  
Ryu was obviously not expecting that and he stopped. Ranma's call watched fizzled into life and the chief's voice sounded, "Ranma! We just got word that Genma escaped from prison! Be careful!"  
  
Ranma shook his head sadly, "They always get there after the fact."  
  
Genma roared in fury and disappeared once more. Ranma put all senses on alert and then threw Ryu across the lot. He then dodged, and with a growl, leapt at something. Genma popped into view as he lost control of his technique, and Ranma made short work of him. Ryu got up from where he was thrown, producing a rope.  
  
After he was finished tying Genma, he studied Ranma a moment. "Who are you?"  
  
Ranma took a deep breath, and turned to face the Ranma imposter. "For seventeen years of my life, I was Saotome Ranma. A few months ago I found out I was not his son, and he had kidnapped my mother when she was pregnant with me. After somehow managing to convince her that he was her husband, he convinced her to allow him to take me on a training trip. In all that time I had never heard of the Yama-Sen-Ken or the Umi-Sen-Ken."  
  
"But you figured them out almost automatically," Ryu pointed out.  
  
Ranma nodded, "It was either die or adapt. I learned to adapt. In order to sustain less damage, I had to learn quickly."  
  
"Pity it only seems to stick with martial arts," Nabiki said dryly.  
  
Ranma scowled at the girl and Hikari giggled. "Don't worry," she said softly, walking up to him, "I know how well you learn other things."  
  
Ranma turned bright red and Akane glowed with anger. Hikari moved closer to him and Ranma put his arm around her waist, still a bit red, while Hikari looked smug. Nabiki looked as if she was choking, and Ryu looked bored.  
  
Akane's temper snapped, "Look here you hussy!"  
  
Ranma snarled, his eyes changing from blue to yellow green in an instant, "You look Akane. Keep your temper in check! What we do is none of your business! If you don't learn to control your temper, then you'll never make it in the real world. It is not all fantasy adventure and games. You will NOT always get what you want as it has been given to you since you've been alive."  
  
Akane was truly frightened by Ranma for the first time. He seemed to calm a bit at her frightened look and he shook his head, "I'm sorry Akane, but I won't tolerate anything of the sort anymore. I've told you, I've changed, and I'm not going to let my past spoil it."  
  
Nabiki scowled at Ranma, but knew she could do nothing. Hikari was also staring at Ranma with wide eyes. Ryu was studying Ranma intently and soon broke the tension, "Can you teach me the other technique? I'll teach you the one I know."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Since I've seen it, I know it. What would you use the other technique for?"  
  
Ryu stopped in his tracks, thinking about it. He hadn't a clue. Ranma continued as he pushed the call button on his watch, "The techniques are dangerous, meant to kill. If you're going to turn thief, then I tell you right now that you'll be in a cell with this guy right here. If you can give me an honorable reason to learn this technique then I will teach it to you. You'll find me when you have an answer."  
  
Sirens were soon heard, and Ranma turned to greet the officers. "Don't untie him, he's got some sort of technique that makes him invisible to the eyes."  
  
The cops shuddered, and nodded. Soon Genma was packed away, and after a few statements, Ranma walked off with Hikari, intent on finishing their date.  
  
************************  
  
*Appr. 1 month later*  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at his boss, "I'm not a real cop though. I'm more a teenaged bounty hunter."  
  
Kino nodded, "I know, but this is important. They're willing to hire you as a body guard for the night. You'd get paid better than what we do. It's good experience."  
  
Ranma rubbed his forehead, first Ryoko is acting strange, and now they want him to play body guard to a princess of a small country. "Alright," Ranma muttered. The chief sat back in his chair, relieved.  
  
"Good then, dismissed."  
  
Ranma got up and walked out of the building. He quickly took to the roof tops, deep in thought. 'I wonder what Ranko will say.'  
  
************************  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?!?!" Ranko screeched. Even Nodoka looked incredulous.  
  
"I'm playing bodyguard to the princess in an embassy Friday night," Ranma said, rubbing his ears, "They asked for the best."  
  
Ranko sat back, "Oh I wanna go. That unveiling sounds cool!"  
  
Ranma snorted, "I doubt it. It's probably some weird gem statue or something."  
  
Trunks chuckled, "Good point. Come on Ranko, I'm sure we can find something to occupy ourselves with besides teasing your brother."  
  
Nodoka's thoughts automatically went to grandchildren and she turned a gleaming eye on the two. Ranko automatically knew what was wrong and waved her hands, "Nothing like that mom! We're going to wait a while after we get married!"  
  
Nodoka pouted and both Ranma and Lee choked on their tea.  
  
"They're a little young for that No-chan," Lee said after gaining his breath.  
  
Nodoka frowned at him, but said nothing. Ranma coughed out something which sound a lot like 'adopt!' and Nodoka's eyes widened. "That's right," she muttered under her breath.  
  
She then looked over to her husband, "We're going house hunting tomorrow correct?"  
  
Lee nodded, somehow relieved that she had gotten off the subject of babies.  
  
That, however, was the thing closest to her mind as she asked that question. Ranma sighed, 'Not seeing her children grow up is really getting to her.'  
  
********************  
  
The end of the week arrived quickly for Ranma, and his mother kept him from school to prepare for the event. Ranma released a long breath as he finished his kata, letting go of some of the tension in his muscles. After a moment of holding his position, he turned to find Ayeka holding a towel for him with a smile.  
  
He nearly let out an exasperated sigh, as she moved forward to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Ranma stepped backwards, and she frowned at him. "I appreciate the towel, but you're trying to hard. Don't read anymore of Uncle Nobiyuki's books. I told you, I've chosen the girl I'm going to marry and it isn't you."  
  
Ayeka got a rather stiff look to her, "I realize that, but do you realize you are allowed to marry more than one woman?"  
  
"Do you realize we have laws against incest here Great Aunt Ayeka?" Ranma countered. He then walked past her as she stood shell shocked just staring.  
  
Katsuhiko came down a few moments later just as a few birds had landed on the girl, thinking her a statue. He waved them off and brought her out of her shock. "You aren't going to get through to Ranma, Ayeka," he said softly, "He's firm in his belief and you can't change that. Tenchi's a bit more open minded but I'm afraid you're going to have to get over him too. You've delayed too long, and neither will ever think of you as more than a friend."  
  
Ayeka turned with tears in her eyes, clinging to her brother and crying.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma watched from a window and shook his head. Sasami glared at him from her position in the doorway. Ranma frowned, "She has to understand that I'm not moving my position like she wants me too."  
  
Sasami's glare dropped, and a sad look crossed her face. "I know, but did you have to make her cry?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ranma said softly, "But if things were done any other way she wouldn't learn that nothing is handed to her on a silver platter for long. She's well on her way to ruining the kingdom if she should ever inherit it."  
  
Sasami's glare returned full force, "She'd make a great queen!"  
  
Ranma shook his head and went upstairs as an uncharacteristic scowl crossed Sasami's face.  
  
'Sasami doesn't realize anything about ruling either,' he thought, sitting down in his room to meditate.  
  
/She's never needed to,/ said a female voice from the back of his mind.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place that appeared to be some sort of high tech tree farm. Tsunami appeared in front of him, giving him a slight glare before softening her gaze. "You're not much of one to talk about ruling either Ranma," she said.  
  
"Apparently I know quite a bit more than they do. Sasami would be better at it but she would try to solve the entire world's problems. Ayeka can be extremely selfish at times, and she allows getting spoiled to go to her head. You should know Tsunami. You are the goddess of their culture are you not?"  
  
A sad look crossed Tsunami's face and Ranma suddenly felt guilty. For all he was learning, he was still just that, learning, and it wasn't in his place to make others feel stupid. "Sorry," he muttered looking down at his feet.  
  
Tsunami stepped forward and lifted his face, surprising Ranma, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You have been taking lessons about ruling from Yosho, and you were born a natural leader. You are correct in your beliefs. Ayeka though, is not as selfish and fickle as you seem to believe. You will find that out soon enough. You will, however, be expected to marry a Juraian noble at the very least if you expect to inherit the throne."  
  
"I'll think about after I marry Hikari," Ranma said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Tsunami giggled, "Of all the differences between you, Nemesis, and your human self, that one pose stays the same."  
  
Ranma shrugged, and then his eyes widened, "Can you help me merge them?"  
  
Tsunami shook her head, "It is vital for your human self to stay separate from Nemesis for the moment. You are still learning about you Juraian powers and it is best to keep it separate so that you don't kill yourself. Learn to use the Juraian powers before you try merging the three."  
  
Ranma blinked and found himself back in his room, Ayeka sitting on Trunks' bed watching him mournfully. He tried to get up from his position on the floor, and grunted as he realized his legs had no life in them. Ayeka stood and helped him up.  
  
He thanked her and stood back a bit, facing the girl. She took a deep breath, "I am sorry. You've told me time and time again that you were against it, and still I asked you to move from your position. I am sorry. I am appalled by how selfish I've been, and didn't think about how your laws on this world would affect your growing up. I don't ask for your love and devotion, just your forgiveness."  
  
Ranma smiled, "Forgiven. I just ask that you be a little more aware of what people say and how they act around you. Being a princess, you have to learn to be careful because how you act reflects on your kingdom."  
  
Ayeka looked startled, "I never thought about it like that. Looks like I have a lot of problems to mend."  
  
Ranma nodded and looked at the clock. "If you don't mind, I need to get ready. I'm expected at the embassy soon."  
  
Ayeka gave a slight bow and left, looking happier than she had when she walked in. Suzaku transformed into a human, giving him a curious look, "What was that about?"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You know how Ayeka's been chasing Tenchi and me?"  
  
Suzaku nodded, "Let me guess, you finally got her to give up, but was only able to do it by hurting her feelings."  
  
Ranma rubbed his face as he pulled out the uniform he had received earlier. "Sasami and Tsunami both gave me a lecture."  
  
"Who is Tsunami?" Suzaku asked, confused.  
  
"Tsunami is the one who apparently saved Sasami's life by merging partially with her when she was young. Tsunami's also the goddess of the Juraian Empire," Ranma said.  
  
Suzaku still looked confused but shrugged, figuring that was the best explanation he would get.  
  
Ranma was soon ready, and Suzaku had transformed back into a medium sized bird. He landed on Ranma's shoulder and they made their way down the stairs. Ranma was surprised to see his mother talking amiably with Ayeka. Nodoka scowled when she saw the bird perched on Ranma's shoulder, "He's going to ruin your clothes Ranma."  
  
Ranma shrugged, and the bird took flight, this time landing on Ayeka, whom he had never landed on before. Ayeka was startled, but smiled, cheering up a bit.  
  
Ranma allowed his mother to straighten his clothing before saying he was going to be late. Nodoka nodded, and Ranma rushed outside to find a taxi waiting for him. He was soon on his way to where he would be briefed on the security of the building.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma yawned as he watched the guests walk in, masks covering their faces. He was startled by a man with long brown hair, and wondered if the negaverse would really attack this ball.  
  
'They'll be unveiling a secret, valuable item that has been passed down for generations, of course the negaverse would if they thought it was the silver crystal,' Ranma realized, a bit put out.  
  
Then he saw the moon princess walk in. 'No way,' Ranma thought, and then he realized that there was no crescent moon.  
  
'It's Usagi, probably here because she wanted to sample the food,' Ranma thought with a chuckle.  
  
Suddenly a voice crackled through his earpiece, and Ranma responded, reporting nothing of interest. He knew he couldn't report dark general Nephlite unless the man did anything suspicious.  
  
Ranma began to make his rounds, and another familiar presence seemed to tickle the very edges of his mind. Ranma frowned, 'What is Zoicite planning?'  
  
After the next report, Ranma transformed into Nemesis and invoked the Umi- Sen-Ken, becoming invisible to the naked eye. He moved through the ballroom, keeping to the shadows. He watched Tuxedo Mask ask Usagi to dance with a smile and the frowned as he saw Nephlite lead Usagi's friend Naru to a balcony. He moved quickly tossing energy into the shadow that was moving towards Naru.  
  
Nephlite jumped back, surprised at Nemesis' sudden appearance. Naru fell, unconscious, for which Nemesis was grateful. Nephlite's shadow attacked, allowing the man to get away. A few moments later, a commotion was heard as Zoicite ran out with the treasure that was to be unveiled. Nephlite attacked him, making Zoicite drop the treasure. Ranma growled and dodged the shadow, running towards the treasure. Dodging another blast, he picked the box up and tossed it to one of the guards.  
  
"Holy ones who reside in the heavens, lend me your powers to balance the darkness gathered," Ranma muttered as Mars and Mercury showed up.  
  
"HOLY STORM!" Ranma shouted, his cape fluttering behind them and transforming into a pair of wings.  
  
The wings turned dark as Ranma drew on his own chaos power, "Chaotic Creation!"  
  
The chaos power attacked the three things entrapped by the power, two fighting for all they were worth to not be separated from what they had become. Nemesis frowned, putting more power into it. Zoicite suddenly broke free, sending power to backlash on Nemesis managed to get the Nephlite stone and his own being mostly separated before the power hit. In Nemesis' momentary loss of concentration, the nephlite stone disappeared, shooting into the sky.  
  
The dark general screamed in pain as he felt his power lessening and his body changing. The shadow he had created brightened and became the chaos being he had absorbed back when they had attacked the dark planet Nemesis. Nephlite disappeared as soon as he realized he was free, and a figure that appeared human collapsed, appearing to shrink. Nemesis staggered over to where the figure collapsed and gave a half hearted grin when he saw the turtle with the snake's tale. He picked it up, and turned to see the Sailor Scouts surround him.  
  
"Who are you?" Mars asked, giving him a suspicious look.  
  
"Nemesis," the man in question said before seeming to disappear.  
  
Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury each stared wide eyed at the place where Nemesis had been moments before. They each looked down to see Luna staring, just as confused as they were.  
  
********************  
  
Ranma hid the unconscious turtle before walking back to the ballroom. One of the security guards stopped him. "You look horrible."  
  
Ranma blinked, "I tried to stop both of them, but they managed to get away."  
  
"Tag teamed ya huh? Don't worry; they didn't get away with what they came for."  
  
Ranma gave a sigh of relief, pretending he hadn't realized that. He went back to his position, ignoring their saying that he should rest a bit. He yawned as he watched the unveiling, and lazily noticed Tuxedo Mask carrying Usagi out to the balcony. Luna had followed the two after a moment, realizing that the secret was not what they were looking for.  
  
'I don't have any idea where the silver crystal is,' Ranma thought, 'but I have a feeling its safe. Otherwise Pluto would probably get upset and try taking a step in.'  
  
After everyone had left, the guards were debriefed, and Ranma quickly retrieved Genbu from where he had hid the turtle.  
  
Genbu did not look happy where he was, and snapped at Ranma when he returned. Ranma allowed his symbol to flash briefly before picking the turtle up and heading to where his taxi was waiting.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma stumbled into his room, amazingly not waking Trunks up. He placed Genbu on his bed and collapsed. Suzaku gave a soft whistle and transformed into his natural form. He ruffled his wings as Genbu did the same, and knelt to check on Ranma.  
  
"Oh dear," Suzaku muttered, "What happened?"  
  
Genbu scowled, "If you were free why weren't you there with him?"  
  
Suzaku put a finger to his lips, "Be quiet. Because Ranma ordered me not to. He doesn't want servants at this point. The moon kingdom is gone and Nemesis diverged from the solar system. Our prince insists on doing things on his own. It's not for lack of trying that I was stuck here."  
  
Genbu gave a soft, throaty growl, and Suzaku walked over to Ranma's dresser. "Come on, help me get him out of that suit and into something more comfortable. He'll kill me in the morning but I don't think he wants to wake up like that. Oh, and be sure to keep animal form while the people he lives with are awake. Ranma doesn't want us kicked out before he can find a 'place of his own' as he put it."  
  
Genbu snorted, but began fumbling with the buttons and zippers on Ranma's clothing.  
  
**********************  
  
Nephlite stared at himself in the mirror. He still looked human. Sure his power was severely decreased, but he was still a powerful youma. 'That magic,' he thought, 'That magic allowed me to keep my human form.'  
  
Nephlite scowled, angry at his decrease in power, and angry at Nemesis. He would have had the Silver Crystal by now if it hadn't been for him. He idly wondered if he should thank Zoicite for freeing him, but decided against it. To go back now was suicide unless he brought the silver crystal with him.  
  
***********************  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Tenchi sighed as he got roped into fighting so that Ryoko, Sasami and Ayeka would stay on earth. He wasn't quite sure why Ayeka wanted to stay, but part of him was glad.  
  
He stopped in front of Ranma's room, wondering if he should try waking his cousin up to meet the emperor of Jurai, and decided against it. He was glad Ranko and Trunks were off on a date and Aunt Nodoka and Uncle Lee were house hunting again. Explaining everything to them would have been right much.  
  
He ran outside to see his grandfather watching him with a smile. He noticed his opponent just opposite him and sighed. Just as he was about to bow to his opponent, the sound of a flute pierced the air in a gentle tune.  
  
Sasami's eyes widened, "Ranma's up! I had better get him something to eat! I'm sure he's hungry."  
  
The emperor of Jurai blinked, "Ranma?"  
  
Katsuhiko walked up with a smile, "My eldest grandson. He had a rather trying night last night, and was sleeping rather heavily this morning. He seemed to have recovered from whatever backlashed on him rather quickly."  
  
"Indeed," Washu said, "Now if I can just get him into my lab......"  
  
Tenchi choked, "You couldn't get him near there if you transferred the entrance of your lab to his bedroom door."  
  
Washu blinked, "That's a great idea!"  
  
Misaki frowned at Washu, and turned with a smile to Yosho, "We're going to meet him correct?"  
  
Tenchi's pink haired opponent looked completely lost on the turn of events and just followed as Yosho led them around the house. Ranma was sitting on the roof in a sleeveless tee and loose pants. In his hands was the silver flute with the gemmed dragon design which he was playing the gentle tune from. Suzaku in phoenix form was perched next to him on a turtle that none had seen before.  
  
Azusa frowned as he saw his wives get lost in the tune the boy was playing and slowly relaxed himself, the music soothing his anger. No one said a word as Ranma played, each listening to the beautiful tune. After a moment he finished the song, and brought the flute from his lips. Yosho called up to him, "I see you're finally awake."  
  
Suzaku took flight and Ranma picked Genbu up. The turtle halfheartedly snapped at him, as Ranma shakily stood. He walked to the edge of the roof and yawned before jumping. He flipped in midair and landed on his feet rubbing one of his eyes. He stood straight before looking at the company they had.  
  
Ranma frowned, "How long was I out?"  
  
"You missed school," Tenchi said, "and you've been asleep for most of the afternoon. Aunt Nodoka and Uncle Lee are out looking at houses, though when they called earlier it sounded like they had found one suited to their tastes. Ranko and Trunks opted to go to the movies after school, and Trunks met her at the school gates."  
  
Sasami then walked out with a bowl of rice and chopsticks. "Here ya go Ranma nii-chan. I thought you'd be hungry. There's more inside."  
  
Ranma gave the girl a soft smile, "Thanks Sasami."  
  
Sasami just smiled and watched him carefully as he took a bite. Funaho then stepped forward, studying Ranma intently. Ranma swallowed, and gave a slight bow. She returned it, "So you're the eldest grandson?"  
  
Ranma nodded carefully, taking another bite. Sasami frowned, "Please don't interrogate him right now, he's still tired."  
  
"Am not," Ranma muttered, taking another bite. His stance said other wise as he leaned against the wall.  
  
Washu frowned at him, "Get inside or I'll call your mother. You're going to sit at the table and eat. Then I want to see you in bed."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "What's with the change from scientist to mother?"  
  
Washu looked at herself and then grinned evilly. After a moment she was standing fully grown, giving Ranma a sexy look. He paled and started making his way to the door. Katsuhiko followed, "Why don't you all stay and settle that fight. I will talk with Ranma to find out what happened last night and make sure he gets to bed."  
  
The girls all nodded, and Sasami picked up the turtle that Ranma had put down. "Why don't we put you near the pond?"  
  
"Wouldn't recommend it right now Sasami," Washu said.  
  
Sasami paused a moment and then nodded with a smile. The turtle gave them a curious look and then looked at Ryo Ohki who was examining him with a cat's curious air. Genbu sweatdropped, and attempted the cabbit child's finger as she poked at him.  
  
Sasami frowned at him, "Stop that."  
  
Bets were placed as Tenchi and his opponent faced off. No one noticed that Funaho had disappeared into the house as they watched. Ryoko then asked who Washu was betting on.  
  
"Mihoshi," Washu said simply.  
  
Tenchi glanced up into the sky as the pink haired man prattled on about one thing or another. Tenchi sighed in resignation as Sasami handed out umbrellas and the crew opened them just in time to keep from getting splashed. Tenchi used a technique he learned from Ranma to keep the water off. He was not surprised to see his opponent floating swirly eyed in the water.  
  
Mihoshi appeared in front of Washu moments later, "Washu-chan, I need you to fix my ship again."  
  
************************  
  
Funaho walked in to see Ranma eating, telling her son what had happened the night before that could have caused his light hawk powers to react.  
  
She sat down at the table, catching the two's attention. Ranma fell silent and stopped eating as he watched her. Funaho smiled, "Please, continue, you just reminded me of a little boy I met nearly a thousand years ago, just before I met Azusa."  
  
Ranma did not continue eating and thought back, wondering if she was familiar to him. His eyes widened, and she looked at him puzzled. Ranma cleared his throat. "You were an earth diplomat sent to the moon when I was seven or so. From a lesser kingdom that had discovered the life on the moon I do believe. You were one of the few who knew."  
  
Funaho's eyes widened, "But I thought you were Yosho's grandson with Juraian powers."  
  
Ranma nodded, and his grandfather looked at him questioningly. Ranma faced his grandfather, "Over a thousand years ago, there was life on the moon and other planets of the solar system. You wouldn't know that now because of the damage done to them by their enemies. I was prince of one of the planets that was destroyed first. We fought, and lost. The silver queen that ruled that millennium sent us to the future. The real reason for my prolonged unconsciousness lies in the fact that my soul retained its powers as Queen Serenity wished and now I'm growing into my Jurai ones. Not to mention putting my exceptional amount of ki in the mix. What happened last night was magical backlash when I was unable to help a subject of mine."  
  
Funaho frowned, "Amazing. So you are prince of two kingdoms then."  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Only of Nemesis. Nemesis no longer exists in this solar system though." He yawned, "There isn't much of a silver millennium left. Those that were reborn really have no memory of it except me, and maybe Pluto."  
  
Ranma yawned once more as something seemed to click in Katsuhiko's mind, "Then Hikari is?"  
  
"My soulmate," Ranma said, yawning once more, "Nothing will separate us this time."  
  
Funaho smiled, "So you don't want the throne to Jurai."  
  
"I don't want to be bogged down by my past here either," Ranma said, "I can't really live under anyone else's rule except my own. With Hikari it's different, because I've fallen in love with her all over again."  
  
"You would consider it then," Yosho said, seeming to relax.  
  
Ranma nodded, his eyes closing partially. Yosho caught him before he fell asleep in his food and Funaho giggled.  
  
"I'm not sure how Azusa would react," she said softly.  
  
Yosho smiled, "There is a will in Ranma that I have never encountered before, and he has learned much. He has grown so much in a short time, and I believe he would make a great emperor given the chance."  
  
Funaho helped Yosho carry the boy up the stairs, thinking about it. "Don't be surprised if we are back after a while."  
  
"Please send word first," Yosho said dryly.  
  
Funaho glared at her son, "Why, aren't you glad we dropped by at all?"  
  
Yosho quickly started to try and appease his mother, acting very much like how Ranma and Tenchi acted around Nodoka after saying something wrong.  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma awoke Monday morning to the sound of the alarm, extremely hungry. He shook his clothes out and scowled, heading into the bathroom first. After a quick cleaning, he got dressed in clean clothes and ran down the steps with his satchel. Nodoka was setting food on the table as he ran down. She took one look at him and hugged him tightly, trying to make sure he was alright, "Do you need to stay home from school today?"  
  
Ranma gently pushed his mother away, "I'm find mom. I can go to school today. I need breakfast though."  
  
Nodoka nodded and let him sit down at the table to eat. Ranma was eating at top speed, grabbing what he could off the table. Ranko and Tenchi came down moments later, yawning. Ranko took one look at Ranma eating all the food and quickly went to salvage some for herself and Tenchi.  
  
After everyone had eaten, they rushed off to catch the bus, barely making it on time to get to school.  
  
**********************  
  
Nodoka smiled and quickly went upstairs to rouse her husband. After he had eaten, they left, going to close the deal on the house they had chosen. It was fairly far from her father's home, but not so far that they couldn't visit if they really wanted to. Nodoka smiled, 'I also got Lee to agree to adopt a child. Oh this will be grand.'  
  
Nodoka ran through the list of children in her head, finding herself unable to decide which one to adopt.  
  
***********************  
  
On the way to school, Ranko told Ranma their mother's news. "So she found a house?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ranko nodded, "She hopes to move in by the end of the week. The house apparently has been on the market for months. The family had already moved out. They're going furniture shopping after they're sure they've got a place to move into. I think they're going to adopt a kid too. Not seeing any of her children grow up must have been really hard on her."  
  
Ranma nodded, leaning back against his seat. Within a few seconds he was softly snoring, and Ranko shook her head. Tenchi sighed, "We'll just wake him up when we get there."  
  
Ranko nodded, watching her brother worriedly.  
  
*************************  
  
*That Afternoon*  
  
Trista looked up to see the new part timer enter the café she co-owned. She took in his black hair and brown eyes and walked up to introduce herself. She began to show him around and introduced him to a few of the people he would be working with.  
  
Toya looked bored as if he had done this many times before. Trista was beginning to wonder if he was going to be any good with customers until Hikari walked in with Ranma, Ranko and Tenchi tailing her. He looked stunned, the first reaction he had had since walking it the building.  
  
Hikari set the three down at a table and waved to Trista before heading in the back to change into her uniform. Trista raised an eyebrow at him, "Something wrong?"  
  
Toya shook his head, "That guy saved my sister's life last summer."  
  
"Ranma?" Trista asked. She then shrugged, "He's probably forgotten it by now. You'd better get to work."  
  
Toya nodded, watching Ranma and his crew out of the corner of his eye. Hikari was quick to take their orders and get to other tables that were waiting on her. Toya idly wondered what his sister would do if she walked in and saw him.  
  
Right on cue, Sakura, Shaoran, and Tomoyo walked in chatting. Toya gave a resigned sigh as they sat at one of his tables. He went to take their order, and Sakura predictably questioned if he was working there. Toya sighed, and nodded, glaring at Shaoran after taking their orders.  
  
Moments later, Shaoran noticed Ranma sitting at a table not far from them. 'Hey, isn't that?'  
  
"What are you looking at Lee-kun?" Sakura asked, startling him out of his reverie.  
  
"Eh? Isn't that the guy that got you out of the pool this summer?" he asked pointing.  
  
Sakura looked over to where Shaoran was pointing and blushed. She was about to get up when Yukito walked in. Both Shaoran and Sakura turned red when he waved to them. Yukito walked over, "My, It's good to see you all."  
  
A moment later, as usual, trouble started. Two thugs rushed in, carrying what appeared to bags of money and guns. Ranma lifted his head from where he had placed it on the table as one of the thugs fired a shot at the ceiling, causing most people to drop underneath their table. One of the thugs spotted Ranma and quickly grabbed Trista as she ran out to see what the problem was. He held a gun to her head. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the bounty hunter. We've learned from the mistakes of our fellow robbers."  
  
Ranma snorted, "If you had learned anything at all you wouldn't bother robbing people anymore. You're just making her mad."  
  
The thug paid no attention to that last comment as he sneered. "You can't do a damn thing to stop us. Fill the money bags!" he yelled, ignoring Trista's rising temper.  
  
People watched amazed as Trista growled and snatched at the hand holding the gun faster than eyes could see. She squeezed a certain point on the thug's wrist causing him to drop the weapon and the wrist to break. She then effortlessly tossed him into his surprised partner and sneered. "You should pay attention when people say you're pissing me off. You get hurt otherwise."  
  
The other thug quickly threw his partner off and leveled his gun at the demon.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Sakura peered out from under the table to see her brother behind the unconscious thug holding a dented metal tray. Trista looked mildly impressed. "Nice work. Thanks."  
  
Toya just nodded, not knowing that bullets wouldn't hurt the woman in front of him.  
  
Hikari peered out from the kitchen, and then walked out holding a few old aprons with holes in them. She then handed one to Toya as she began to tie the hands of one of the unconscious thugs. Trista grabbed both tied up thugs and dragged them out the door where the police were just arriving. They scratched their heads and shrugged, taking a few statements before allowing them to get on with business. Ranma had his head on his arms again and was out of their line of view.  
  
As they left, business returned to normal, Sakura completely forgetting about her summer savior as she talked to Yukito.  
  
**************************  
  
Ranma, Tenchi, and Ranko began the trek to the bus stop in silence. Something was bothering Ranma, yet no one seemed to know how to broach the subject. Ranko scowled, the silence getting to her. She tried to think of something to break the silence with but failed. They were soon at the bus stop and Ranma leaned against the wall provided.  
  
Tenchi watched Ranma out of the corner of his eye. "Is something the matter Ranma?"  
  
"Kinda," Ranma said uncomfortably.  
  
Tenchi looked fully at him, cocking his head slightly. Ranma frowned, looking at the ground. "Hikari doesn't know."  
  
"Know what?" Ranko asked.  
  
"What we are," Ranma stated, as if it were obvious.  
  
Ranko frowned at him, puzzled, and then her eyes widened. "Oh! You're not sure how she's going to take it without her memories in tact right?"  
  
Ranma nodded, and Tenchi blinked, "Huh?"  
  
Ranko sighed exasperatedly, "How many people know that you're a prince of an alien empire?"  
  
Tenchi blinked then his eyebrows rose. "I see. Since you've got a past with her, she might not have handled it badly but you aren't sure how she's going to act if you tell her without her memories. Is that it?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Especially if I inherit the throne like grandpa and Ayeka have been hinting at."  
  
"You could refuse," Tenchi said.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "But I want to see places. It's this feeling I have like I was born to rule. Besides, if I don't, you do. Do you want the throne?"  
  
Tenchi blanched and shook his head, "Not if I don't have to."  
  
Ranma nodded, "That's what I thought."  
  
Ranko frowned, "Why can't girls inherit the throne?"  
  
Tenchi rubbed the back of his head, "Dunno. You'd have to ask grandpa. I believe that that's the way it's always been though."  
  
Ranko pouted, "You're probably right."  
  
Ranma gave a half chuckle, "That really doesn't help me with my problem though. She's eventually going to need to be told anyways."  
  
Ranma looked up to the sky and took note of the sunset and the few stars appearing in the sky. 'Not really stars, planets,' he thought to himself as he spotted Venus glistening in the sky.  
  
Tenchi looked up also, and sighed as the bus came rolling up. The three boarded and finally began the journey home.  
  
***********************  
  
Trista looked at her watch and signaled Hikari. She nodded and gave her last customer their bill. After they had paid, she went in the back and changed into a different uniform. Trista shook her head, "Are you sure it's ok for you to be helping Hitomi and me out here?"  
  
Hikari grinned, "Don't worry about it. I get to keep the tips anyhow. Now if you don't mind, I need to get to work."  
  
Trista gave her friend a look, "Don't forget you've got homework to do also."  
  
Hikari just waved as she walked out the door. Toya blinked, "She doesn't work here?"  
  
Trista shook her head, "Just some of the time when we're short people. We just have to make sure she gets out on time for her real job."  
  
"Where does she work?"  
  
"She works part time at one of the space centers about half an hour from the city. It'll help with her major when she graduates as well."  
  
*************************  
  
"It's finally the weekend!" Ranma said as he stretched. They had just gotten out of their half day at school, and Ranma looked ready to relax. Ranko giggled, and waved to Trunks who had come to pick her up. Ryoko was next to him, dressed to kill. Tenchi turned bright red and sighed, knowing what she was there for.  
  
"Looks like you're going to be relaxing on your own," Tenchi said, shaking his head.  
  
Ranma laughed, "I could use some peace and quiet. Don't worry about it."  
  
Tenchi shrugged as he walked up to Ryoko, who was congratulating herself on snagging him for the afternoon.  
  
Ranma shook his head and began to walk, headed in no particular direction. He ended up near the Juuban shopping district closest to Tokyo tower. Paused a moment as he watched Mamoru get slapped on the shoulder by Usagi. Neither noticed him as he began to walk closer.  
  
'Something's wrong,' Ranma thought as he saw Usagi chase after Mamoru, who had continued on his way.  
  
Ranma also gave chase, concern crossing his face. He watched as Mamoru scared Usagi and picked up his pace, noticing some odd sort of energy emerge from the tower.  
  
Zoicite smirked as Mamoru and Usagi landed on the floor unconscious. He frowned a moment as he thought he saw something but it only lasted a moment before disappearing. Zoicite shrugged, it was of no importance. He had what he wanted.  
  
Ranma mentally cursed as he invoked the Umi-Sen-Ken. 'I'm not at full power yet. If Malachite shows up I won't be able to turn them both. I'll have trouble enough with a fully recovered Zoicite.'  
  
Ranma grimaced, knowing he would have the necessary energy if he hadn't pushed himself with extra training sessions during the week.  
  
He watched as Mamoru woke up and checked Usagi, before facing Zoicite. Zoicite placed several crystals on the ground, making Ranma frown. 'Is that what happened to the silver crystal? Guess it makes sense, however, they're not going to get it.'  
  
Ranma grinned and used the shadows to creep into the best position to get the crystals, concentrating on transforming into Nemesis as he moved.  
  
Neither of the combatants noticed, though Usagi awoke to see something shimmering in the shadows and blinked. She soon forgot about it as she turned to see Mamoru placing his own crystals with the other five. Ranma made his move at the same time Malachite appeared.  
  
Appearing out of nowhere, Nemesis caught Malachite off guard. Kicking the dark general away from the crystals, he ducked the rose and grabbed the small fistful of crystals. Unfortunately, Malachite recovered faster than Nemesis had calculated and threw an energy sword at the soldier.  
  
Ranma was not able to get out of the way and screamed, dropping the crystals as what little energy he had began to get sucked out of him. He jumped out of the way as Malachite charged towards him and then realized his mistake as Malachite grinned and gathered the scattered crystals in his hand. Nemesis felt the ground begin to collapse underneath him and blasted what energy he had left at Zoicite, hitting the off guard general head on.  
  
He heard Usagi scream as he fell through the ground and Zoicite disappeared. 'I hope they're ok,' Nemesis thought as he fell towards the darkness and welcomed unconsciousness.  
  
Zoicite clutched his chest as something reacted within him and he felt the ice dragon within him wrench itself free of his very being. Zoicite held on to the earth general to keep himself together as the ice dragon disappeared in a fury of blue light. He shook his head to clear it and then shrugged. Queen Beryl would definitely power him up and forgive the loss of the ice dragon since he now had the crystals and was close to capturing Endymion.  
  
'Of course, capturing Endymion's the last thing on my mind,' Zoicite thought as he released a fireball down the elevator tube.  
  
************************  
  
Seiryuu flew down the building as fast as he could, using his energy to make him go faster. He soon caught up to his prince and got underneath him. Cushioning the blow with what little chi he had left, Seiryuu quickly found a place to land. He laid Nemesis on his back, and transformed into a human with blue bat-like wings and blue hair. There were a few tattoos like those of Suzaku's and eyes of ice blue. Seiryuu winced as he realized he used up to much of his own precious energy. 'I won't be able to find a way out of this warp,' he thought scowling. He sat down and hoped his prince would awaken and have energy enough to get them out.  
  
Seiryuu was unaware that he had fallen asleep, and was awakened by voices. He transformed into a small, compact dragon form and crept forward to see the other sailor scouts trying to find their own way out.  
  
"I never would have thought Usagi was the princess," Jupiter said as she shifted Sailor Moon on her back.  
  
Venus looked over to Mars, "Are you alright?"  
  
Seiryuu watched with interest as Mars stiffened and put up a brave front that was fooling no one.  
  
Sailor Moon then woke up, and her four guardians quickly gathered around her. She began to cry as they tried to encourage her to fight. Seiryuu growled as he saw Malachite appear in front of them. He ran in front of the senshi, determined to freeze the bastard. Malachite reacted first though. The small dragon groaned as he was flung into a rock and knocked unconscious.  
  
The scouts then attacked, and were taken out until Sailor Moon was the only one left. Malachite threw an energy blast at her also. Sailor Moon cringed, not trying to get out of the way. She opened an eye when she felt no pain and was surprised to see Nemesis in front of her.  
  
"With Endymion missing in action, it's up to me to protect you, princess," he choked out as he unsteadily turned to face Malachite.  
  
Malachite laughed, "Looks like I'll not only get the scouts but Nemesis also!"  
  
He blasted Nemesis one more time, and Nemesis was thrown off his feet as Sailor Moon screamed. She turned with fire in her eyes towards Malachite, for that was the last straw.  
  
*************************  
  
Astronomers in the space center turned in surprise as Hikari cried out and fell to her knees, clutching her head. Tears coursed down her face as she whispered a name, ignoring questions of concern.  
  
"Ranma," she whispered, thinking, 'I don't know how I know it's you but I know it has to be. Where are you? Please be safe.'  
  
She unsteadily got to her feet and began to walk to the exit, breaking out into a run before becoming fully unconscious, energy going to help her soulmate.  
  
*****************************  
  
Nemesis' bracers glowed slightly as energy was poured into his body. Some branched off to help Sailor Moon control the crystal as she unleashed it upon Malachite. The temporal vortex made of Nega energy was shattered, and Sailor Moon found herself and her friends outside of the tower.  
  
She turned as Nemesis stood, glowing slightly. He looked extremely beaten as he walked over to pick up a light blue shape from the ground. He gave her a salute as an extremely large bird flew down from the sky and landed. A giant turtle surfaced from the water, and Nemesis got onto its shell. The phoenix gave a ringing cry as it hovered over the scouts, bits of energy falling from it to them. They moaned slightly as the four left, giving her a slight salute.  
  
'He was badly injured,' Sailor Moon thought, biting her lip, wondering if she should have stopped him, 'I hope he'll be alright.'  
  
She turned as her scouts awoke, and gave them a soft smile.  
  
*****************************  
  
*Future, Crystal Tokyo*  
  
Wise Man got Byakko first, separating what was left of the good from the evil. The part untainted by his hate went into a book, and the evil piece was trapped. Seiryuu was next, then Genbu, and Suzaku. He took the book and the trapped pieces of Nemesis' guardians to Pluto.  
  
Pluto gave a pained look to Genbu before waving her staff, and sending them to a certain point in time.  
  
In Early China, a book appeared, labeled Universe of the Four Gods.* In a place with a barrier, two human looking men, a stone man, and a cat beast man appeared in a dark castle, and began to try to find a way out, one finding a strange flute in his search.**  
  
******************************  
  
*Omake* *OMAKE* *Omake*  
  
Ranma grinned and used the shadows to creep into the best position to get the crystals, concentrating on transforming into Nemesis as he moved.  
  
Neither of the combatants noticed, though Usagi awoke to see something shimmering in the shadows and blinked. She soon forgot about it as she turned to see Mamoru placing his own crystals with the other five. Ranma made his move at the same time Malachite appeared.  
  
Nemesis executed a flying kick, and was startled, as Malachite caught his leg and gave him a lecherous grin, pulling Nemesis close with his other arm. "You are a much finer specimen than Zoicite," he purred as he kissed and disappeared with Nemesis.  
  
Zoicite stood shocked, and then blew his top, "THERE IS NO WAY THAT DAMN CHAOS FREAK IS BETTER THAN ME!!"  
  
Zoicite also disappeared, apparently to chase after them. Mamoru calmly picked up the rainbow crystals. "Nemesis, your sacrifice will not be forgotten," he said with a solemn bow.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped as a scream of terror was heard from everywhere at once.  
  
*********************************  
  
Damn I'm evil. Poor Ranma. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil laughter abound. 


	16. Chapter 15: The Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the animes appearing in this fic.

Author's Notes: Negaverse, schmegaverse. Dark Kingdom, Shmark Kingdom. Not many people have really cared what name I use so if you don't mind, Negaverse has a real ring to it. It's the only thing Dic did that was really memorable in that series, apart from cutting episodes. If it really upsets people then I'll try to stop using Negaverse but I've really not had but one complaint.

Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance

Chapter 15

Ranma sighed in relief as he made it to his bedroom unnoticed. He failed to realize, however, that he was leaving a blood trail. One that Washu and Saasami were about to discover.

Suzaku, Genbu, and Seiryuu quickly morphed into their natural, half human forms to tend to their master. Genbu growled as his compatriots' wings got in the way, "Why do you two have wings again? And Seiryuu, sit down and get into a more energy efficient form, you're injured also," he snapped.

Suzaku morphed into a full human with a grin, "That better, oh wingless one?"

Genbu was about to retort when Ranma moaned. "Guys that's enough. Seiryuu, sit down before I get Genbu to force you," Ranma said, taking off his shirt. Suzaku quickly began to apply his healing power as Seiryuu obeyed with a scowl. Genbu began to add his own energy to Suzaku, allowing the healing process to speed up a bit.

Ranma stared at the wall in front of him, trying to come to terms with his inability to get Byakko back. "Don't think it," Suzaku said, "You did what you could. You need to replenish your energy fully before you go after dark general Kunzite."

Ranma clenched a fist, mentally cursing his inability to save his subjects as he saw them.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Sasami and Washu-chan bursting into the room a moment later. They stopped short as Seiryuu jumped to his feet to get into attack position, only to be stopped by Genbu. Suzaku ignored them as he continued to pour energy into the nearly closed wound.

"You'll get an explanation later," Ranma said, voice commanding, "Leave."

Sasami bowed low, suddenly feeling like she was talking to her father, and left. Washu scowled, "You had better explain kiddo or I'll be dragging you and your friends to my lab."

Ranma chuckled a bit as Washu left, and Genbu sighed, "Well, cat's out of the bag, so to speak."

"Pity that bag doesn't call himself Kunzite," Suzaku said as Seiryuu nodded.

Genbu then snapped his fingers, "Highness? Where did the stones containing the generals go off to when they were freed?"

Ranma yawned, fatigue beginning to overtake him, "My name's Ranma, not Highness. The stones probably went to their respective scouts. Jadeite had a thing for Mars, Nephrite for Jupiter, Zoicite for Mercury. Kunzite will go to Venus when he is freed most likely."

Suzaku helped Ranma to his bed and tucked him in, making sure his prince was asleep in a healing rest before standing again. He then turned to the other two and began to usher them out. "I'll give the explanation, you two keep quiet," he ordered.

The three went downstairs to tell their part in Ranma's story to those that were home and worried.

Rei, Ami, and Makoto each put the stones they had found on the table for Luna to look at. Ami looked a bit saddened and the other two looked a bit guilty at keeping them from their trainer.

Artemis also jumped onto the table to get a better look. The moon cat's eyes widened, "Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite."

Luna hissed, "You mean you were keeping pieces of the enemy with you?!"

Makoto scowled, "I found it before I even knew I was a scout! I didn't know what it was!"

Rei shook her head, "It's only stone. Nemesis drew the evil part out. You saw it Luna."

"We also don't know whether Nemesis is an enemy or not!" Luna shouted, clearly upset.

"Rei's right Luna," Usagi said softly, "I highly doubt Nemesis is an enemy because he knew I was the princess without knowing I had awakened. And those are still only stones I think."

"We are not just stone!" said three voices in unison. The stones glowed suddenly and three spirits looking similar to the former generals appeared before them. Usagi shrieked and hid behind Minako and Makoto, whilst everyone backed away startled. Ami and Rei paled as they realized what they had been carrying.

Jadeite stared a moment at Rei before looking at the rest. He then sighed, "If we knew it would be this much trouble we would have kept quiet until later. You need to hear what we have to say though."

Luna hissed and jumped, claws outstretched.

Ranma awoke mildly refreshed and looked up to see Suzaku and Seiryuu sleeping. He smiled and stretched, quickly getting up and padding over to his dresser. Getting a clean set of clothing he headed for the bathroom to start his bath. He quickly washed and stepped into the furo, relaxing more as he did so. He did not notice as the door softly opened and shut again. He was nearly asleep when someone stepped into the furo with him.

Ranma stiffened as a pair of well developed breasts pressed into his side and small arms wrapped around his waist.

"Calm down onii-chan," Ranko said softly, "It's just me."

Ranma gulped and calmed down a bit, wondering what his sister was doing. He looked down as she laid her head upon his shoulder. "Ran-"

"I'm worried about you Ranma," Ranko said, interrupting his question.

Ranma sighed and lay back once more. "I'm sorry."

Ranko hugged her brother closer, "Why didn't you tell me? I know so much and yet so little since this happened."

Ranma gave a slight sigh, "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you so tired Ranma?" Ranko asked softly, "Why can't I help you? Why can't we help you?"

"You know everything already," Ranma said, "All of you know now."

Ranko shifted so that she was straddling him, hair falling around her. Ranma's breath caught as Ranko changed to Hikari, who leaned down to kiss him. Ranma took the kiss wholeheartedly, moaning slightly as she broke it.

"Let us help you Ranma," she said huskily, "There is still much we can do for you."

She seemed to float away and Ranma reached for her, intent on not letting her go. Suddenly he was running after her, not wanting her to be apart from him again. He came across a dark space, and soon found himself running in the city. He saw Hikari dressed in her waitress' uniform and poured his energy into catching up with her. The faster he ran, however, the further away she was.

"Hikari," he grunted, realizing there was one other following her, one with a knife that was getting closer and closer.

"No!" he shouted, running faster. He was suddenly aware of arms on his chest, trying to keep him still. "No! Hikari!" he shouted again trying to regain his attention as the rapist pulled out the knife and flipped her around.

As the man sliced through Hikari's clothing Ranma woke up, breathing hard as Trunks and Ranko held his chest to the bed. He then noticed Suzaku and Genbu holding down his legs. He grunted and relaxed slightly, making them think he was done. After they let him go, Ranma was up and running, moving faster than any of them could see. Trunks groaned and gathered his ki to follow, as did Ranko.

"That must have been some nightmare," Trunks muttered as he took off threw the window, ignoring the slight pain of drawing off his pure ki.

Suzaku in half human form nodded, idly wondering where the human next to him learned to fly. He looked down to see Ranma's twin and Genbu pace each other for a while before breaking off and heading in two different directions.

"We should do the same," Trunks said, "His ki is hard to follow at the moment."

Suzaku nodded, and the two split, each headed in a direction they thought Ranma might go.

Ranma ran as fast as he could, drawing upon every power he had in order to reach her. He had to save her from that nightmare he had seen. As he ran, he didn't realize his body was transforming. He came upon Hikari in her waitress's uniform and sped up, knowing he had to reach her before the dream caught up to her.

Everything appeared to happen in slow motion. A man jumped out of the alley, wielding a knife and grabbing at Hikari, who attempted to dodge. Ranma was on him before he could clasp her around the neck, tearing at his neck and body. Hikari screamed and jumped back, pulling Ranma slightly out of his bloodlust for human flesh. The man lay in a moaning, bloody mess, deep scratch marks all over him, leaving little recognizable.

Ranma turned his head to see Hikari sitting against a building, eyes wide with shock. He padded up to her, not really noticing they were the same height at that moment. He flinched when she gulped, and froze at what she said next, "N-nice K-kitty. Big Kitty, y-you d-don't want to at-attack me."

Cocking his head, Ranma padded to a nearby store window and put his front paws on the sill, staring at his reflection. A tiger stared back at him. A black tiger with white stripes and blue eyes followed his motions as he blinked and cocked his head to the other side.

He dropped and turned, to find Hikari a bit calmer than before, trying to puzzle out his strange behavior.

'Figures,' Ranma thought, padding up to her again. 'I would get so worked up that this would happen and scare the shit out of my girlfriend.'

As he made no move to harm her, Hikari held out a hand, allowing Ranma to rub his head against it. She gave a watery giggle and looked to the bloody mass nearby, biting her lip. The mass managed to move its head and opened its mouth, pleading for help.

Ranma growled, wanting him to die for what he had nearly caused. Hikari stood and pulled out a small cell phone, dialing an ambulance. Scratching the tiger around the ears, she motioned for it to go, beginning to explain things to the emergency number. Ranma got the message and disappeared into the shadows, keeping watch and attempting to become human once more. He partially succeeded when the ambulance and police came to pick up the rapist and get a statement from Hikari.

He finished when they left, one officer offering to give Hikari a ride home. 'I don't like the way he's looking at her,' Ranma thought, noticing Hikari's discomfort.

Backtracking a short ways, Ranma managed to make it look like he was just passing through as Hikari tried to turn down the offer once more. "What's going on?" he asked, voice seemingly coming out of nowhere until he emerged into the light.

Hikari gasped and turned to see him. After a moment she ran right for him, crying into his chest. Ranma allowed his arms to encircle her, holding her close as he began to hum a comforting tune. Hikari slowly calmed down as one of the police officers began giving Ranma a detailed report.

Ranma looked down at Hikari, knowing she hadn't told all the officers the whole truth. She looked down, slightly ashamed for hiding a few of the facts. Ranma placed his mouth by her ear as the police cars drove away. "Hikari, dearest, what happened?"

Hikari shivered slightly, leaning into his embrace as they began to walk, "H-he was g-going t-to, but that t-tiger, a-and......"

Ranma frowned, tightening his grip on her, "I'll walk you home."

Hikari nodded, leaning into his embrace. Trista met them at the front door, obviously angry. "What did you think you were doing!?!?! You fainted at the observatory and then you think you can just go out when you wake up!?!?!?! I don't care that you were helping out you weren't supposed to go anywhere while I was gone!!! What do I find when I get back? An empty house!"

Hikari gulped and Ranma looked down, raising an eyebrow, "You fainted?"

Hikari blushed and nodded head down. Ranma snorted, "Trista's right, you need to take better care of yourself. What did you think you were doing?"

Hikari winced, and Ranma's face softened as he pulled her close, "What would I do if I lost you?"

Hikari froze at that, but then slowly wrapped her arms around him. Trista was quiet through the entire exchange. A great flap of wings and a bird's song was soon heard, and suddenly two people were running in their direction.

Ranma turned to see Ranko and Trunks, both looking slightly exhausted. He nodded to them as he held his girlfriend. Ranko suddenly understood and stopped running. Trunks stopped and watched Ranko a moment before backing off and standing next to her, watching the couple silently.

Ranma pulled away, knowing they should both be in bed, regaining strength for the days to come. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips, letting her know it was time for him to go.

Pluto wiped her forehead, knowing things had almost gotten extremely sticky there. 'Comes with messing with the time stream so much,' she thought, noticing that the darkness had upped its time frame to gain control of the universes through Sailor Star.

She gave a last glance at Crystal Tokyo and shook her head sadly. 'It was a beautiful dream. But a dream will be all it is. He is correct. Nothing can completely wipe negative energy without wiping out energy all together. I will miss this dream.'

Ranma leaned heavily on Trunks, his adrenaline rush gone. Genbu showed up a moment later, taking Ranma's other side as they walked. Ranma chuckled ironically.

"What's so funny?" Ranko asked, curious.

"The great, former, Saotome Ranma needing help just to get home. I've been beaten, poisoned, and drugged and still made it home without help. What's happened now?" Ranma whispered.

"You never knew you had the power you did have," Genbu started.

"You never needed the help because you always had an excess amount of energy. You never burned as much of it as you had all at once like you've been doing recently," Ranko said reasonably.

Trunks sighed, "There are any number of possibilities. The greatest one is that maybe you never had anyone who cared enough to help you home at all. Now you have lots of help. We care."

The corners of Ranma's mouth twitched as he nodded, thinking back on his past. They said nothing more until they reached the city limits again. Trunks then looked around and whistled, signaling that Suzaku could come down.

Suzaku flew down with Sieryuu, who looked much better than he had before. "I will carry m'lord, and Suzaku will carry Genbu back to the house," the dragon man said softly.

Ranma shook his head, scowling, "I really don't need that much help."'

Ranko giggled, "But it will be faster."

Ranma snorted, standing straight. He took a few steps and nearly tripped, not having the energy to move. Seiryuu caught him, face carefully blank. Genbu rolled his eyes and helped Seiryuu to maneuver the less than energetic prince onto his back. Ranma groaned but allowed them to do it, not caring anymore.

Ranko giggled and allowed Trunks to pick her up, determined to enjoy the flight while it lasted. Unknown to them, six sets of eyes watched the entire spectacle.

Usagi gave a watery giggle at Luna's stunned expression as she went right through the generals. Ami began to type away at her computer as she realized the generals were insubstantial.

"Their energies are contained within the stones, and aren't tainted by negative emotions," Ami said, "In fact there is no reason to believe that they are connected with the dark kingdom in any way."

Luna got up and growled at the generals once more as Zoicite grinned, "That's my Mercury."

Ami blushed slightly and kept typing at her computer, setting a recorder on the table. Jadeite peered curiously at it, and Ami pushed record without looking up, "I'm recording the story for future reference. If you would please begin?"

Usagi gave a regal nod as they looked to her and Jadeite began the story.

Shampoo-neko frowned at what she saw, wishing she could get back at the twins, but they appeared to be surrounded by strong allies. Mousse-goose was standing silently beside her, frowning at what he had seen. 'There's no way,' he thought, hoping Shampoo wasn't still after revenge after what they had just witnessed, 'There's no way to get revenge anymore. Ranma has far surpassed us.'

Mousse shook his head and sighed, finally giving up. There was just no way to regain what was lost when the whole mess began. With that he took to the air, heading in the direction of home.

Happosai puffed on his pipe, wondering what had happened while he was gone. 'I've never seen the boy like this. Heck I've never seen creatures like the ones I just witnessed either.'

Happosai grinned, wondering if he should pay his errant student a visit. 'After all,' Happosai thought, getting up, 'Being at the Tendo dojo just hasn't been as fun without Genma and Ranma there.'

Pantyhose Tarou frowned at what he saw. 'What is going on here?' he asked himself, discreetly following Happosai as he left the building top.

He then shook himself, 'It doesn't matter, as long as I get this ridiculous name changed!'

He hid as Happosai turned around and looked behind him. Tarou held his breath until Happosai moved on, keeping pace with the old lecher, memorizing his movements.

Ryoga snorted, watching them leave. 'So Kuno was right, Ranma is a sorcerer. We'll get him for sure. Shampoo will fight against him this time, not for him. Kuno will be all for revenge. Who else can I get to go against him? I will have my revenge!'

Kunzite smiled a dark smile as he watched his target, 'I will be able to use this one. But first, that directional curse needs looking into.'

Kunzite sweatdropped as Ryoga turned around and walked his way towards Canada.

He then looked to where the small group had been before, 'Now I know who Nemesis is. I will CRUSH him, for his part in destroying Zoicite.'

Zoicite shimmered slightly and he looked towards the door, frowning. The other two generals gave him a look, and then looked towards the door. Suddenly, all three disappeared, as Rei's grandfather and Yuchiro burst into the room.

"We heard screaming!" Yuchiro exclaimed, looking around wildly. Rei groaned.

"We're having a slumber party here," she growled, pushing the two towards the door, "We were telling scary stories. Now get out!"

Usagi giggled, as Rei slammed the door, and Ami shook her head, "Maybe we should try a slumber party at Makoto's apartment. We would get more done with less distraction."

Zoicite came out of his crystal, "The spiritual energy of this place allows us to form like this. It would be unwise to move us now."

Rei sighed, "Then let us move into the shrine. I have a feeling we will be awhile listening to this."

Zoicite nodded and disappeared. Makoto picked up Nephrite, Ami picked up Zoicite, and Rei picked up Jadeite. The group then moved to sit in front of the great fire, which burned brightly as the stones were placed in front of it.

Sailor Pluto frowned as she watched Kunzite disappear. 'This isn't good,' she thought turning as a shadow passed through the time gates.

"What is happening?" Wise Man asked, moving to view her portal.

"Kunzite has discovered Nemesis," Pluto said softly, frowning.

"He must be moved then," Wise Man said, "The demons will have to be alerted to the threat."

Pluto frowned, "But..."

Wise Man placed his dark crystal on her portal and everything shifted to what would be should Nemesis not be moved.

Pluto winced and hung her head, "It shall be done."

She then looked to the shadow and sighed sadly, "We should have fought when you first came to me. Why did you have to tell me what had happened? Who you were? Why do you want to change the course of history instead of destroying the people for all they've done?"

There was a bitter laugh from inside the robes, "Perhaps in another version of this dimension I have."

Pluto shivered and turned to the Door of Time. She took a deep breath and held up a pen that would change her appearance. After finding herself appearing how she wanted, she opened the door, and went to beseech a favor of the King of Jurai, as a noble of Jurai.

Happosai grinned as he found the correct house, sack of pretties on his back. "Hotcha! Whatta place! Making my new home here will be heaven!"

"You really think we will allow that," said a male voice from behind him.

"Indeed, this is no place for underwear thieves. Ayeka-hime will be most displeased if we let him in."

Happosai turned around to find two huge logs conversing behind him. He froze. The logs turned to face him, "We should imprison him with the other high level criminals then."

Happosai scoffed, about to say no prison could hold him for long when all of a sudden he was absorbed into the log, and then found himself in a space completely devoid of light. He sighed, "Well at least until I can find my way out I have my pretties."

He reached around for his sack and found it was no longer there. He then reached inside his clothing only to find that there was none to search. His eyes widened, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Two Weeks Later

"NANI!?!?!?!" Ranma shouted, spitting out his miso soup.

Katsuhiko wiped the soup off him as he motioned for Ranma to finish his breakfast, "The people of Jurai would like to meet the two would-be heirs should Princess Ayeka not marry for the throne. Both you and Tenchi are nearly of age to ascend the throne. Therefore they will arrive in a few days to pick the both of you up and take you to Jurai where you will both learn more about Jurai and ruling the kingdom. King Azusa wishes to test you both and choose."

Tenchi coughed, "So basically we have no choice and we both have to participate."

Katsuhiko nodded, and Ranko studied her brother, who looked worried about something. She sighed, "We can watch Hikari and the Sailor Speech Crew. I'm sure we'll be able to contact you if anything is up."

Ranma nodded, "Suzaku says in a few days he will have regained enough power that he will be able to teleport straight to me when necessary. The others are still recovering from their release. He will need a little of my power and memories to teleport back to earth though."

Ranko smiled, "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Trunks, grandpa and I can take care of it."

Ryoko suddenly showed up behind her, "You can count on me also!"

Tenchi gave her a warm smile, "Thank you Ryoko."

Ryoko grinned, "I have Ryo-Ohki with which to travel with. I will also be able to convey news to you."

Ranma nodded and sighed, he then looked to his mother, who gave an encouraging smile, "I'm sure you will be allowed to return to visit. Do not worry so."

Ranma looked at his grandfather and nodded. Tenchi also nodded, acknowledging that he would also participate in this adventure.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head as he approached his girlfriend, wondering how he was going to tell her that he was leaving. She turned as he softly approached and smiled, running to hug him before turning back to the sunset she had been watching. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, eyes glowing with pleasure.

"Not as beautiful as you," Ranma whispered, holding her close.

She blushed as she looked up into his face, and he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and short and he held her tighter as it broke. He heaved a soft sigh and she looked at him curiously, "Ranma?"

Ranma led her over to a bench, and then she noticed he was clasping something in his hand.

'Is that-? But isn't it a little early for-?' she thought as she blushed, knowing she would accept if he asked.

Ranma sat, facing her as best he could, holding her hand. He bit his lip and placed the small box in her hand. He then took a deep breath, "I know it's a little early for something like this, but I have something I need to tell you as you think this over."

"I already know you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and that's what this ring is about, however, I need to tell you about myself."

Hikari nodded, slightly confused. Ranma gulped slightly as he began to plow on, "I'm not human, Hikari, well, not really. My grandfather was from a planet called Jurai, and I found out recently that Tenchi and I are princes of that planet. One of us is to become crown prince, and later emperor, as is law. The current emperor, Azusa, is coming to choose which of us is to be his heir."

'Is this real?' Hikari thought as Ranma seemed to ramble on, 'Trista warned me but.... No....'

"Is- is this a joke?" Hikari asked softly.

Ranma tightened his grasp on her hand, "I know it's hard to grasp, Star, but please believe me when I say I love you. I will come back for you, please, believe me."

Hikari knew she didn't want to, and wanted to run, but made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Tears fell down her face as she bit her lip and accepted the small box, "How long?"

Ranma looked down, "I don't know. Washu has devised a way for us to contact each other, a kind of video phone for the two of us so I can keep you up to date."

He let go of her hand and dug around in his pocket before producing a small square box. Hikari frowned, and Ranma handed it to her, "I can show you how it works, you press this when you want to talk to me and the screen opens up. You press the same button when you hang up. The screen will tell you whether I'm available or not. Also, it'll give off a soft buzz when I want to talk to you."

Hikari nodded, slightly wondering at the nick name Star. She still couldn't believe what he was telling her, but whatever the reason she was willing to wait for him. 'I just hope that what Trista says is true, and that he will always find a way to me when I truly need him.'

She watched as Ranma turned to leave, getting his departure date and promising to be there, if only to confirm the story.

Three Days Later

Both Hikari and Trista were there on the day of his departure, and Ranma shifted uneasily at the glare Trista was giving him. Tenchi shook his head and looked to the sky, noticing a ship that was steadily growing larger.

"Here they come again," he said, squeezing Ryoko's hand slightly. Ryoko gave him a loving smile that made Ayeka jealous, and then withdrew as the royal ship landed.

Ayeka stepped forward as her father emerged, his two wives behind him. "Father, I am ready to come home. Not, however, to marry as you wish. I wish to find my own heart, as my Nephews have."

Azusa smiled slightly, hoping he could get her to marry the man of his choice with time. He was not particularly set on choosing one of his son's grandchildren for his heir.

Sasami walked up with a suitcase, "I packed Ayeka's and my things. I've got to keep an eye on Tenchi for Ryoko!"

The cabbit on her shoulder miyaa'd in agreement as Tenchi blushed and coughed slightly.

Ranma grinned at his cousin, who shook his head and gave a slight nod to Hikari, who looked like a nervous statue.

Ranma grasped the hand that was clenching his shirt, smiling as he noticed the engagement ring upon her finger. Hikari looked up at him and bit her lip as she let the shirt go, and then looked back to the three who were now looking at them.

Ranma detached her from his arm and put the arm around her waist, lightly pushing her forward to walk with him. "Emperor Azusa, Queen Funaho, Queen Misaki, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Chikarano Hikari."

Misaki beamed at the girl, who was still staring wide eyed at the grand space ship. "Will you be coming along?"

Hikari looked a little startled at the question and gave a quick bow, "I'm sorry, I have some affairs here I need to settle."

"That is a shame," Funaho said, putting an arm on Misaki, who appeared to be getting worked up over something, "But your other affairs must come first. We understand. Perhaps when we return you would be willing to talk more with us."

Hikari ducked her head, backing off a bit, yet not saying anything. Ranma frowned slightly and looked down at her, brow furrowed in concern. Her gaze rested on something across the lake, and Ranma looked up and paled.

He then snorted, eyes narrowing, as he pushed Hikari behind him. "Washu, Sasami? Take Hikari to a safe spot. Tenchi....."

"On it," Tenchi said, having caught sight of the problem.

Ranma looked at Ryoko who had her energy sword blazing, and she nodded at him. He then looked at Ayeka, who had transformed into her battle gear. Trista came up beside him, "How sweet, a send off committee."

"So lets give them a send off," Ranma said, energy blazing around him as his Nemesis armor formed.

Tenchi frowned as he stepped in front of his great-grandparents, sword key blazing. 'He didn't use the phrase. That means he is combining all three without thinking.'

There was a sadistic laugh from above, "Well, well, well. I knew you had to be Nemesis. I hope you enjoy your downfall at the hands at your own Nerima Wrecking Crew. I believe you'll find them more than just a small challenge this time Nemesis."

"The only one enjoying a downfall is you Kunzite," Ranma said, pulling himself into the Umi-sen-ken.

Kunzite frowned and made several teleports, trying to avoid the blow, though he knew not where it would come from. He smirked as he sat in the same spot for awhile and nothing happened. He then ordered his new minions to attack.

Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi, and Akane all seemed to fly across the distance they were given, attacking whomever. Kunzite smirk widened as suddenly there was a "Stop right there!" from the sidelines.

"Well, well, well, the Sailor saps have decided to come meet their downfall as well. I would like you to mee-"

Kunzite was suddenly cut off as he was nailed from behind. He fell to the ground, eyes wide as he saw Nemesis forming wings above him. There were no words as Light filled the clearing, and enveloped Kunzite. He screamed as he felt the catalyst for his stability slip away, and then the power he had been merged with. He quickly opened a portal as a tiger's roar was heard and slipped into the Negaverse.

Ranma landed next to the tiger, wings returning to cape form. "Serenity!" he shouted, snapping Sailor Moon out of her shocked state.

She nodded, starting the healing process of those that were tainted. They all stopped in their tracks and dropped.

Ranma frowned and walked over to where Kodachi and Tatewaki lay. "They must've been busted out of the asylum," he muttered.

Ryoko snorted, "I'll take em back then. This is no place for the truly eccentric."

Tenchi chuckled, and Ryoko gave him a grin, "No worries if I don't make it back before you leave."

Azusa's eyebrow twitched, "What is going on?"

Ranko sighed, "Our past came back to bite us. Pity they tried to do it with false teeth."

Ranma chuckled, reverting back to his original form and froze when Mousse sat up rubbing his head. "What happened?" Mousse asked, looking around, "Where am I?"

Ranma tensed and moved into a position as Mousse turned around. Mousse frowned, "Ranma, what are you doing in China?"

Ranma nearly burst out laughing. Apparently Kunzite had just infused Mousse with dark energy and forced him to attack when he hadn't wanted to fight anymore.

"Mousse you're in Japan," Ranma said, sighing. Mousse frowned and stood, dropping an airplane ticket. Ranma frowned, looking at the ticket, which was set for a few days ago and unused. 'Wow, he didn't even make it to the airport,' Ranma thought, watching as Mousse looked around and rubbed his head.

"Here Mousse you dropped this," Ranma said, "I ask that you leave and take Shampoo with you."

Mousse took the ticket and looked over to where Shampoo lay unconscious. He then looked over to Ryoga and Akane, who were next to her.

Katsuhiko came up behind Ranma, a care free smile on his face, "Well that was fun, now we should finish your send off."

Ranma nodded and looked over to Tenchi who nodded. Both then boarded the space ship, the queens, Ayeka, Sasami, and King Azusa following after. Ranma turned around to see Hikari standing between Trista and Washu and waved. She waved in return, and then held up the small communicator he had given her, signaling she wanted him to call when he was settled. Ranma grinned and nodded, before heading all the way into the ship.

Ranma closed his eyes as the moon rose into the night sky of Jurai. It had been a few weeks since his departure and he could feel the Sailor Scouts battling Metallia. Suzaku appeared behind him, "You already know what's happening my lord. Why did you call for me?"

Ranma turned and studied his retainer and friend. Suzaku smirked, "We have a guard around Hikari. Oddly enough it was Sailor Pluto that finally told us what was happening. In her weakened state she is susceptible to those that are truly evil. With her gone, the gate of dimensions will be unveiled."

Ranma snorted, "Then why am I stuck here, or why is she still on earth?!"

"She is able to come here when she is ready, however I believe there is something she needs to finish on earth as her last act towards to the Silver Millenium," Suzaku said.

Ranma sighed and nodded, not liking the answer, "Sailor Pluto can be a very manipulative woman. I just hope it's for the better and she's not unnecessarily endangering us."

Suzaku chuckled, "I certainly hope not, Genbu was quite taken with her."

Ranma burst out laughing, and he felt Metallia's defeat and the death and rebirth of the Sailor Scouts on Earth.

Hikari grinned as she finally reached Ranma on the video phone. Ranma gave her a wary look, "Whats up?"

"You'll never believe what they were fighting over today. Mamoru's doing a play and they all wanted to be Snow White! It was so funny!"

Ranma chuckled, "So who's Snow White?"

Ranma smiled as Hikari rambled on about what went on that day, waiting till she paused and asked about his day. 'At least I know they're all doing well. Tenchi and I will know the results of King Azusa's choices very soon now.'

Ranma frowned as a head of pink hair peered over Hikari's shoulder, startling both Hikari and Byakko, who was in miniature form on Hikari's lap. "Hey momma has something like that!" the little girl said.

Hikari rubbed her forehead, "That's great Chibi-Usa. Here I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Ranma."

The little girl that looked remarkably like Usagi grinned, "Hi!"

Ranma chuckled, "Hi! You do realize this is a private conversation right?"

The little girl's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! Don't worry I won't tell anyone!"

Ranma chuckled as the little girl disappeared and Hikari released the breath she had been holding. "She's Usagi's cousin, and they've done nothing but fight since she arrived."

Ranma laughed, "I bet they're almost exactly alike too."

"You have no idea," Hikari said as Byakko nodded his head in agreement.

Hikari ran through the streets, the dark clouds unnerving her. She knew she had to get there, though she was unsure of why. She reached the dark crystal tower, and stopped, panting, in an alleyway. She was unaware of the bird flying overhead, watching over her, or the tiger or dragon hidden in the shadows. All she saw was a man about to be struck down by whatever was threatening the world.

She ran as fast as she could, sliding into the crater and throwing the man out just before the energy hit her. She shrieked in pain, and Wise Man's eyes glowed. He stopped throwing the energy and he watched silently as Hikari stood up, glaring. Her clothes were torn, and she looked bruised, but other than that alright.

Tuxedo Mask quickly moved to Sapphire and Sailor Moon rushed to try and get Hikari out of there. Hikari however stood firm where she was, and Wise Man seemed to growl as Sailor Moon tugged on Hikari's arm. He threw another energy bolt, which was stopped by Nemesis' four guardians. The four scowled at the shadowy figure, which laughed, and held up a blank book.

Hikari's eyes widened as the four seemed to shrink, and their magical essence began to be sucked from them towards the book. 'No!' she thought, 'Not today!'

Memories bombarded her mind, and she called out her transformation, effectively distracting Wise Man.

Sailor Star gave an icy glare and threw a fire ball, incinerating Wise Man's magic book. She paused a moment as Wise Man seemed to fade into the black rock. Moments later, negative energy began to flow from Black Lady and Diamond towards the rock, which began to shrink.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked eyes wide.

Sailor Star did not answer, but moved her staff in front of her holding it out. Small Lady floated to Tuxedo Mask and he caught her in his free arm. Sapphire walked unsteadily over to Diamond who was moaning in pain on the ground, having grown too used to the nega energy that coursed through his body.

Sailor Star let go of her staff, allowing it to float in the air and lifted her arms to the sky, the staff glowing with power. Sailor Moon watched with wide eyes, and realized that something was wrong. She transformed into Princess Serenity, and stood next to Sailor Star, holding the Silver Crystal up. Sailor Pluto appeared across from Sailor Star, holding her time staff in the same fashion. Across from Serenity, Nemesis appeared out of the shadows, and he held his arms over his head in a crossed fashion. Power gathered and shot into the sky.

Serenity screamed, pouring all her power into the shield. Sailor Star drew in a sharp breath, as did Pluto, pain coursing through their bodies. Nemesis grunted, pouring his soul into the spell that would keep time from collapsing in on itself.

Serenity's inner court lined up behind her and gave her their strength, thinking this was to destroy Wise Man who had appeared above the four. Endymion changed into his armor, giving Serenity his own strength, needing her to survive.

Nemesis' court lined up behind him, giving him their strength. Trista appeared, with Shesshomaru and Inu-Yasha, and they lined up behind Sailor Star, giving their friend their strength. Sailor Pluto gave a sigh that spoke of iron when one of Nemesis' generals shifted behind her. Small Lady also awoke, and poured energy into Sailor Pluto. A tear coursed down her cheek as the energy was shared throughout the whole group, gaining power as it reached through all of them.

The power coalesced, and spread beyond the times and dimensions, giving everyone living a sense of hope for a bright future. Moments later, time settled, and snapped into place, resuming course.

Sailor Star sighed in relief, and sat down legs hanging over the edge of the crater that had been created. The inner court collapsed, Serenity transforming back into Sailor Moon. Nemesis, walked over to her unsteadily, and collapsed next to her, pulling her into his embrace.

Sailor Pluto leaned on her staff, also supported by Genbu. A bright light appeared in the center of the group, and took the form of a girl in a sailor fuku. She solidified, and looked around, "What happened?"

"Welcome Sailor Sol," Nemesis said from his place on the ground, "Welcome back to the land of the living. You've been gone a long time."

Sol looked around and nodded, "Indeed."

She spotted Sailor Moon, and bowed.

Trista sighed, "So what happened?"

Wise Man floated down, and slowly, his form shifted. He stood upon the ground, his dark robes becoming a cape, and his face appearing to grow flesh. An older, pained Ranma stood before them in Sailor Nemesis' armor. "I had to save her, even if it meant destroying time itself. Thank you, Setsuna. Tell my guard, I'm sorry."

Setsuna held out a frayed book, labeled Universe of the Four Gods. "Tell them yourself."

Wise Man took the book, and bowed to the group, fading with the morning light.

Trista demanded an explanation one more time, for even Nemesis looked confused.

Sailor Star laughed, and kissed Nemesis full on the lips. Sailor Pluto smirked, and then cleared her throat. "Crystal Tokyo, was a mistake I thought could work, once upon a time. But in order for it to happen, the guardian of the dimensional gates had to die, and Nemesis had to be punished. Hikari was murdered this night in every timeline, and I couldn't stop it. It happened so often, it affected Nemesis through the time barriers. Nemesis grew dark, and Wise Man was born of Nemesis. A dark being wanting nothing but to save the girl he loved and destroy those who couldn't protect her, even himself. To save her, we had to rearrange time."

Sailor Pluto then turned to Diamond and Sapphire, "I am sorry, but you must now stay here, and I ask that you not cause trouble. I believe you will find a better future awaiting you."

Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at Hikari and Ranma and wrinkled his nose, "Are they gonna stop anytime soon?"

Trista smacked him on the back of the head, and turned to the two.

DBZ Timeline

The barbecue was going great, even Videl had showed up. Gohan seemed extremely nervous around the young woman though. Bulma shrugged, Gohan would get over it.

Suddenly the scenery changed, and Bulma saw her son, Mirai Trunks from the other timeline standing with a red headed girl in front of three beings made of light. She gasped when she realized that Trunks was wearing some sort of wedding armor, and the girl was wearing a wedding dress.

Slayers Timeline

Lina and Zel were visiting Gourry and Sylphiel at their home having tea. Amelia had also showed with her husband. Amelia had quickly gotten over her crush on Zelgadiss after Zelgadiss had told her exactly what he had felt for her.

Suddenly the scenery changed and they looked around to find Luna nearby, smirking. Lina gulped and walked over to her sister. Luna pointed to where Ranko and Trunks stood in wedding clothes. "It's time. Both twins are getting married by the three creators. What an honor."

Nodoka and Lee walked over to Luna, Ikari and Hikaru on their heels. They smiled warmly, and Nodoka gave a sad sigh. Lee pulled her close to him as Luna greeted her parents to Lina's astonishment.

Normal Timeline

Suddenly the scenery turned green, and they found themselves in a field. Suddenly everyone they knew was there, and Ranma's armor was fixed, his cape whole. The uniform lost the mask, they noticed, and his armor was slightly different. He stood, taking Hikari with him, who was now in a white dress.

They walked over to where Trunks and Ranko were waiting in front of three bright beings. The three appeared to be made of pure light, though they weren't hard to look at. They emanated a feeling of peace and joy.

"It is time," one of the beings said. It seemed as though everyone could see, though many were far away. All the worlds witnessed this event, though not many knew the significance of it.

The two couples were married, cheers going up all over the place as they kissed. The reception began, Ranma and Trunks leading the dances with their respective brides.

Nodoka spotted Bulma and a younger version of Trunks not far away and moved to talk to them. "You must be Trunks' mother?"

Bulma turned to see a woman with dark red hair and grey eyes addressing her. She nodded, "What's going on?"

"A double wedding," Nodoka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You should be proud. Trunks and my daughter Ranko have proven to the greatest gods that not even they can stop their soul bond. Ranma himself has both destroyed and restored time for Hikari."

Bulma looked back to where the couples were dancing. A few others had joined them in dancing in the beautiful weather.

Vegeta snorted, "Ranma?"

"My son, Ranko's twin. He is the crown prince to an empire, and guardian to something hidden in our world, though I am unsure of what. They won't tell me. His bride is guardian to the dimensional gates. However, I believe my daughter and your son will be spending the rest of their lives living in your dimension," she said sadly.

Bulma felt a twinge of sympathy for the other woman, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm Bulma," she said softly, "I'm sure they'll allow you to visit."

"There are rules," Hikari said, having just walked up with Ranma, Trunks and Ranko, "I will let you know when those times are, but as of yet I'm not sure myself. I have a duty to make sure all worlds are stable before I even go on my honeymoon. If you'll excuse me."

Hikari's dress shifted to her sailor fuku and she disappeared. Ranma frowned, and shook his head. Nodoka laughed, "She'll be right back I'm sure."

Ranma rolled his eyes, and held out a hand, "Care to dance mom?"

"You say that so enthusiastically, my son," she said dryly, taking his hand.

Ranko giggled, and turned to greet her mother and father in law. She gave a short bow, introducing herself. Bulma was about to say something but Vegeta beat her to it. "You are a princess then?"

Ranko nodded, and Vegeta pressed another question, "Is your race powerful?"

Ranko giggled. "Depends on what you mean by power," she said, eyes twinkling, "Juraian power is in the blood, and they tend not to use ki and have a small aptitude for it. My brother is well versed in all three powers he controls."

Vegeta blinked, "Three?"

Ranko nodded, "First off, he can use ki to its fullest extent, especially since Trunks helped him gain more control of it. Second, he has his Juraian power, which flows strongly within him. He can create things like weapons out of thin air, and is......... I guess you could say in tune......... with the nature of the planets and systems he will rule. His third power is the chaos energy that resides within his very soul. That in itself is very destructive. I am not as well versed in my Juraian powers and do not have the amazing amount of chaos energy he does."

Vegeta snorted, but turned, finding out what he wanted to know. Bulma then began asking questions about her daughter in law, most of which Ranko was happy to answer.

As people grew tired, they began to disappear, getting home into their beds. Only a few dimensions would really understand that is was big news to be remembered and record it.

Hikari had returned half way through, and as the sun set, they were the only ones left in the clearing. The clearing grew darker, and soon the two were in a void, holding each other close.

"So what happens now?" Hikari asked with a sigh.

"We live," Ranma said softly, "Things have only just begun."

They kissed, disappearing from the void, fading into the shadows and into a beautiful world with only them around.

Omake

Ranma looked at Ryoko who had her energy sword blazing, and she nodded at him. He then looked at Ayeka, who had transformed into her battle gear. Trista came up beside him, "How sweet, a send off committee."

"So let's give them a send off," Ranma said, energy blazing around him as his Nemesis armor formed.

Ryoga roared and started to charge, appearing to start heading right over the lake before looking down and falling in. Shampoo and Mousse followed. Ranma's eyebrow twitched as a pig, a duck, and a cat all came to attack as the other three attackers stared, sweatdropping.


	17. Author's Dilemma

Ladies and Gentlemen: I have a dilemma. This story is far from over. I realize I've left too many plot holes and misplaced scenes, however, I am leaving it as is for now. I will end up posting side stories as the days/weeks/months go by however; I need to work on my other stories first. Remember I've started several.

Thus I'm opening up this option to all other fanfic authors. If someone should like to write Mirai Trunks and Ranko's story, or finish off the newfound strength of the sailor scouts and their friends with Crystal Tokyo only having been a dream, please send me a sample of how it would go. You MUST start off with my story line but the rest is up to you. Like I said this is open to anyone because I am unable to do this myself, unless you want to wait a supremely long time.

Many thanks and good luck. My e-mail is 


End file.
